<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infuriating New Girl by Rstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806072">Infuriating New Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories'>Rstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Casual Sex, College, Emotions, Enemies to frienemies to friends to lovers, F/F, Hate to Love, New Girl - Freeform, Romance, accidental hook up, friends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is in her third year of college, she lives in a small house with James and Winn. At the beginning of her third year Kara meets this new girl that has transferred to the university that people are constantly talking about, Lena Luthor. The problem is when Kara and Lena meet they both get off to a rough start, and over time it gets worse, to the point where they simply hate each other. But one night after a mistaken drunken text Kara and Lena begin having casual sex. You know what they say, love is very close to hate.</p><p>AKA</p><p>College AU where Kara meets Lena and they hate each other, but end up casually sleeping together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha Arias/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again. This is another fic I have as part of supercorptober where I will be releasing a new chapter of a fic every day! Some days it may be a new fic, some other days it might be the next chapter to an existing fic. So feel free to check out any of my other fics I have ongoing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara is currently attending National City University, where she entering into her third year. Kara very much has enjoyed her time at National City University, a place where she has made many friends including Winn and James. But of course Kara’s biggest reason for attending NCU in the first place was because her sister Alex also was attending the university. Alex is a few years older than Kara and is currently on an advanced path working on her masters and PHD in bio-chemistry simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The first few years at university Kara shared a small apartment with her sister Alex which was just off of the university campus. But during the previous year Alex had met Maggie who had just transferred to the university, causing Alex to realise that she is gay. Kara likes Maggie, and Alex dating her was all fine and good, the only problem was that she very much felt unwanted in the apartment, as Alex would always give Kara the stink eye to make herself scarce. Then on some occasions Kara was woken in the night to sounds of her sister and Maggie having sex. During these times Kara would go over to Winn and James’ apartment and sleep on their couch. So all in all by the end of her second year Kara was essentially kicked out of living with Alex so Maggie could move in. Kara didn’t mind, she knew she would have been able to fight Alex on the idea but she really was tired of having to hear her sister having sex. So Kara made a decision that she would live with Winn and James where they would all find a new place to live.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The place the three friends eventually choose was a small house. The house itself was only a few blocks from Alex’s apartment and therefore still close to campus. Inside was a living room, a kitchen, then a small room with a washer and dryer. Then the upstairs of the house had 3 bedrooms with one of the bedrooms having an en-suite while the other two had to share a bathroom. Thankfully for Kara the two boys were kind enough to allow Kara to take the en-suit bedroom so she wouldn’t have to share a bathroom with them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The living situation was generally and still is great. Kara gets along very well with Winn and James, they are her two best friends. James is a year older than Kara and therefore is currently in his final year at university. He is majoring in photography with a minor in journalism. Kara had met James through various journalist events the university put on, as Kara had attended them because she was majoring in Journalism and therefore had bumped into James at some of the events. </span>
  <span>Kara’s major is of course in journalism with her minor being in computer science. Winn on the other hand is majoring in computer science with a minor in human studies. Of course Kara had met Winn through her minor, and his major. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All in all James, Winn and Kara got on like a house on fire. They regularly went out to parties together or to local bars when they had time, and when they weren’t doing that they enjoyed spending time with one another. This was great for Kara as they were both like her two brothers, as it was made very clear to both of Winn and James from the start that Kara was not interested in either of them as while she isn’t gay, she is bisexual, and mostly prefers women.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Outside of her classes Kara is an avid member of the university’s online paper where she contributes as a journalist. Kara’s goal is to become a journalist with her big dream being able to join CatCo, which is a magazine company run by the famous Cat Grant who Kara idolises. She loves how unique CatCo is, with presenting itself as a fashion magazine but in reality containing hard hitting journalism topics. This was another factor as to why Kara chose NCU, as one of their journalism courses that is available to third year students could lead to a summer internship between the third and fourth year at CatCo, which goes to the top graded student in the class. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Kara is not only involved in journalism at her university. She is also a member of the university’s debate team where mid way through her second year she was elected head of the debate team. Kara very much enjoys being part of the debate team because she loves being able to debate topics which she might not agree with, allowing her to see things from different points of view, which she knows will be very helpful with her journalist writing in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So all in all as Kara enters her third year of university she is very excited as to what the year will lie in store for her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Currently Kara is unpacking her suit case and putting her clothes away in her bedroom in the small house she shares with James and Winn. Kara has literally only just got back to National City as she spent her summer in Midvale with Eliza and Alex, with Maggie making an appearing for just over a week. </span>
  <span>Kara hasn’t yet seen either Winn or James, the house was empty when Kara got there. Kara knows that Winn and James arrived a few days prior to her and are probably out doing something. The group had acquired the house right at the end of the last year, so everything is ready for them at the beginning of their new university year.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara spends her first few hours in her new home, for at least the next year, unpacking her clothes and decorating her room with the various items and books she brought with her. Of course Kara also made her bed with the sheets she brought with her because she isn’t going to use some bedsheets that she had no idea where they’ve been. </span>
  <span>After a few hours Kara hears the front door slam.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara!!?! Are you here?” Kara hears Winn yell.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara walks out of her room and moves to the top of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!! Got here a few hours ago!” Kara replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool! Come down! You won’t believe what we just found out on campus!” Winn yells up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, one sec.” Kara replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara heads back to her room to put the last few pieces of clothes away before heading downstairs. She’s sure that Winn and James probably found out something stupid on campus, like the campus store selling slushies or the night club on campus being renovated or something of that nature.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara it’s good to see you.” James smiles, sitting on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you two as well.” Kara replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now come sit.” Winn says impatiently as he points to one of the chairs in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too Winn.” Kara says, sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I’m just.... I’m excited!!!” Winn says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughs and sits down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, what are you excited about?” Kara asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we were just on campus and we heard a rumour that we have a new student transferring from MIT.” Winn smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh okay.... but transfers are pretty common Winn....” Kara says confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but that’s the thing. This transfer is of, well guess who?” Winn says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Lena Luthor.” James says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winn gives James a look of disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You needed to get to the point buddy.” James says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooooo? I don’t get the big deal?” Kara says, unsure who Lena Luthor even is.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding right?” James chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No???” Kara says, confused still.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara, Lena Luthor, as in Luthor, like Lex Luthor. You know the guy that used to be best friends with your cousin Clark before Lex went all mad scientist.” James says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so she’s what his sister?” Kara asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Half sister.” Winn corrects.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so I still don’t get the big deal?” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a celebrity Kara! Well not really, it’s not like press follow her around. But she’s been photo'd in magazines mostly next to Lex, but still. And the rumours say that she’s got special permission to do 2 majors and 3 minors.” Winn says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, she must really be smart then.” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s very beautiful as well.” James says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gay James.” Winn says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Winn it’s kind of creepy how much you know about her.” Kara comments.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. It’s just..... well she’s from a famous family so I know about them and therefore they’ve written stuff about Lena as well.” Winn explains.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The three friends spend their first few days living together catching up, telling each other what they did over the summer. But soon and quickly Monday rolls around and the first day of the semester arrives. Kara and Winn are happy to find out that their first class of the semester is one of their computer science classes they will be taking together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Winn make their way to the university campus together, but much to Winn’s annoyance Kara insists that they get coffee from the Starbucks on campus.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara, we’re gonna be late and I want to have a good seat! I don’t want to be cramped in the back sitting next to some smelly dude who hasn’t showered in weeks.” Winn says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That description from Winn may sound rather specific. But Winn and Kara both know from their experience of their classes from the last few years that several of the students studying computer science fit that description pretty aptly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Winn. We will make it with a lot of time to spare.” Kara replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara ended up being wrong. The queue at the campus Starbucks was very long, and eventually the two knew they would arrive late to class but they couldn’t bring themselves to leave the queue, having already put in so much time to get their coffees. </span>
  <span>Once Kara and Winn get their orders they run across campus to class.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara! Wait up!!” Winn calls out, out of breath, with Kara having run ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara slows down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear you should be on one of the sports teams, you’re so fast. It’s like you have alien DNA or something.” Winn says as he catches his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winn and Kara arrive at the lecture thankfully a couple of minutes before it starts. The two find a row of five seats on the left hand side of the lecture hall that is free and sit down in them. Both of them are thankful they won’t have to sit next to anyone else, at least hopefully. Winn goes into the row first and is closest to the wall, while Kara is sitting in the middle of the seat row with a seat between her and Winn.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A minute or so later the professor enters, greeting the class. He then begins to set up his computer on the projector in the front of the lecture hall. As he is doing this Kara sees a girl enter the lecture hall and sit down next to her. She literally sits right next to Kara, even though there are several seats available. This sort of annoys Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looks over at the woman and immediately gets a poor impression of her. The woman has dark brunette hair which verges on being black. She is wearing a big fluffy coat that looks expensive, and then to top it off she’s wearing big sunglasses, indoors. Kara thinks that this woman clearly thinks she’s 'the shi't, and she’s obviously from a rich family as her clothes look very expensive.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the woman takes off her sunglasses Kara hears Winn let out a suppressed gasp. Kara looks over at Winn and sees that he has a shocked look on his face. Kara gives Winn a frown. Winn then gets his phone and begins typing. A few seconds later Kara gets a text from Winn.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Winn (to Kara):</strong> That’s Lena Luthor!!!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara (to Winn):</strong> Really? Are you sure?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Winn:</strong> Yes! I was looking up photos of her in bed last night.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> Winn that’s gross!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Winn:</strong> What??</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Winn:</strong> Oh, No, NO! Not like that! I just wanted to make sure I knew what she looks like in case I bumped into her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Winn:</strong> Not that I don’t find her attractive. I mean look at her she’s gorgeous.....</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> Winn!!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara then side glances at Lena and watches as she gets her laptop out of her bag. Kara has to admit that Lena is very attractive. Hell, she’ll admit that she’s probably one of the most attractive people she’s ever met.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Winn:</strong> You should introduce yourself to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> Why don’t you? You’re the one that seems to be a fan....</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Winn:</strong> No! I can’t do that!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> Why?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Winn:</strong> It would be soooo awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> I hate to break it to you Winn but you ARE awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Winn:</strong> Thanks Kara.....</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> But you should still talk to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Winn:</strong> No, you please do it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Winn:</strong> Please!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> Okay, but during the break.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Winn then listen to the lecture for the first hour, as they both take notes. Kara notices that Lena isn’t taking any notes on her laptop and actually has a bored look on her face. After the hour ends the professor announces a 10 minute break before the next half of the lecture. </span>
  <span>Kara looks over at Winn and he gives her a knowing look, telling her to start a conversation with Lena. But before Kara can she turns and sees that Lena has pulled out her phone and is texting away and has put her sunglasses back on, leaving the auditorium. Kara turns back to Winn and gives him a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Winn spend the next 5 minutes chatting to each other before Lena eventually returns and sits back down next to Kara. Kara turns to Lena and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Kara by the way.” Kara says as she sticks out her hand for Lena to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena takes off her sunglasses and gives Kara a strange look. But Lena eventually takes Kara’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena. Although you two already know that.” Lena smiles as she looks passed Kara at Winn.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha... what?” Kara asks confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw your texts earlier. I was wondering when you were going to introduce yourself.” Lena says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My.... you looked at what I was texting? That’s rude.” Kara says, only half offended</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well texting about someone you are sitting next to is also rude.” Lena replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re the one who sat next to me.” Kara says as she raises her hands defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well should I move?” Lena asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not!” Kara says too quickly for her own liking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena just smiles at Kara as if she’s just won something. Kara eventually clears her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway I am Kara, and this is Winn. He’s..... he’s sort of an admirer.” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Winn waves nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello. Please don’t ‘admire’ pictures of me at night anymore.” Lena says to Winn.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Winn goes bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No... I.... no....” Winn says flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughs, loudly. Meanwhile Lena just has a wicked smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, so Winn and my friend James have told me you’re some sort of big shot. You’ve transferred here and you're studying 3 majors and two minors?” Kara asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Lena begins, “But yes. I’m studying business management, bio-chemistry and physics as my majors and then computer science and nano-technology as my two minors. Although I hope when I complete one of my majors the university will let me turn my computer science minor into another major.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow that’s impressive.” Kara say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, I’m an impressive person.” Lena smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This comment rubs Kara the wrong way, she finds it very arrogant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny I didn’t think you were that interested in this class seeing as I didn’t see you take any notes.” Kara says, in an attempt to take Lena down a peg or two. Kara knows it’s petty, but something about this woman is beginning to aggravate her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well what we’ve been covering in this class I learnt when I was like 14. So it’s not very engaging.” Lena says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“14?! I told you she was a genius Kara!” Winn says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm yeah..” Kara mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you know I thought I’d take this class anyway so I could potentially turn it into a major. It makes it a pretty easy class for me. I mean probably as easy as doing a major in journalism or something.” Lena comments with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Kara hears this comment she decides that yes, she does not like this girl. She shows this with a displeased look on her face. Meanwhile Winn gets a nervous look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing a major in journalism.....” Kara mutters, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Why would you take an advanced class like this if you are doing journalism as a major then?” Lena asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I actually like computer science and am good at it, while I also want to be a journalist.” Kara says in a very annoyed voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.... how interesting.” Lena mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara is about to snap at Lena but before she can the professor begins the lecture again. Needless to say the next 50 minutes Kara is seething with anger. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the lecture ends Lena puts on her sunglasses again and her coat, and doesn’t even spare Kara a second glass. She gets up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Winn. It was nice to meet you.” Lena says as she walks away, ignoring Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What an asshole.” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? She seemed nice?” Winn says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious? She essentially called me stupid.” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No she didn’t. She just....” Winn begins.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Winn.” Kara says as she gets up and heads to her next class for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Kara walks away she knows that she has made her first enemy at university. She just hopes beyond all hope that computer science would be the only time she has to bare Lena’s presence. Little did Kara know how wrong she would be.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks at university fly by for Kara. She enjoys spending time with her friends and her sister on the rare occasion Alex actually wanted to leave her apartment with Maggie. Frankly Kara is getting a bit sick and tired of her sister basically forgetting her and spending so much time with Maggie. There is such a thing as spending too much time with someone, it creates a clingy and toxic relationship. But of course Kara would never bring that up. Outside of this Kara really feels like she is getting in the groove this year, writing some particularly good articles for the university paper. Then to top everything off Kara and her debate team have qualified for state finals. </p><p> </p><p>But with these things going well, other things were not. Firstly Kara had taken the habit of reading the comments section of the articles she writes. At first she thought it would be good because she could see what other people thought about the topics she wrote on, while also potentially seeing people attempting to engage her in a discussion, and that is what most of the comments are. However one user called ‘sciencegirl93’ constantly writes comments on her articles either criticising how the article was written or trying to devalue the facts in the article, or simply linking to articles the user believed was better written and that people should ‘check out to get more informed’. Of course being the internet Kara didn’t want this one user to get to her, but it did. Outside of this Kara has continued to have a horrible relationship with Lena Luthor. For some reason Lena has insisted on sitting next to Kara and Winn during their classes together, even though Lena constantly belittles Kara and is rude to her. What makes it even worse is Winn and James have both become sort of friends with Lena, well friendly at least.</p><p> </p><p>On a few occasions Kara has been out with Winn, James and sometimes Alex and Maggie and her night has been ruined by spotting Lena at the same place as them as well. Lena then seems to make it her goal to ruin Kara’s night. Winn and James don’t help by encouraging Lena to join them whenever they spot her. Kara is pretty sure Winn is just fanboying over Lena, while James has a helpless crush on her. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Presently Kara is happy because she is about to attend one of her final meetings with the debate team before they head off in a few weeks to the state debate finals. Kara as team captain has planned out several activities that the team will be doing to prepare. She also intends to get each member of her team that she will be taking to the finals to learn some basic information about a variety of topics, so at least they have some understanding of a broad range of subjects. Of course Kara wishes she could bring the entire team to the finals but out of the 15 members only 5 of them and 2 alternates could go. </p><p> </p><p>Kara enters the classroom where the debate team holds their meetings and is stopped in her tracks when she meets a familiar unwanted face. Kara sees Lena Luthor chatting and smiling to members of the debate team.</p><p> </p><p>“Luthor? What are you doing here?” Kara asks, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to join the debate team.” Lena simply states.</p><p> </p><p>“Well sorry, sign up closed last week for this semester, you should try again next semester.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara knows these are the rules and is happy to shove them in Lena’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t worry I got a special exemption from the Dean to join late. I have a letter from him here for you.” Lena says as she opens up her bag and hands Kara a letter.</p><p> </p><p>Kara grabs the letter and reads it. It basically ‘encourages’ Kara to accept Lena into the team. But Kara isn’t stupid, she knows that this is the Dean telling her to accept Lena or face the consequences. This annoys Kara, of course rich Lena Luthor gets special treatment. At least Kara can control who she takes to finals, and that certainly won’t be Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, whatever.” Kara huffs and hands back the letter to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then stands in front of the class.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright guys are you all ready to get started?” Kara asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on I have something I want to say.” Lena calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Luthor?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I was reading up on the rules for the captain of the debate team and it states that I may challenge you for the debate team captain, which I wish to do.” Lena states.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets an angry frown on her face. Of course this is something else Lena wants to do, to take away from her. But Kara has the upper hand, she knows that Lena is wrong and can’t challenge her, and even if she can the vote will be done by the other members who all love Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Luthor but you can’t.” Kara states.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I can. As I was a captain of my former university’s debate team where we won the state championship 2 years running that qualifies me to challenge you.” Lena says with a wicked smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kara loses the smirk on her face, she realises Lena is right, she just didn’t know Lena was already an accomplished debater.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright fine. Once the state finals are done you can challenge me.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I don’t see why we can’t get this out of the way today. Unless you are not prepared to debate me or something?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara knows this is a challenge, and her ego won’t let her back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Let’s get this over with Luthor.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly Danvers.” Lena smirks as she stands up and walks to the front of the classroom to join Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay guys we need a topic, any suggestions?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ethics of animal testing in science!” One member calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“I like that one.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara doesn’t like that topic she doesn’t know what to say other than animal testing is bad because it can kill animals or animal testing is good because it saves human lives. But once again Kara’s ego won’t let her back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. What do you want Luthor, for or against animal testing?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do for, gives me a bit of a challenge at least.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>This of course annoys Kara once more. Lena suggesting debating Kara isn’t going to be a challenge.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Okay, we’ll have 10 minutes to prepare.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena nods in reply.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena spend the next 10 minutes preparing for their debate, researching the topic. Once they are finished they each stand at a podium.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys have to shake hands to start.” One debate team member yells.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena approach and shake hands. Lena pulls Kara closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>“This is gonna be as easy as tearing apart the articles you so poorly write.” Lena whispers with a smirk into Kara’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Lena in shock now realising sciencegirl93 is obviously Lena, of course it is. </p><p> </p><p>The debate starts and Kara never recovers from Lena putting her off by whispering that in her ear. Lena clearly knows more about the topic than Kara to begin with. She wouldn’t be surprised if she found out Lena paid the team member to suggest that topic. The debate ends and Kara has a very bad feeling. The other members discuss and with a vote of 9 - 5 Lena is voted as the new captain of the debate team. Lena of course smiles in victory.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you everyone, and I just want to thank Kara for taking this debate team to where it is now. But I know we can do better. That said I’d like to make it official that Kara will be my vice captain!” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara knows Lena is doing this to rub salt into the wound, not because she wants her as vice captain or anything.</p><p> </p><p>That evening Kara goes home absolutely fuming. She’s not done a single thing wrong to this girl, well other than member a few comments towards her, and Lena seems to want to ruin Kara’s entire life at university. This is made all the worse when a week later Kara finds out that Lena has excluded her from joining the debate team at the National finals.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A month goes by and Kara is basically in a permanent bad mood. Eventually James and Winn suggest they all go out for Kara to blow off some steam. Kara reluctantly accepts. The night itself goes pretty great. Kara enjoys having drinks with Winn and James and dancing with various sexy women. But then of course it is ruined by Lena Luthor arriving. Kara spends the next half hour after that just pissed off alone at her table. She even sees James and Winn talking to Lena. But eventually Kara is interrupted by a woman approaching her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you look upset. Something that matter?” The woman asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks up at the women and her breath hitches. The woman is gorgeous. </p><p> </p><p>“No. Just in a bad mood funk you know?” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” The woman smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Care to join me?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” The woman smiles, “I’m Andrea by the way.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kara, it’s nice to meet you Andrea.” Kara smiles as she moves closer to Andrea.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is now like a predator, sure she’s still pissed off, but she knows what will make her forget, by seducing this beautiful woman and taking her to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t spotted you around campus before Andrea. Are you new here or something?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. I got to university in Metropolis. I’m just here visiting someone.” Andrea says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s nice.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara thinks this is perfect, this could be a good one night stand who she won’t have the awkward thing of ever having to bump into on campus again.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Andrea continue to chat for the next half hour, with Kara getting closer to Andrea and touching her more. Andrea slowly becomes more and more receptive to Kara’s approach. Eventually Kara enters Andreas space by her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm you’re so sexy.” Kara hums.</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you. You’re incredible yourself.” Andrea replies.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you now.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I..... come with me.” Andrea says as she stands up looks over her shoulder and holds out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Kara grabs Andreas hand. Andrea then leads the two of them to the women’s bathroom. Andrea checks to make sure the entire bathroom is empty before she jumps on Kara and begins kissing her passionately. Kara kisses Andrea back hungrily. Kara moves Andrea so she is sitting on the sink while Kara kisses her. The two women continue to kiss for a few more minutes before Kara begins to unbutton Andrea’s shirt. As Kara does she hears the bathroom door open.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off my girlfriend!!!” Kara hears a familiar voice yell.</p><p> </p><p>Kara suddenly looks behind her and sees Lena with an absolutely furious expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What... I....” Kara says confused.</p><p> </p><p>Lena approaches Kara and shoves her aside forcefully.</p><p> </p><p>“How could you do this to me!!!” Lena yells at Andrea, now ignoring Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, babe.... I..... it didn’t mean anything.” Andrea says with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever!!! We’re done!!” Lena yells at Andrea and then turns to Kara, “And you!!! You’re so childish that you result to trying to sleep with my girlfriend!! Well congrats the sluts all yours!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena then turns to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, I didn’t know!!” Kara yells, but this doesn’t stop Lena from storming out.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Andrea remain stunned in silence for a moment before Andrea then grabs Kara and pulls her close again.</p><p> </p><p>“Now where were we?” Andrea smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell!!? No. Get away from me.” Kara says as she pulls away and heads out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kara heads back into the club and tries to find Lena but she’s obviously left. Kara feels very guilty, even though she didn’t know Andrea was Lena’s girlfriend. Kara just rectifies that she will apologise to Lena when she sees her next.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Kara spots Lena the next day as Lena is walking out of the campus Starbucks with an iced coffee in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!!” Kara calls out after Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena ignores Kara and continues walking in the other direction. This doesn’t stop Kara however and she runs after Lena until she stops in front of her. Lena gets an angry expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to talk to you.” Lena says annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But I need to say I didn’t know Andrea was your girlfriend. I promise I’d never do anything like that. Even to you.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t believe you.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena come on. She didn’t tell me. If she did I totally wouldn’t have! You have to believe me.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“No!! You know what I believe!!! I believe you saw me and Andrea walk into that club and even kiss and you wanted to seduce her as revenge!!! The only woman I’ve ever loved!! I hate you!!!!” Lena yells at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Lena tried to walk away but Kara grabs Lena’s wrist turning her around. Lena turns around with an even more annoyed look on her face and just takes the lid off her coffee quickly and throws it in Kara’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!! What the hell!!” Kara yells.</p><p> </p><p>“Serves you right!!!” Lena yells then storms away.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a reminder, I'm releasing a new chapter for a fic every day of October for Supercorptober. So check out my other fics if you liked this one so far! The one that is most popular will probably be updated the most frequent.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. L.L.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is now close to winter break. Kara has had a miserable last few weeks because Lena Luthor has turned up her hate on Kara ten fold, despite Kara telling Lena several times she didn’t know about Andrea. This hasn’t stopped Lena writing comments on all her articles criticising her, or setting her up to fail during debate class or now even making her look stupid during their computer sciences classes together. While at the same time Lena purposely invites Winn and James to come out with her and her friends on regular occasions. Lena clearly knows that Kara is far too prideful to tell Winn and James that they shouldn't go, so she’s left home alone most nights, and some weekends. Then to top everything off Kara recently found out that Alex and Maggie were going to be going away for Christmas while Eliza planned to visit her friend in Canada, so Kara will be left alone for Christmas. Of course Kara did had offers of joining Eliza, or joining Winn or James with their respective families, but Kara really doesn’t want to be a third wheel so to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Presently Kara is happy as the three friends are throwing a Christmas party at their house. It is attended by a large amount of people, and Kara has one goal in mind tonight, she wants to find someone to make her forget all her problems. All her problems when in a weeks time when the semester ends that she will be left mostly alone while all her friends and family leave.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara moves about the party and sees Maggie and Alex in the kitchen smiling at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kar, great party so far.” Maggie smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Maggie. I thought you two would be too busy to come.” Kara comments, thinking about how she hasn’t seen her sister much this year.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well we thought we’d come have fun with our friends tonight seeing as we won’t be seeing you guys over the Christmas break.” Alex replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara wants to comment that they don’t see them anyway, but she bites her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well I’m going to go mingle.” Kara smiles and goes to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grabs Kara’s arm and pulls towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucy’s here.” Alex says with a smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?!” Kara says, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I saw her when we came in. She’s visiting a friend in the city and James must have told her about your party.” Alex explains.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie gets a curious look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m missing something. Who’s Lucy?” Maggie asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s Lucy Lane, Lois Lane’s younger sister. Kara met her several years ago when she was visiting Clark and has had a crush on her ever since.” Alex says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww that’s cute.” Maggie smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go.” Kara says before this conversation can continue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara walks through the house now searching, on a mission. If she is going to forget her troubles by bringing someone to bed tonight, it’s going to be Lucy Lane. But as Kara looks through the house to find Lucy she spots the last person she wants to see at her party, Lena Luthor. Lena is standing in a corner drinking, not talking to anyone. She honestly looks miserable, like she'd rather be anywhere else, and Kara thinks that might just be true. Kara believes that it's most likely that Lena has only come to her party to annoy her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Kara asks annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Winn and James invited me.” Lena replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they did.” Kara mumbles, “Well why would you even want to come? Haven’t you ruined my life enough. You have to invade my home too?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just here for the alcohol Kara.” Lena says in a quiet tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara notices something off with Lena. Lena looks like a wounded animal, and after all Lena has done to her recently Kara is going in for the kill. She can’t let this opportunity pass. So Kara presses her body against Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t want such a fucking bitch like you in my home. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear and then sticks her tongue in it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena pushes Kara away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you Danvers!” Lena says angry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish.” Kara mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena and Kara both now walk in opposite directions.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara returns to her hunt for Lucy Lane, and she spots her talking to James. Kara takes a breath and brushes her hair to try and make herself look good. She also readjusts her top so that Lucy will have a good look at her breasts. Kara wants Lucy to hunger for her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lucy, it’s so nice to see you!” Kara says with a smile as she approaches James and Lucy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy looks over at Kara with a shocked look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara?” Lucy asks confused, “Oh my god, you’ve changed so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara chuckles with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s been a few years, and you look as amazing as ever.” Kara comments.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’ve had to get into good shape because of my military training. But I see you are in pretty good shape yourself. Are those some little abs I see?” Lucy asks as she points to Kara’s top around her stomach which gives a hint of her abs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.... well..... I don’t really work out..... I just run a bit..... a few time’s a week...... it’s mostly just good metabolism.” Kara rambles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good metabolism or not, it’s still impressive. You should show your abs off more often.” Lucy says with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara blushes and is about to respond but is cut off by James.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well Kara eats just about anything. I swear one time she ate like 3 large pizzas all by herself! It's totally not fair to the rest of us when it doesn't seem to effect her.” James says with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gives James a glare of annoyance. He clearly hasn’t got the hint that Kara is trying to flirt with Lucy and James totally just 'cock blocked' her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.... I wonder what else she can eat a lot of.” Lucy comments with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Lucy says this comment Kara was taking a sip of her drink and she promptly chokes when she hears Lucy’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... ah.... well.....” Kara says flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just in that moment Winn appears by Kara’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh Kara?” Winn asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now Winn.” Kara quickly says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I was just upstairs and I think someone went into your bathroom. I know you don’t like other people in there.” Winn says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara turns to Winn with an annoyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughh.... for fuck sake..... I told you guys we should have blocked off the stairs!” Kara says annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Kara.” Winn replies, not sure what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara sighs and then turns to Lucy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’ll excuse me, I have to deal with this.” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, don’t be too long though.” Lucy says with another wink.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara then turns away quickly to prevent Lucy from seeing her blush, and then she heads upstairs. As Kara approaches her bedroom door she can tell right away that someone has been inside just because she knows that she 100% closed the door. Not to mention someone’s coat is just lying on floor. Kara then works her way into her room and sees that her bathroom door is closed,  but the light is on inside. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara groans in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara approaches the door and thinks about what she wants to do. She thinks about storming in and just telling the person/people inside to get the hell out. But then she thinks that they may be doing something inside her bathroom that she really doesn’t want to see. Kara hopes nothing like that is going on in her bathroom, she thinks she’ll want to burn it down if there is. So Kara ultimately does the only reasonable thing and knocks on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Whoever is in there you’re not supposed to be up here.” Kara says with an annoyed tone to her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara is met with silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know someone is in there. Please just, finish whatever you are doing and leave.” Kara says still frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone!” Kara hears a familiar voice reply.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara not only recognises the voice but can tell that the person inside is clearly upset and crying, and that voice belongs to Lena Luthor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena?” Kara asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away!” Lena yells back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara thinks for a moment and takes a deep breath and opens up the bathroom door. She sees Lena sitting on the edge of the bathtub crying.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I said leave me alone!” Lena says as she looks at Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara studies Lena for a moment and then closes the door behind her and approaches her. Kara then takes a seat next to Lena on the edge of the bathtub.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to tell me why you’re crying in my bathroom?” Kara asks softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Leave me alone!” Lena replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I kind of can’t. Eliza, my adoptive mom, taught me to never walk away from someone who is clearly upset, no matter who they are. That applies to you too Lena.” Kara says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena remains silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk.” Lena replies, but in a less harsh tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. We can just sit here for a while. I can keep you company if you like?” Kara asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena doesn’t reply so Kara just takes that as a yes. As Lena begins to cry again Kara wraps her right arm around Lena, pulling Lena’s head to her shoulder. Lena doesn’t resist. </span>
  <span>About 10 minutes go by before Lena gets control of her breathing and is able to stop herself from crying. She moves away from Kara and wipes her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I..... I’m sorry for taking you away from your party.” Lena says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay.” Kara replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well..... I’m sorry for this....” Lena says as she gestures to the place on the bathtub she was sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe if you were nicer to me you wouldn’t have to feel sorry about it.” Kara says. Kara isn’t trying to start a fight, she’s just making a point to Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe if you were more tolerable I’d be nicer to you.” Lena replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Luthor. You feeling better now?” Kara asks her as she stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I think I’m just going to head home.” Lena says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Kara replies and walks Lena out of her room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Lena’s about to leave her room she turns back to look at Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t mean for what happened with Andrea. I’m sorry for not believing you.” Lena says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara doesn’t really know what to say, so she just smiles and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And your room's a mess Danvers. You should clean it up, you’re not a pig are you?” Lena says and then leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it was nice while it lasted.” Kara says in reference to Lena once again turning back to being mean to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara heads out of her room and sees that Lena has clearly gone. So Kara just heads back to find Lucy. </span>
  <span>Kara spots Lucy talking to Alex and Maggie. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Kara! There you are! I wondered where you’d gone off to.” Lucy says with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sorry. Had to deal with a drunken mess upstairs.” Kara smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm well, come with me. Let’s do some shots!!” Lucy smiles as she grabs Kara’s hand and pulls her in the direction of where some shots are being poured.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Kara is being pulled away by Lucy she looks back at her sister who just gives her a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realise you were so eager to help your sister get laid Danvers.” Maggie says to Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gets a look of realisation on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughh gross.” Alex mutters and takes a big gulp of her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Kara and Lucy are doing shots. They are linking arms as they each do a shot. Kara can feel the alcohol really starting to effect her, which causes her to grow bold. Kara closes the distance between herself and Lucy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful.” Kara slurs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy smiles at Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quiet the tasty snack yourself.” Lucy says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara begins to close the distance to Lucy's lips, preparing to take her in for a kiss. But Kara and Lucy are interrupted by Lucy’s phone ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on one sec.” Lucy says with a smile as she grabs her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara notices Lucy look down at her phone and frown. She then turns back to look at Kara with a sorry look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Kara. I’ve got to go. That was my dad, General Lane. He wants me to do drills with his unit. He’s got me flying on a military aircraft tonight to a ...... undisclosed location.” Lucy explains.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh....” Kara says, sounding clearly upset.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But, we can pick this up some other time. I really need to go. Have James give you my number.” Lucy smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Kara nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy gives Kara one more smile before she turns away and leaves the party.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night for Kara is a bit of a blur. After Lucy left she wasn’t really that interested in anything else. She just wanted the party to be over with. Eventually at 3AM Kara gets her wish.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Presently Kara, Winn, James, Alex and Maggie are clearing up the house with all the other guests having gone home.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This was a great party you guys.” Maggie says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thanks for coming the two of you.” Winn smiles at Maggie and Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have fun Kara?” Maggie asks with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh..... yeah..... I guess....” Kara replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You guess? I’m sorry but if you’re guessing you are doing it wrong!” Maggie replies with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gives Maggie a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara, didn’t you and Lucy....” Alex begins.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No Lucy had to leave on some military thing for her father or something.” Kara says to Alex and then turns to James, “That reminds me Lucy said for me to get her phone number from you James.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure here. She’s in my contacts.” James says as he gets his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Kara smiles and begins walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait Kara!! Come back! You can’t just leave us to clean this up!!” Alex calls out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just leave her to it Danvers. She didn’t get to have her fun. Maybe she’ll get to do some sexting at least.” Maggie says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughh.... I hate you.” Alex groans.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara has run upstairs to her room and grabbed her phone. She scrolls through James’ contacts and doesn’t see Lucy Lane in there. But what she does see is a contact put down as L.L. Kara believes this clearly means Lucy Lane. So Kara copies the phone number over to her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara (to L.L.):</strong> Hey, it’s me. I had fun talking to you tonight!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later Kara gets a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>L.L. (to Kara):</strong> Who is this?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> Kara!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>L.L.:</strong> How’d you get my number?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> James of course silly! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> I really can’t stop thinking about you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> I wanted to kiss you so bad tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>L.L.:</strong> You what?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>L.L.:</strong> Really?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> Yes. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> Since we first met.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> I feel like that’s why there’s always been this thing between us. Ya know?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>L.L.:</strong> I don’t know what to say......</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> That’s okay..... I just want you so bad.....</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>L.L.:</strong> Really?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> Uhuh. Do you want me?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>L.L.:</strong> I don’t know.... I guess I’ll have to see the next time I see you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> Okay, that sounds good. :)</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>L.L.:</strong> But to be clear we are just talking about sex right? Not dating.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> Of course. Things are too complicated between us for us to date.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>L.L.:</strong> You can say that again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> Well good night. I’m going to sleep now. I can’t wait to see you again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>L.L.:</strong> Goodnight Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara puts her phone down with a smile on her face. She has finally made her first move on Lucy Lane, after all the years of thirsting after her. Or at least that’s what Kara thinks.....</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again I'll remind everyone I'm doing a chapter a day for various fics for Supercorptober! So please check them out if you liked this fic thus far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couples of days later it is the penultimate day of the semester before everyone goes on winter break. Kara isn’t looking forward to it because she’s going to be all alone. All alone for Christmas, Kara hates the thought. Kara’s week so far has been pretty good. She feels she done really well in her classes and to top it off she hasn’t seen Lena since the party two days ago, so that’s a plus. But Kara knows that is about to come to an end as she is due to attend the debate team. Kara has considered quitting the team, but she thinks that would just give Lena the satisfaction of it. Then at the same time Kara hopes that maybe, just maybe, Lena will actually start being nicer to her after their talk in her bathroom at the party.</p><p> </p><p>So Kara goes into the debate team meeting full of optimism. She is an optimistic person in general. She likes to see the good in people, and give them second chances, even if they don’t deserve it. But Kara is once more proven to be wrong. As usual Lena purposely leaves Kara out of the debate team groups, just letting her ‘be a judge’ rather than participate. Then to top it off Lena introduces debate team member rankings, which she claims she’s introducing to encourage members to work harder as she will only pick the top people to take to any competitions. This annoys Kara because Lena has ranked Kara 3rd from last. Literally the only people below her are two first years who are a bit shy. So of course Kara is once more pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the debate team meeting ends.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, could you wait here for a moment please?” Lena calls out as Kara attempts to exit.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighs, she thinks that this is gonna just be some condescending or mean comment from Lena. Just to once more put her down. Kara considers leaving anyway, but she doesn’t want to let Lena win. Kara waits while the other members of the debate team file out until Lena and Kara are both alone.</p><p> </p><p>Lena approaches Kara slowly, and Kara watches her with a curious look on her face. Lena soon closes the distances and crashes her lips to Kara. Kara is surprised at first and doesn’t kiss back, but Lena Luthor is a good kisser, so Kara eventually kisses her back. After a few seconds Lena pulls away from the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm wasn’t awful. I’d give it a B-, not great, but satisfactory. Meet me at my place at 9PM. If you’re late don’t bother coming.” Lena says and then walks away.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is left with a completely perplexed look on her face. She partly is still reeling from the kiss, because as much as she hates Lena Luthor, she’s a very very good kisser. Eventually when Kara’s brain gets going again she finds herself even more confused. She doesn’t understand why Lena Luthor kissed her, or made the assumption she wants her back or anything. Not to mention Kara doesn’t know Lena’s address. The whole situation is totally confusing for Kara. Admittedly Kara wouldn’t be opposed to kissing Lena again. She may dislike her personality but she can’t deny that Lena is gorgeous, and if Lena was offering what Kara thinks she’s offering she wouldn’t be opposed to that either. It would just be a casual encounter, and maybe it would allow Lena and Kara to blow off some steam and work some things out. Or perhaps it would make Lena even more of a judgemental bitch, just this time in the bedroom. But none of those thoughts make it any clearer to Kara as to why Lena did what she did. Her actions just don’t make any sense.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s phone buzzes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>L.L. (to Kara):</strong> 7 Regnall street, apartment 5A. </p><p> </p><p>Kara reads her text in confusion for a few moments, that is until it finally hits her. It hits Kara that L.L. in James’ phone isn’t Lucy Lane, it’s Lena Luthor. That means that Kara sent those texts telling her she wants to kiss her and have sex with her to Lena Luthor, not Lucy Lane.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>For the next few hours Kara is left in deep thought. She isn’t sure what she should do. On the one hand Lena Luthor seems to be an awful human being that Kara very much hates, well maybe hate is a strong word, strongly dislikes. But on the other hand Kara can’t deny that Lena Luthor is incredibly hot. James obviously knows that from how much he’s been drooling over Lena since they met, despite Lena being gay. But then also Kara isn’t sure if she can have casual sex with someone she dislikes so much. </p><p> </p><p>So overall Kara has a lot to process as she returns back to her home she shares with James and Winn. She realises she can’t even mention to James that she’s annoyed that he didn’t have Lucy’s number clearly labelled in his phone. Kara is sure if she told James that he’d begin to question who she did end up texting, and that would open up a whole other can of worms. At the same time Kara couldn’t discuss it with Winn because Winn just can’t keep his mouth shut, and would probably end up blabbing it to someone during a game night or something. Then obvious Kara couldn’t mention it to Alex, as first Alex is her sister and this really isn’t a topic to discuss with your sister. But then also Alex clearly didn’t intend to pay Kara much attention with how caught up she is in Maggie. </p><p> </p><p>Kara struggles for a long time. She orders some food for dinner and eats it alone in her room. James and Winn have both gone out to the movies. They invited Kara but she turned them down, saying she just wasn’t into it, but they should go. So ultimately Kara decides she has to ask Alex for advice, even if Alex has been a bad sister lately.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara (to Alex):</strong> Hey, I know it’s late but can you come over for a bit? I want to talk with you about something.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex (to Kara):</strong> Sure. It’s actually great timing. Maggie is out Christmas shopping and I’ve been meaning to tell you something before we leave for Christmas break.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Kk, see you in five minutes?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> Yes. Be right there.</p><p> </p><p>Kara waits patiently for Alex to arrive. She actually begins to become nervous because she knows this is going to be an awkward conversation with her sister. Kara usually wouldn’t even consider having casual sex with someone she dislikes so much as Lena, but it’s been a while for Kara, and she really is starting to like the idea. Kara’s honestly not sure if she’s invited Alex over to talk her into the idea, or maybe, more likely, talk her out of it.</p><p> </p><p>To Alex’s word she knocks on Kara’s front door almost exactly 5 minutes after sending her original text. Kara opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex! I’m so glad you’re here.” Kara says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiles at Kara, clearly not noticing Kara’s nervous tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Alex replies as she takes her sister in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>The two women make their way into the living room where they both take a seat on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“So what did you want to tell me?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara pauses for a moment, thinking exactly what she is going to say. She then takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay well.....” Kara begins.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna ask Maggie to marry me!” Alex interrupts Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“You.... what?!” Kara says, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Alex now has a big smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to ask Maggie to marry me! I love her so much Kara, I just know she’s the one for me. I bought the ring a few weeks ago. I haven’t even told Eliza yet, but I want to tell you. I have it all planned out. I’m going to propose on Christmas Day, hopefully after taking a romantic scenic walk together with some snow around us.” Alex explains.</p><p> </p><p>Kara remains silent for a few moments. She doesn’t know how she feels about this. Well actually she does. Kara likes Maggie, she really does, but Kara doesn’t think Maggie is exactly the one for Alex. Not to mention Maggie and Alex’s relationship is seemingly so co-dependent. So co-dependent that Kara has effectively lost her sister. Alex literally seemingly can't function or do anything without Maggie by her side. So Kara has no idea what will happen when they get married.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?” Alex asks, unsure.</p><p> </p><p>Kara shakes her head out of her thoughts. As much as she dislikes the idea of Maggie and Alex getting engaged, she never wants to say anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t exactly sound happy for me.” Alex says in a sad tone.</p><p> </p><p>“No..... I’m just surprised is all....” Kara says, attempting to lie.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara come on! Tell me the truth! I see your crinkle! Do you not like Maggie or something?!” Alex asks, sounding a bit upset.</p><p> </p><p>“No!! I like Maggie, I really do!” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what is it?” Alex asks in a tone Kara knows that she’s not going to let this go.</p><p> </p><p>“Look it’s...... I just..... it’s my stuff..... since you got with Maggie you barely see me.... I just..... I miss you..... and you getting married..... I don’t know..... it just means I’ll see even less of you.” Kara explains nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, you see me all the time!” Alex says back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you AND Maggie.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“So you don’t like Maggie then!?” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“No, look. I just miss quality sister time. Like have you realised this is the first one on one time we’ve shared together since summer vacation, before Maggie came to Midvale.” Kara says, trying to deflate the situation she can feel might get out of control.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you can’t expect everything to just be like it was! I’m with Maggie now!! Maybe things would be different if you actually found someone! But you haven’t!! You just don’t understand!!!” Alex says raising her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I’m not in a relationship so I don’t understand?” Kara asks, getting annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! You have never been in a serious relationship! So you are too emotionally immature to have an opinion about one!” Alex now shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“At least I’m not in a co-dependent relationship.” Kara mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“What!!!!” Alex yells even louder.</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t mean for Alex to hear that. Well, maybe she did.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you!!! You have no right!” Alex yells as she stands up. </p><p> </p><p>Kara stands up too.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no right to express my opinion? Yeah whatever! It’s clear to me ever since you’ve been with Maggie you haven’t cared about how I feel about anything! I just wish my sister would take an interest in me! But no, she doesn’t!” Kara now yells.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh course you say that! That’s what it’s always been about for you! Ever since mom and dad adopted you! You followed me around! At school you tried to stick by my side because you were such a loser who didn’t want to make her own friends! Then mom and dad forced me to look out for you! Because of that you lost me friends! Then when I went off to university I was finally free of you! But you just had to text and phone me ALL THE TIME! Of course mom told me off whenever I didn’t respond to you quickly enough!! Then to top it all off you had to come here, to my university! Out of anywhere you could have gone in the country, in the world, you  had to come here! Then of course mom forced me to allow you to live with me!! You’ve utterly ruined my life!” Alex yells.</p><p> </p><p>During Alex’s rant Kara began crying. Alex’s words hurt, so much. </p><p> </p><p>“Get out!” Kara yells back.</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly.” Alex replies and begins to make her way to the front door, Kara follows her close behind. “And don’t you go crying to mom and of course getting me into trouble! She’s not your mom anyway, she’s mine, your mom is dead.” </p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing those last words Kara goes from being upset and angry to full on rage. Alex has never said something this mean since the first few months of them living together, when Alex was just a stupid bratty teenager who hated this weird new girl taking her parents attention. But now Alex is an adult, and there is no excuse for those words, no matter how angry Alex may be. So for the first time in Kara’s life rage takes over Kara’s entire body. Kara clenches both her fists and takes a swing at Alex, punching her right in the face.</p><p> </p><p>As Kara punches Alex in the face Alex lets out a yell. The punch ultimately causes Alex to fall against the wall of the house by the front door, with Alex sticking her right arm out to support herself on the wall, and stop her falling entirely to the floor. Alex’s nose is now bleeding, and possibly broken, she already has the signs of a black eye.</p><p> </p><p>Before Kara can think what to do next Alex lurches out and grabs Kara’s shoulders. In this moment Kara remembers that Alex has had a lot of martial arts and fighting training. Alex pins Kara against the wall and then knees Kara in the stomach, hard. Kara lets out a scream of pain, with Alex letting go of her causing Kara to slide down the wall onto the floor. Alex just stands there looking over at Kara for a moment. Kara can’t even think about whether Alex is going to attack her again, the pain in her stomach is so bad, she’s crying. Alex then shakes her head, wipes some blood off her broken nose with her arm and then turns and walks out the door, slamming the door behind her. Kara just sits on the floor crying. Crying because she’s upset, but mostly crying because she’s in so much pain.</p><p> </p><p>Kara remains on the floor for over an hour, with the time almost being 8PM. The pain has subsided a bit but when Kara tries to get up it feels like there is an intense pressure on her stomach, so she just falls back down to the floor. At 8:05PM James and Winn walk through the door smiling and laughing until they see Kara on the foot groaning. Kara has no physical marks that she’s been in a fight, but her holding her stomach groaning by the front door is a big sign.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Kara!” Winn says as he notices her.</p><p> </p><p>Winn and James both crouch down next to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, what’s wrong? What happened?” James asks, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“My stomach...” Kara groans.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling ill?” Winn asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No.... got into a fight with...... Alex...... she.... kneed me in the stomach..... can’t get up..... feel large pressure on my stomach when I try....” Kara explains as she struggles to get her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you fight about?” Winn asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Winn! That’s not important right now!! Go get Kara some ice from the freezer!” James orders.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Winn nods as she stands up and goes to head to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“And Alcohol for the pain.” Kara says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara I don’t think alcohol is a good idea. You should take some pain killers if it’s that bad.” James suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t like pain killers. Please.... alcohol....” Kara groans.</p><p> </p><p>James sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” James says to Kara and then turns to call out to Winn, “Winn, bring some vodka for Kara to dull the pain!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright!!” Winn yells back.</p><p> </p><p>About a minute later Winn returns with an ice pack and a bottle of vodka. James takes the ice pack from Winn and slowly places it on Kara’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“This might be cold, but you should keep it here to try and stop any swelling.” James says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods and clutches the ice pack as she holds it to her stomach, she immediately feels some relief. Then with Kara’s other hand she grabs the alcohol and takes a big swig, and then lets out a sigh of relief. James and Winn now both take a seat on the floor, leaning against the wall either side of Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you gonna tell us what happened?” James asks in a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Kara says as she takes another swig.</p><p> </p><p>“It might make you feel better if you do.” Winn says.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara I....” James begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t.” Kara interrupts, “Just leave it. I don’t want to talk about it now.”</p><p> </p><p>James and Winn briefly look at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” James nods.</p><p> </p><p>“So... tell me about the movie.... something to get my mind off of.... this...” Kara says, taking her third swig.</p><p> </p><p>Winn’s face immediately lights up and he begins explaining the movie to Kara.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>About 40 minutes later it’s 8:45PM. The pain and discomforted has thankfully subsided for Kara, due to the ice pack, and also probably the vodka. Kara ended up drinking close to half the bottle, so she’s pretty drunk right now. Winn and James are helping Kara to her room. They place her on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. You get some rest Kara.” James says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... k....” Kara mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>James and Winn nod and then leave Kara’s room, turning the lights off and shutting the door. Kara lays in her bed for a few moments before she hears her phone vibrate on her night stand next to her. Kara rolls over and grabs her phone.</p><p> </p><p><strong>L.L. (to Kara):</strong> Are you coming? You have 12 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just thinks for a moment. She’s upset and in physical and emotional pain. She thinks it’s kind of a joke the word is pulling on her that right now she has to deal with Lena. Kara begins to type out a text telling Lena to fuck off, but she then thinks about Lena. Kara thinks that maybe having casual sex with Lena right now might be just what she needs to take her mind off everything, and make herself feel better.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara (to Lena):</strong> Yes, be right there.</p><p> </p><p>Kara doesn’t get a response, but she knows she has to hurry. She only has 10 minutes and Lena’s place is like a 5 minute walk away. Kara realises she cant walk in her state so she orders an Uber, gets dressed, and then sneaks out of the house, making sure James and Winn don’t see her leave.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Kara arrives outside Lena’s apartment building with 3 minutes to spare. She ends up stumbling her way through the building as she tries to find Lena’s apartment door. She soon finds it and knocks. A few seconds later Lena opens it.</p><p> </p><p>“Luthor.” Kara slurs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re drunk.” Lena says with an unimpressed look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well have to be drunk to be with you.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gets an angry look at Kara and then begins to close the door. Kara prevents her from closing it with her foot, before pushing it open again.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you....” Lena begins as Kara approaches her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara pulls Lena in for a kiss, delving her tongue between Lena’s lips while also grabbing Lena’s ass with her right hand. Lena lets out a moan of pleasure in response.</p><p> </p><p>Kara parts from the kiss and looks at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Still a B-?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks at Kara with a bit of a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.... maybe an A-, an A if I’m feeling generous.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.... well.... let me get that A + then...” Kara says as she approaches Lena for a kiss again.</p><p> </p><p>Lena backs away from Kara, preventing the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“No. If we do this we need some rules first.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara groans.</p><p> </p><p>“Rules suck. Can’t we do them later?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No. We need to establish a clear set of rules so that we.....” Lena begins and then notices that Kara is getting undressed, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara ignores Lena and continues to get completely naked. Once Kara is completely undressed Lena notice Kara’s incredible body with some toned abs, just as Lena likes it. Abs that Andrea lacked, despite how much Lena tried to get Andrea to work out to get some.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna ‘uck me or not?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena hesitates for a second before she crashes her lips to Kara’s and takes her in for a passionate kiss. Then after a few minutes Lena pulls away and grabs Kara’s hand to guide her into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll do this now. But we WILL talk about rules later.” Lena says assertively.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Kara nods as she eagerly follows Lena into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Kara thinks that finally she may feel something to block out how much she is currently hurt, even if it’s only briefly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that in this chapter Alex comes off as a complete asshole and some of you may hate her. Yes Alex is 100% in the wrong. But how I sort of justify her actions so that you don’t hate her and there is some way ‘back’ for her, is that Alex is so caught up in her love for Maggie (it's not a healthy relationship) when Kara pokes a hole in it Alex gets offended and angry. Alex feels like Kara is attacking someone she loves (in a different way from Kara, but maybe not stronger) and Alex doesn’t know how to deal with that, so she says some nasty things to Kara out of anger. Then she knees Kara just as an instinct after Kara deservedly punched Alex.</p><p>To be clear this story isn't gonna just be as simple as Kara and Alex speaking and clearing the air and Kara forgiving Alex. It will take time. Maybe it won't happen at all, I honestly do not know, as I've only written 2 further chapters than this.</p><p>Anyway, as I say in the notes at the end of all my fics this month please go check out my other fics I'm doing daily for Supercorptober! Also please feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you liked!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Help is Required!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Lena’s lips crash together hungrily. Kara moans into the kiss while Lena uses her tongue to enter Kara’s mouth. The two kiss like this for a few moments before Kara moves away and begins to remove Lena’s clothes. Kara aggressively tugs at Lena’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“You break it you buy it, and you can’t afford that.” Lena says between kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...” Kara groans as she continues to remove Lena’s clothes more carefully this time.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Lena is only in her bra and panties. Kara looks on at Lena with a hungry look. Kara goes to remove Lena’s bra but Lena slaps her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“Na ah. I’ll do it. You watch.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara has an annoyed look on her face but nods her head. </p><p> </p><p>Lena gets up onto her knees so she is facing Kara. She then moves one of her hands behind her back and unhooks her bra causing it to fall away from her and onto the bed. Kara finds the act extremely seductive. Now for the first time Kara sees Lena’s naked breasts, and she’s beautiful, she can’t deny it, nor can her hungry look.</p><p> </p><p>“See something you like?” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and get rid of that!” Kara says aggressively referring to her underwear, as she shoves Lena back down to the bed and kisses her again.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gets a wicked look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take it off..... only if you remove it with your teeth.” Lena says seductively.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets a wide-eyed look but quickly lowers her head to Lena’s panties. Kara knows very well that Lena is just trying to tease her. But Kara also knows that two can play at that game, and Lena just made a big mistake by telling Kara to remove her underwear with her teeth. Kara approaches Lena’s underwear with her mouth and then breaths heavily onto the fabric separating Kara’s mouth from Lena’s lips. Lena lets out a stifled moan in response. This gives Kara a lot to satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then moves her teeth to grab a loose hold of the panties and then begins to pull them off. But as Kara has Lena’s panties about half way removed she purposely loses the grip of the panties with her teeth, causing the underwear to snap back to its original position. This in turn causes Kara to purposely and gently hit her nose right on top of the fabric above Lena’s entrance. This time Lena is unable to hold in her moan and moans loudly, much to Kara’s delight.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops.” Kara says with a cheeky smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lena is well aware what Kara just did was on purpose and she won’t allow for Kara to take control of the situation like that. So Lena knows she has to take charge, or make a change again.</p><p> </p><p>“Grr... if you don’t take my underwear off in the next 10 seconds I’m gonna kick you out.” Lena says, frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I don’t think so.... I think you are too turned on to do that. I can see it.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“10.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara blows on Lena’s panties again.</p><p> </p><p>“9.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm I see you like that.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“8.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Still counting?”</p><p> </p><p>“7.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on stop!”</p><p> </p><p>“6.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!”</p><p> </p><p>“5.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay okay, I’m doing it.” Kara says finally relenting and quickly using her teeth to remove Lena’s panties.</p><p> </p><p>Lena lets a big look of satisfaction run across her face in response to this. She knows she’s taken a bit of control back, if only for now.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kara removes Lena’s panties she takes her time to get a good look at Lena’s entire naked body. Once again as much as she hates to admit it, Lena is gorgeous. In fact she might be the most beautiful woman Kara has ever seen. So much in fact just looking at Lena’s naked body in front of her is turning her on more than she would like to admit. This frustrates her further because she knows Lena is such a bitch, and she hates that someone as mean and annoying as Lena of course has like the most beautiful body ever. Life really isn’t fair.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna just stare, or you gonna fuck me?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.....” Kara huffs out before placing her hands on Lena’s body.</p><p> </p><p>Kara rubs her hands up and down Lena’s body before she begins playing with her breasts. At the same time Kara begins to take Lena in for another kiss, which Lena is more than happy to oblige. After this Kara begins to kiss up and down Lena’s body before returning to Lena’s lips again. </p><p> </p><p>Once Kara returns to kiss Lena on her lips again Lena doesn’t kiss back. Instead Lena gets a frustrated look on her face and then suddenly flips Kara over so that Kara is on her back and Lena’s on top.</p><p> </p><p>“You were taking too long. I guess I have to show you how it’s done.” Lena huffs out in annoyance. “Guess I should expect nothing less from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara is about to snap back at Lena with a comment of her own but before she can Lena has taken one of her nipples into her mouth and begun licking it. This causes Kara to let out a very loud moan of pleasure. This seems to urge Lena on even more.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next half an hour Lena focuses her attention on Kara, pleasing her in several ways. Bringing Kara to the brink on a few occasions before slowing down again. But eventually she pushes Kara over the edge on two different occasions, causing Kara to scream loudly. Once Kara comes down from her second orgasm she is once more pissed off, because of all the people, Lena had to be the one that was able to give her the most intense amazing orgasm ever.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gets off of Kara and sits next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Now it’s my turn. Try not to disappoint.” Lena huffs out.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks over at Lena who has a disgruntled look and quickly jumps her and this time she’s very aggressive and forceful in her approach. Lena clearly likes this from the moans she is making in response.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next half hour Kara pleases Lena up and down her body, in so many different ways. But for Kara this is a game, she has to be better than Lena. So she doesn’t allow Lena to go over the edge. She just brings her to the brink before pulling her back.</p><p> </p><p>“You.... better....... not.... stop.... this.... time....” Lena says breathless.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?” Kara smiles in satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Ughh..... I swear.... make me cum.” Lena says in an annoyed voice.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles even wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask me nicely and maybe.” Kara grins.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Lena snaps back.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then.” Kara says and then begins to get off of Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s eyes go wide.</p><p> </p><p>“No, wait!” Lena calls out, reaching for Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Kara asks with another cheeky smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lena lets out a frustrated huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Ughh.... please..... make me cum.” Lena basically begs.</p><p> </p><p>Kara crawls closer to Lena and kisses her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm as you asked me so nicely.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then over the next couple of minutes pushes Lena over the edge causing Lena to let out an extremely loud and long moan. After this Kara has a large smile on her face, she knows she’s won this round.</p><p> </p><p>The two women spend the next few minutes catching their breathes and coming down from what they both just did. Eventually the two are quiet as they lay next to one another.</p><p> </p><p>“C+.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lena asks as she turns to look at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“You were a C+.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“No I was not!” Lena says really annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara turns and smiles at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm that really annoyed you huh?” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it back!” Lena glares and shoves Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine. I take it back.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now where do I actually rank?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.... I don’t know. Don’t want your ego to get too big.” Kara remarks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. But I think I can guess from that response.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time Kara looks at Lena and sees her smiling. Kara thinks Lena actually looks like a nice person when she smiles. Her smile is really beautiful. But after a few seconds Lena’s smile stops.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! Kara did I do that!?” Lena asks as she points to Kara’s stomach which is beginning to bruise from her earlier 'altercation' with Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks down at her stomach and for the first time notices her bruises, they clearly only appeared in the midst of their little trist. They actually look pretty bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no..... I .... uhhh......” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to talk about it.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks at Kara and Kara thinks Lena might force the issue but she doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you sit there for one second then.” Lena says and gets off the bed and heads out of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets a confused look on her face, she has no idea what Lena is doing. Lena comes back about a minute later with a medical heat pack.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, I just heated this up in the microwave. If I take off this strip I can stick it to your stomach and you can keep it on under your shirt. The heat should help the blood circulation.” Lena says as she gently applies the heat pack to Kara’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>As Lena does this Kara tenses a bit as she is starting to feel pain there again. But after a few seconds the heat actually feels nice on her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Kara says with a breath of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.... I mean I’m not keen on kissing you there again looking like that.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you couldn’t just take the thank you.” Kara huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I’m sorry. Force of habit I guess.” Lena admits.</p><p> </p><p>The two remain quiet for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“So does that mean you want to do this again?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm yes.  But before we do we WILL establish a strict set of rules. That way nothing bad happens, and we both know where we stand in regards to when we can do it, and what is expected of us both.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“How romantic.” Kara says sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Romance has nothing to do with it. We are two humans who are just carrying out a physical act on one another to satisfy our biological chemistry.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh stop. You turn me on when you talk dirty like that.” Kara says with sarcasm again.</p><p> </p><p>Lena just glares at Kara. In response Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. Yes we’ll do rules. But I should go. We can establish the rules by text, I suggest?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Lena nods.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets up out of bed and puts on her clothes that are in the bedroom before heading out into Lena’s main apartment living room to grab and put on the remainder of her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’ll be off then. Thanks for the fun, and the heat pack Lena.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome Danvers.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gives Lena one last nod before she leaves Lena’s apartment, with Lena closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>It’s Friday, the last day of the semester before everyone goes on winter break. Well everyone but Kara. It’s also the day after Kara got in the fight with Alex and then had sex with Lena. When Kara woke she immediately was in some pain. She’d left the heat pack on her stomach as she fell asleep in her bed, having reheated it in the microwave. But when Kara woke the pain was pretty bad. So bad in fact that Kara gave in and decided to take some pain killers, despite how much she dislikes them. Kara doesn’t dislike pain killers because she can’t swallow tablets, or because she thinks they can be addictive, Kara simply believes that you should only use pain killers when you really need to. As if you use them for small things they may become less effective when you need to use them for the bigger things. Needless to say Kara’s current situation qualified as a ‘big thing’.</p><p> </p><p>After Kara got ready she just went to class to start her day. She really hoped that she didn’t run into Alex on campus, and luckily for her that didn’t happen.</p><p> </p><p>Presently Kara is eating lunch at one of the university's cafeterias with Winn and James. Usually Kara would not eat lunch at one of the university cafeterias because the food was mostly disgusting, and definitely overpriced. The words ‘grade z meat’ usually come to mind. But today Kara is in a lot of pain, although it has dulled dramatically since she took the pain killers. But Kara doesn’t want to chance things by walking back home to eat lunch and then having to walk back to university again, or just walking off campus to grab food. Plus today the cafeteria was serving pizza and ice cream, two foods that are pretty hard to screw up. Even bad pizza and ice cream, is still pizza and ice cream, which is pretty good in her book.</p><p> </p><p>Kara, Winn and James are sitting at a table with a few other people, mostly friends of the two boys. Although Kara did know one of Winn’s closer friends Eve. Eve is a nice kind girl, and she takes some of the computer science classes with Kara and Winn. Eve however usually has her own group of friends that she sits with so she doesn’t talk much to either of them during class. None the less Kara likes Eve, she considers her sort of an acquaintance. Eve always greets Kara with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>The group are all occupied chatting amongst themselves, discussing their plans for the winter break. Kara isn’t really participating, not only because she has no plans, but because she is just trying to focus on not being in pain as she eats her food. Kara is happy to listen. Kara is eventually distracted by her phone buzzing, notifying her that she has a text.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena (to Kara):</strong> Rule #1 No feelings</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara (to Lena):</strong> Hello to you too.......</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Rule #2 We keep this to ourselves, no telling other people.</p><p> </p><p>Kara rolls her eyes at Lena just going straight to the rules and not replying to Kara’s response.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> You’re seriously not even gonna say Hi?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Fine, hello. Now can we get on with this?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Fine</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> I’m regretting this already.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> No you’re not.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Are the rules so far acceptable?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Yes no worries with me getting feelings for you. You’ve been such a bitch to me that’s never gonna happen. And I have no intention on telling anyone about this. It’s pretty shameful.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Bitchyness is a two way street Danvers.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Whatever, next rules?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Rule #3 No spending the night </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Really? That’s stupid! I mean morning sex is great!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> I’m serious Danvers.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> What if we just change it to, no sleeping in the same bed?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Fine. But not in the same room.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Deal!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Okay, Rule #4 If either of us have sex with anyone else we can’t have sex for at least a week. I don’t want to end up getting someone else’s DNA in my mouth from your body, and I’d offer you the same courtesy.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Eww gross! Agreed!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Rule #5 If one of us asks for a ‘booty call’ we reply yes or no as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Sure that’s fine.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> That’s all I can think of for now. We can add more we think of later. You got any?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Rule #6 No lying to one another or making teasing suggestive comments about what we do around other people.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Okay, that’s fine. Just don’t expect to ask me 20 questions. I won’t answer.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Rule #7 No getting mad if one of us requests a hook up and the other says no.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Yeah okay.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> That’s all I got.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Great! I think those are a good set of rules for this.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Cool, you busy tonight?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Yes. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Not gonna explain further?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> A friend is visiting today. She’s thinking of transferring here next semester. She flies back to Metropolis tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Just a friend?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Yes, just a friend. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Okay. So when can we.....</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> For a person who says I’m a bitch you sure are eager.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> I’m just using you for sex.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Ditto.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> I’m staying in National City for winter break so I guess whenever you get back next semester.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> I’m staying here too.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Really? Why? I thought you’d spend time with your family? I mean mine are awful.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> I don’t want to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> We promised to be honest.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Yes, and this has nothing to do with you. I wouldn’t want to talk about it with Winn or James either. Don’t take it personally.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Very well. I’ll text you over the weekend then. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Fine by me.</p><p> </p><p>Kara puts her phone back down and continues to munch on her pizza, noticing none of the people at the table even noticed Kara just texting on her phone for the last 5 minutes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Kara’s day at university ends and she returns home with Winn and James. That afternoon the three friends spend some time together as both of the boys are due to leave in the evening. James is catching a red eye to Metropolis and Winn is getting a night bus to his home town.</p><p> </p><p>Winn is the first to leave, with James and Kara dropping Winn off at the bus station in James’ rented car. When Kara and James return home he looks at Kara for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you still could come with me if you want?” James offers.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m fine.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it Kara. I’m sure we could get you a ticket on my flight, and I heard from a little birdy that Lucy is gonna be in town.” James explains.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles at James, thankful he is such a good friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I really appreciate the offer James, but I’m fine, really.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. But if I’m leaving you here, I want you to tell me what happened last night? I can tell you are still in pain from how you kept squirming in the car, not to mention I saw you take some pain killers at breakfast, which you never do. So spill.” James urges Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighs, she knows James won’t let this go.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I got into an argument with Alex. She told me she’s gonna propose to Maggie. She saw I wasn’t thrilled and asked me why. I said it was my own stuff, with me feeling like she has been pushing me away and not spending time with me recently. Alex then got really really mad and said some very hurtful things....” Kara begins and then starts to cry, “She then..... she then said Eliza isn’t my mom, because my mom is dead.....”</p><p> </p><p>Kara notices James go wide eyed, clearly surprised by Alex’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“Those words..... they hurt so much.... I never thought Alex of all people would say something like that to me...... so I got angry..... and I punched Alex in the face..... really hard.... she then recovered and pinned me to the wall and kneed be very hard in the gut, then left.” Kara finishes as she wipes away her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Kara.... I...... have you spoken to her since?” James asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, and I don’t want to!” Kara snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay.” James says trying to calm Kara, “But I really don’t want to leave you now.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine James. I’d prefer to be alone, and anyway, Eve invited me to spend Christmas with her.” Kara says. It wasn’t a total lie. Eve did tell invite Kara to spend Christmas with her and her friends when she found out Kara was gonna be alone for Christmas. Kara just left out the part to James where she rejected Eve’s offer.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Okay. But promise me. You’ll text or phone me if you need anything. Even if it’s the middle of the night and you just want someone to talk to.” James says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods at James.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” James smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and James spend the next hour playing some video games, but eventually James leaves and heads to the airport. After James leaves Kara makes herself a small dinner and decides that going to sleep may be the best solution to lessen the pain in her stomach. She hopes a good nights sleep will do her the world of good.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Kara wakes up the next morning, her stomach really hurts. Kara also thinks that during the night she must have wet the bed because she can feel that her sheets are damp in that area. Kara thinks it is obviously a result of being hit in the stomach so hard. But Kara soon realises that it’s not urine that she feels when she moves her hands from under her sheet, which were laying by her sides, and sees that they have blood on them. Kara panics and quickly throws the sheets off her. That is when Kara sees that she is sitting in a pool of blood. Kara knows that this isn’t her period, because it’s too much blood for that, not to mention the fact she wasn’t due to have one for another few weeks. Kara knows that something is seriously wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Kara goes to try and get out of bed but she feels an incredible pressure in her stomach as well as a blinding pain, causing her to yell out and fall back down onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara begins to panic. Kara realises that James and Winn aren’t there with her, so she can’t call out for their help. Then Alex and Maggie have already left for their trip if they didn’t change their plans. Not to mention that Kara, even now, doesn’t want Alex’s help. Then Eliza is a two hour drive away, and even then she left a few days earlier to spend Christmas with her friend in Canada. So Kara has no idea what to do. She’s in a lot of pain, she can feel her heart beating so fast in her chest, and she can tell she’s still bleeding. </p><p> </p><p>Kara grabs her phone and notices that it’s only 5AM in the morning. Kara thinks for a few seconds before she calls probably the last option in her list, Lena Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>Lena is currently sleeping soundly in her bed a few miles away from Kara. She is then woken by her phone ringing. Lena lets out a groan and grabs her phone. She notices it’s Kara ringing so she ignores it and sends the call to voicemail, then tries to go back to sleep. But then a few seconds later her phone rings again, Lena repeat the process. Then her phone rings for a third time and Lena answers it in anger and frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara it’s 5AM!! What do you want!!!?” Lena yells down the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena..... I need help.....” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena can tell right away that Kara doesn’t sound right.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara I don’t take kindly to calls for sex at 5AM.” Lena replies thinking that’s why Kara doesn’t sound right, the help she needs is to get off.</p><p> </p><p>“No.... there’s blood.... it hurts..... please....” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena can now clearly tell that Kara is crying and she then remembers the bruises on Kara’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.... where are you?” Lena asks as she gets out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>“At home.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t Winn or James help? Or can’t you call your sister?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, they all left.... please Lena.............. I’m scared....” Kara says helplessly down the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Those last two words really hit Lena. She can tell just how vulnerable and terrified Kara is with whatever is happening to her. She may not like the girl, but she certainly isn’t going to not help her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.... there’s a ..... spare key..... under the flower pot...” Kara says breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll be there soon.” Lena says and hangs up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Lena quickly gets dressed into whatever clothes she can grab quickly. She doesn’t care how she looks, she just knows she has to get to Kara quickly. Lena soon leaves her apartment and gets into her car to drive the short distance to Kara’s home. While Lena does this she calls 911 and requests an ambulance, explaining the situation. Lena knows she doesn’t know the situation and Kara may be overexaggerating, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Lena arrives at Kara’s home and parks her car out front. She walks to the front door and realises there are literally 7 flower pots. Luckily the first flower pot that Lena lifts up has the key under it. Lena thinks that this is such a stupid thing for people to do. It is such a common thing that surely any burglars check flower pots for keys. Lena inserts the key into the door and opens it.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?!” Lena calls out as she enters. She doesn’t get a response.</p><p> </p><p>Lena makes her way upstairs to where she knows Kara’s room is from the party a few days ago. Lena eventually gets to Kara’s bedroom door and knocks.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?? It’s me.” Lena calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“Help me...” Lena hears Kara cry softly.</p><p> </p><p>Lena quickly flings the door open and the site she is met with is not a good one. Kara is hunched over the side of her bed, sitting on the edge, as she clutches her stomach. Kara’s hands are covered in blood and so are her bed sheets. The blood can be seen around the crotch area of Kara’s pyjama bottoms. Lena knows this is far too much blood for a period.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Kara.” Lena says as she quickly runs over to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks up at Lena and has tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already called an ambulance. They will be here in a minute okay.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks into Lena’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared...... I don’t..... want to die...” Kara croaks through tears.</p><p> </p><p>Lena takes Kara in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not gonna die okay. I’m not gonna let that happen. Who would I bitch about without you there to annoy me?” Lena says, trying to lighten the mood and take Kara’s mind off her pain.</p><p> </p><p>Kara lets out a painful chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks down at where Kara is holding her hands to her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, can I have a look please?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Lena and slowly nods and removes her hands. Lena then carefully lifts Kara’s shirt and sees some of the worse bruising she’s ever seen, it’s so much worse than when she saw the bruises a few days ago. But the blood isn’t coming from the bruised area.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks down at Kara’s crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, can I take a look down there?” Lena asks gently as she nods to Kara’s crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“O.... okay.....” Kara says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be careful.” Lena promises.</p><p> </p><p>Kara grabs her stomach again and Lena removes Kara’s pyjama bottoms and then removes Kara’s underwear slightly. Lena sees that she is right and that is the area the blood is coming from. From this Lena can make a pretty good guess as to what is happening, and it’s not good. There are several possibilities, none of which are nice, with the worst being mass internal bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have another pair of trousers or something we can put on you, that you don’t mind getting ruined?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Middle draw on the left.....” Kara says as she points to her dresser. “Pick any of the pyjama bottoms, I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena gets up and opens the draw and picks the first pair she sees. She then returns to Kara and helps her replace her ruined underwear and pyjama bottoms with just a fresh pair of pyjama bottoms. Once Lena is finished there is a knock at the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s probably the ambulance. I’ll be right back with them, okay?” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods gingerly.</p><p> </p><p>Lena quickly runs out the room and goes downstairs to open the front door where thankfully she was correct in assuming they would be the ambulance workers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello M’am, did you call for an ambulance?” One man asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my...... friend....” Lena says, not really wanting to explain that they are not friends, they dislike each other but just have begun an agreement to have casual sex regularly, that would be a mouthful. “She’s upstairs in her bedroom. She has bad bruising to her stomach and she’s bleeding a lot from her..... vagina..... it’s not a period..... I think..... I think she might have internal bleeding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, lead the way.” The man nods.</p><p> </p><p>Lena leads the workers upstairs to Kara’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello ma’am how are you feeling?” The man asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It... hurts...” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.... can I see your stomach please?” The man asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods and takes her hands away to reveal her stomach. The ambulance worker only takes a brief look at it before turning to another one of the workers.</p><p> </p><p>“We need a stretcher up here. We want to be careful how we move her.” The main medic says.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later the ambulance workers are stretchering Kara into the ambulance. Lena is watching on.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you coming with us miss?” The medic asks as they finish moving Kara into the ambulance.</p><p> </p><p>Lena knows that she could just say no, as they are not friends, and she’s done all she can by making sure Kara is now taken care of by professionals. But at the same time Lena feels she owes Kara. Kara took care of her a few nights ago, even when she didn’t deserve it, comforting her when she was crying over her mother Lillian telling her she didn’t want her home for Christmas. Lena thinks the least she can do is be there for Kara now, as just like Lena, Kara currently doesn’t have anyone to support her either.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Lena says to the medic after making up her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Lena climbs into the ambulance and sits on the side next to Kara’s head. Kara honestly looks at Lena in surprise. She is actually shocked Lena got into the ambulance with her, but she’s also kind of relieved. She may dislike Lena, but she’d much rather have any familiar face by her side in this moment. The ambulance then begins driving to the hospital.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Originally this was actually 2 chapters, with one chapter being the stuff at Lena's apartment and the other being the rest. But I decided to merge both these chapters into one chapter as I'm enjoying writing this story and already 2 chapters ahead. Plus I saw the original chapter 5 was less than 2,000 words with the original chapter 6 being 3,000 something words, so now you have a long 5,000+ word chapter.</p><p>Anyway as many of you know by now I've being releasing a chapter a day of a fic for supercorptober. We obviously are near the end of the month now. I've done a few fics this month, started writing 4 fics, working on 5, and already completed two. For the remainder of the month I will most likely be posting chapters from either this story or my other story A Leap of Faith (other than this Sunday). So if you enjoyed this fic thus far feel free to check out my other fics!</p><p>Oh and also leave a comment if you like! I enjoy reading them as they give me more of a guide as to how people liked the story, as kudos is updated to me via email like once every 24hours, I get comments sent to my email right away!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before this chapter begins I just want to say there I am not a medical expert so some of the medical stuff in this chapter may not make sense. So take it with a pinch of salt. This is a work of fiction after all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Lena arrive at the hospital in a quick fashion, thanks to the speed of the ambulance. Throughout the entire journey Kara just kept her eyes on Lena as the medics continued to inspect her stomach. Lena could tell that even though they were heading to a hospital Kara was just as scared as before. Lena could see the tears in Kara’s eyes. Lena didn’t know what to say so she just holds onto one of Kara’s hands to reassure here.</p><p> </p><p>Once they get to the hospital Kara is moved out of the ambulance still on the stretcher. Lena hesitantly follows, walking by Kara’s side. As they enter the hospital they come across a female doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“What have we got?” The female doctor asks the ambulance medics.</p><p> </p><p>“Stomach trauma which has resulted in a large amount of blood discharge from the uterus area, too much to be a bad period.” The medic informs the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>They continue to wheel Kara into the hospital and to a section in the emergency room where screen curtains separate each bed. The medics help the doctor lift Kara up and swap her over to the hospital bed. The doctor then gives the ambulance medics a nod and they leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what is your name?” The doctor asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara..... Kara.... Danvers.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Kara, we’re going to fix you up okay?” The doctor says with a smile trying to soothe Kara as she can tell she’s panicked, and when someone is panicked that can increase blood flow due to the heart beating faster.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor then moves the shirt that Kara is wearing up her stomach and begins examining the wound. </p><p> </p><p>“I need a nurse in here please!” The doctor calls out and then looks at Kara, “Can you tell me how this happened Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>“I... I....” Kara says nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara tell her!” Lena says forcefully, not out of annoyance, more so out of panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone kneed me really hard in the stomach.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“And when did this occur?” The doctor asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Thursday evening.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena flinches realising that whatever happened to Kara must have happened right before she came over to have sex with her. Lena realises perhaps that’s why Kara was drunk.</p><p> </p><p>“And when did the bleeding begin?” The doctor asks once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Only this morning.... I woke up and thought I’d peed the bed in my sleep..... but it was blood..... a lot of blood.....” Kara says wide-eyed with panic as she remembers the blood in her bed when she woke.</p><p> </p><p>A nurse then comes into the section they are in.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to do an ultrasound to check for any internal injuries.” The doctors says to the nurse.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse nods and begins setting up the ultra sound machine. At the same time the doctor carefully moves Kara shirt a bit higher up her torso and then grabs liquid and squirts it on Kara’s stomach. The doctor then gets a swab and rubs the liquid gently over Kara’s stomach area. Once this is done the nurse hands the doctor the ultra sound device. The doctor grabs it and begins using it on Kara’s stomach while looking at the monitor screen. .While all this is going on Kara just looks between Lena and the doctor. Lena just stands by Kara’s bed side, on the opposite side of the doctor. As the doctor does the ultrasound Lena looks at the monitor as well, and even from her basic understanding she can see that there is internal bleeding. The doctor looks at the nurse.</p><p> </p><p>“We need an OR now.” The doctor says calmly.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse nods and quickly leaves the section. At the same time the doctor turns off the ultrasound and wipes away the liquid off Kara’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Kara it looks like you have some internal bleeding. It doesn’t look too bad from the ultrasound. But ultrasounds are not very good at looking at that in detail. So we are gonna take you to an OR where we are going to get a more detailed view of what is going on inside your abdomen. As the bleeding looks to be contained to your uterus walls the doctors will put you under general anaesthetic and use a camera in your uterus to look around. In the best case scenario they will be able to insert a device to suture where the bleeding is occurring.” The doctor explains.</p><p> </p><p>“And in the worst case?” Lena now asks.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor looks up at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that would involve more invasive procedures.” The doctors says not going any further in her explanation.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse then comes back with a few other nurses.</p><p> </p><p>“We can take her now to OR 4.” The nurse informs the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” The doctor says to the nurse and then looks at Kara, “Before we go Kara who is your health care proxy? And can you give us details to call them?” </p><p> </p><p>In this moment Kara realises her health proxy is Alex, and frankly she doesn’t want Alex to make any of these decisions after what she’s now done to her. This is Alex’s fault.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t.... can’t I just say Lena can make the decisions.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor gives Kara a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, you can’t ask that of me. Whoever your proxy is I can call them. I have your phone with me. I just need the password.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately Kara you can’t just change your proxy suddenly, so we will need to contact whoever it is. Just in case we need them to make a decision while you are under or recovering from general anaesthetic.” The doctor informs Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“I..... okay..... it’s my sister.... Alex....” Kara says to the doctor realising she has no other choice. Kara then turns to look at Lena “My password is 3-5-4-9-1-2.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I’ll call your sister right away.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright you can take her.” The doctor says to the nurses.</p><p> </p><p>Lena watches Kara get another nervous look on her face so she bends down to whisper in Kara’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry. And when you’ve recovered from this we can have some fun.” Lena says with a teasing tone in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>As Lena backs away Kara looks at her with a small smile on her face in response to Lena’s words. Kara is then wheeled away by the nurses.</p><p> </p><p>“If you come with me, I can escort you to the waiting room where you can wait for Kara.” A nurse says to Lena.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Lena arrives in the waiting room and types in Kara’s passcode to her phone and then searches through Kara’s contacts. Lena is familiar that Kara’s older sister is Alex Danvers, who is dating Maggie Sawyer. Lena knows this because of the few occasions when she has hung out with Winn and James just to infuriate Kara. The two boys have a habit of talking openly about all of their friends. Even things they probably shouldn’t say. </p><p> </p><p>Lena finds Alex’s contact details and taps the call button. The phone rings and rings and rings until it goes to voicemail. Lena doesn’t bother to leave a voicemail as she can leave a message more easily by text. Before Lena attempts that she tries to ring Alex again but gets the same result. Lena then texts Alex.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena (from Kara’s phone, to Alex):</strong> Your sister is in the hospital and needs you as you’re her medical proxy and she’s about to undergo general anaesthetic. </p><p> </p><p>After Lena has sent the text she thinks about who else she should call. She considers calling Winn or James, but she knows both of them are out of the city to spend Christmas with their respective families. Lena then remembers Kara mentioning to her that she has an adoptive mother called Eliza. So Lena then goes through Kara’s contacts and searches for Eliza, and thankfully she finds it. Lena then calls the number.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Kara?” Eliza says as she answers the phone with a happy voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, this isn’t Kara. Kara’s in the hospital at the moment. I’m ringing you to inform you.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she okay? What happened?” Eliza asks with a lot of concern in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s undergoing an operation right now. She has some internal bleeding the doctors are going to try and stop..... I don’t know what happened other than someone kneed her in the stomach hard a few days ago. But now she was bleeding a lot when she woke up.” Lena explains trying to be as detailed as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!! I’m going to book a flight right now to be there. I’m in Canada at the moment. Who.... who are you?” Eliza asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Lena..... Kara’s.... friend....” Lena says hesitantly, not thinking it’s proper to tell Eliza they are not friends just two women who dislike each other who have agreed to have casual sex regularly with one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Lena, thank you for calling me. Please keep me informed.” Eliza says.</p><p> </p><p>“I will. The hospital wants Kara’s medical proxy which is her sister and I’m having trouble getting a hold of her.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll try and ring Alex right away. If you can’t get a hold of her and they need to have someone to make decisions please ring me so I can speak to them. I’m her mother, I hopefully will be allowed to make them, if it comes to that.” Eliza says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll keep you informed if I get any updates.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thank you Lena.” Eliza says and hangs up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds after the call with Eliza ends Kara’s phone vibrates several times. Lena looks down and sees that Kara has a few voicemails and texts from Alex.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex (to Kara):</strong> What?! Who is this?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> Answer the phone!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> Is my sister okay?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> For fuck sake!!! Get off whatever call you’re on!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> I swear to god!! Call me!!!</p><p> </p><p>Lena is about to call Alex but then the phone vibrate again and Alex is calling. Lena answers the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Lena answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally!!! Who is this?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Lena, Lena Luthor.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Luthor? But you’re...... it doesn’t matter. What is going on with Kara? Is she okay?” Alex asks with a very worried tone in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“No. She has internal bleeding in her uterus, it was pretty bad. The doctors don’t know how bad it is, they are currently operating on her to access the damage and fix her.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.... shit....” Lena hears Alex mutter away from the phone. “Did they...... how did this happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara got into a fight with someone a few days ago. The doctors said the injuries are due to that.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>Alex remains silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex?” Lena asks after about 30 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sorry.” Alex replies. Lena notices the tears in Alex’s voice. “I’m not in National City right now but I’m getting a flight back ASAP, I’ll be there by the evening.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Lena replies, not commenting on the fact she can tell Alex is crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Please phone me if anything happens or if they need my medical proxy.” Alex requests.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I will.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I’ve got to go now. I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Alex says and then hangs up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Once the phone call ends Lena sinks down into one of the seats in the waiting room. She wonders how she got here. Less than two days prior she thought of Kara as an annoying girl who constantly works to get on her nerves, despite how attractive she is. Now Lena is sitting in the chair thinking that they are only casual sex partners who still dislike one another, but somehow Lena has been roped into being the person Kara needed to be by her side to help get her to the hospital. Lena of course considers leaving, she doesn’t owe Kara anything after all, and it’s not like they are even friends. Not that she even wants to be friends with Kara. But in Lena’s head she keeps replaying how vulnerable Kara was. The words <em>“I’m scared”</em>, keep replaying in Lena’s head again and again. Lena has to admit to herself that her heart goes out to Kara. She knows how Kara was feeling in those moments, Lena has had there herself. Of course they haven’t been medical emergency situations like this, but none the less Lena knows the feeling. So Lena thinks that perhaps she has some connection with Kara after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A few hours later a doctor walks into the waiting room and approaches Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you the person who brought in Kara Danvers?” The male doctor asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Lena says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I have good news.” The doctor begins with a smile, “Thankfully the wounds on the uterus wall were minimal and we were able to close them all up with medical sutures. From our scans it looks like the bleeding has now stopped. Obviously we want to monitor her over night.” </p><p> </p><p>Lena breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s good. Can I see her?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a family member?” The doctor asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena freezes for a second. She thinks that of course it’s standard policy to only allow family to go see someone after they’ve had an operation. A part of Lena sees this as an out. A way she can leave without any guilt. If Kara asked she could just say she couldn’t go in because they wouldn’t allow her because she’s not family. However the better part of Lena wants to make sure Kara is okay, to see it for herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara’s my.... girlfriend...” Lena lies.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor smiles at Lena in response to this.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, follow me.” The doctor explains.</p><p> </p><p>Lena follows the doctor through several corridors before they arrive at Kara’s room. Kara is still unconscious and has an IV attached to her.</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be out for a little while longer. You can stay here with her.” The doctor says.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Lena nods.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor then leaves the room and Lena takes a seat next to Kara’s bed. Lena just looks at Kara for a moment, sort of checking to make sure Kara is truly okay. Once she is finished she lets out another sigh of relief. Lena then fishes Kara’s phone out from her pocket. She texts Alex to update her instead of calling her because Alex had texted her earlier to let her know she was on a flight. Once Lena is done texting Alex she gives Eliza a call.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Eliza answers right away, concern laced in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. Kara is out of surgery, everything went fine. They sutured the bleeding sites and believe they got everything. They are going to keep her overnight just to be sure.” Lena lets Eliza know quickly, not wanting to put the woman through more stress.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god. And is Kara okay?” Eliza asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sitting by her bedside at the moment. She looks fine, but she hasn’t woken up from the anaesthetic yet, the doctor said it will be a little bit.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Unfortunately I’m not going to be about to get a flight out anytime soon. We have been hit by a snow storm and planes have been grounded and we are snowed in. I’m going to try and get a flight as soon as possible. But could you please get Kara to call me when she wakes up, when she feels up to it?” Eliza says.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Thank you Lena, for this, and for everything you’ve done today for Kara. You are a very good friend, I hope Kara knows that.” Eliza says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena blushes when she hears this, as she’s not Kara’s friend, but she’s obviously not going to tell Eliza that.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh ahhh thank you.” Lena says hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay well I’m going to go now. Thank you again.” Eliza says and then hangs up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Another 30 minutes then pass before Kara starts to stir awake. Lena first notices it by Kara moving and letting out a groan. Lena stands up and looks over Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?” Lena calls out softly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara groans again and then opens her eyes slowly and looks at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.... why’d I have to wake up.... looking at you...” Kara groans.</p><p> </p><p>Lena can’t help but smile at the comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Well good to know you are your same old self. I guess they didn’t give you the personality improvement I asked for.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles slightly looking at Lena and nods. Lena notices that Kara’s eyes are still heavy.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Kara, you can go back to sleep. You’re okay now.” Lena says softly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes continue to droop.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.... okay...... thank .... you...... for... being.... he....” Kara mumbles and falls asleep before she can finish.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiles down at Kara and sits back down in the chair by Kara’s bed. Lena then takes the opportunity to text both Eliza and Alex to update them that Kara woke up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A few hours later Kara wakes up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?” Kara calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m still here.” Lena replies, “How’d you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sore..... down there..... what happened?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh I’ll get the doctor and he can explain.” Lena says as she gets up and leaves the room.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Lena comes back into the room with the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Miss Danvers, how are you feeling?” The doctor asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.... a bit sore.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s to be expected. We had to suture wounds in your uterus to stop the bleeding. We think it was very successful. However we are going to be keeping you over night just to be on the safe side.” The doctor explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully tomorrow morning we can discharge you and from then on for about a week you’ll just have to be careful. So you won’t be able to do any exercise or activities that could cause any physical distress to your body. This includes sex.” The doctors says once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.... okay.... “ Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Well I will leave you and your girlfriend alone now.” The doctor says with a smile and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>As the doctor leaves Kara gets a shocked look on her face when she hears the doctor refer to Lena as her girlfriend. Equally Lena blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Girlfriend?” Kara asks as she looks at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh.... They weren’t going to allow me back here without being.... family.... so I just said I was your girlfriend..... “ Lena explains awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, I’d hate for you to get the wrong idea.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s phone then rings. Lena looks down and sees that Alex is calling. She answers it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m at the reception. Can you come bring me to see Kara?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure, I’ll be out in a sec.” Lena replies and then ends the call.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gives Lena a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s your sister, she’s here to see you. I’ll just go get her then be out of both of your hair.” Lena says as she stands up to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“No!!” Kara says quickly, panicked.</p><p> </p><p>Lena turns around to look at Kara confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Please..... don’t leave me alone with her...” Kara almost begs.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara I....” Lena begins.</p><p> </p><p>“She did this to me.” Kara informs Lena, sounding helpless.</p><p> </p><p>“She what?!” Lena says now feeling angry.</p><p> </p><p>Lena isn’t sure why she feels angry. She doesn’t even like Kara. Yet the idea that Alex, her sister, did this to her infuriates Lena. Kara doesn’t deserve that. A sibling should not do this to another sibling, that is just wrong, Lena knows that from her own person experience. Although in Lena's case the abuse was/is never physical, just emotional. </p><p> </p><p>“She.... we got into a fight after she told me she is going to propose to her girlfriend.... I didn’t act thrilled..... she asked me why and I told her it was just because I missed Alex because she hasn’t spent any one on one time with me since the summer break..... We then argued and Alex said some really really mean things to me..... She then brought up my dead mother.... so I punched her..... she then kneed me in the stomach.... hard...” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gives Kara a sorry look. For the first time Lena realises that she really has a lot in common with Kara. She too has two dead parents, and carries the emotional baggage from it. Then she also has issues with her sibling, just like Kara. Perhaps they have more in common then Lena originally thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Kara.... I...... I’ll get your sister..... but I’ll stay okay.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... okay...” Kara huffs.</p><p> </p><p>Lena exits the room and goes to find Alex. As soon as she sees Alex she has to hold in a smile. She notices that Alex has a black eye, obviously from where Kara punched her. Lena thinks that serves her right for being mean to Kara, not that she cares of course. Lena then leads Alex to Kara’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara.” Alex breathes out breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara turns away from Alex not wanting to look at her. Alex gets an upset look on her face and turns around to look at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you give us a moment?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No. She stays.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Alex gives Lena a pleading look.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m staying. She told me what happened. I’m not leaving her alone with you.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... okay....” Alex relents.</p><p> </p><p>Alex then turns back to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Kara. This is my fault, I know. I know you can’t and shouldn’t forgive me. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean those horrible things I said. I love you. You’re my sister. Of course you are the best thing that has happened to me. Even more than Maggie..... It just made me irrationally upset about how you felt when I told you I was going to propose. But of course that’s not an excuse, just an explanation for why I lashed out. I’m so sorry. I love being your sister, and if you give me the chance, not that I deserve it, I will do better. I shouldn’t have said everything I said. Especially what I said about your mom and Eliza. I deserved that punch and this black eye. I shouldn’t have retaliated. This is all my fault.... and I’m so so sorry.” Alex says as she sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Kara remains silent as Alex continues crying for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t forgive you. Please go.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara...” Alex begins.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s best if you leave.” Lena interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks at Lena and wipes away her tears and then nods. Alex moves closer to Lena, nearer the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for being here for my sister, despite your history.” Alex says to Lena and then turns to look at Kara. “I’m sorry again Kara. I’ll be here if you ever want to talk. I’m not leaving National City again. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex just stands in the doorway for a moment as if she is waiting for a response before she sniffles again and then leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Once Alex leaves Lena shuts the door and Kara begins crying. Lena doesn’t know what to do. She still doesn’t like Kara, but at the same time she doesn’t want to see her hurt or upset. The emotions are so conflicting for Lena. Lena ultimately decides to return sitting next to Kara and rest her hand on Kara’s side to try and soothe her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A few hours later Kara’s crying has subsided and she has just finished a phone call with Eliza. Eliza tried to get Kara to say what happened in regards to the fight, but Kara doesn’t say. Kara doesn’t even mention that it was Alex. Kara doesn’t do this out of any loyalty or feelings for Alex, she does it because the words Alex said during their fight ring through her mind. How Alex mentioned Eliza always made Alex look after Kara. So Kara doesn’t mention it. Eliza on her part finally gives in and lets Kara know that she plans to come see her in National City just before New Years.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kara ends the call she remains silent for a moment. Lena is still sitting with Kara. It is now close to 9PM. The two have both eaten some hospital food which Lena got them from the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for being here for me today, truly.” Kara says after a few minutes of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s..... thats okay...... after all..... if something happened to you.... I guess I’d lose my casual sex partner....” Lena says, not good with being thanked.</p><p> </p><p>Kara chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“You still..... you still want to do that? Even after this.... and what you saw?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Obviously we’ll have to wait a while until you heal. But a little blood won’t put me off.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t a little blood.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Well still, it won’t put me off.” Lena says again.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I must be good huh?” Kara asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lena chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.... maybe....” Lena admits.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.... did you just admit..... that you....” Kara begins stunned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes well.... don’t let it go to your head.... you’re already annoying enough on a good day...... I just thought you deserved something after today....” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara remains silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re...... you’re amazing as well...” Kara admits.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiles widely.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on, I didn't say you were amazing.” Lena jests.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Kara says sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>The two women remain silent for a moment. As they do Kara feels sort of a connection to Lena. She doesn’t know why. She still dislikes Lena, even though today she really helped her. But she feels something. It’s not love or feelings.... maybe.... maybe friendship?</p><p> </p><p>“You know you don’t have to stay here....” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.... but I might as well see this through until the end. Can’t let anyone say Lena Luthor leaves a job unfinished. So I’ll stay with you until you’re discharged. I’ll have to go grab my car and then I’ll drive you home.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“O.... okay.... thank you.. that means.... a lot...” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena just nods at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara once more feels sort of affection for Lena. Not in a romantic kind. Just in a kind that she maybe likes Lena as a friend. Or at least she feels like she owes Lena, as Lena has been incredibly kind to her today. At least by Lena Luthor standards. Kara equally starts to feel guilty. Guilty because she hasn’t told Lena that the texts were a mistake, meant for Lucy Lane.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmm Lena?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to confess something.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.... what is it?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... when I sent those texts to you..... I thought I was texting Lucy Lane.... a girl I’ve had a crush on who’s my cousins sister-in-law. I got her number from James’ phone. I was drunk and it was marked as L.L., I thought it stood for Lucy Lane.... not Lena Luthor....” Kara admits.</p><p> </p><p>At this admission Lena feels hurt. Although she’s not sure why. She shouldn’t feel hurt. It’s not like she and Kara are dating and their relationship began on a lie. Or at least a drunken miscommunication. They are just friends with benefits, without even the friends part. So Lena shouldn’t feel hurt, but she does.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t say before..... when you kissed me after the debate team meeting I was obviously surprised.... I still hadn’t figured out I’d been texting you... but your kiss was soo good.... I was just stunned.... and when you invited me over I didn’t know what to do..... obviously then everything with Alex happened and I was upset, hurt and drunk.... so I decided I wanted to stop feeling awful.... so I wanted to feel good with you.....” Kara admits again.</p><p> </p><p>Lena remains silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you mad?” Kara asks after a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“No of course not. It’s not like we’re dating.” Lena says, hiding that she is pretty mad.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.... but I do want to tell you.... I’m glad it was you I was texting.... I enjoyed our night together.... and I hope we can still have more fun when I’m better.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Lena says, although not sure if she even means it to herself. “But for now I think you should get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara nods, “Night Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara then drifts off to sleep, leaving Lena awake and annoyed. Although she’s also annoyed because of the fact she’s annoyed and upset at Kara. It frustrates Lena entirely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed reading your comments from the last chapter, so please let me know if you enjoyed. I love reading what people think is going to happen, or what people think about certain character decisions in the chapter. </p><p>Also as usual for this month I'll point out I'm doing a chapter a day for a fic for supercorptober, so if you enjoyed this fic perhaps you should check out some of my other ones? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Christmas Day, it’s been a week since Kara’s ‘trip’ to the hospital. Since then Kara has just been recuperating at her home alone. Although she obviously hasn’t been allowed to do any strenuous physical activity, she has been fully capable of looking after herself, even though she’s alone. Throughout the last week Kara has mostly been resting and eating, while texting her friends. James and Winn have both been very concerned for Kara and both offered to come back to be with Kara, Kara of course refused. James however did inform Kara that he would be coming back for New Years anyway. Outside of Winn and James Kara has texted Lena a bit, but her responses have been a bit standoffish. Kara just assumes that they’re back to Lena just not liking her and being a bitch. Kara however isn’t sure how she feels about this, because she does feel a wave of gratitude and perhaps affection to Lena for taking care of her, and getting her to the hospital, despite how they feel about each other.</p><p> </p><p>Kara of course has also received texts from Alex which she has mostly ignored other than confirming yes she is alive. Thankfully Alex hasn’t tried to come and see Kara, and has kept her continuous apologises in the form of texts. Equally in regards to this Eliza has had several phone calls with Kara and to her surprise she found out that Alex actually confessed to Eliza the whole truth. Kara certainly didn’t think Alex would do that. Eliza for her part just told Kara how angry and upset she is with Alex while also constantly asking Kara how she is doing. </p><p> </p><p>The final person that Kara has been texting a bit is Eve Teschmacher. Eve somehow (Kara thinks through Winn) found out about what happened to Kara, or at least was given vague details about it, and because of this she has been checking on Kara to make sure she is okay. Eve even went as far as to bring Kara over a ready cooked meal for her to eat and once more invited Kara to her Christmas Day party at her apartment. After a few more texts from Eve Kara accepted the invite.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Presently Kara is getting ready for Christmas Day. She has showered and done her make up and is just finishing getting dressed. Kara has decided that she’s not going to go for anything fancy or flashy, she just wants to be comfortable. So Kara is just wearing a nice comfortable fitted pair of jeans, one of her favourite shirts, and a cardigan. Kara considered wearing a Christmas jumper/sweatshirt instead of a cardigan but National City’s weather has decided to be pretty mild, not warm, but not cold either.</p><p> </p><p>As Kara finishes getting dressed she picks up her phone and sends all her friends a Merry Christmas message, including Lena. As she walks downstairs she gets a few replies from the likes of Winn and James as well as her other friends, and then to her surprise Kara gets a response from Lena.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena (to Kara):</strong> Thank you. You too.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is so surprised she decides she has to respond to Lena.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara (to Lena):</strong> You have any plans for today?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Yes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Care to elaborate?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Going to friends.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Cool.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> You know.... it’s been a week since the hospital.... I’m all clear for “physical activities”.</p><p> </p><p>Lena doesn’t respond so Kara decides to send another text.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Are you free tonight for some “fun”? Maybe I can thank you for taking such good care of me? ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> No, I’m busy.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just lets out a huff and puts her phone away. Clearly Lena is just going back to being an ass to her. Kara’s kind of disappointed. Kara then hears a knock at the door. Kara goes and opens it revealing a nervous looking Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex? What are you doing here?” Kara asks with a frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m.... I’m here because..... I just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas. I..... I got you a present....” Alex says as she holds out a wrapped present.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at the present questionably.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I really want to accept a present from you.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know. But this isn’t a present with any intentions of anything. I just want you to have it. This isn’t a guilty present. I got this for you a few months ago. You don’t have to give me anything.” Alex explains.</p><p> </p><p>Kara hesitates first a moment but then takes the present.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, because you don’t deserve one.” Kara huffs.</p><p> </p><p>Alex just nods without saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll open it later, alone.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Alex nods.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just looks at Alex for a moment, expecting her to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“You can go now. I have somewhere to go.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh where?” Alex asks and then sees the annoyed look on Kara’s face, “Never mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex remains looking at Kara in silence for a moment. Kara is about to tell Alex to leave but then Alex speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>“I broke up with Maggie.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“You what?” Kara asks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I broke up with Maggie.... she’s already moved out..... she’s transferring to Gotham University for next semester.” Alex explains.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets another annoyed look.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex if you expect that to fix things between us. Or if you think you even needed to break up with Maggie for me, then you are wrong.” Kara says annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I.... I didn’t do it because of you.... well that’s not true..... but not because I wanted to try and get back in to your good graces. I.... I did it because of what you said..... how Maggie and I were co-dependent and didn’t do anything separate from each other. It.... it made me take a long look at myself, and us. Maggie and I then talked.... and that’s when we realised that we want different things in life. I want to get married and have kids, Maggie doesn’t really want to get married, although she said she’d do it for me, but she said she adamantly doesn’t want children. So.... so we broke up.” Alex explains with a heart broken look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex.... I never wanted this to happen.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and it’s not your fault. None of this is. In fact you saved me from probably a world of hurt down the line.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just remains quiet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I’ve got a friends party to go to. I just wanted to come and see you on Christmas Day. I know you are still mad at me, and haven’t forgiven me. I don’t blame you, maybe you never will, and I’d get that.  But.... I just want to try and open up to you..... Even if you reject me.... like I deserve.... I’m never gonna stop trying.... You’re my sister.... I hate what I did and said to you.... I will never forgive myself. I’m just so sorry, and I love you so much. I just, I wanted to say that.” Alex says with tears in her eyes as she tries to stop herself from crying, looking so timid.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Alex and sighs. She then approaches her and takes her in for a hug. Alex is surprised by the hug but quickly hugs Kara back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still angry, mad, upset and hurt by you, and this doesn’t fix things. But..... I’m willing to try and see if we can fix things. But it’s not gonna be easy Alex.” Kara says into the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know.” Alex says as she buries her head into Kara’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more seconds Kara ends the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas.” Alex replies as she wipes her tears from her face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>About half an hour after Alex and Kara’s conversation Kara arrives at Eve’s apartment. The building it is in isn’t too fancy but it’s not bad either. It is however a bit of a trek to get to, seeing as it is basically the other side of the city from Kara’s place and the university. Kara knocks on the door, having brought a bottle of wine with her. A few seconds later Eve opens the door with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara!” Eve smiles as she takes her in for a quick hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Eve.” Kara smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>Eve then pulls Kara inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, welcome. Almost everyone else has arrived. I want to introduce you to them.” Eve smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara follows Eve into a living room with several people inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, this is Kara, some of you may already know each other.” Eve says to the people who were already in the room before turning to look at Kara, “Kara, this is Sara, Mike, Nia, Brainy and Caitlin.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Mike, Nia and Brainy all go to NCU with us. Sara is from Star City, we went to high school together. Then Caitlin goes to Central City University and we’ve been friends since we were kids because our parents are close friends.” Eve explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. Well it’s nice to meet you all.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>The group all then go and individually talk to Kara to introduce themselves and get to know her. Meanwhile Eve works in the kitchen preparing the Christmas meal that she has prepared for them all. Eventually about 20 minutes after Kara has arrived there is a knock at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Kara? Can you get that please? That will be our final guest.” Eve calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara moves to the front door and opens it. When she opens it she meets the last person she thought she’d see today.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?” Kara asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Lena asks sounding both annoyed and confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve invited me.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she did.” Lena huffs and then enters the apartment, walking past Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara follows Lena into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena you’re here!” Eve smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Eve. Hi everyone.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well you’ve already met Kara. But this is Mike, Caitlin, Brainy, Nia and Sara.” Eve explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... I already met Kara...” Lena mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo I sense some tension.” Sara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no tension.” Kara lies.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you realise when people are lying they tend to have a tell. Your tell is very obvious.” Brainy says to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Nia elbows Brainy in the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Well, let’s just say Kara and I do not like each other. She’s an annoying brat.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara can’t help but feel hurt by this. She knows she shouldn’t expect anything less, but she really thought that maybe she and Lena could be friends with benefits now, with the actual friends part.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... well you’re just an obnoxious spoiled rich kid who just tries constantly to ruin my life at university.” Kara replies after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gives Kara glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Now!! None of that!” Eve says firmly, “It’s Christmas! You two don’t have to be friends, but just for today can you please just be civil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Lena huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Kara says still feeling a bit hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the day Kara and Lena try and act normal with each other, not wanting to ruin the other people’s days. As a group they all have a good time. Eve cooked a roast turkey dinner which they all share and then after they all eat various cakes while drinking several kinds of alcohols. There is laughter, conversation and general cheer. Kara however can’t help but feel the glare from Lena the whole day, while at the same time Kara notices that Eve has decided to sit next to her and be rather affectionate towards her. Eventually the group move back to the living room to play some board games. Kara and Eve are the last two to enter the living room from the kitchen/dinning table area.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!!” Nia says excitedly pointing at Kara and Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Nia confused.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re both standing under the mistletoe! You know what that means!” Nia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks up and notices that they are in fact under the mistletoe. She then looks at Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“Well.... those are the rules.” Eve smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles nervously at Eve and nods her head. The two women then move closer to each other and then share a gentle kiss. Kara enjoys the kiss, it’s not earth shattering or anything, but not bad either. Kara can tell however that Eve enjoys the kiss a lot more than she does. What Kara and no one else in the apartment notices during the kiss is the death stare Lena is sending in the way of Kara and Eve, as she witnesses the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>A while later the group have played several board games and are continuing to play some more. Eve goes into the kitchen to get more wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, can you come give me a hand?” Eve calls out from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets up and heads into the kitchen. She meets Eve with a smile. At the same time unknown to Eve and Kara Lena passes by the kitchen returning from using the bathroom. She stops by the doorway as she listens to Eve and Kara talk.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t really need your help.... I just wanted to get you alone to ask you something...” Eve says to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh sure? What is it?” Kara asks a bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I have to kind of confess that our kiss under the mistletoe, I kind of purposely set up and had Nia in on it too.” Eve explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Kara asks, a bit flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I.... look.... I have kind of had a thing for you for a while now.... since when Winn introduced you to me a few months ago.... Soooo.... what I’m trying to say is.... would you like to go on a date with me?” Eve asks sounding nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... that’s... wow.... I didn’t expect that.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Eve remains silent as she looks at Kara, waiting for a response. Kara on her part just takes a moment to think. But she realises she won’t really be able to think of an answer right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmm can I think about it? It’s not a no. I just..... “ Kara begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Take however long you need.” Eve interrupts with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just smiles back at Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile having heard Eve asks Kara out Lena is pretty annoyed. She doesn’t really know why, Kara and her are not even dating. Even so she doesn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>About an hour later Kara returns from the bathroom when she is met by Lena in the hallway. Lena approaches Kara and moves closer, into her personal space.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to fuck me. Now.” Lena says seductively.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gulps at how aggressive Lena is being, it’s a turn on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to tell Eve I’m heading home. About 10 minutes after me, you leave and meet me at my place. Understand?” Lena asks, with it not really being a question, more of an order.</p><p> </p><p>“I uhhh.... okay...” Kara nods with a gulp.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Lena says and then parts away from Kara.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A while later Kara is standing outside the front door of Lena’s apartment, having successfully exited the party and then got an Uber back across to the other side of the city. </p><p> </p><p>Kara’s not sure why she’s doing this. Lena has been so mean to her today. Kara thought that maybe they were getting somewhere, developing a friendship. But it seems like they are back to square one. But that said Kara is pretty helpless when it comes to Lena. She can’t help but be drawn in by her allure, and she’s pretty sure Lena is aware of this. Lena opens the door and to Kara’s surprise Lena is wearing a silk robe.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my.” Kara gulps.</p><p> </p><p>“Well don’t just stand there like an idiot. Come inside so you can fuck me!” Lena orders.</p><p> </p><p>Kara immediately clicks into action upon hearing these words and moves inside, closing the door behind her and takes Lena in for a hungry kiss.</p><p> </p><p>About an hour later Kara and Lena are both catching their breath as they lay in Lena’s bed, having both pleased each other several times over the last hour.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.... that was great.” Kara says breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t too bad yourself.” Lena replies, also catching her breath.</p><p> </p><p>The two remain silent for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“So Uhmm... do you feel okay.... we didn’t do any damage?” Lena asks sounding a bit nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m fine.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good... and how are things with your sister?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Lena and gives her a confused and annoyed look.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it with you? While I was in the hospital you were so nice and amazing to me. Then since then you’ve been so short with me when I’ve texted you, and then today you were back to being your usual bitchy self. But now what? You’re back to being nice to me?” Kara asks confused and annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well...” Lena replies not giving Kara much of a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well what? What is it?” Kara asks annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pissed at you okay!” Lena says quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What did I do?” Kara asks still annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“You thought I was Lucy!! You never wanted to start this with me!” Lena says angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena.” Kara tries.</p><p> </p><p>“And I know, I shouldn’t care because we’re not dating or anything. But it bothers me.” Lena admits.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, I’m sorry. I... I understand.... But I want you to know.... that I wouldn’t change a thing.... you’re incredible.... if I had a choice between doing this with you or Lucy... I’d choice you EVERY time.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I enjoy this. Despite how much you annoy me at times.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“I enjoy this as well.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena then give each other a smile. The two then remain silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Soo.... I heard Eve ask you out.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“You did?” Kara asks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I was coming back from the bathroom and heard. You’re not gonna say yes, are you?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why do you care if I say yes or no?” Kara asks with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause we’ve just begun this and if you and Eve date obvious this is over and what is the point of this all.” Lena says sounding frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“Typical. All about you!” Kara says as she gets up from the bed and grabs her clothes to get changed. “Well you know what, it doesn’t matter if I say yes or no. We never said how long this would last.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but still it seems like you are just looking at ways to call this off.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“WAYS to call this off!?! Yes because of course it was my fault that I got hurt and we couldn’t do anything!!” Kara yells.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I mea...” Lena begins.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, you can fuck off.” Kara says and then storms out of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Lena wants to call Kara back and explain she wasn’t referring to Kara getting hurt, she just enjoys having sex with her and wouldn’t want it to stop. But for some reason Lena doesn’t do that. She just lets Kara walk out of the bedroom and then a few moments later she hears her front door slam closed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara leaves Lena’s apartment and begins walking back to her house she shares with James and Winn. She is so mad that Lena had the audacity to think that she could say that she shouldn’t date Eve. Kara pulls out her phone from her pocket and sends Eve a text.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara (to Eve):</strong> Hi Eve. I’ve thought about it and I’d love to go on a date with you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eve (to Kara):</strong> Wonderful! Would tomorrow be too soon?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> No, tomorrow is good for me. What are you thinking?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eve:</strong> Well, would you like to go to the Christmas Winter Wonderland that is here in National City? It’s like a fair ground with rides and a bunch of food and stuff? </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Sure that sounds great!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eve:</strong> Yay! I’m so excited!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eve:</strong> Wait, that made me seem desperate didn’t it?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eve:</strong> Please don’t change your mind. I promise I’m not crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs at Eve’s text, Eve is obviously so nervous and cute.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Don’t worry, I think it’s sweet. I’ll meet you there at like 4?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eve:</strong> Yes. I can’t wait!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eve:</strong> Shoot that sounded desperate again.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eve:</strong> I’m going to stop now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eve:</strong> I’ll see you tomorrow Kara.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> I’ll see you then Eve ;).</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles widely as she continues to walk to her apartment having finished texting Eve. She thinks Eve is a very nice person and clearly Eve likes her very much, unlike some other people. At the same time Kara does enjoy Eve’s company. She even only sent the last winky face in the text just in the hopes it would fluster Eve. Either way Kara is looking forward to her date with Eve tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As most of you know I'm writing a chapter a day for a fic for the entirety of October for Supercorptober. So please go check out my other fics if you like. </p><p>Also feel free to leave a comment, I enjoy reading what you guys think is going to happen or think about what has happened or what characters have done/said. Comments give me a much better idea of engagement because I get an email for every comment, whereas I only get 1 email every 24 hours for kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara is getting ready for her date with Eve, she is actually excited. Kara thinks Eve is a wonderful person, so much nicer than a certain other individual. Eve is kind, cares about people other than herself, she’s generous, she always has a smile on her face, she’s literally the opposite of Lena. Kara is still really annoyed at what Lena said to her the night before. Kara thinks it’s so ironic that Lena doesn’t want Kara to date Eve, yet one of their rules was to be honest with each other and not get mad or jealous for turning one another down. It simply infuriates Kara to no end that Lena had the gall to try and explain why she was mad that Kara was considering saying yes to Eve, with the explanation that it was because Lena claimed she was mad that that would mean they would have to stop having sex, right when they started. Claiming this all was pointless and Kara was trying to sabotage everything.</p><p> </p><p>Kara eventually shakes her thoughts of Lena, planning to put the spoiled rich brat out of her mind and enjoy her afternoon/evening with Eve. Much like the day before Kara is wearing a comfortable pair of jeans, but this time she is wearing a shirt which she has tucked into her jeans. Then Kara has completed her look with a nice warm jacket seeing as it’s a bit cooler than the day before, and the fact they are going to be outside for their date. The jacket isn’t very thick, but it will keep Kara warm.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gives herself one last look over before she heads out her door and gets in an Uber to take her to the Winter Wonderland fair.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Kara arrives at the National City Winter Wonderland, there are a lot of people around. Kara considers sending Eve a text to let her know she has arrived, but then Kara scans the crowd and spots Eve standing by the entrance. Eve like Kara is wearing some nice fitted jeans, some trainers and a jacket. As Kara walks towards Eve she notices that Eve has a nervous smile on her face, looking around obviously searching for Kara. Kara finds it incredibly cute that Eve clearly is nervous but excited for their date. Kara thinks it’s very nice to actually be wanted by someone so nice for once. As Kara approaches Eve, Eve spots her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara!” Eve smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Eve.” Kara smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>“You look great!” Eve smiles at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing special. But you look pretty good yourself.” Kara says back to Eve with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Eve blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Eve says.</p><p> </p><p>“So do you want to head inside?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I really hope you like this! There are some rides, there’s an ice skating rink, a place to pet some reindeer, and of course a bunch of food stalls. Winn has told me that you really enjoy food!” Eve explains excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, some people say that food is the way to my heart.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess I’m going to buy you all the food then!” Eve says with a bit of a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles widely at Eve.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a charmer Miss Tessmacher.” Kara says and then holds out her hand, “Shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve looks at Kara’s outstretched hand for a moment, looking slightly nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to hold hands?” Eve asks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, this is a date isn’t it? Unless you don’t want to.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“No!! I do!! I just didn’t think you’d want to.” Eve explains shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well come here then.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Eve takes Kara’s hand and the two enter the fair grounds. Kara and Eve spend a while just walking around the Winter Wonderland. The two women just want to get a grasp of what is available for them to do and eat. Eventually the first stop they settle on is to pet some of the reindeer. Kara and Eve both enjoy gently stroking the reindeer while also getting to feed them some carrots. After this the two continue to walk about the fair.</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me about yourself Eve. Where did you grow up?” Kara asks as the two once more walk hand in hand through the fair.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m National City born and raised. Well, technically I grew up in the suburbs just outside of the city, but you know it’s sort of the same thing. What about you?” Eve asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I spent my childhood in Argo city growing up. But uhh.... when I was 13 both my parents died in a house fire.... so I was adopted by the Danvers and lived with them in Midvale.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry Kara. I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories on our first date.” Eve says very nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Eve. It’s part of me.” Kara smiles. “So what about your family? What’s that like? Have any brothers or sisters?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m a lone child. But I grew up with my mom. My Dad walked out on us when I was only a kid. I haven’t ever heard from him since.” Eve says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that Eve. We really don’t know how to stay away from heavy topics do we?” Kara says with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“No I guess not.” Eve replies with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what we should do! We should go on the roller coaster!” Kara says excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” Eve smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Eve then get in line for the Christmas rollercoaster. The two women are seated right at the front and Kara very much enjoys the ride, throwing her hands up in the air and screaming to her hearts content. Once the two get off the ride Kara looks over at Eve and notices that she’s not very steady on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve? Are you okay?” Kara asks concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Eve looks at Kara for a moment and Kara can tell right away that Eve is about to fall over. In response to this Kara grabs Eve and holds her to make sure she doesn't fall over.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got you Eve. How about we go sit down?” Kara suggests.</p><p> </p><p>Eve just nods, not saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Eve make their way over to one of the tables set up for people to eat their food. Kara helps Eve to her seat before taking a seat herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You feeling any better?” Kara asks concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes... I.... sorry.... I don’t really like rollercoasters.” Eve admits.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! You should have said so!” Kara says back.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... you looked excited and I didn’t want to ruin our date.... I just wanted to make you happy so you’d have a good time...” Eve admits again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Eve, you are so wonderful. You always think about others.” Kara says wanting to add the words <em>unlike some people</em>, “But please, I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to. This isn’t a one way date, it’s for both of us, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Eve nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Kara smiles, “Now how about I get you some water and I’ll get us both some food. Want anything in particular?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uhmm.... can you get me a hot dog please? And maybe some coco?” Eve asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Kara smiles, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara leaves and a few minutes later she returns with a large amount of food. Kara has bought water, coco, hot chocolate, hot dogs, burgers and several ginger bread men.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Kara! Why’d you buy so much food!?” Eve asks shocked by the amount of food Kara has got.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs as she sits down and hands Eve the water.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I eat a lot. Don’t worry you can have as much as you like. We don’t need to worry about wasting any food. I’ll definitely eat whatever you don’t.” Kara says as she licks her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Eve giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Well this is something I want to see.” Eve smile as she eats her hot dog.</p><p> </p><p>Kara grabs her burger to eat and takes a bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, oh this is an incredible burger! You’ve got to try one Eve.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.... uhhh.... I don’t actually like burgers.” Eve replies.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Really? Why?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I mean I like bread, cheese, bacon and beef, everything that makes up a burger. I just don’t like burgers for some reason.” Eve replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gives Eve a bit of a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess that means more for me then.” Kara says as she continues to bite into her burger.</p><p> </p><p>About 20 minutes later Kara and Eve have finished their food, although much to Eve’s shock Kara did eat 85% of it. The two women then stand back up and begin walking hand in hand through the fair again. They eventually arrive at the ice skating rink.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to ice skate with me?” Eve asks nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but uhhh.... I’ve never done it before and I’m a bit of a cluts.” Kara says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. I used to ice skate in competition as a kid, I think I can help you. Just hold onto me.” Eve smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Did you win anything?” Kara asks as they begin to queue.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm a few state competitions.” Eve replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. Why did you stop?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know really. I guess I just moved on to do other things.” Eve explains.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Eve eventually make it onto the ice after chatting in the queue for about half an hour. Kara just as she expected is not very steady on her feet. Eve however is simply a pro. As Kara holds onto the side of the rink to just try and get her balance on the skates Eve skates around the rink doing whirls. Kara watches Eve in the corner of her eye and admits to herself that Eve looks so elegant and graceful as she does her moves.</p><p> </p><p>After about 5 minutes Kara gains some confidence and begins to try skating around the rink. Eve is by her side this time, holding her hand. Kara only falls over a couple of times. After another 5 minutes Kara and Eve begin dancing holding on to each other’s hips as they slowly skate to the music. Kara looks into Eve’s eyes and Eve looks into Kara’s. As the two dance Kara thinks about how much of an incredible time she has had. Eve is so kind. She really clearly likes Kara. They obviously have chemistry and a lot in common.  Eve is intelligent, witty, thoughtful, generous, funny and beautiful. Eve is the whole package. Eve is everything that Kara thinks people should look for in a girlfriend. So it beyond frustrates Kara that she just doesn’t feel 'it' with Eve. Kara can’t place her finger on it, but she just doesn’t feel 'it'. She thinks Eve is really beautiful, and she definitely knows she could end up having sex with Eve and enjoying herself. But on an emotional level she just doesn’t feel 'it' with Eve, and on the physical level there’s not as much of a connection as with some other people. Other people being Lena. Kara is so annoyed that of course she has to think of Lena right now.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the song that Kara and Eve are dancing to comes to and end and Eve begins to lean in towards Kara.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh know.”</em> Kara thinks. Kara knows she has now realised this won’t go anywhere with Eve, and therefore she really shouldn’t let Eve kiss her. But at the same time, stopping Eve would be so awkward, and probably embarrassing to Eve if anyone sees. So Kara just allows it to happen, hoping that maybe it will be such a good kiss that sparks something inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Eve kisses Kara and Kara gently kisses her back. It doesn’t spark anything in Kara. Once the kiss ends Eve smiles at Kara. The two women  then leave the ice skating rink a few minutes later and decide that they have had enough of the Winter Wonderland and leave the fair. As the two get to the entrance to the car parking lot Eve turns to Kara with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, I really had a nice time tonight.... I don’t want it to end.... would you.... uhmm..... like to come back to my place for a...... night cap?”  Eve asks nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks down at Eve who has a nervous smile on her face. Kara is a bit taller than Eve so she had to look down to meet her eyes. Kara lets out a sigh, really hating what she has to now, and hating herself for not liking this perfect beautiful woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve I....” Kara begins and Eve’s face drops, making Kara hate herself more, “I had a really great time with you. You are a wonderful person. So nice and so kind, and just amazing. I really really want to feel 'it' with you.... but I don’t. I’m sorry. If it helps I really do want to feel that way for you, I just don’t for some stupid reason.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.... I....” Eve says with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Eve, don’t cry. I’m so sorry. You really are so nice and amazing. You are a catch. I hope you find someone who feels about you like I should. I really wish I felt that way, but I don’t. I’m so sorry. I know this is a cliché, but I really mean it when I say, I would like to be friends.” Kara says feeling simply awful.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I understand Kara.... I....” Eve says then sighs, “I appreciate you being honest with me. I’m disappointed obviously, but I get it. And I’d like to be friends too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara nods, “Well I’m gonna get a cab back home then. I’ll see ya around Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I can still drive you back.” Eve suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very kind of you to offer Eve but my place is out of your way and I think it’s best this way.” Kara says with a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Eve nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Eve.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Kara.” Eve replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gives Eve one last smile and then walks away. As Kara walks away she simply hates herself. She hates that she didn’t like this perfectly good amazing girl. Kara thinks that maybe dating just isn’t something for her. Kara is so annoyed and frustrated, she really feels like she needs to blow off some steam. Kara knows how she could do that, but hesitates for a moment. Eventually she gives in and gets out her phone. She can push past her annoyance to just give herself some gratification.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara (to Lena):</strong> You don’t have to worry about me dating anyone anymore. I think I’m gonna give up dating now....</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena (to Kara):</strong> Why? Change your mind?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> I went on a date with Eve. She’s amazing and nice and I want to like her, but I don’t. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> There is obviously something wrong with me.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Well I already knew that....</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Thanks!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Did you sleep with her?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> No!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Want to come over then?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Okay, be there in half an hour.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> I’ll be waiting.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Kara arrives at Lena’s apartment just as she said half an hour after leaving the Winter Wonderland fair. Lena opens the door to Kara and Kara quickly crashes their lips together, closing the door behind her. Lena kisses back eagerly and takes Kara in her arms as the two continue to kiss while moving backwards, heading towards Lena’s bedroom. When they do get to the bed Lena pulls away, stopping the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Lena says as she holds her hand on Kara’s chest, holding her in place so there is some space between them.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Kara asks with a frown expecting Lena to say something annoying as usual.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if you thought I meant anything by saying you were trying to purposely ruin our agreement. I promise I didn’t mean what happened to you. And I shouldn’t have said it anyway. We’re not dating, so if you want to date someone I shouldn’t respond they way I did.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is just left looking at Lena in shock. Not in a million years did she expect an apology from Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“I... thank you...” Kara replies with a brief smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Lena smiles back. </p><p> </p><p>The two women then crash their lips back together and fall onto the bed. Over the next hour they both give each other incredible amounts of pleasure, causing them to both scream out in delight. Eventually they both fall back down to the bed, catching their breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.... you’re getting better..” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Kara says sarcastically, taking offence by Lena’s comment as it sounded like she was bad in the first place. This obviously annoys Kara because Lena has previously said that she was good. So Kara thinks Lena’s just doing this to be a bitch again.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to offend. I meant that it was the best one yet. All of them being pretty good.” Lena clarifies.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.... well thank you.” Kara says, once more surprised by Lena’s response.</p><p> </p><p>The two continue to catch their breath in silence for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I want you to know..... I don’t have any plans to date anyone again.... I..... I don’t think a relationship or romance is in the cards for me....” Kara admits as she bites her lip.</p><p> </p><p>Lena turns to look at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you feel the same as I do then.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara now turns to look at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about? You were dating Andrea.” Kara says and then notices Lena flinch when she mentions Andrea’s name, “Shoot I didn’t mean to bring her up and uhmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Kara.” Lena says as she rests a hand on Kara’s arm. “The truth is, Andrea was a friend I went to boarding school with as a kid. We were always together not only because of that but because our families were business partners. When my mother found out about my.... sexual preference..... she wasn’t happy.... she tried on several occasions to set me up with boys from wealthy families.... despite knowing I didn’t like them. But Lillian she knew Andrea and I were friends and one day apparently Andrea asked Lillian for her permission to ask me out on a date. Lillian agreed because she saw Andrea as the only woman that would be acceptable for me to date because we both came from wealthy families, and Andrea is the heir to her family's fortune and business. So Andrea and I went from being friends to dating. I fell in love with her over time. But.... I..... I don’t understand how someone I love and claimed they loved me could do that to me.... I..... I don’t think I’m meant for love either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Lena, I’m so sorry to hear all that. Andrea is awful for what she did to you. I want to say I wish I could take it back. But really I think it just exposed her for who she was, so it was probably for the best. Not that I’m saying it was a good thing or anything. But Lillian sounds awful. No mother should treat their daughter like that.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Lillian does. She’s not my real mother, just my step-mother. I think she’s always hated or resented me because while for many years I was told I was adopted, I didn’t find out until after Lionel, my father, died a few years ago that actually he was my father. I’m just the result of an affair he had with my mom. I think Lillian looks at me and just is reminded of that.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so that’s not right.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gives Kara a thankful smile.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about you. You’re adopted too right?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhuh. My parents uhmm.... they died in a house fire when I was 13...” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry Kara, we don’t have to.... if you don’t want to.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine. I like talking about it. It’s sad but it reminds me of them, and although I lost a lot, I think about what I gained also.” Kara replies. It isn’t lost on Kara how she realises that she feels so much more comfortable talking to Lena about these topics than she did with Eve. Kara thinks that perhaps it’s because Lena and her aren’t friends, so it’s not like she’d care if she said anything mean about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Lena nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway. After the fire my cousin was my only blood relative left. But he was only 18 at the time and was in no position to raise me. So he gave me to the Danvers. They were wonderful. I met Jeremiah and Eliza who took such good care of me. At first Alex didn’t like me, but she came around.” Kara says and then pauses. “I guess maybe not, considering recently.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena gives Kara a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you spoken to Alex since the hospital?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“She visited me before I left to go to Eve’s yesterday. We spoke for a bit and I agreed that I’m willing for Alex to try and fix things. But I’m still hurt, angry and upset by her.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s understandable.” Lena nods.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, what about you? How’s your relationship with Lex?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs. Kara looks at her confused in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I just thought that was a funny question because to summarize it’s not good. Growing up he was such a good brother to me. He would protect me from Lillian or Lionel in a drunken rage. He made me feel special. But it was all just a manipulation. Now, he's just, slowly and slowly descending into madness. I don’t think it’s going to be long before he gets arrested if I’m honest.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah uhh.... well I know that he’s not the best because Uhmm... my cousin is Clark Kent.... and he used to be friends with Lex.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You’re cousin is THE Clark Kent?” Lena asks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I met him a few times. He seemed nice. All I know is him and Lex had a falling out over something, but Lex would never tell me what is was over.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Clark wouldn’t say either.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>There is a lull in the conversation for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“So.... did you not go home for Christmas because you didn’t want to be with Lillian and Lex?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.... Uhmm no.” Lena says, suddenly sounding shy. “I.... I would have liked to go back.... I may not like them.... but they are the only family I have... I didn’t really want to be alone for Christmas.... but on the Wednesday before our break Lillian phoned me to tell me she didn’t want me to return for Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara is silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait... Wednesday?..... that was the day of my party! Is that why you were crying?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of..... I.... I just went to drown my sorrows really.... I knew you wouldn’t want me there ..... but I just wanted, needed, the alcohol. Once you approached me and snapped at me it struck a nerve and I got overwhelmed.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Lena I’m sorry. No matter what we have said or done to each other, I’ve never wanted to make you cry.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“I....I.... thank you...” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena then give each other a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well I’m gonna head out.” Kara says and gets up out of bed and begins putting her clothes back on.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to. You can sleep on my couch if you’d like?” Lena offers.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the offer, but I kind of just want to get changed into some of my nice comfy clothes, have a shower and then stuff my face with junk food while I watch some Netflix in bed.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like it’s a regular occurrence for you.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because it is.” Kara smiles as she finishes putting her clothes on.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, thanks for the fun.” Kara says and then leans down and kisses Lena on the lips. Lena kisses Kara back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you around Miss Danvers.” Lena winks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles and then heads out of Lena’s apartment. As she does Kara thinks <em>why did she kiss Lena then? This is just a casual sex thing. Kissing to say goodbye was pointless. As for them they only kissed to initiate sex, or turn each other on. But then again Lena kissed back, so it might not have been a bad thing. </em>So ultimately Kara just shakes those thoughts from her head as she heads home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was my favourite one to right thus far. That is until I wrote the next chapter which I LOVE SOOOOO MUCH!! That one will be posted tomorrow ;).</p><p>Anyway, I'm gonna sound like a broken record but for supercorptober I'm posting a chapter a day for various fics, so please check my others out! We are almost at the end, and believe me it's been VERY difficult to keep up with this writing pace. Personally I'd recommend checking out Long Life of Kara Zor-El, which is a fic I've been doing weekly for a while now and I have some incredible plans for it, but it has gone a bit under the radar. </p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading and I love reading any comments you have ;).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a few days before New Years and Eliza has come to National City. Kara offered to meet Eliza at the airport, not being able to pick her up because she doesn’t have a car, but Eliza told her she was going to speak to Alex first. From the sound of Eliza’s voice it wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Over the last few days Kara and Lena have slept together 2 more times, both very much enjoying their physical sexual activities. They were able to have sex at Lena’s apartment again and then Kara’s place. They only had sex at Kara’s place because it was an unplanned hook up by Lena who was just coming back from doing some shopping and Kara was home. So seeing as James and Winn were still away Lena was happy to do it at Kara’s place for once.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Presently Kara is nervously awaiting Eliza’s arrival. Eliza told her that she would get to her place at 12, and she would be bringing Alex with her. Kara still isn’t too keen to see her sister. Yes, she agreed to try and work things out with Alex, but she still thinks they need some time apart. At 11:30 Kara’s phone vibrates.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Lena (to Kara):</strong> I left my bra at your place the other day. Can I come and get it?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara (to Lena):</strong> Yes sure. I’m just waiting for Eliza to get here.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Lena:</strong> Oh I don’t want to intrude then.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara:</strong> Don’t worry she’s not getting here until 12.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Lena:</strong> Okay, I’ll be over in a sec then.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>About 10 minutes later Lena arrives.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Kara smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, you look like you are bubbling with nervous energy.” Lena replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughh, you noticed?” Kara says as she leads Lena upstairs to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Lena nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well Eliza is bringing Alex. I’m not too keen to have a little family chat or anything.” Kara admits.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, doesn’t sound like it will be much fun.” Lena replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Lena enter Kara’s room, it’s a mess with clothes everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god Kara! Why is your room such a mess?” Lena asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I uhh.... I couldn’t figure out what to wear so I kind of just threw clothes everywhere.” Kara admits.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think to clean up?” Lena questions.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Kara admits.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughh, finding my bra isn’t going to be easy then.” Lena says, sounding a bit annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well I’ll help.” Kara says as she begins picking up her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next 5 minutes Kara and Lena begin sorting through all the clothes on the floor and piling them onto the bed. Much to Lena’s frustration she doesn’t find her bra.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean come on. How can you make my bra disappear with your mess?” Lena scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. What does it look like?” Kara asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pretty simple black bra. It’s not anything fancy. It’s just one of my more comfy bras. I only have like 3, hence why I want to find it.” Lena admits.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you only have three comfy bras?” Kara asks as she looks back through the clothes on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how it is with finding a comfy bra.” Lena explains.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looks up at Lena confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lena asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had that problem.” Kara admits.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well lucky you.” Lena replies sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on, where are you getting your bras from? There not like super expensive bras are they?” Kara asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena remains silent. In response to this Kara laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why they are not comfortable! Of course the expensive ones are not comfortable! That’s not what they are made for. They are just made to look good and sexy, not for comfort!” Kara says with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... whatever.” Lena says a bit annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara continues to chuckle for a bit before she suddenly stops with a look on her face. Lena notices it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lena asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I.... I think I know what happened to your bra.” Kara says as she blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for god sake, you didn’t destroy it or something did you?” Lena asks frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I uhh....It’s a padded black bra with thin straps on the shoulders that also attach to the hooks at the back, right?” Kara asks with a blush.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes..... why?” Lena asks confused by Kara’s sudden demeanour. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara begins to take her t-shirt off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara this is no time for.....” Lena say and then stops once Kara has removed her t-shirt to reveal that she is wearing Lena’s bra. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I.... I thought it was one of mine...” Kara says with a blush.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You thought that was one of yours?” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... I..... it was dark when I was putting it on.... I just found it in the pile and put it on.... I wasn’t stressing too much about what underwear I was gonna wear to see Eliza.” </span>
  <span>Kara explains.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena lets out a huff, but not one of annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take it off.” Kara says as she moves her hand behind her back to unhook the bra.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Lena says suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara turns to look at Lena with a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kara asks confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of hot........... You wearing my bra.” Lena says as she bites her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Kara asks surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhuh, it’s a bit of a turn on.” Lena nods as she approaches Kara with a hungry look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well uhhh...” Kara says flustered as Lena approaches her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena quickly crashes her lips into Kara’s and Kara moans into the kiss. The two kiss hungrily for a few moments. Kara eventually pulls them apart.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena.... please.... we can’t.... Eliza will be here in a minute....” Kara huffs out, clearly sounding frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we’ll have to be quick then.” Lena smiles wickedly and then takes Kara in for a passionate kiss once more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara knows that this is such a bad idea, as Eliza could easily catch them, not that she has a key to Kara’s place. Although she does know where the spare key is. But as soon as Kara feels Lena stick her tongue in her mouth Kara doesn’t care, she just melts into the kiss and responds eagerly. </span>
  <span>Eventually Kara and Lena fall onto Kara’s bed, with Lena on top of Kara. The two women begin to use their hands to roam each other’s bodies, both running their hands through each other's hair. Kara begins to pull up Lena’s shirt. But just then there is a knock at the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara groans as the two women pull apart.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s gonna be Eliza.” Kara says sounding annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena lets out a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Just when it was getting good.” Lena smiles wickedly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena!! Please you can’t keep turning me on like that! I’m just about to see Eliza!” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Lena says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There is another knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!!! One sec!!” Kara calls out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gets up from the bed and begins to put her t shirt back on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh uhmmm..... can I give you back the bra some other time?” Kara asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, keep it.” Lena says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I can’t! It’s probably like a $300 dollar bra!” Kara replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, if only.” Lena says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See I cant keep it!” Kara protests.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can. You’ll just have to wear it next time.” Lena says with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I.... uhhh....” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we do a trade then? I’ll pick out one of yours to take?” Lena says with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. All my underwear probably comes to the same price as your bra. Go ahead.” Kara laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There is yet another knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot. I really need to answer that. Feel free to have a look around.” Kara smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiles back at Kara and Kara quickly leaves the room. Kara heads downstairs and opens the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara! Finally! I was beginning to worry!” Eliza says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara sees Eliza standing there with Alex just behind her. Kara can tell that Alex has been crying.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. I was uhmm.... cleaning my room.” Kara says, not wanting to explain she was about to have sex with her casual sex agreement partner.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza steps into the house and Alex follows behind her. Eliza then takes Kara in for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good to see you Kara. I’m so glad you’re okay.” Eliza says as she squeezes Kara tight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kara says, not know what else to say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh... Kara.... can I use your bathroom?” Alex asks, finally speaking up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh yeah.... best use the one on the landing upstairs that Winn and James use. Mine is kind of a mess.” Kara says not wanting Alex to bump into Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Alex nods and heads upstairs. As Alex walks past Kara, Kara gets a strong whiff of alcohol, clearly Alex has been drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind her. She’s just in a mood. I told her how upset, angry and disappointed I am in her.” Eliza says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... thanks....” Kara says once more not knowing what to say as they walk into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Kara and Eliza settle on the couch they both hear someone walking down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that was quick.” Eliza says turning around, </span>
  <span>expecting to see Alex. But Eliza doesn’t see Alex, she sees Lena, who is walking down the stairs with a bag she brought with her. “Oh you didn’t tell me you had a friend over Kara.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing this Lena looks in the direction of the living room and flashes a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.... uhmm.... this is my..... friend.... Lena....” Kara says not obviously wanting to say they are not friends, just fuck buddies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza quickly gets up from the couch as Lena slowly walks into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the Lena I spoke to on the phone??” Eliza asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lena nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza quickly takes Lena in for a big hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you. Thank you for being there for my daughter. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Eliza says as she hugs Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh well.... uhh....” Lena says not knowing what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara just smiles awkwardly at Lena, knowing full well this is a bit of a weird situation. But then again most of their arrangement has been pretty weird up until this point.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eliza soon ends the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you going to be joining us Lena?” Eliza asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. I just came to.... pick something up... I’ve got somewhere to be.” Lena lies so she can extract herself from the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Eliza smiles, “Well I’m glad I met you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiles at Eliza.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk me out?” Lena asks Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Kara nods knowing that means Lena wants to obviously have a word with her. Kara just hopes it’s not Lena complaining about the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go make us some tea.” Eliza says to Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gets up and walks to the door with Lena as Eliza heads into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhmm I just wanted to let you know..... I saw Alex go into the other bathroom.... and I think she’s being sick in there..” Lena says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she’s probably drunk. I got a pretty strong smell of alcohol off her when she walked passed me. I’m surprised Eliza didn’t smell it.” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Lena nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway. Uhmm I’ll see you around. Did you get uhmm what you.... need?” Kara asks with a blush.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiles at Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm yes. I got a couple of bras and a few pairs of matching panties.” Lena says and then moves closer to Kara’s ear, “One of which I’m wearing right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my....” Kara huffs out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena gives Kara a kiss on the cheek and then pulls away with a massive smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon Danvers.” Lena says with a wink and then leaves Kara’s home.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once Lena leave Kara takes a moment to compose herself before heading into the kitchen to help Eliza. Kara sees Eliza pouring the hot water into the tea cups.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So Lena is nice.” Eliza says with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh yeah...” Kara nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you dating?” Eliza asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! No!!” Kara denies, probably a bit too quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So you two weren’t.... when we were knocking?” Eliza asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course not..... we were just.... looking for Lena’s bra that she left here.” Kara says and immediately realises she’s caught.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Her bra? Why would she leave her bra here?” Eliza asks with a grin as she begins to sip her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh..... uhmmm....” Kara says not knowing what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry Kara, I think Lena seems like a wonderful girl. I’m glad she’s your girlfriend.” Eliza smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not my girlfriend!” Kara replies quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I see. Hmm. Well you kids these days, huh?” Eliza replies with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah uhmm....” Kara says flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, tell me about your studies.” Eliza asks, clearly changing the subject to rid Kara of her sudden awkwardness. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It is now a few days since Eliza has left, New Year’s Eve. James has come back into National City and he and Kara are preparing to head out to a party to celebrate the New Year. The party is in a fancy venue on the fourth story of a big office building with a balcony over looking the water front where the fireworks will go off. James got an invite due to some friend he knows. </span>
  <span>Kara is particularly excited because this is going to be the first real party she’s been to since the party they held at their place just before Christmas break. Obviously Kara isn’t counting Eve’s Christmas party as that wasn’t a real party with music and dancing, more of an intimate get together. Kara has been told that this party however not only will have an open bar but a lot of food to eat as well. So obviously Kara is very excited about this. Sure Kara likes the idea of an open bar, but she’d take unlimited food any day of the week. After all Kara is led by her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Currently James and Kara are just checking themselves over one more time in their living room as James orders the Uber.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, the Uber is gonna be here in like 5 minutes.” James says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Do I look alright?” Kara asks as she points to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara is wearing a purple short sleeve tight dress. Kara particularly likes this dress because it compliments her body in all the right places, while also having short sleeves, allowing Kara to show off her toned arms. Kara has her hair tied in a bun while she has minimal make up, with a bit of light red lipstick on her lips. The look is then completed with Kara wearing a pair of her black glasses. Kara usually only wears her glasses when she’s in class or when she’s studying, they are very weak in strength, she only really wears them to help her focus, reminding herself she should be working. But tonight Kara has decided to wear her glasses not only to give her eyes a little rest, but also because she thinks the glasses really compliment the outfit that she is wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You look great Kara.” James smiles, “What about me?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>James is wearing a standard black suit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go wrong with a suit James, you look good too.” Kara smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. So, what did you get up to while I was away? Other than.... you know....” James says with an awkward gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Other than that..... I went to Eve’s for Christmas..... we had a good time with Eve and her friends.... Eve kissed me under the mistletoe and admitted later she planned it and asked me out on a date.” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What really?! That’s great Kara!! Eve is such a nice girl! And you deserve someone great! I know you haven’t really dated in a while.” James says in an encouraging voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t get to excited, we already went on the date and we won’t be having a second one.” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why? What went wrong?” James asks with a frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing went wrong. We went to the Winter Wonderland and had a good time. We then finished the date dancing while ice skating and we kissed again. But as we were kissing I just realised I didn’t really feel it with Eve. So after I walked her to her car and told her, and yeah...” Kara explains.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.... that’s a shame.” James says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I...” Kara begins but is interrupted by a knock at the door. Kara looks at James confused, “Are you expecting anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t know who that could be.” James says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara then walks to the front door, she opens it and sees Alex swaying on her feet, clearly drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Karrrrrrarghhhhhh.....” Alex slurs and then tries to walk forward and falls, causing Kara to have to catch her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex what are you doing here?” Kara asks, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I.... wanteded to see sister..... sorry....” Alex slurs again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex you’re drunk. You need to go home.” Kara says, still annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.... I want....seeeee you....” Alex hiccups.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>James then walks to the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara the Uber’s...” James say and then notices Alex, “here...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looks at James.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh I can cancel it.” James says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you go ahead. I’ll deal with this and meet you at the party in a bit.” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara, are you sure?” James says with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kara nods, clearly showing James she’s annoyed by what Alex is doing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” James says awkwardly, “Well, good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>James then walks passed Alex and heads out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, you can’t keep...” Kara begins.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“O ohh...” Alex interrupts and holds her hand to her mouth wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex then quickly stumble runs up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex!!” Kara groans.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara follows Alex upstairs and sees her run into the bathroom that Winn and James share. A few seconds later Kara hears Alex puking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Kara mutters to herself sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara walks into the bathroom and looks at Alex hunched over the toilet. Kara takes a deep breath and walks over to Alex and pulls her hair behind her head. </span>
  <span>Kara still doesn’t really want to talk to Alex, but she obviously isn’t just going to let her sit on the floor and throw up alone. So Kara takes a seat on the bath next to Alex and just watches Alex as she continues to throw up. </span>
  <span>After about 10 minutes Alex finishes throwing up and is just laying with her head on the toilet seat, looking away from Kara. Kara then hears that Alex is crying.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex? Are you crying?” Kara asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sniffles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Alex obviously lies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, you’re just drunk.” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.... I’m sorry Kara.... this is my fault..... I hate myself..... I’m sorry..... sorry....” Alex says while crying.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex...” Kara begins.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. It’s my fault. I wish I could change it.... but I can’t.... now I lost my sister forever...... the best thing to happen to me.... all because I was a stupid moron..... I hate myself so much....” Alex says and sobs louder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara takes a deep breath and looks at Alex for a moment. Kara thinks that Alex does seem genuinely sorry and upset, that’s something at least for Kara. Something to show to Kara Alex’s true intentions. So Kara then crouches down next to Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Alex, look at me.” Kara requests.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nu-uh.” Alex mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Alex.” Kara requests again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This time Alex turns her head to look at Kara. Kara uses her hand to wipe away some of the tears on Alex’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t lost me Alex. I’m still mad and upset at you. But, you do seem like you really regret what you did, and that helps. I’m not saying things will be able to go back to normal just like that. But I do want to try.” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Alex asks surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I think we should take it one step at a time though. You can’t expect everything to be like it was right away. I need time to heal over what you did.” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grimaces at this but nods her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, maybe we can go to therapy?” Kara suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Alex says after a moments silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Kara nods with a slight smile, “Now are you done throwing up you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.... I think so...” Alex replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now come on let’s put you to bed.” Kara says as she encourages Alex to stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex lets herself be stood up by Kara as she nods her head. </span>
  <span>Kara leads Alex into her bedroom and places Alex down on the bed. Kara then goes into one of her draws and gets Alex a pair of pyjamas.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here. You can stay here tonight. You change into these and I’ll get you a glass of water and a bucket, just in case.” Kara says as she hands Alex the pyjamas.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Alex nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Kara returns to her room with a bucket and a glass of water in hand. Alex is laying on the bed without the covers over her. Kara places the bucket on the floor by the side of the bed Alex is laying mostly on, and then puts the glass of water on the bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. You try and get some sleep. I’m going to go out. Are you gonna be okay alone?” Kara asks, not really wanting to have to stay and look after Alex on New Years Eve.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..... I’ll be fine.....” Alex says and then is silent for a moment, “Can I have a hug?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looks down at Alex for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Kara nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara sits on the side of the bed and pulls Alex in for a hug. The two remain hugging for a moment. After about a minute they part.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. You get some sleep.” Kara says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Alex says as she lays down and closes her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara then leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kara arrives at the New Year’s Eve party just after 11PM. It’s a pretty fancy affair with a lot of people dressed up in fancy clothes, most of them older than her. Kara can tell that most of them are pretty wealthy due to the jewellery a lot of the women are wearing and some of the men. Needless to say Kara feels pretty out of place. However </span>
  <span>Kara’s concerns about being out of place are soon forgotten when her nose gets a whiff of food. Kara follows the smell like a well trained dog and finds the food table. To Kara’s delight there is a pile of potstickers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, potstickers!” Kara smiles to herself and grabs a few and shoves them in her mouth, not gracefully at all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next few minutes Kara continues to fill her guts with the potstickers, only taking a break every now and then to drink some champagne to wash down her throat. Once she feels like she’s almost finished she has eaten close to 50 of them. It’s in this moment that Kara hears someone giggle somewhere to her right. She knows she recognises the giggle, but can't place who it is.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jimmy, you’re so funny.” A woman giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara turns her head, now recognising the voice, and that’s when she sees Lena smiling looking at James while she holds his arm. James is looking down at Lena, basically drooling over her. </span>
  <span>Lena unlike Kara is wearing a three piece burgundy suit. Kara admits that Lena does look absolutely stunning.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Kara watches on for some reason she starts to feel very annoyed that James is drooling over Lena. He knows full well that Lena is gay, yet he constantly seems to drool over her. While at the same time Kara is annoyed that Lena is flirting at all. Kara doesn’t like that idea. It’s not jealously, it’s definitely not jealousy. </span>
  <span>Kara then quickly composes herself a wipes her mouth, clearing crumbs from her face and then heads in the direction of James and Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know there’s this Winter Wonderland fair in the city that closes in a few days. Maybe we should....” James begins and then notices Kara, “Kara!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara is pretty annoyed at James now. He’s trying to ask Lena on a date, which pisses Kara off, but at the same time he’s asking her to do the exact same date she just told James she went on with Eve.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“James, Luthor.” Kara nods knowing she can’t suddenly act differently around Lena in front of James.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Danvers, pleasure as always.” Lena says sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you two start. Come on.” James groans.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, we would never Jimmy.” Lena says as she strokes his arm again, looking up at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara has a frown on her face as she fixes her eyes on Lena stroking James’ arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh Kara..... I think I saw..... uhhh a friend of yours over there.....” James says with his head, clearly trying to get Kara to leave him alone with Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually Jimmy, could you get me another glass of scotch?” Lena asks with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>James jumps into action.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Be right back.” James says with a smile and quickly heads off, clearly wanting to please Lena. </span>
  <span>Once James is gone Kara approaches Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing?” Kara says with almost a growl.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Lena asks innocently with a smile that clearly shows it’s not innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You were flirting... with James.... I though you were gay.” Kara says annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I am. No harm in a little flirting.” Lena smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not right! You’re leading James on and....” Kara begins but is cut off by Lena stepping into her personal space.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Were you jealous?” Lena smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course not!” Kara huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena then looks at Kara with a hungry look in her eyes and bites her lip. Lena's eyes then travel up and down Kara's body as if she is appraising a piece of meat. There is then a few moments silence between the two as they just stare into each other’s eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me.” Lena says as she grabs Kara’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara allows herself to be dragged off by Lena. </span>
  <span>The two women leave the party room and Lena leads them up some stairs up to a deserted floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing?” Kara eventually asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Finding some place alone, so I can fuck you.” Lena says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara goes wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the two women make into an office and close the door behind them. The office has a couch on one side of the room with a desk on the other side, and a balcony behind the desk. </span>
  <span>Lena quickly takes Kara in for a passionate and hungry kiss. Kara kisses Lena back just as hungrily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm you look so good tonight.... I was hoping I’d get you alone...” Lena hums as she continues to kiss Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You..... you knew I’d be here?” Kara asks between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, who’d you think got James the invites?” Lena asks with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara doesn’t reply she just kisses Lena forcefully again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm you look good too..... so sexy.... in that suit..... hmmm...” Kara hums.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Lena continue kissing and eventually begin to undress each other, taking each other’s clothes off and throwing them to the side. Kara is the first to be in just her underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You wore my bra.” Lena smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.... I like it...” Kara hums as she kisses Lena again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well guess what?” Lena say with a smile and then removes her shirt and then her trousers. “I’m wearing one of your bra and panties as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Lenaaaaa....” Kara groans as she looks down to confirm that yes Lena is wearing a pair of her bra and panties, and one of her nicer sexy ones at that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Lena then take each other into a forceful kiss once more, falling down onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Lena spend the next 30 minutes making love to each other once more. As usual they make each other moan and cry out each other’s names. Their bodies just seem to go together so well. Just like two pieces to a puzzle that fit together perfectly. They both instinctively know all the little things they need to do to make the experience great for one another. Eventually the two come down breathless as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of catching their breath Kara goes to grab her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Lena says, holding Kara’s hand back to stop her from picking up her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gives Lena a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wear your dress. I want you in my suit.” Lena grins.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Lena...” Kara groans, the idea of it turning her on once more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiles wickedly at Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet. After the fireworks you can come back to my place, and we can have some more fun.” Lena grins.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara nods and smiles at Lena and then begins picking up Lena’s suit and putting it on. At the same time Lena begins to put on Kara’s dress she was wearing. While the two are getting dressed they keep giving each other glances out the corner of their eyes, both with grins on their faces. </span>
  <span>Once Kara is finished getting dressed she admits to herself that she feels quite good in the suit. Kara didn’t particularly think that she is the type of woman that could pull off a suit, but she thinks she looks good in it, just by looking down at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I look?” Kara asks as she turns to Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara bites her lip as she looks at Lena. Kara thought that her dress complimented her body in all the right ways, but compared to Lena she was so wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Incredibly.” Lena grins.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you look.... uhh.... uhmm....” Kara says lost for words.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Incredible?” Lena suggests with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kara says breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Lena just stare at each other for a moment before they are interrupted by shouting coming from below.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“10!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“9!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“8!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Lena both walk over to the other side of the room and out onto the balcony.  The balcony overlooks the sea front where the fireworks will be going off, just like the room the party is in downstairs. Although this particular balcony is a lot smaller than the one downstairs, obviously due to the fact this is a private office balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“4!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“3!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“2!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“1!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year!!!” The people below yell.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena turns and looks at Kara. Kara looks at Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year Kara.” Lena smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year Lena.” Kara replies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lena then leans in and takes Kara in for a New Year’s kiss. As the two women kiss fireworks begin to go off beside them, out over the bay. But the two women are too focused on their kiss to look at them for now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was gonna have a little bit more with Kara and Lena heading back to Lena’s apartment to continue their night together, but ultimately it was far too tempting and perfect to end the chapter here with their New Year’s kiss.</p><p>Anyway, feel free to check out my other fics I have been doing daily for Supercorptober as well as leaving a comment with your thoughts :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. New Years Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the chapter some of you have been waiting for, the reason WHY Lena acted like she did to Kara. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the fireworks and the kiss on New Years Kara and Lena quickly left the party and returned to Lena’s apartment. Once they got there they had sex once more for the first time in the new year. </p><p> </p><p>This time after they have had sex instead of laying on the bed with distance between each other they are laying right next to each other, with Lena’s head basically resting on Kara’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“That was nice.” Kara hums.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>There is a moment silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm sure.” Lena hums.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you like me? Did I do something wrong?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to do this.” Lena says as she moves away from Kara and goes to get up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on Lena! I want to know! You’re constantly like hot and cold with me all the time. Please is it something I did?” Kara asks as she stands up as well.</p><p> </p><p>Lena turns around and gives Kara a look as if she studying her and then sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But let’s put some clothes on and talk about this in the living room.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara nods as she begins putting her clothes back on.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Kara and Lena are sitting in Lena’s living room area. Lena has made herself and Kara each a cup of tea. Kara is pretty sure Lena only made the tea and made them move to the living room because Lena wants to just stall for time. But Kara isn’t speaking, she doesn’t want to give Lena a stupid reason to not explain herself.</p><p> </p><p>“It happened on the first day of last semester. Before we ‘met’ in computer science class.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“What? How? I..... I don’t understand.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighs again.</p><p> </p><p>“The morning before our computer science class I’d just come back from getting up early to get food for my apartment. I was getting out my car in front of my place with my groceries in my hands. You then came running along on the sidewalk, you didn’t notice me getting out of my car. I had to then quickly move out the way of you which caused me to hit myself against my car and drop all my groceries on the pavement, some of which broke on impact and others went rolling into the road and got squished by oncoming cars. I yelled at you but you didn’t even turn around.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Lena!! I’m so sorry!! When I run I have my earbuds in and I listen to music. I totally get into a zone and tune everything else out. If I realised I totally would have stopped and apologised.” Kara says, now feeling guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well I didn’t realise you had your earbuds in until a few days later when I saw you running passed me again and I watched you put them in. But anyway, that kind of annoyed me and made me think ill of you. I thought you were totally rude and arrogant.” Lena explains further.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but why didn’t you say anything to me in class?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to. A few days before our semester began I looked up all the student profiles of everyone in the class, just so I could put names to faces if I needed to. So when you ran passed me and caused that to happen I remembered you were going to be in my computer science class. So before I left for class I found your profile and looked you up. I then saw you were studying journalism to be a reporter and that rubbed me the wrong way as well.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“So you just made that comment about journalism being an easy/bad degree because you were already annoyed at me?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and No.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gives Lena a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“When I found out about you studying journalism to become a reporter from your profile it rubbed me the wrong way because journalists haven’t exactly got on my good side because of my family. They’ve always rubbed me the wrong way and been very invasive into my privacy. So because of that I wrongly look at all journalists in a negative light. So when you’d already annoyed me and I found that out, it just made me dislike you even more. But then when I sat down next to you I noticed you texting Winn about me as well, and that is something I hate. I hate when people talk or text about you behind your back. It annoyed me even more because I was sitting right next to you. So that just put me completely over the edge and made me hate your guts. So I lashed out. When I’m hurt or confused I tend to do that. It’s an automatic response that has been drilled into me by Lillian.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Lena. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I caused you to ruin your groceries, and I’m sorry for texting about you like that. I promise I didn’t mean any harm by it.” Kara says as she moves closer to Lena on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. I realised that you weren’t like how I thought you were after I became friends with Winn and James. I’d become friends with them as just a way to annoy you, as part of my lashing out, just like joining the debate team and bribing some members to vote me as captain.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it!” Kara declares as she throws her hands up in the air, “I knew you did something dodgy! Like I didn’t think that many people would vote against me, despite how bad I did in our debate. I knew something was off.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and I’m sorry. Like I was saying after I became friends with Winn and James they talked about you and I realised that you are actually a nice person, and I’d probably just made assumptions about you and let innocent accidents get in the way of my judgement. But by then it was too late and my pride didn’t let me stop. Then the whole Andrea thing happened and it just began all over again.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay...... well..... thank you for telling me..... I understand that must have been difficult for you.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have judged you like that, or done everything else I’ve done to you.” Lena admits as she takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Lena and takes her hand, giving her a smile. Lena looks up at Kara innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we start with a clean slate? Can we do that?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’d like that.” Lena gingerly nods after a moments reflection.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers.” Kara says as she holds out her hand to shake.</p><p> </p><p>Lena giggles and shakes Kara’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Kara, I’m Lena Luthor.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a nice name. Want to be my friend?” Kara asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, you don’t just ask people to be friends.” Lena says with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“You just don’t.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>The two are then silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?” Kara asks hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious. Can we..... can we maybe be friends?” Kara asks, now the one sounding innocent.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks over at Kara and studies her for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong. You still do some things that annoy me.... but..... I’d like to be your friend.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets a really wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks at Kara’s smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I’m gonna regret this.” Lena mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Nu-uh.” Kara says, “But guess what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that we are actually friends, that makes us friends with benefits.” Kara says with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it does.” Lena says as she laughs.</p><p> </p><p>The two women smile at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s late. You can stay the night if you’d like. I’m pretty exhausted.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.... This couch does feel kind of comfy... and maybe if I stay morning sex could be a thing?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“I make no promises.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll stay none the less.” </p><p> </p><p>“Great. Well I’ll just get you a blanket and pillows and some pyjamas to borrow.” Lena says as she stands up and heads into her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thank you!” Kara calls out.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Kara has changed into a pair of pyjamas she has borrowed from Lena and has made herself a comfy ‘nest’ on Lena’s couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Kara.” Lena says as she walks out of the living room, turning off the light.</p><p> </p><p>“Night Lena.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Kara wakes up the next morning to a delicious smell. She opens her eyes and remembers that she slept on Lena’s couch last night. As Kara takes in her surroundings the smell hits here again, making her stomach grumble. Kara then hears a noise accompanied with the smell that simply makes Kara’s mouth water. Kara can hear the frying of bacon, and the smell of it too. Kara licks her lips and gets to her feet. She looks over at the kitchen area in Lena’s open plan apartment living room/kitchen/dinning room. This is when Kara’s sees Lena standing over the stove frying bacon and eggs. Lena then looks up and notices Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Kara.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning. That smells delicious.” Kara says as she approaches the kitchen area and licks her lips again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well don’t get excited, it’s not for you.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kara says surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Lena giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“I jest. Of course I made some for both you and me.” Lena smiles again.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles back at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“However can I thank you?” Kara smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I can think of a few ways.” Lena grins, “But after breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“I look forward to it. Now can I help?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Just take a seat it’s almost ready.” Lena says as she points to the kitchen/dinning room table.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll be eagerly waiting.” Kara says and goes to sit down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Lena brings two plates of breakfast food along with the utensils. Lena has cooked the two of them bacon and eggs with toasted bread and fried tomatoes.</p><p> </p><p>“This looks incredible Lena!” Kara gleams as her mouth waters.</p><p> </p><p>“Well let’s just hope it tastes good then.” Lena says back.</p><p> </p><p>Kara quickly tucks into her food and is met with an absolutely delicious taste. Kara hasn't often eaten a cooked breakfast like this, simply because it takes so much time to prepare in the morning. That said a cooked breakfast is right up Kara’s street, along with the idea of a breakfast burger. Although Kara will admit to herself that these are not the most healthy options. Not that Kara is ever worried about that.</p><p> </p><p>“This is delicious Lena.” Kara says between bites.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I’m glad.” Lena replies with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’d you learn to cook like this?” Kara asks as she continues to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, this isn’t that hard to cook.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Say that for yourself. I can’t cook anything to save my life. Not that it’s a bad thing. Because of that Winn and James never expect me to cook dinner for them if we are all staying in. The two of them handle most of the cooking.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does that not surprise me? I feel like you’d be the type of person that would almost burn down a house cooking a pizza.” Lena comments with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That happened only one time!!” Kara says with a sulking voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Lena laughs, “I was only joking. You have to tell me how that happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara lets out a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“It was when I lived back in Midvale with Alex and Eliza. The two of them had gone out for the day to watch some sports thing that Alex was interested in. I didn’t want to go so Eliza left me at home alone. I was 15 at the time. At around lunchtime I got hungry so I got a pizza out of the fridge and put it in the oven. But I then went upstairs and I fell asleep..... I woke up like 2 hours later when I smelt smoke. I ran downstairs and found that the whole kitchen was covered in smoke. Luckily the oven had shut itself off eventually. But it completely smelt out the entire house. Needless to say when Eliza got home I was in HUGE trouble and was grounded for like a month and banned from using the kitchen to cook food ever again.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs once more.</p><p> </p><p>“That is absolutely hilarious Kara! It’s totally something you’d do!” Lena smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well it wasn’t funny at the time.” Kara says with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes well of course not. You got in trouble and lost your pizza.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“No I....” Kara begins but stops.</p><p> </p><p>Lena notices Kara has a serious look now and stops smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Kara?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I..... I haven’t ever told anyone this..... but..... when I woke up...... I saw all the smoke and ...... and I had flashbacks to the night my parents died in a fire..... I ..... I froze for a while..... but then I knew I needed to do something.... so I went into the kitchen..... and I took the pizza out of the oven ..... I opened all the windows and doors and then collapsed in a ball and cried..... all I could think of was my parents.... and that maybe the fire was coming for me.... and part of me was upset it didn’t take me....” Kara admits.</p><p> </p><p>Lena reaches out to take Kara’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, that’s awful. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I laughed.” Lena says with a sincere look.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks up at Lena and smiles a little while gently squeezing Lena’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.... but it’s okay for you to laugh..... it was a funny story.... aside from my flashbacks.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Lena just gives Kara another smile before she takes back her hand and the two women continue to eat their breakfast. As they continue to eat this time they remain silent, but it’s a comfortable silence. As Kara eats for the first time she has a good look around Lena’s apartment, as Kara has mostly only been contained to Lena's bedroom. That’s when she notices that Lena has an incredible view.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Lena. That view is incredible!” Kara says as she looks towards the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Well don’t get too used to it. I’m moving in a few days.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why? Are you leaving National City or something?” Kara asks as panic begins to set in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not. I’m moving into a house.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Why would you want to move out of this place? Do you want more room or something?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of. You remember I mentioned I was showing a friend around who might be transferring to NCU a few weeks ago?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Kara nods remembering.</p><p> </p><p>“Well her name is Sam, and she is in fact going to be moving to National City to transfer to our university. So I got us the house so we can live together.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. That’s nice of you. But I still don’t get why you’d want to live in a house instead of an apartment like this one. I mean James, Winn and I only live in a house because there is three of us and it was cheaper to rent than getting a three bedroom apartment. Not that it is actually cheap.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well Sam actually has a 4 year old daughter named Ruby. So I wanted for us to live in a house so Ruby would have some space and a garden to play in.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s so amazing of you Lena.” Kara comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Sam has had it hard. She got pregnant her last year of high school. I didn’t meet her until mid way through our first year at Metropolis University. But when I did meet her she told me how she had a daughter and she completed her high school studies at home while pregnant and then looking after Ruby. Then she explained how she was studying at university during the day while she left Ruby with a nanny she hired because her mother kicked her out when she got pregnant. At the same time Sam was working as a barista between classes, all so she could provide for a Ruby.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. She sounds like an incredible woman.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“She is. That’s why after I met her I did some digging into her, as I thought that there was no way Sam could afford to go to university, have a nanny for her daughter, feed and provide for her daughter and only work a barista job. That’s when I found out Sam was taking out large loans just to get by. So I payed off her loans and offered for her to come live with me at my home in Metropolis. She was hesitant at first, but I was pretty persistent about the matter and she eventually gave in.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.... that’s.... that’s amazing Lena....” Kara says feeling a warm feeling inside herself listening to how kind a Lena is.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nothing. Sam was doing an incredible job and I just wanted to help her. She didn’t deserve to be in all that debt just because she got pregnant at the wrong time and wanted to also go to university.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I don’t know what to say Lena....” Kara says still shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to say anything. Now I’m gonna go have a shower.” Lena says as she gets up and then places her plate in the kitchen sink.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets a frown on her face upon hearing that Lena is leaving her alone after their nice conversation. Lena begins to head out of the room before she stops and turns back around.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you joining me?” Lena asks with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Yes!!” Kara says quickly and excitedly as she finishes off the rest of her food on her plate.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kara is done she gets up and takes Lena’s hand where Lena leads them into her bathroom. Needless to say Kara learnt that shower sex may be her new favourite thing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Over the next few days Kara and Lena regularly see each other, with Kara sleeping over at Lena’s almost every night. But always on the couch. The two still continue to enjoy having sex. Although Kara has been told by Lena that once she moves in with Sam they’ll have to be more careful as there will be a child around, and Lena did not want to scar her goddaughter. </p><p> </p><p>Presently it’s a few days before the new semester is due to begin. Winn is once more back in town and Kara, James and Winn are hosting a game night at their place. The group have invited Alex, Nia, Brainy and Eve. However Eve declined the invitation much to Kara’s understanding. She’s pretty sure that Eve is still trying to get over the fact that Kara just didn’t feel ‘it’ for her. Equally Kara did consider inviting Lena and Sam but she wasn’t sure if that would be something Lena would be into. Kara felt that maybe it would kind of go over the line of trying to keep their thing a secret from people. While at the same time Kara is pretty sure that even though she hasn’t met Sam yet she may want some time to continue to settle in with her daughter before she goes out for the evening.</p><p> </p><p>As Kara is waiting for people to arrive she is getting out all the board games and setting them up. Winn and James are out on a booze run. Kara herself has been in a bad mood all day. Actually Kara has been in a bad mood all week, and it totally absolutely has nothing to do with the fact that she hasn’t had sex with Lena in close to a week now, just simply because of Sam’s arrival. Yes, it has nothing to do with that.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually game night progresses and everyone arrives. They all have a nice time and Kara still keeps some distance from Alex. At the same time Kara can tell that Alex is still feeling awkward and guilty because once again she turned up reeking of alcohol. Although, thus far thankfully for everyone Alex hasn’t thrown up like the last few times she’s been at Kara’s place.</p><p> </p><p>The group play Clue which Briany wins on the fourth turn by just making a random guess, much to everyone’s annoyance. Brainy then goes on to explain why it would be stupid for Mrs White to murder someone with a candlestick in the study. After Clue the group move on to monopoly which Winn wins and is incredibly happy about. Admittedly at this point Winn was the only person who wasn’t drunk/tipsy, so his win may have been something to do with that. Then finally after a few hours and a lot of drinks the group move on to a game of truth or dare. They only do this because of how drunk they all are. Everyone knows that you should not play truth or dare while drunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Winn. Truth or dare?” Nia asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh dare.” Winn says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Okay... I dare you to remove your trousers for the rest of the game.” Nia says.</p><p> </p><p>Winn frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“A dare is a dare dude.” James says.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Winn huffs and removes his trousers revealing his super hero underwear.</p><p> </p><p>The group all laugh before Winn sits back down in a huff.</p><p> </p><p>The game continues on from there with various truths and mostly dares being done. Eventually it gets to Kara for the third time.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Kara. Truth or dare?” Brainy asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh... truth.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.” Brainy says thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“I know!!” James says suddenly, “Where do you keep going at night and then coming back in the morning? Apart from the last few days.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets a wide eyed look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Dare.” Kara says, suddenly changing her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Nu-uh.” Nia says, “You can’t change just because you don’t like the truth James asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Kara huffs, “I’ve been going to someone's apartment who I’ve been having casual sex with.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god I knew it!!” Winn smiles and then turns to James, “You one me 20 bucks!”</p><p> </p><p>James shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait? You guys bet on me?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. James told me that you’d been disappearing at night ever since he got back. He thought you had got a girlfriend. I said that it is totally just a sex thing!“ Winn explains.</p><p> </p><p>Kara huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, you’re right.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“So who is it?” Nia asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. The truth didn’t ask that. I’m gonna respect their privacy.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, come on!” Nia groans.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope sorry.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Nia. We can just get her to tell us on her next round via either a dare or a truth.” Winn says with a cheeky smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s why I think we should call it a night.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>About five minutes later Brainy and Nia are leaving after having helped pack all the board games away. Kara has noticed that Alex remained silent during the whole casual sex thing. She’s not sure if it’s because Alex just didn’t want to say anything or if it’s because Alex is pretty drunk. Once Nia and Brainy leave Winn and James head upstairs with Alex remaining on the couch in the living room. Kara can tell that Alex is too drunk to work her way home by herself, so it’s best if she stays the night. So Kara quickly goes upstairs and grabs a pillow and blanket for her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, you can stay the night.” Kara says as she returns and hands her sister the pillow and blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Alex says in a tired voice as she takes the stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well I’m going to bed.” Kara says and turns to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it Lena?” Alex asks, causing Kara to stop dead in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kara asks surprised as she turns around.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you.... are you having sex with Lena?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No.... I..... what..... why would you think that?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw Lena here the other week when I was here with Eliza. I noticed her in the mirror peak her head into the bathroom.” Alex says softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex I....” Kara begins nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay... I’m happy for you.. just.... be careful Kara.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“What.... why?” Kara asks too confused to be able to see the irony of the statement coming from Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Casual sex like that..... it’s..... its tricky..... I know who you are Kara..... you have a good heart..... and I can see you falling in love easily..... so I just..... just be careful.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... uhh.....” Kara says, but before Kara can say anything more she notices that Alex has fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Kara turns off the lights and heads upstairs while thinking it’s absolutely stupid to think that she could ever fall in love with Lena. Yes they are friends now. Yes Lena is beautiful and kind and funny and caring and intelligent. And yes Kara looks forward to seeing her. And yes they text almost every day. And yes looking at Lena makes her stomach feel funny. But there is no way she’s in love with Lena. That’s just simply impossible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter. Feel free to check out my other fics I have been doing for Supercorptober. We are nearly at the end now, and doing a chapter a day has taken a lot out of me. I started off with several chapters for a few stories "in the bank", and now I'm only 1 chapter a day ahead. </p><p>Anyway I'll be uploading the next chapter of this fic tomorrow and it's my new personal favourite chapter I've written thus far in the fic. A few things happen in the chapter which I have been planning since the start!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Frustrated Kara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Monday, the first day of the new semester. It has been a few days now since Kara, Winn and James hosted game night amongst their friends at their home. This means it’s also been a few days since Alex drunkenly basically said that she was happy with Kara and Lena, in regards to what they are doing, but told her to be careful because of the danger of hurting her heart. The next morning Alex didn’t seem to remember anything about her conversation with Kara, so Kara didn’t mention it. This however didn’t stop it running through Kara’s mind. Kara is worried because while technically she hasn’t broken any of their rules as she hasn’t told anyone, she did drunkenly admit to having casual sex with someone to all her friends. Then at the same time now both Alex and Eliza have figure out that she’s doing it with Lena, and Kara didn’t really try too hard with either of them to deny it. So Kara is pretty worried about that.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand Kara is also concerned because of the words Alex specifically said in regards to her heart. Of course Kara doesn’t think that Alex is right to essentially say she easily gives her heart to people and therefore it could be dangerous if she continues to do this with Lena and fall in love. But Kara is sure that she’s not going to fall in love with Lena. Kara doesn’t think there is any possibility that she can fall in love with Lena and therefore change how she feels about her. Yes there is clearly something between them, but it’s just great sexual chemistry and maybe now sprinkled with the connection of a friendship. So Kara definitely is not going to fall in love with Lena Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>In regards to Lena it’s been a few days since Kara has spoken to her. Kara’s kind of been freaked out by what Alex said, so she’s purposely not texting Lena, although she won’t admit that is the reason to herself. At the same time Kara hasn’t received any messages from Lena either. Kara puts it down to the fact that Lena now has her friend Sam that’s she's known for several years, who she is now living with. Kara totally doesn’t feel jealous at all. No, she's just annoyed that because of it she isn't having sex with Lena. She totally isn't jealous about Lena having a close friendship with someone else.</p><p> </p><p>Currently Kara is sitting on campus at lunch time with Winn and a few of his friends eating her lunch she brought with her today. The previous night Winn, James and Kara all ordered pizzas for dinner, and they got a bit carried away with how many they ordered. They ended up ordering 5 pizzas, 2 sides of dough balls, 2 sides of potato wedges with melted cheese and bits of bacon on top, 3 sides of garlic bread and 3 ice creams. So clearly they went overboard, but they all knew Kara could eat for days, and even if they didn’t finish the food they could just leave it to eat over the next few days. Winn personally hates refrigerated pizza, but Kara and James are totally for it, not that they’d choose it over hot pizza. So that is what both Winn and Kara are currently eating for lunch. Kara is eating some pizza and dough balls, while Winn is eating some of the potato wedges and garlic bread. Kara loves garlic bread but unlike Winn she’s not brave enough to eat it while she’s out and about. She definitely isn’t brave enough to eat it when she could bump into people she knows, she doesn’t want them smelling her garlic breath. When Kara makes this decision it totally isn’t because she doesn’t want to have bad garlic breath if she were to bump into a certain enticing brunette.</p><p> </p><p>As Kara is eating her lunch she’s just happy listening to Winn and his friends talk. Kara is a person that is totally comfortable to just listen to a conversation and not say anything, while not having a feeling of not being included. As Kara listens her thoughts drift to Lena once more. She realises she kind of misses seeing and talking to her, and she definitely misses having sex with her. So Kara gives in and pulls out her phone.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara (to Lena):</strong> Hey, haven’t heard from you in a few days. You okay?</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets a text back a few minutes later.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena (to Kara):</strong> Hi. Sorry, been busy getting Sam and Ruby settled.</p><p> </p><p>Kara can’t help but feel a pinch of jealousy.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> That’s okay. But, when can I see you next?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> We have computer science class tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> That’s not what I mean!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> I know ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Maybe Friday night?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> That long?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Someone’s eager.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> No, I’m just frustrated.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Sexually so.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Well I’ll have to figure out a way to make it up to you the next time then ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> That’s sounds good! </p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Anyway I’ve got to go. Got a meeting with one of my professors.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Okay, good luck.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kara finishes her conversation with Lena  she puts her phone in her pocket. Once she does this Winn leans over.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that your casual sex person?” Winn asks with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks over at Winn and realises she forgot to tell Lena about her friends and Alex and Eliza sort of knowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh no. It was Lena.” Kara says, trying to put Winn off the trail.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?! As in Lena Luthor? I thought you guys hate each other?” Winn asks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes well, after Lena helped me and took me to hospital we sort of made up. We are trying to be friends now.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s good at least. Maybe now we could invite Lena to game night or you could join us when we all go out for drinks with her?” Winn asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, although I think Lena might be a bit busy at the moment. She has a friend who she’s now living with who has just transferred to National City University.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you two really have been talking.” Winn grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well you know...” Kara says not knowing what else to say.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The next day Kara and Winn arrive at their computer science class. Lena isn’t there yet. So Winn and Kara take a seat and Kara makes sure to save a space next to her for Lena. Eve is already in the class with her friends and she gives Kara a shy wave, this being the first time they’ve seen each other since their date. Kara waves back with a small smile. A few minutes before class begins Lena arrives and sits right next to Kara. This time, unlike when Kara first met Lena in computer science class, Kara doesn’t mind Lena sitting right next to her, in fact she welcomes it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lena.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Danvers. Hi Winn.” Lena says as she looks over at Winn across from Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets a frown on her face. Lena seems a bit hostile to her. After a moment Kara thinks that it’s maybe because Lena thinks she still has to act the same way around Kara’s friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmm Winn knows we are friends now.” Kara says to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh does he? Okay.” Lena says, “I thought maybe you didn’t want people to know, or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. I’m happy to be your friend publicly. As stupid as that sounds.” Kara says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Before Lena can reply the professor begins the lecture. So Lena instead just grabs Kara’s hand and gives it a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>As the lecture proceeds Kara keeps looking at Lena from the corner of her eye. Lena as usual doesn’t seem to be paying too much attention to the class. Most likely because she already knows all the stuff and is only attending to keep up her attendance. However about half way through the lecture Kara notices Lena begins to brush her hand against her thigh. At first Kara thought that maybe it was an accident, but soon Lena does it again, and again, and that’s when Kara realises Lena is doing it on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks over at Lena to give her a look, but Lena is just looking forward at the professor, although she has a clear smirk on her face, telling Kara she can see her looking at her from the corner of her eye. After this Kara just tries to refocus on the lecture but Lena doesn’t let up. In fact Lena gets more bold. Lena begins to just move her hand higher and higher up Kara’s thigh before she just rests it right at the top of Kara’s leg, right near her torso. Kara herself is getting very turned on by this, which probably is being emphasised by the fact she’s been getting used to having regular sex over the last month and now she’s not had sex in over a week.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the professor stops the lecture for a break and Lena quickly pulls her hand away form Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’ll excuse me I have to use the ladies room.” Lena says in a certain tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Ughhh.... okay.” Winn says confused.</p><p> </p><p>Lena then gets up and heads out of the lecture theatre.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?” Winn asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno.” Kara lies, still flustered, “But I’m gonna go to the toilet as well. Watch my bag?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Winn smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets up and quickly leaves the lecture hall and soon finds Lena waiting for her right outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me.” Lena says to Kara firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara begins following Lena as she leads them through some hallways to the other side of the building. Eventually they get to a set of toilets far away from their lecture hall and Lena leads them inside. Once inside Lena opens up a stall and pulls Kara in, locking it behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Lena stunned, and pretty excited.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to be quick.” Lena says and then crashes her lips into Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara lets out a loud moan as soon as Lena kisses her. Totally only because she’s not done anything with Lena in over a week. Not because of any other reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh. We have to be quiet.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just nods, not being able to find any words at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>The two women continue to kiss for a bit before Lena begins to pull Kara’s trousers down followed by her panties. Lena then begins pleasing Kara and Kara has to bite her lip to stop herself from letting out a loud moan. Lena continues to use her tongue on Kara for a few minutes and Kara can feel herself building up to a crescendo. Lena then quickly pulls away and puts Kara’s panties back in place, leaving Kara high and dry, so to speak. </p><p> </p><p>Kara groans.</p><p> </p><p>“What.... what?” Kara asks panting, now being even more incredibly frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to get back to the lecture. Our break is almost over.” Lena say as she wipes her face with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“But.... but....” Kara says, still not being able to find her words.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just a little tease to give you a hint of what’s to come. Just to put you over until our next time.” Lena winks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara begins to pull up her trousers.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s probably done the opposite.” Kara replies in a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Has it now?” Lena smirks, saying it in a way that totally suggests she knows that all she had done is tease Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena then make themselves presentable and head back to their lecture, Winn greeting them and being as clueless as ever.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>It’s Wednesday morning, the next day. Kara is getting ready to head out to university. Today she only has a few classes before she will be attending the debate team in the afternoon. It will be the first debate team meeting since Kara and Lena agreed to be friends. As Kara is about to leave she gets a text.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nia (to Kara):</strong> Hey Kara. I was thinking about joining the debate team? </p><p> </p><p><strong>Nia:</strong> I know you are on it and Eve told me you are captain. So do you think I could try out or join or something?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara (to Nia):</strong> I’m not actually captain anymore Lena is. But I think you are more than welcome to join. We have a meeting today at 4.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nia:</strong> Great! I don’t have Lena’s number so I’ll just be there at 4.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Cool, I’ll see you then.</p><p> </p><p>Kara proceeds with her day and returns home to eat her lunch, having finished with her classes for the day, now waiting until 4 before she has to head back to the university campus to attend the debate team meeting. As Kara is eating her lunch she gets a text again.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena (to Kara):</strong> Can you get to the meeting like 10 minutes early? Please.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara (to Lena):</strong> Why? You’re not gonna just tease me again are you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> No! I just want to talk to you about something before we start the meeting.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Okay.... why not now?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> I’d rather do it in person.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Okay. Just so you know Nia wants to join the team and will be coming to our meeting today.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> That’s great! </p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Anyway, I’ll see you later.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Sure see you then.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Kara leaves her house later and heads to the campus to meet Lena before the meeting, just as she asked. Kara does wonder what Lena wants to talk about. She hopes it isn’t anything bad. Eventually Kara arrives at the theatre the debate team meeting is held at and heads inside. Lena is already waiting for Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Lena.” Kara calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Kara.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara approaches Lena and takes her in for a hug. Lena hesitates for a moment before she hugs Kara back tightly. Once the hug ends the two women take a seat next to one another.</p><p> </p><p>“So what did you want to talk about?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was wondering, now that we are friends...... I was thinking I want to make up for taking the captainship away from you..... so maybe we could be co-captains? If that’s okay with you?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I thought you’d still want the captainship to yourself?” Kara asks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You deserve it. You are a good debater, and I’d like to share it with you. Plus this way we have an excuse why we have to meet up regularly.” Lena says with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this just so we have an excuse?” Kara asks in a solemn tone.</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not. That’s just a benefit.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“O... okay..... I accept then.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Lena replies. “We can let everyone know at the start of the meeting and then go from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, sounds good to me.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Lena and Kara just smile at each other for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how has your week been? Anything new to tell me?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>Upon Lena saying this Kara suddenly gets a bad feeling in her stomach. She knows she has to tell Lena about Alex and Eliza knowing and her friends knowing she’s hooking up with someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmmm yeah..... I actually need to tell you something...” Kara says awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmm.... the other day my friends and I were having a game night..... we played truth or dare and we were drunk..... and I choose truth and James asked me where I was going at nights....” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell them about us did you?” Lena asks with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Kara can’t help but feel a bit hurt by this. It’s as if Lena would be ashamed to have people know she’s hooking up with Kara. Although Kara doesn’t place the feeling as her being hurt, she just ignores it.</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not. I just said I was having casual sex with someone.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Lena groans.</p><p> </p><p>“Well at least you didn’t tell anyone.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara bites her lip looking guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh what is that look?” Lena asks, pointing to Kara's face.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex..... she was drunk.... and she figured it out..... I didn’t confirm anything.... and she may have forgotten.... but it wasn’t my fault!” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean it wasn’t your fault?” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex saw you poke your head in the bathroom when she was throwing up the other week. She put two and two together from there I guess.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>Lena groans again and rubs her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“Well..... at least it’s only one person...” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Two.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Two?” Lena asked with two raised eyebrows this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Eliza knows as well...” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“And how does she know?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay well that one may have been my bad. But I swear she’s sneaky!” Kara acclaims. “After she left she kind of suggested that I took so long to answer the door to them because we were upstairs doing stuff and that you were my girlfriend. Which to be fair she was right about us doing stuff. Anyway, I denied it and she then asked what we were doing. I then accidentally said we were looking for your bra. From there she figured it out. Although I didn’t confirm it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena shakes her head and then remains silent for a movement.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not mad are you?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You technically didn’t break the rules. I just am not comfortable with people knowing we are having casual sex. Just because when people know they love to stick their noses in and ruin everything.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara nods in a certain voice.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks up at Kara and recognises her voice and notices the look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“It has nothing to do with you Kara. I promise. I’m not ashamed to be having sex with you.” Lena says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... okay..” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>After Kara and Lena’s conversation the rest of the debate team arrive including Nia. To start off the meeting Lena announces that moving forward she and Kara will be co-captains while also welcoming Nia to the team.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the meeting Lena speaks out again.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to remind everyone in March we will be heading to the regional championships in Vegas. So please prepare for it. Myself and Kara will be making the decisions over the next couple of weeks as to who will be attending with us.” Lena calls out.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the members just nod and begin to leave. Meanwhile Lena and Kara are standing next to each other and Nia approaches them.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmmm.... I just wanted to say thank you for letting me join..... I know I’m just a first year..... but I’m happy to be part of the team..... if you’ll have me that is....” Nia says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is about to speak up but Lena speaks before her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nia you are an excellent debater and I’m happy to have you as part of our team. You are a great asset for us.” Lena says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles and just nods in agreement.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A few days later it is Friday and Kara is very, very frustrated. She hasn’t been able to have sex with Lena in close to two weeks now. Kara then gets a text.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena (to Kara):</strong> Sam is going out tonight. I’m looking after Ruby so you can come over at about 9 after I put her to bed. If you want?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara (to Lena):</strong> Yes, that’s sounds perfect.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Great. See you then.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> :)</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Kara has arrived outside Lena’s house that Lena texted her the address to. It’s a beautiful home. It’s not massive, but it’s certainly bigger than the house Kara shares with Winn and James. Kara slowly approaches and knocks on the door. Lean answers a few seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome. Come in.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara enters and notices that the inside of the house is just as nice as the outside. It’s very warm looking. There is a living room with a few sofas and a TV, with a lot of blankets and cushions. Then after the living room there is a nice kitchen with a glass door leading out into a medium size garden. Kara can see a few toys out in the garden which are clearly Ruby’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, this place is so nice.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I didn’t want anything to flashy. As I didn’t want Ruby to be too spoilt. But I do like this house.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. But I imagine the rent must be pretty high. I know James, Winn and I’s rent isn’t cheap.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Rent?” Lena asks confused. “Oh, I didn’t tell you I bought this house.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Really?” Kara asks shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. That’s what happens when you come from a rich family.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Well I plan on giving it to Sam and Ruby after I graduate and then moving into an apartment or something depending on where I end up after university.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena Luthor, you are simply incredible.” Kara says. </p><p> </p><p>Lena blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I do believe you owe me an orgasm, or two.” Kara smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Or six.” Lena winks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara groans.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Kara and Lena are in Lena’s bedroom and are kissing heavily. They were both tempted to just have sex then and there in the kitchen, but the risk of Ruby waking up and seeing them was just too great. As their kiss continues they begin to use their hands to roam each other’s bodies, and then begin to remove each other’s clothes. After this they soon fall onto the bed while continuing to kiss. After a few more minutes Kara has the urge to be on top so she rolls them over. However in doing this action Kara misjudges her surroundings and knocks a lamp with her foot on the bedside table on the left side of the bed to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot, I’m sorry.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Now come here.” Lena says with a hunger in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena continue to kiss for a second before Lena suddenly pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot. Get under the covers.” Lena says as she pulls Kara under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kara begins before she is interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Lena?? I heard a noise. I’m scared.” Ruby calls out from outside Lena’s bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby then proceeds to enter the room by opening the door and Lena turns on the lamp on the side of the bed she’s on. Kara for the first time sees Ruby. Ruby is a small 4 year old girl and she has a nervous look on her face. She has a little stuffed toy which she is clutching to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay honey. We just knocked over a light.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looks at Lena and then looks at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Ruby asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m uhhh Kara..... Lena’s..... friend...” Kara says awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby just looks at Kara and Lena in silence for a moment. Both of the women are hoping that Ruby is far too young to realise what was going on. Neither of them want to scar the child.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you having a sleep over?” Ruby asks innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“I...” Kara begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Lena quickly interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gives Lena a confused look but Lena just kicks Kara in the leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Right yes, we are having a sleep over.” Kara says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I join? I’m still scared.” Ruby says as she bites her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh....” Lena says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Kara can’t help but feel sorry for the girl. Her heart goes out to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara knows she probably shouldn’t have said that but Ruby’s smile in response to it makes it worth any fall out from Lena that she may get later.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” Ruby smiles, “Can we watch a movie on your TV in bed aunt Lena?” </p><p> </p><p>Lena is silent for a second, just processing what is happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh of course..... why don’t you.... go pick out a movie.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Ruby smiles and leaves the room.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Ruby leaves the room Lena turns and glares at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you thinking?” Lena says as she gets out of bed and goes to grab some pyjamas.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena then throws some pyjamas at Kara, hitting her in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Put those on.” Lena says. “I can’t believe you said we could have a sleep over to Ruby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well what was I supposed to say?” Kara asks as she begins putting on the pyjamas Lena gave her. “You saw how she looked. I had to do something to cheer her up, and she was so happy when I said yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ughh..... I know.... but..... we are not supposed to be sleeping in the same room, let alone the same bed.” Lena says as she finishes getting dressed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But I mean. Is sleeping in the same bed such a horrible thing?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No... but...” Lena begins.</p><p> </p><p>“And we are friends now aren’t we?” Kara interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but...” Lena begins again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well friends can share beds and sleep over. I promise I’m not a snorer or anything.” Kara interrupts once more.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But let it be noted I’m doing this under protest.” Lena frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“Noted. But just be warned you’ll love sleeping in bed with me so much you won’t want to stop.” Kara smiles with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Lena chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see about that.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Ruby comes running back into the bedroom with a DVD in hand. Lena grabs the DVD and puts it in the player by her TV, opposite her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Where can I sleep?” Ruby asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you want to sleep darling?” Lena asks as she finishes putting the movie in.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I be next to both you?” Ruby asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby smiles back at Kara and quickly jumps onto the bed and then gets under the covers next to Kara. Meanwhile Lena finishes setting up the movie and presses play.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright I’m just going to go to the toilet. I’ll be right back.” Lena says and then heads to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby begins moving about in the bed, snuggling into the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay there kiddo?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Ruby replies with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>There is then a moment of silence as the two watch the movie.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you aunt Lena’s girlfriend?” Ruby suddenly asks.</p><p> </p><p>These words from Ruby cause Kara to look over at the young girl with a shocked look.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh....” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause she smiles when I hear her talking about you to my mom.” Ruby says.</p><p> </p><p>“Does she now?” Kara chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Ruby nods and then returns her attention back to the movie.</p><p> </p><p>Kara remains silent not wanting to answer Ruby and disappoint the girl and Ruby doesn’t seem to be looking for an answer anymore, probably having forgotten that Kara didn’t answer. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Lena comes back into the bedroom and gets into the bed. Ruby looks over at Lena and smiles at her. Lena smiles back and strokes some of Ruby’s hair out of her face. Kara then looks at Lena and Lena looks at Kara and the two exchange a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next 15 minutes Ruby slowly starts to drift off to sleep, before she finally falls asleep. By this point Ruby has moved right next to Kara and is basically hugging Kara’s side and has her head rested on her shoulder. Lena just looks over at Kara and chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you got the wrong person when you said I would enjoy sleeping in the same bed as you.” Lena says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well...” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, goodnight Kara.” Lena says as she turns off the movie with the remote and then her light.</p><p> </p><p>“Night Lee.” Kara says, the nickname just slipping out, Kara and Lena not even noticing it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The next morning Kara wakes to someone’s legs tangled in her own, with their head on her chest. At first Kara thinks it must be Ruby, but then she realises that Ruby would have had to grown like twice her size in the night. So Kara quickly opens her eyes and sees that it’s Lena laying on top of her. Kara just takes in the site for a moment, just enjoying the moment. But after a few seconds Kara realises this means Ruby isn’t with them. Kara looks around and can’t find Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?” Kara says softly trying to wake Lena up.</p><p> </p><p>Lena groans away.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena.” Kara says again.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha... what?” Lena say as she opens her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, I don’t know where Ruby is.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.... she probably went back to her room.” Lena grumbles as she snuggles into Kara more.</p><p> </p><p>Kara chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you you’d like sleeping with me.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... shh... tired.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena drift back off to sleep for another 30 minutes before they wake up again. This time Lena is blushing profusely.</p><p> </p><p>“You know it’s okay that you enjoyed that.” Kara says as the two put their clothes from the day before back on.</p><p> </p><p>“No I...” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“I enjoyed it too, if that makes you feel any better.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks over at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... yes.... I enjoyed it.” Lena confirms.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smile grows wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiles at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well we better find Ruby just in case.” Lena say as she gets up.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>The two then begin to walk to the door from Lena’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lena asks as she turns around to look at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then takes Lena in for a brief kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” Kara smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm morning.” Lena hums.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena then head out of Lena’s bedroom and go downstairs. The two hear some noise in the kitchen and smell food as well. They step inside and that’s when they see Ruby and Sam eating their breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hello, I see you two are awake.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Lena! Kara!” Ruby smiles and goes over to give the two women a hug each.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena both hug Ruby back.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning kiddo.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam? When did you get in?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“A few hours ago. I hope you don't mind, I popped my head in your room when I couldn’t find Ruby and I saw her snuggled up to Kara here. Ruby seems to have taken I liking to you.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’s a good kid. She must have a pretty great mother.” Kara smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs and Sam smiles. Sam then gives Lena a glare and clears her throat. Lena doesn’t get the hint.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, aren’t you going to introduce us?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right. Kara, this is my friend I’ve told you about, Samantha Arias. Sam, this is my friend Kara Danvers.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>What Kara misses during the introduction is Sam’s brief look of surprise when Lena says Kara’s name. Lena however catches the look.</p><p> </p><p>Sam gets up and walks over to Kara and sticks out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kara.” Sam smiles as she shakes Kara’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“The pleasure is all mine. Lena’s told me some incredible things about you.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh she’s too kind.” Sam says trying to brush it off. “Would you care to join us for breakfast Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ughh no thanks. I’m going to head home. I like to run, and I prefer to do it before I eat in the morning anyway.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well perhaps some other time then.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Kara replies with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright well I’ll walk you out.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, it was nice to meet you Sam. And you too Ruby.” Kara calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Kara!!” Ruby yells.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a nice day Kara.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Lena and Kara then head for the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about that.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about what?” Kara asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>“About Sam..... I mean she obviously knows about us now....” Lena says awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine. I don’t care. But by the sounds of it if Sam only got home a few hours ago she probably got lucky as well. Well I can’t say as well because we got interrupted.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“That one I’m definitely disappointed by.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I’ll see you around Lee.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“See ya Kara.” Lena smiles and then give Kara a quick peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kara leaves Lena’s home and Lena closes the door behind Kara. Lena then makes her way back into the kitchen. By this point Ruby is sitting in the living room eating some cereal watching cartoons on the TV. Lena give Ruby a stroke on the head as she passes by. When Lena enters the kitchen she sees Sam sitting there again.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“What was what about?” Sam replies.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean. You were like super kind and inviting to her. You’ve never been like that with someone you’ve just met. And I saw the look on your face when I introduced her. Do you have a crush or something?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh is that jealousy I hear?” Sam smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop avoiding the question.” Lena says firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Sam huffs, “You never told me her last name when you talked to me about her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah so?” Lena ask confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Well......... I think I just had sex with her sister.....”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was one that had a few things in that I've been waiting to include since the beginning of this fic. </p><p>As I'll usually say feel free to check out some of my other fics I've been doing daily for supercorptober, and leave a comment here.</p><p>P.S. I'm a bit annoyed as I saw the news that Melissa Benoist isn't filming for Supergirl until January which I'm very concerned about, simply because it sounds like the first four - five episodes they are gonna film up to then are gonna suck ass with them filming it around her, just like the episodes they filmed without her in season 4 while she was on Broadway. So season 6 isn't giving me much hope, which is even worse because it's the final season.... Anyway that was just a little rant I had to get out.</p><p>P.S.S. That pizza order is my usual order (although not that quantity). I'm a big fan of Pizza hut because I like deep dish or Pan Pizza's that the other places don't do. Although where I live they no longer do potato wedges with melted cheese and bacon bits on top, just standard potato wedges.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Enter, Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to note that this is a Sam/Alex focus chapter. It will be the only one going forward that just focuses on Sam and Alex. Obviously there will be more Sam and Alex going forward, but not on its own. This Sam and Alex relationship does have a reason for this story, but it is predominantly to just further the Kara/Lena plot at points down the road.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?!” Lena says surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara’s sister is Alex Danvers right?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no...” Lena says, confirming that Sam has in fact slept with Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well I met her at a bar we all went to last night and things went from there....” Sam begins.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flashback to Sam and Alex’s night before.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alex is at the bar that she and her friends and sometimes Kara go to. But tonight, just like the last few nights Alex is alone. Alex is alone sitting up at the bar drinking herself into oblivion. She’s just trying to dull the pain inside her. The pain she has from her relationship ending, but more importantly and significantly, the pain she has from what she did to Kara. Of course Alex is aware that Kara has told her that they can try and fix things, and the two have started to make some minor steps in that direction. But that doesn’t stop Alex from feeling any less guilty. She still feels horrible for what she did to her sister, both the physical violence and the words she used to cut Kara deep. Of course Alex didn’t mean them, and she hates herself for ever letting those words slip from her mouth. She wishes she could go back in time and undo everything, but she can’t. The only thing Alex can do for now is drink her troubles away. </p><p> </p><p>Alex has just finished off her 3rd glass of scotch for the night. As she sits at the bar all she does is stare ahead, not really looking at anything. The last few nights a few people have tried to approach her and talk to her, but Alex isn’t interested. She just wants to live in her own misery, so Alex just ignores the people and they eventually leave her alone.</p><p> </p><p>“I want another.” Alex says to the bartender who just gives her a nod.</p><p> </p><p>At around 12:30AM Sam enters the bar. She has been out having fun with a few of the other people who she takes some of her classes with. Sam doesn’t often go out, mostly because she has a 4 year old daughter, but Lena was very insistent that Sam go out and have some fun, saying she could look after Ruby. Of course Sam knew this is typical Lena, always making sure she can have a good time, even though she’s a mother, but at the same time Sam is pretty sure Lena has an ulterior motive. This is because over the last week since Sam has moved to National City with her daughter Lena has constantly talked about this girl Kara. Kara, who Sam was told just a few months prior that Lena absolutely hated. But somehow they are now friends, and from Lena’s constant bringing up of Kara, Sam is pretty sure that they are more than just friends. But Sam is aware that Lena may not have even realised that yet, and it isn’t her place to push. Sam knows if she did push the subject Lena would just hide back within herself and probably just cut Kara out to try and prove Sam wrong, which would ultimately just hurt both women, so Sam has bitten her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Sam walks into the bar with her new friends. They are all laughing and having a good time. Sam doesn’t think she’s actually been out and had fun for an evening in close to 6 months, since Lena left. This isn’t because Sam was absolutely miserable after Lena left, even though she was, it was because she didn’t like leaving Ruby with a nanny anyway, and if she were to go out for an evening the only real person Sam would be happy to leave her with is her godmother, Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s move to National City University had really upset Sam, but the problem was it was Sam’s idea. Sam was the one to suggest Lena transfer to another university in another city, simply because Sam could see how Lillian and Lex were constantly weighing on Lena’s mind and upsetting her with their presence when they would make unannounced visits every know and then. Lillian was just simply awful and just criticised Lena at every opportunity. While Lex, he was just slowly descending into madness. So one day Sam suggested Lena transfer universities, and after much discussion she convinced Lena.</p><p> </p><p>At the time of Lena’s transfer Lena had basically begged Sam to come with her, but Sam couldn’t. It wasn’t because Sam didn’t want to, she desperately did, Lena was basically her only friend. But Sam didn’t want to transfer to a university across the country simply because of Ruby. She didn’t want to uproot Ruby’s life and have her transfer to a whole new school at such a young age when she was just making friends. So Sam stayed in Metropolis with her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Sam however soon found out that she had made the wrong decision. Sam was utterly miserable and so was Ruby. There were several days after Lena left that Ruby kept asking when aunt Lena would be coming home. It broke Sam’s heart to tell Ruby she wouldn’t be, and having to watch Ruby burst into tears. Ruby would then constantly ask when they could see aunt Lena again, almost every day. So eventually after a month Sam sat Ruby down and asked her if she would be okay with them moving away and having her change schools so they could go live with aunt Lena. Ruby was simply ecstatic by the suggestion and didn’t care one bit about changing schools and leaving her friends. All Ruby wanted was to be with aunt Lena. So Sam made the move and transferred to NCU as soon as she could. Although she did have to have a look around the city first, just to make sure it would be a good place for Ruby to grow up in.</p><p> </p><p>Sam presently has moved with her new friends to a booth in the corner of the bar. They are still laughing and talking. They order their drinks and continue to have a good time. As the group continue to talk Sam is also having a great time, really letting any troubles she has wash away for the moment. But over the last hour Sam has constantly been looking at this gorgeous red head woman who is sitting at the bar alone, looking pretty miserable. Sam has witnessed the red head completely ignore a couple of people who have approached her, but all that has done is intrigue Sam even more.</p><p> </p><p>Sam herself like Lena has come to accept herself as a gay woman. Funnily enough though it wasn’t until she met Lena that she realised this. It wasn’t because Sam was attracted to Lena or anything. It was actually because as she was becoming friends with Lena, Lena would tell Sam in detail about all her various outings with several women before she eventually began dating Andrea. During those descriptions Sam realised she yearned to be touched by a woman like that, and she enjoyed the thought of imagining all those women naked.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more moments Sam makes her decision and gets up from the booth.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me. I’ll be right back.” Sam smiles to her group.</p><p> </p><p>Sam heads over to the bar and takes a seat right next to the red head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have whatever she’s having, and get her another one on me as well.” Sam says to the bartender.</p><p> </p><p>The bartender pours the drinks and places them down in front of the two women. Alex doesn’t even flinch or make any move to acknowledge Sam. Sam takes her drink and begins to sip the scotch. The two remain silent for a few moments with Sam just glancing at Alex. Alex still hasn’t made a move to drink her scotch Sam has got her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know it’s not poison. It’s only polite to drink a drink that a beautiful lady has bought you.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>These words actually cause Alex to move her body a bit. She doesn’t look at Sam but she does move which makes Sam realise this woman is listening to what she is saying. Sam takes this as a win.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t drink it, I will.” Sam says and moves to take the drink.</p><p> </p><p>Alex quickly grabs the drink and begins gulping it down her throat, eventually finishing it all in one go. For some reason Sam finds that incredibly hot. Once Alex finishes she puts the glass back down and continues staring into nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>“You could say thank you.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Alex grunts.</p><p> </p><p>Sam huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Sam says in an annoyed tone. “I get you’re probably upset about something, but I came over here to talk to you. I could be your shoulder to cry on if you’d like.  But if you want to continue to be a jackass, go right ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam gets up from the bar in a huff and heads back to her booth. As Sam does this for the first time Alex catches a look of the woman in the reflection from the bar, she’s absolutely beautiful. For the next few minutes Alex continues to live in her own misery. But at the same time Alex can’t get the woman out of her head. She begins to think that maybe it would be nice to just let everything out to a beautiful woman, and hell what would to matter if the woman ran away from her after. So after a few minutes of contemplation Alex spins around slowly on the bar stool and searches for the woman, she spots her in a booth with a bunch of people.</p><p> </p><p>Alex take a deep breath and gets to her unsteady feet, and then slowly begins to work her way over to the mystery woman. Once Alex gets to the table the whole group of people at the booth stop talking and just look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh..... Hi....” Alex says awkwardly, looking at Sam. “Would you maybe like.... to play some pool with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam looks up at Alex with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Sam smiles and gets up from her seat.</p><p> </p><p>Alex leads Sam over the the pool table.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh why don’t you set up, I’ll get us more drinks.” Alex says not looking at Sam and begins to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Sam says as she grabs Alex’s arm, turning her around. “I think you’ve had enough. If you want another drink, I’ll go back to my table. I don’t want to talk to some drunk mess.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks at Sam for a moment and after a few seconds just nods in agreement. Alex then goes about setting up the pool balls while Sam grabs a pull cue and begins to chalk it up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Sam by the way.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks at Sam as she finishes setting up the balls.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, Alex Danvers.” Alex says, attempting to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s nice to meet you Alex.” Sam smirks and takes her first shot sinking a striped ball as she breaks. “I guess I’m stripes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...” Alex nods.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Alex play in silence for the next few turns until Sam purposely sinks the black ball. She wants to end the game as clearly Alex is not willing to talk to her, so maybe ending the game will give Alex a push to say something.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess you won. Good game.” Sam says and places the pool cue down and begins to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Alex says, causing Sam to turn around. “Would you like to play another round?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh no thanks. I’d rather go enjoy my evening with my friends over there than play pool in awkward silence.” Sam replies.</p><p> </p><p>“I..... I’m sorry..... I..... I’m just upset....” Alex admits.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m listening.” Sam says as she begins to set up the pool balls again.</p><p> </p><p>“I...... I did something bad..... to my sister..... I hurt her..... in several ways..... and..... and I think I ruined our relationship forever.....” Alex admits as she takes the first shot.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you trying to drown your sorrows?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, pretty much.” Alex admits.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you tried talking to your sister?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and..... and she said we can try and rebuild things..... but it’s gonna take time..... I’m willing to put in the work..... but...... I feel so guilty..... it’s such a heavy burden to have..... it overwhelms me...” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looks at Alex in silence for a moment before she puts her pool cue down on the table causing Alex to shoot her a worried look. Alex thinks she’s obviously scared Sam off.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to get out of here? Go somewhere private to talk? I’d recommend my place, but I have a...... roommate.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“We could go back to my apartment..... if you’d like?” Alex suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Sam get an Uber to Alex’s apartment and they only exchange some bare minimal conversation as neither want to get into anything deep while out in public. They just talk about what their degrees are and how old they are. Sam is a few years younger than Alex, and in the same year as Kara, and of course Lena. Eventually Alex and Sam arrive at Alex’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like a coffee or tea?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“A coffee would be nice please. Milk with no sugar.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Alex begins to make the coffees while Sam takes a seat on one of the couches in the living room. As she waits for Alex she looks around. The apartment is nice. It looks very cosy, just like the home Sam now shares with Lena. </p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Alex says as she hands Sam the coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Now please come sit here.” Sam requests as she pats the place on the couch next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Alex sits down next to Sam hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“So, do you mind if I ask what happened exactly with your sister?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well..... you should know this happened just before Christmas break. At the time I was dating and thinking about proposing to my girlfriend of over a year, Maggie.” Alex begins. At the mention of a girlfriend Sam gets a bit disappointed, but she’s okay if she can just make a friend out of this, as Alex seems sweet. “And my sister, she, well you need to know that when she was 13 her parents died in a fire and my parents adopted her.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam just nods her head with a smile to let Alex know she’s listening, trying not to interrupt her.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, a few days before the semester ended I went to visit my sister as I wanted to tell her I was going to propose to Maggie while we were going away on a Christmas vacation together. I told my sister and she didn’t seem too thrilled about it. I asked her why and she just said it was her being selfish because I hadn’t spent much time with her and was always with Maggie. I lashed out after that, as I felt she was attacking the woman I loved. Things then got heated and we got into a big argument which ended with me saying horrible things to my sister. Horrible things like she’s just a burden to me, and that I hated that she always followed me around, even to this university and that her being my sister ruined my life. I only said those things because I was angry and upset. But..... but then I said something worse..... I...... I rubbed in her face that my mom isn’t her real mom, and that her mom is dead..... She..... she punched me after that and I hit her back and really hurt her.....” Alex explains, now crying.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened after that?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I want away with Maggie.... but then I had to come back because my sister ended up in the hospital because of what I did. I felt awful. I hated myself. I still do. Then.... then I even talked to Maggie and I realised Kara was right. I couldn’t marry Maggie because she didn’t want the same things as me.” Alex explains now openly crying.</p><p> </p><p>There is a moments silence between the two.</p><p> </p><p>“You must think I’m awful.” Alex says as she tries to stop her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I think..... I think you made a horrible mistake..... I don’t think you’re a bad person.... if you were you wouldn’t feel guilty about it....” Sam says as she rubs Alex’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“I just.... I can’t handle the guilt.... I feel so bad.... all the time....” Alex sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But all you can do is make steps to rebuild your relationship with your sister, and then do things to show her that you care about her and didn’t mean what you said. It will obviously take time, but you’ll get there. I know that.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks over at Sam as she wipes away her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Sam replies.</p><p> </p><p>There is another moments silence between the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Well.... I think I should probably head home.” Sam says as she gets up.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Alex says, stopping Sam in her tracks. “I mean, you can leave if you want to. But, I like talking to you. It feels so easy to talk to you. I’d .... I’d like to get to know you.” </p><p> </p><p>Sam looks at Alex and then sits back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Sam nods with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Alex then spend the next hour just talking to each other, getting to know one another. Alex doesn’t mention her sisters name, while Sam doesn’t mention that she has a daughter, that usually scares most people off, friends and people she wants to date. After a while the two women are just smiling at each other both enjoying their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you are incredible Sam.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. You’re pretty amazing yourself.” Sam replies.</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiles and moves closer to Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really pretty too.” Alex hums.</p><p> </p><p>Sam blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself, Alex Danvers.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Alex leans more in until she’s only inches from Sam’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>Sam just nods which causes Alex to passionately take Sam in for a kiss. The two then kiss hungrily for a while before they take each other into their arms. Eventually one thing leads to another and they are getting up and kissing as they use their hands to roam each other’s bodies and remove their clothes, heading into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.” Alex hums.</p><p> </p><p>Sam smiles into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The two enter the bedroom and fall down onto the bed, now both naked. Sam hopes that Alex doesn’t see the slight stretch marks she has from when she gave birth to Ruby. They aren’t that noticeable, but even so Sam isn’t a fan of them.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, you’re absolutely stunning Alex.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>The two then begin kissing again and Sam can feel that they are about to have sex. In this moment Sam begins to get nervous and panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Stop.” Sam says as she pushes Alex away.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks at Sam, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No.... I just..... I haven’t had sex in a while..... and I’ve only been with 2 women.....” Sam admits, not having had sex in over 6 months.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we can stop if you’d like.” Alex suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“No I just..... please go slow.....” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Alex smiles as she takes Sam in for a kiss again.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Sam share a night of passion after that. But unlike Kara and Lena it’s not fierce and forceful, it’s tender and gentle, with Alex making sure to be as gentle and tender as possible for Sam. The two both scream in delight several times throughout the early hours of the morning before they both fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Sam wakes up, it’s 7AM, she knows she probably should leave and head home so she’s there when Ruby wakes up. Alex is still laying naked, asleep next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex?” Sam says, gently rocking her awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Alex hums as she wakes.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go home. I just didn’t want to leave without telling you.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm okay.... I’ll walk you to door....” Alex says still tired, making no move to get up.</p><p> </p><p>Sam chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re still half asleep. It’s early. I’ll walk myself out.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm K.” Alex says, not being awake enough to protest.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a good time.” Sam smiles as she gets up and get dressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Alex hums.</p><p> </p><p>Once Sam finishes getting dressed she turns to say a final goodbye to Alex but she then notices that she’s fallen back to sleep, so Sam just smiles and then leaves Alex’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>When Sam gets to her new home she shares with Lena she quietly walks upstairs. She doesn’t want to wake Ruby and have her see that she’s only just got in. While at the same time it’s Saturday, so it’s one of the rare days that Lena doesn’t have a bunch of class work that she has to do, which means she can sleep in, and Sam wants Lena to sleep in as long as possible. Even though she’s pretty stubborn about it. Once Sam gets to the landing on the top of the stairs she notices that Ruby’s bedroom door is wide open. She walks carefully and quietly into Ruby’s room and sees that she’s not inside. Obviously being a concerning mother panic briefly flashes through Sam. But Sam knows that Lena would never let anything happen to Ruby. Sam knows that Ruby probably just went to sleep with Lena in her bed, even though Sam gave Lena explicit instructions not to allow Ruby to do this. </p><p> </p><p>Sam then heads to Lena’s room and quietly opens the door. To Sam’s surprise she sees three people on Lena’s bed. Lena is on one side of the bed and a blonde woman is on the other. Then Ruby is between the two women, resting her head on the blonde women’s shoulder, while also hugging her, as Lena cuddles Ruby from behind. Sam quietly walks over to the bed and carefully picks Ruby up from between the two women. As Sam does this the blonde woman lets out a noise, but thankfully she didn’t wake. Lena then moves in her sleep now that Ruby is no longer pressed up against her and ends up moving on top of the blonde woman. Sam then begins to carry Ruby out of the room as she begins to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy?” Ruby says silently.</p><p> </p><p>Sam exits the room with Ruby, closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ruby, how are you?” Sam smiles as she carries her daughter downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Good mommy. I had a sleepover.” Ruby smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that. Who is the blonde woman?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Kara, she’s Lena’s girlfriend. When I got scared last night Kara and Lena let me sleep with them and watch a movie. It was so fun.” Ruby smiles again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” Sam grins, realising that this is the Kara that Lena has been talking about to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>End of flashback.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“Kara is not my girlfriend.” Lena says as Sam ends her tale from the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Sam laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course that’s what your response is from my whole night.” Sam replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I just want to make things clear. She’s not my girlfriend. I don’t want to be in a relationship, and anyway there’s no way in hell I could ever think of Kara like that. We just enjoy having sex, and are sort of friends.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Sam says, “Wait!!! You didn’t just have sex before Ruby came in and had the ‘sleep over’ did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. Ruby interrupted us. Thankfully we got under the covers before she could see anything.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s good.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>There is a moments silence between the two.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Alex? You think you’re going to see her again?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. I didn’t tell her about Ruby. I didn’t want to make things too serious or anything. I don’t even know how she feels about children. I mean I’m not even sure if she’d want to date me, or it was just a one night stand.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“For the record. I know from Kara that Alex broke things off with Maggie because Alex wants children and Maggie didn’t.” Lena says. “As for dating her or seeing her again, why don’t you just text her and ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam freezes and goes wide eyed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even get her number...” Sam says in a disappointed tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm well don’t worry. I know a certain blonde who can give me her number for you.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t you forget it.” Lena grins.</p><p> </p><p>“How humble of you. I hope your girlfriend doesn’t mind that attitude of yours.” Sam smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter. Today is the penultimate day of Supercorptober, so please check out my other fics I've been doing this month! Feel free to leave a comment!</p><p>Also on another note, if you are voting in the US elections please remember that it's too late to vote by mail, as it will NOT arrive before election day, and due to a recent Supreme Court ruling it's unlikely that any ballots received after election day will be counted. So if you are going to vote please do it via a vote drop box or you'll have to vote in person where you should wear a mask.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days have passed since Kara left Lena and Sam’s, after having spent the night in Lena’s bed with Lena and Ruby. Kara has kept herself busy over the last few days doing university work and working on some journalism articles for the university ‘paper’. She’s still pretty sexually frustrated, due to the fact that she and Lena were interrupted literally right before they were about to have sex. But none the less Kara just perseveres.</p><p> </p><p>Lena on the other hand has spent the last few days with Ruby and Sam. The trio have just been spending a lot of time together, making up for the 3ish months of time they were apart at the end of the previous year. Ruby particularly is even more attached to Lena than she was when they previously lived together. On a few occasions Ruby wakes up in the morning and instead of running into her mom’s room she runs into Lena’s, waking her up and being relieved that aunt Lena is still with them. </p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena of course have not been able to find time to have sex, which has honesty left them both frustrated. Lena more so than Kara simply because she has even been unable to find time to be alone to take care of herself, with Ruby constantly wanting to be near aunt Lena. Lena doesn’t really want to risk Ruby coming running into her en-suite bathroom as she’s taking care of herself. Sam and Lena have both told Ruby that she’s needs to knock on both their bedroom door’s, and shouldn’t ever come into a bathroom with a shut door, but Ruby doesn’t seem to listen, no matter the amount of times she’s been told.</p><p> </p><p>Over the last few days one of the big discussions between Lena and Sam is Alex. Lena has offered to get Alex’s number from Kara but Sam has been back and fourth as to whether she wants Lena to do it. On the one hand Sam really likes Alex, both in terms of the fact that she finds her incredibly attractive, and on the fact that she thinks she has a great personality and they really could connect. But on the other hand Sam is nervous that if she has Lena get Alex’s number from Kara that, that may seem a bit desperate, while also perhaps Alex doesn’t want to see her again, maybe it was just a one night stand for Alex. Lena of course has tried to reassure Sam and encourage her to allow her to get Alex’s number from Kara, but Lena knows that ultimately nothing she can say will be able to push Sam in one direction or the other. Sam is a stubborn woman and while she takes into account other people’s advice, she ultimately makes her decisions by herself. Although another concern that Sam has which she hasn’t told Lena is the fact that Alex is Kara’s sister. Sam doesn’t want that to kind of complicate things between Kara and Lena. Sam as usual, always thinking of other people before herself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Currently it is Monday morning. Today Kara has a heavy journalism focused day. It’s one of the few days when she doesn’t have any activities that she will be sharing with any of her friends, even James. While at the same time due to Kara’s journalism courses taking place in a specific area on campus she is unlikely to bump into any of her friends. </p><p> </p><p>Usually Kara enjoys her journalism heavy days as she is incredibly passionate about journalism and writing about things she’s interested in while trying to inform the public. But today specifically Kara is not looking forward to the afternoon, not because of any class she has, but because this afternoon Kara and Alex have booked their first therapy session together. Kara isn’t dreading it because she doesn’t want to try and fix things with Alex, or because she doesn’t like the idea of therapy. Kara isn’t particularly looking forward to it just because it’s going to be so awkward and emotionally draining.</p><p> </p><p>Currently it’s about half way through Kara’s day. She currently has a 10 minute break and she is walking to where her next lecture will be held, walking from one building to another. As Kara is walking she is looking at her phone, not really paying too much attention as to where she is going, Kara knows the route to her next class like the back of her hand. This is when Kara suddenly bumps into a woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooffff. I’m so sorry.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” The woman replies.</p><p> </p><p>The two women look up at each other and meet eyes for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam?” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hello Kara.” Sam smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing this side of campus? You don’t do journalism or something like that do you?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. I’m here because I have one of my business management classes here for some odd reason.” Sam explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, I remember last year for some reason one of my journalism classes was on the other side of campus in the language building. It didn’t help that I literally had one class after another. So I had to run from over here all the way over to the other side of campus to get to my class in the language building on time.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Sam laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m glad I don’t have a situation like that then.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. So how are you doing?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good. Been a bit busy over the weekend with Lena and Ruby. Lena has been showing us around National City and really spoiling Ruby.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you have a great daughter Sam.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, you made quite the impression on her, she’s been asking when she can see you again a few times now.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s sweet. Maybe sometime soon you Ruby and Lena can come over for a game night. We can all play some board games with me and a few of my friends. You don’t have to worry about us getting too rowdy for Ruby, my friends and sister love kids.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s heart suddenly jumps at the mention of Kara’s sister. Sam really wants to say something. She really wants to ask Kara for her sister's number.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh yeah..... can I ask you something Kara?” Sam asks, really building up her courage.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I...... invite you over for dinner sometime?” Sam asks, losing her nerve. Sam absolutely hates herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, if it’s okay with Lena. I know it’s soon but just in case you were thinking I can’t do tonight, I have..... therapy to attend.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. How about tomorrow evening? I’ve got a few classes in the morning but then I’m free and I can go pick something up to cook. I just then have a few hour meeting at Ruby’s school in the afternoon, but after that it should be good.” Sam explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. That sounds great. I can get there for 6? Or would you like me to be earlier?” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“6 is great!” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>The two women smile at each other for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it was nice talking to you Kara but I’ve really got to get to class. I don’t want to get lost as I have to find the room I’m in.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, good luck.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sam says as she walks away.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara replies with a little wave.</p><p> </p><p>As Kara begins to walk away from Sam again she gets her phone out and texts Lena.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara (to Lena):</strong> I just ran into Sam and she invited me to dinner tomorrow. I hope that’s okay with you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena (to Kara):</strong> I have no problem with it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> In fact it might be a good thing. Ruby won’t shut up about you. She barely met you and you are like her new favourite person. It’s getting a tad annoying.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Oh is aunt Lena jealous?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Hmm you should call me that in bed next time. ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> LENA!! I’m just about to go into class you can’t say stuff to me like that!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Sorry ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Whatever.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Sam mentioned she’s going to be gone tomorrow afternoon to meet with Ruby’s teachers....</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Yes and?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> And our computer science class finishes at one and I know neither of us have anything after that. Maybe we can.... go back to your place?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> And why would we do that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Lena!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Sorry, you know I like to tease. That sounds like a good idea to me.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Great. I’m really looking forward to it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Me too.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Kara arrives at the therapists office. She and Alex have both decided to work their way there separately. Kara is the first to arrive and lets the receptionist know she’s there and then takes a seat in the waiting room. Kara is a bit nervously that maybe Alex won’t turn up. Maybe Alex really does hate her and doesn’t want to fix things. Or maybe Alex won’t turn up because she’s too drunk to remember the appointment. Or even worse maybe Alex does turn up but she’s drunk, making this whole exercise pointless.</p><p> </p><p>Kara waits nervously for 5 minutes. She is constantly bouncing her leg up and down anxiously. She knows she got there early so she shouldn’t be too concerned about Alex maybe not showing up, but she is. As the time passes and it gets closer and closer to the appointment Kara really begins to panic. This panic builds until thankfully 1 minute before the appointment is due to start Alex arrives. Alex greets the receptionist and then looks over to Kara and takes a seat next to her. Kara lets out a sigh of relief in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I was worried you weren’t coming.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I didn’t want to get here early and just wait around and let my anxiety build. But I do really want to be here Kara. I really want to fix things between us.” Alex says sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara nods, “Have you been drinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I.... I haven’t had anything to drink in a few days now.” Alex comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... that’s good.... I... I didn’t like you drinking so much....” Kara admits.</p><p> </p><p>“I know..... I’m sorry..... I was just trying to bury my guilt with alcohol.” Alex replies.</p><p> </p><p>“What made you stop?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I met someone, and she gave me a good kick up the ass.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles back at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“She sounds great. You’ll have to tell me about her.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes well we met at the bar and....” Alex begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara and Alex Danvers?!” The receptionist calls out, interrupting Alex. “Dr Jones will see you now.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Alex both get up and give each other a small smile before they head into Dr Jones’ room. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello ladies. My name is Dr Jones, but please call me Jon. I hope you are both well?” Dr Jones asks, a tall black man with a friendly demeanour.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m okay.” Kara says, not wanting to speak for Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Alex adds.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. Now please take a seat.” Jon says as he gestures for the couch opposite him.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Alex both take a seat and their therapy session begins. Over the next hour the two go into detail about what happened on that fateful day that damaged their sisterhood so much. They talk about how they were both feeling and how they feel now. There was many tears but no anger, no yelling. For both of them, letting it all out and putting how they both feel on the table for each other to see in plain site felt like a weight had already been lifted. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we are almost out of time for today ladies. I believe this is a good starting point. I can see before me that you both have a strong bond with one another, despite what has happened. So if you are comfortable what I would like you do to, is I’d like for you both to take each other’s hands into your own as you face one another. And then I’d like you to look into each other’s eyes and say one thing you like about each other. It is important that neither of you break eye contact.” Jon says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay... I can do that.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.... me too.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Alex then turn to each other on the couch. Alex just shifts her body to the side to face Kara while Kara crosses her legs and moves them into the couch so she’s now facing Alex. The two then take each other’s hands into their own and look each other in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, you go first please. In your own time.” Jon says.</p><p> </p><p>There is a moment silence as Kara looks into her sisters eyes. Kara can see the tears in them, and how they have made Alex’s eyes sparkle.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, I.... I love how protective you are of people you care for.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, now Alex.” Jon says.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, I love how big your heart is. You’ve been through a lot but that never stops you putting your heart out there. I kinda wish I was more like that.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Alex then remain silent again as they look at each other. Alex uses one of her thumbs to strokes Kara’s hand, Kara smiles at Alex in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s good. Well done ladies. You have made some good progress. Healing like this is a long road, but when you have such a strong bond it will be easier than you may think. My hope is eventually your bond will be even stronger than it was before.” Jon says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Alex stop holding hands and turn to face Jon again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. Now next week at the same time?” Jon asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that sounds good.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, I’m free then.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Alex then make their way out of the therapists office after saying goodbye to Dr Jones. Once they are outside the two begin walking in the same direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmm... thank you for doing this with me Kara.” Alex says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Kara doesn’t know what to say so she just smiles at Alex. The two then continue to walk side by side in silence until they reach Alex’s car.</p><p> </p><p>“Right this is me uhhh.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just really feels so many emotions right now, she can’t contain them.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to have a sister night?” Kara blurts out.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Alex asks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, if you are not busy or anything. Actually you probably have plans, forget I asked.” Kara rambles nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I don’t. I’d..... I'd like that.” Alex says with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara says smiling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Alex then just look each other in the eyes for a moment before Alex suddenly takes Kara in for a big hug and sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you so much.” Alex sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I’m right here Alex.” Kara replies as she hugs Alex back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Kara and Alex are now both in Alex’s apartment. They have just been chatting casually for the last few hours, updating each other on their lives and what they are doing at university. They decided to order Chinese for dinner and they are both currently eating it, with Kara having ordered extra extra potstickers.</p><p> </p><p>“So, before our appointment you were going to tell me you met someone?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..... I met her at the bar a few nights ago. I was trying to drown my sorrows and she tried to talk to me. I was just ignoring her and she called me on it and walked away. As she walked away I caught a glimpse of her in the mirror and that’s when I noticed she is so beautiful. My heart felt like it was going to explode. I hadn’t felt that way looking at another woman in a while, even not with Maggie apart from the very beginning of our relationship. So I got myself together and asked her to play a game of pool. I was a bit silent at first and she called me on it again. That’s when I opened up and we went back here and we talked for hours. Then eventually things turned intimate and.... well I won’t scar you with the details.” Alex says as she ends the explanation with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. It really sounds like you really like this person. Are you going to see her again?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I want to.... but I don’t know if she just wanted a one night stand or something..... plus I didn’t even get her number....” Alex says with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what’s her name?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s face suddenly gets a shocked look on it, Alex notices.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I know who you are talking about. Samantha Arias. She does business management and just transferred to National City University this semester.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! That’s her! I mean she didn’t tell me her last name, but she did tell me what her course is and that she just transferred here. Do you know her?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of. She’s Lena’s friend. She actually moved here to be with Lena, they are very close.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Alex says, her face dropping. “Are they.... Uhmm..” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! Of course not! They are just friends.” Kara explains, easing Alex’s worries.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s good.” Alex nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m actually having dinner with them tomorrow. Maybe I can ask about you then?” Kara suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmm.... I don’t know..... I don’t want things to be awkward for you if Sam doesn’t want to see me again....” Alex says awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm okay. How about I test the waters first. Maybe I ask Lena or something?” Kara suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Just, just don’t make me sound desperate or anything.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.” Kara smiles, “Now would you like to watch a movie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Alex put on Kara’s favourite movie, the Wizard of Oz. Alex likes the movie as well, but she does not like it as much as Kara. However Alex is just happy that Kara wants to spend time with her so she’d watch just about anything.</p><p> </p><p>The two women watch the movie over the next hour and a half as they both get under a blanket and eat some popcorn that Alex made for them both. But eventually Dorothy wakes up in Kansas and the movie ends.</p><p> </p><p>“Best movie ever.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. It’s late. You want to stay the night?” Alex asks, knowing she now has a spare room. A room that Kara used to live in.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh no thanks. I actually have a class at 9 tomorrow and don’t want to rush back home to pick up my stuff in the morning.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll drive you home then.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Tuesday has arrived and Kara, Lena and Winn are currently sitting side by side in class. Today Lena is being a lot less of a tease towards Kara as she is not using her hand to tease Kara's leg. However, this does not mean that Lena is simply not teasing Kara at all, it just so happens that this time it isn't because of Lena doing anything specifically on purpose. As today Lena is wearing a really really snug pair of jeans that really highlight her ass. When Kara first saw them as Lena walked over to them and sat down, she almost let out a moan, as her eyes basically popped out of her head. So Kara spent the whole lecture just thinking about Lena's ass in those jeans.</p><p> </p><p>The lecture really doesn't keep Kara's interest that well. She is able to write a few things down, but ultimately she is far too distracted by the gorgeous brunette sitting next to her. With Kara eagerly anticipating that in a few hours they would be having incredible sex again. Sex which Kara hasn't had now in close to 3 weeks. Eventually, and mercifully, the lecture ends.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh well that was a long one." Winn comments as he looks at Kara and Lena packing their things away. "Lena, I don't know about you but Kara and I are done for the day. Now that I hear you two are friends, would you like to come over to our place?"</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena both look over at Winn nervously.</p><p><br/>"Ughhh Winn..... Lena and I already have plans..... I'm having dinner over at hers tonight...." Kara says.</p><p><br/>Winn's face drops.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Winn says with a frown, clearly disappointed. "Thanks for the invite.... I guess." </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't invite you or anyone else Winn because I'm currently living with my friend Sam and her daughter. They have just moved here from Metropolis. Kara has already met them and Ruby has taken a liking to Kara, so Sam invited Kara around for dinner tonight. I don't want to invite anyone else because I wouldn't want to overwhelm Ruby." Lena lies convincingly, obviously by sprinkling part of the truth in with the lies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods along at Lena's words. Relieved that Lena was able to answer for them. Kara doesn't want to hurt Winn's feelings. Then at the same time Kara is a pretty horrible liar.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." Winn replies. "Okay, I get it. Maybe another time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Lena nods.</p><p> </p><p>There is then a moments silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, anyway we better get going if we want to make it back before Ruby gets back from school." Lena says to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, definitely." Kara nods as she stands up, Lena following suit.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you later Winn, have a good rest of your day." Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, see ya Winn." Kara smiles too.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, have a nice dinner you two. I'll see you at home later Kara." Winn smiles as the two women leave.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena walk out of the lecture hall and then out of the university building side by side, not saying anything to one another. Eventually Lena leads them to her car which she has parked on the university campus, she nods for Kara to get in. Kara gets inside and as soon as both doors are closed she quickly takes Lena in for an eager kiss. Lena briefly kisses Kara back before pushing her away gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Not here Kara. We don't want people to see us." Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>"I.... sorry..... I just.... I want you.... so bad....." Kara groans.</p><p> </p><p>Lena grins wickedly at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay darling, I'm pretty desperate to have you as well." Lena grins as she starts the car and begins driving.</p><p> </p><p>"Those jeans look sooooo good on you. I spent basically the whole lecture picturing your ass in them." Kara says in a huff.</p><p> </p><p>Lena turns over to Kara with yet another grin.</p><p><br/>"I know. I saw you looking at me. But I promise I didn't wear them to tease you. I wore them because I needed something tight around my, as I'm pretty sure if I got any little bit of wind to blow down their I might have had an orgasm right then and there." Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara groans, loudly.</p><p><br/>"Get home quick." Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next five minutes Lena drives the two of them back to her home as quickly and as safely as possible. Neither of the two women talking anymore as they are both sure that if they do it might be even more difficult to stop themselves from ending up having sex then and there in the car. Soon Lena arrives at her home she shares with Sam and pulls onto the driveway.</p><p><br/>Lena and Kara both get out of the car quickly with their bags in hand. Lena briskly walks over to the front door and unlocks it, with Kara stepping inside after her. As soon as the front door closes Kara forcefully grabs Lena and pushes her against a wall, taking her in for a passionate kiss.</p><p><br/>"Oh.." Lena says in surprise before she kiss Kara back passionately, enjoying this more forceful side of Kara. Usually Lena has been the one that has had to take on the more forceful role.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm you like that?" Kara hums.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm yes. But you better get my clothes off quick, or I'm not gonna wait to cum with you." Lena says, not making a threat, simply telling Kara the truth.</p><p> </p><p>"That's okay. I plan to make you cum many times." Kara says and then places her hand on the jeans fabric right by Lena's crotch and gives it a slight squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>This little touch and squeeze from Kara is all it takes to push Lena over the edge. Lena moans loudly as her orgasm hits, moaning out Kara's name. Lena feels so much relief. She hasn't been able to relieve herself basically since she last had sex with Kara. It's really gotten to the point where she's been on edge the whole time. She looked at a peach the other day which looked a bit like an ass and it turned her on. So Lena is really getting some much needed relief.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of moaning Lena comes down from her orgasm and her eyes land hungrily on Kara.</p><p> </p><p>"Get those clothes off now." Lena orders forcefully. It is now Lena's turn to be the forceful one.</p><p> </p><p>Kara takes a moment to just look at Lena.</p><p><br/>"Yes.... aunt Lena..." Kara says in an innocent and teasing voice, remember Lena's text from yesterday.</p><p><br/>"Ugh..." Lena groans upon hearing Kara call her aunt Lena in such a kinky way.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kara is undressed Lena leads Kara to her bedroom and pushes her on the bed. Lena doesn't fall down onto the bed with her and Kara tries to get up.</p><p><br/>"No. You watch." Lena says in another demanding tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Kara nods as she props her back on the bed's headboard to watch Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena then begins to get undressed in a seductive manner, teasing Kara further. After a few minutes and once Lena is done she jumps onto the bed and takes Kara in for yet another passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few hours the two women lose count at the amount of times they make each other scream out in pleasure. They think that they are just making up for all the time in the last few weeks where they didn't get to do that due to various things getting in the way. Needless to say when they are both done neither of them can barely move. Neither of them have every experience anything so incredible. It was simply amazing.</p><p> </p><p>The two lay next to one another trying to catch their breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow.... that..... was........ wow...." Kara says, still catching her breath.</p><p><br/>"I know." Lena grins.</p><p> </p><p>"I..... I don't..... ever....... want to...... wait..... that long.... again." Kara comments.</p><p> </p><p>"Me..... neither....." Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena spend the next few minutes getting their breathing under control before they turn and look at each other with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for that." Kara smiles.</p><p><br/>"You don't have to thank me. I am just as pleased by it as you." Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>There is another moments silence between the two.</p><p> </p><p>"I like this... I like what we have here." Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too." Lena agrees.</p><p> </p><p>The two women just smile at each other in silence once more.</p><p><br/>"Okay, well I think we should both have a shower before Sam and Ruby get back home." Lena says as she gets up out of bed.</p><p><br/>"Right." Kara nods, "Maybe we should.... shower together... to you know.... save water..." </p><p> </p><p>Lena looks at Kara with a grin.</p><p><br/>"Hmm okay. But no funny business." Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Scout's honor." Kara says as she raises her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say there was a lot of funny business in the shower, not that either of the two women minded. After all Kara's scout's honor didn't mean anything as Kara was never a scout.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that was.... nice." Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Kara grins as the two women begin drying themselves.</p><p> </p><p>There's another moments silence as Kara continues to dry her body while Lena wraps a towel around herself and begins to ring out the water from her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been meaning to say to you. Have you spoken to Sam about..... Friday night?" Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks at Kara and grins, realising that obviously Kara knows that Sam slept with Alex.</p><p><br/>"Uhuh, I hear she had quite the evening with a certain red head." Lena comments with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Alex she really liked spending time with Sam. But they didn't exchange numbers and Alex is nervous about finding and calling Sam. I told her she is your friend, so I'm supposed to be like, testing the waters for her. Alex doesn't want to seem desperate." Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs.</p><p><br/>"I wouldn't worry, Sam has been having the same thoughts. She has been completely back and fourth with whether to 'allow me' to ask you for Alex's number or not, for her." Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is now the one to laugh.</p><p><br/>"Well I guess that answers my question then." Kara says.</p><p><br/>"Yeah." Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>The two women then finish drying themselves before they head back into Lena's bedroom. Once they get into Lena's bedroom they hear the front door slam.</p><p><br/>"Lena!!! I'm back!!" Sam calls out.</p><p><br/>Kara goes wide eyed.</p><p><br/>"Lena! My clothes are on the stairs by the door!" Kara says in a hushed but panicked tone. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Kara. Sam already knows about us. She'll probably just tease us." Lena says before she goes over to her draws. "Here, you can wear my clothes."</p><p> </p><p>Lena throws Kara a matching pair of lingerie. </p><p> </p><p>"Have a look through my closet. Feel free to pick anything you like out to wear." Lena says as she quickly gets dressed. "I'm just gonna head downstairs. I don't want Ruby to run in suddenly."</p><p><br/>"Okay, thank you." Kara smiles as she finishes putting the underwear on.</p><p> </p><p>"Anytime. It's a good thing we are similar sizes." Lena grins.</p><p><br/>"Hmm... I think your boobs are slightly bigger than mine, but you seem to wear a smaller cup size than you should." Kara replies.</p><p><br/>Lena grins again.</p><p><br/>"Well you know. The smaller the cup size, the better my breast look squished together." Lena smiles as she walks over to Kara and takes her in for a brief kiss.</p><p><br/>Kara groans, thinking about Lena's squished together boobs.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, I'll see you downstairs in a minute." Lena smiles and then leaves the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A few minutes after Lena heads downstairs Kara carefully makes her way downstairs. She was absolutely amazed by Lena's closet. It was a large walk in wardrobe which is bigger than Kara's bathroom in the place she shares with Winn and James. Lena had a lot of clothes to choose from. Kara choose a nice pair of jeans which reminded her of the jeans that Lena wore earlier, and she was rewarded by them being just as tight and comfortable as Lena's were. Kara then completes the look by wearing a red and black flannel shirt with a thrilly collar which she tucks into the jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kara makes her way downstairs she spots Ruby sitting in the living room right away. Ruby hears Kara and turns around and now has a big smile on her face.</p><p><br/>"KARA!!" Ruby yells and gets up from the couch she was sitting on and runs over to Kara, taking her in for a big hug.</p><p><br/>"Hello little one." Kara says as she hugs Ruby back. "How are you?"<br/><br/>"I'm good Kara. I'm excited to see you!" Ruby smiles.</p><p><br/>"I'm excited to be here." Kara smiles as they end the hug. <br/><br/>"Can I show you a drawing I did in school today?" Ruby asks.</p><p><br/>"Sure thing. But let me go say hello to your mom first okay?" Kara smiles.</p><p><br/>"Okay." Ruby smiles back and instead of running off to go get her drawing to Kara's surprise she takes her hand and begins walking Kara into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Mommy! Look, Kara is here!" Ruby announces with a smile.</p><p><br/>Sam looks at Kara and then looks back at Ruby. She  notices Ruby hold hands with Kara.</p><p><br/>"I can see that honey." Sam says to her daughter before turning to look at Kara. "How are you doing Kara?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good thank you." Kara smiles.</p><p><br/>"I bet you are." Sam grins. "I saw both your clothes by the door."<br/><br/>"Sam!!" Lena says as she smacks Sam on the back.</p><p><br/>Sam laughs.</p><p><br/>"Clothes? Did you and aunt Lena get messy?" Ruby asks innocently as she looks at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Sam laughs again, even more loudly.</p><p><br/>"Ughhh yeah...." Kara says nervously, "Anyway, why don't you go get me your drawing you did to show me."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Ruby smiles as she lets go of Kara's hand for the first time. Kara is relieved that she successfully was able to change the subject. Ruby then runs back off towards the front door to grab her school bag.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you two took this invite as an opportunity to spend some.... quality time together." Sam teases.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea what you are talking about. Samantha." Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Sam replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kara now walks over to the kitchen and grabs a piece of paper as well as a pen and then begins writing.</p><p><br/>"So how often do you two.." Sam begins but she is interrupted by Kara putting a piece of paper in front of her.<br/><br/>"My sister's phone number. I'd recommend calling her." Kara says, now the one grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"Lena!! How could you!" Sam says in a not too annoyed tone.</p><p><br/>"Lena didn't do anything. Alex mentioned you to me. She has been wanting to see you again." Kara explains.</p><p><br/>"Oh.... I.... thank you.." Sam replies, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby now comes running back into the kitchen with her drawing in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Kara! Kara! Look!" Ruby says as she shows her drawing to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara crouches down so she is level with Ruby. Kara looks at the drawing and sees that Ruby has drawn three people walking on a green hill with the sun in the air. There are three people with brown hair in the picture and one person with blonde hair. The blonde haired person is walking hand in hand with one of the brunette people and the two remaining brunettes are walking hand in hand with one of them being a lot smaller than the other.</p><p><br/>"This is me and then mommy." Ruby says, pointing to the small brunette figure and then the woman holding her hand. "Then this is you, and aunt Lena."</p><p> </p><p>Kara blushes. Meanwhile Lena has also walked over to inspect Ruby's drawing and is now blushing herself.</p><p> </p><p>"This is great Ruby." Kara smiles.</p><p><br/>"Would you like to keep it?" Ruby asks innocently as if she's expecting Kara to say no.</p><p><br/>"Ruby I don't think Kara..." Sam begins.</p><p><br/>"I'd love to. I'll keep it on the desk in my bedroom." Kara says, interrupting Sam.</p><p><br/>"Yay!!" Ruby yells out and then takes Kara in for another hug.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>That evening dinner goes pretty well with all of the ladies enjoying each others company. Ruby of course insists throughout the whole night to sit next to Kara all the time, and then when they finish their dinner and watch a movie Ruby insisted on sitting under a blanket with Kara, as she snuggled up to Kara's shoulder. While Ruby did this Lena snuggled up to Kara's other side, claiming she's only doing it because she was cold. Of course Sam commented that she was cold too and Lena could just snuggle up with her, but Lena just said she couldn't be bothered to move.</p><p> </p><p>When it was time to put Ruby to bed Ruby made a big fuss, not wanting to go to bed while Kara was still there. To settle down Ruby Kara said she would read Ruby a book in bed if she got into bed right away. Upon hearing this Ruby quickly got into bed. Then a few minutes later Kara read Ruby a bedtime story, although she didn't complete it because Ruby was out like a light within the first few pages.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kara returned downstairs the three women continued to talk. Talking about less PG topics which they didn't want to discuss in front of Ruby. Sam tried throughout the evening to get Kara and Lena to spill stuff on their casual sex encounters but both women just ignore every one of Sam's questions.</p><p><br/>Eventually Kara has to leave for the day. Lena suggested that Kara stay the night, and as much as Kara wanted to she didn't because she knew she had to get up early. Then at the same time Kara didn't think she could help herself if she were to lay in the same bed as Lena, baring in mind that they'd also have to be quiet with Sam and Ruby both in the house, something Kara isn't too good at. So Kara leaves with a comment from Sam that they should do it again and a kiss from Lena once Sam is out of sights way. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter I will upload for Supercorptober, it has been pretty wild uploading a chapter a day for all of October, but I managed it. Please feel free to check out my other chapters and works I have done this month. Obviously I will be continuing with this fic, it just will not be on a daily basis.</p><p>Please leave a comment to let me know what you think. Comments give me a better idea of how many people enjoy the fic, as I get a separate email for every comment, and only 1 email every 24 hours for kudos, and no email at all for bookmarks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Two Women and a Little Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a longer chapter, hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week goes by for Kara, it is a particularly busy one. She has not time to go and see Lena, while Lena also doesn’t have any free moments to spend some ‘quality time’ with Kara. So Kara and Lena’s interactions are limited to texts and when they see each other in the few classes they share or at debate team meetings.</p><p> </p><p>On Friday Morning Kara receives a text.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex (to Kara):</strong> Oh my god! You didn’t tell me you gave Sam my number!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> She asked me out on a date!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara (to Alex):</strong> That’s great! </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to just wait in anticipation for her to text, just in case she didn’t, for some reason.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> I get it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> We are going to spend tomorrow afternoon and evening together.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> That’s nice, what do you plan to do?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> I was thinking I could take her bowling and then maybe go see a movie and have dinner together.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> What do you think?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> I think that sounds great. It’s very you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> You think?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> I was wondering if you’d get me some intel from Lena, as to what Sam likes?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> I don’t think that’s a good idea Alex. You should learn about Sam on your own. You shouldn’t try and just woo her with things she’d like to do. You want Sam to like you for you, and the things you like.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> Yeah, you’re right.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> Thanks for talking sense into me.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> That’s what I’m here for.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> Kara..... that means a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then notices that Alex keeps typing but doesn’t send a text. Eventually Kara’s phone rings, Alex is calling.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex?” Kara answers confused.</p><p> </p><p>“It.... means.... so much..... you talking to me....” Alex sobs on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Alex, don’t cry. It’s okay.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“I..... sorry..... I..... I love you Kara.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara doesn’t reply for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“You ..... don’t have to... say....” Alex begins.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Alex.” Kara says interrupting her sister.</p><p> </p><p>Kara hears Alex gasp on the phone and then sob even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Alex, please stop crying. I want to talk more about your date.” Kara says with a sympathetic voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... uhhh.... okay....” Alex says and then takes a moment to sort herself out. “What do you.... think I should wear?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m not good at that stuff Alex. If you’re gonna go bowling probably just wear something practical. Maybe jeans and a nice shirt or something?” Kara suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.... You don’t think maybe I should take Sam somewhere else where we won’t be doing any physical activities so I can wear something nicer, do you?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You want Sam to know you, not just look at you for the clothes you wear.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Alex says. “I’m sorry for this, I’m just really nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You are usually so confident Alex. Even when you came out and began dating Maggie you were confident. What’s different with Sam?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I just..... it feels different....... it feels special..... it must sound ridiculous, it’s literally only been a month since I broke up with the woman who I thought I might marry.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it doesn’t sound ridiculous at all. Feelings are weird. Sometimes they just creep up on you and hit you like a train, even when you don’t expect it. You shouldn’t feel bad for moving on from Maggie so soon. In fact you should feel excited. That just means that Sam is really special.” Kara says smiling into the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..... I think she is..... thanks Kara....” Alex replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime sis.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>There is a moments silence from Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh..... I know this is only a first date..... but...... I..... I don’t want to waste my time with someone who doesn’t want kids..... do you think I should bring it up to her on our date? I mean, I don’t even know if she likes children or not.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>In this moment Kara freezes as she now realises that Sam clearly hasn’t told Alex that she already has a daughter. Kara is caught between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand Kara doesn’t want to lie or keep something from Alex about Sam already having a daughter. But then on the other hand Kara wants to respect that Sam will hopefully tell Alex in due course.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?” Alex asks after Kara’s silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Right sorry. I got distracted.” Kara sort of lies. “I think you should go with what your gut tells you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Thank you.” Alex replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway Alex, I’ve got a class in a second so I have to go. Text me if you have anything else you want to ask or something.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, have a good day Kara. Bye.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Alex, love you.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you.” Alex says back.</p><p> </p><p>The phone call then ends and Kara sighs in relief that she was able to sort of avoid the child question. Kara really hopes that Sam tells Alex about Ruby on their date, otherwise it sort of puts Kara in a bit of a pickle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Later that Friday evening Kara is sitting on the couch eating some burgers which James kindly cooked for Kara and Winn on their grill. Kara’s burger has a beef patty, cheese, some special burger sauce that James made and small chopped up, into cubes, green and red bell peppers. It is the second favourite burger that Kara has ever tasted, behind Big Belly Burger that is. The three friends are all eating their dinner with Winn and Kara giving “compliments to the chef”, while they watch a movie together. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys want to do something tomorrow?” Winn asks with a mouth full of food.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, swallow your food first.” James comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Winn says after swallowing his food.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking we should do?” Kara asks Winn.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmmm well there’s this video game convention and I can get some tickets and....” Winn begins.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Kara and James both say in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Winn frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Winn. You know I love video games just as much as you do. But spending my Saturday in a convention centre is the last thing I want to do right now.” James say.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m not keen on that either. You know I’m claustrophobic and those places have such large crowds all squished together.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. How about paintball?” Winn suggests.</p><p> </p><p>James then begins replying to Winn but Kara doesn't pay attention to it as her phone vibrates, signalling she has a text. Kara is expecting that it is probably Alex worrying about her date tomorrow, but she’s surprised it’s Lena.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena (to Kara):</strong> Have you heard about Sam and Alex’s date tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara (to Lena):</strong> Yes, Alex is excited and nervous about it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Yeah, Sam is a bit of a mess too.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> She’s getting on my nervous a bit.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Speaking of, Sam is being a mess about what she should wear. She’s asked me about 10 different outfits already. It’s very annoying.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Can you make my life easier by telling me what they are doing?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> If Alex has told you that is.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Sure, but don’t tell Sam. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Okay. I’ll just use it to know what outfits are a good idea.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Alex is gonna take Sam bowling, then see a movie, then have dinner.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> That sounds nice.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Ruby will be jealous, she loves bowling.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Almost as much as she loves soccer.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Yeah. I’m not too much of a fan.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Why? You drop a bowling ball on your foot or something.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> No!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> That’s totally something I could see you doing.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Well thankfully I haven’t. I just don’t like bowling because you have to stick your fingers in those three holes which everyone else has used. Who knows where those other people's fingers have been.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Gross. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> I don’t ever want to go bowling now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> haha. See, I have a reasonable excuse.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> That’s a first.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Hey! That’s not nice!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Sorry, I regressed to being a bitch just then.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Just then? It happens pretty often.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> No it doesn’t!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> I know I’m teasing.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Good</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Anyway, I’m looking after Ruby while Sam is on her date. Do you want to come hang out with us?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> I’m only asking because I know it would please Ruby. She really likes you for some reason.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> You don’t like me?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> I like you. I just don’t “really” like you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> (Selfie of Kara’s face looking upset)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> LOL</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> (Selfie of Kara pouting).</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Okay, okay stop! I really like you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Happy?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> (Selfie of Kara with a big smile)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> You’re insufferable.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> I know.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Anyway, Id love to spend time with you guys tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> Great. Get here for like 2?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> Sure. I’ll see you then :)</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?” Winn asks interrupting Kara from looking at her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Kara asks as she looks up.</p><p> </p><p>“So we agreed on laser tag then? Seeing as James doesn’t want to get any bruises from paintball?” Winn asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh uhh..... sorry. I’m spending time with Lena.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You said you were free just a few minutes ago!” Winn complains.</p><p> </p><p>“I was. I’m not now.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“I see how it is. You’re just choosing to spend time with Lena over us.” Winn huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m spending time with you now.” Kara points out.</p><p> </p><p>“Winn, it’s better than the two of them at each other’s throats, don’t you think?” James intercedes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Winn replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should invite Lena over for a game night then?” James suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh, we’ll have to see. I already told Winn this but Lena is living with a friend from Metropolis who just moved here, Sam.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah. I bumped into Sam with Lena on campus yesterday.” Winn comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well Sam is actually going on a date with Alex tomorrow.” Kara informs the two boys.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Really?” Winn asks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhuh. Lena was just telling me Sam is nervous, and I know Alex is as well.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s nice.” James smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Is Alex gonna meet the kid?” Winn asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid?” James asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Sam has a 4 years old daughter called Ruby.” Kara says to James. “Anyway, Sam actually hasn’t told Alex about Ruby yet. I presume she will on their date tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>The three friends then continue their evening chatting to one another and having a good time as they finishing watching their movie.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The next day Kara arrives and Lena and Sam’s home dead on 2PM.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m glad you could make it.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Cause your texts were a bit mean.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I was just teasing.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara smiles and leans in to give Lena a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Lena pulls away from Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh.... giving you a kiss..... it’s not sex..... but it’s something....” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but we shouldn’t do it in front of Ruby.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby already thinks we’re dating. What harm can a kiss do?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you’re right.” Lena replies and then takes Kara in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is surprised by the hungry nature of the kiss. When Kara went in to kiss Lena before Lena pulled away Kara was just going to give Lena a peck on the lips. But Lena isn’t doing that, Lena is kissing Kara with a bit of passion. Not that Kara minds. In fact Kara enjoys it so much that she hums into the kiss and chases Lena’s lips when she eventually pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>“That was nice.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Kara nods with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Ruby will want to know you are here. I didn’t tell her you were coming over. So she will be surprised.” Lena says as she holds out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Kara takes Lena’s hand and Lena leads Kara into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, look who is here.” Lena says to Ruby who is watching TV, with Kara and Lena behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby turns around and sees Kara and her face lights up.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara!” Ruby smiles as she gets up from the couch and jumps over the back and pulls Kara in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ruby.” Kara smiles back, hugging Ruby. “How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Aunt Lena said we could go to the park. Are you coming with us?” Ruby asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I’m gonna spend the rest of the day with you guys while your mom is out.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!!!” Ruby yells. “Does that mean we can have another sleep over?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks over at Lena, knowing that Lena wasn’t too happy about Kara encouraging the sleep over last time. Not to mention the fact that Kara doesn’t really know what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Ruby, but you’re mom is going to be back before bed time. So no sleep over.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Owwww.” Ruby moans.</p><p> </p><p>“But hey, we can still have fun. Lena tells me you love soccer. Maybe we can kick a ball around at the park?” Kara suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Ruby yells in excitement. “Can we go to the park now aunt Lena?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course darling. Go upstairs to get a warm jumper and your shoes and then we can go.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Ruby smiles and goes running off in the direction of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“No running!!” Lena calls out to Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Sorry aunt Lena.” Ruby replies.</p><p> </p><p>Once Ruby is upstairs Kara and Lena look at each other again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really good with her you know.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. I didn’t ever think I’d be good with children. But Ruby is pretty great.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah she is. You ever considered having kids in your future?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh. I don’t know. Before I met Sam and Ruby I would have said 1000% no. But now, with Ruby, and helping Sam raise her, it’s got me reconsidering. But that’s a ways off anyway.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well for the record, I think you’d make a good mom.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. So what about you? Ever considered children?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so. As a kid I always wanted to be a mommy with my dolls. But I don’t think I could be a single parent like Sam. I would have to find the right person to do it with one day.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I hope you find that person, one day.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. But like you said, that’s a long way off. I still want to enjoy my 20s before I even think about children.” Kara informs Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think I’d be ready for children right now. It makes me amazed how Sam could do it from such a young age.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well she is an impressive woman.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Lena just gives Kara a nod and then there is a moments silence between the two. They can hear Ruby moving about upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“So what was it like helping Sam with Ruby when she was younger than she is now? I imagine from what you said that Ruby probably doesn’t remember her life without you in it?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Ruby was just over a year old when I first met Sam. When I got Sam to move in with me I kind of was there for a few of the firsts. I saw Ruby walk for the first time, which I was surprised by how it made me cry. I then was right there when Ruby spoke her first word, which was moma. I was even with Sam when she took Ruby to her first ever day of school.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“That must have been amazing.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it was. Although there were some awkward moments too.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Such as?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Some pee and poop disasters. I remember the first time I had to change Ruby on my own I made a mess of it.” Lena says. “But the worst moment was when Ruby began calling me moma as well.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that must have been weird.” Kara says with a slight cringe.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Sam wasn’t there when it happened the first time. I didn’t even think anything of it at first. I thought it was just a mistake. But then one day Ruby was crying and Sam was crying to console her and she then said <em>‘I want moma’</em> and Sam was confused because she said <em>‘I’m right here’</em>, but that’s when Ruby pointed to me. After that Sam and I both talked to Ruby and told her I wasn’t her moma, I was just aunt Lena. Of course Ruby was confused and it took a bit of time. But eventually she stopped calling me moma and began calling me aunt Lena.” Lena explains to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can’t imagine how awkward that situation must have been. Not to mention having to explain it to a little girl who really doesn’t understand things like that yet.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Lena nods.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby comes running down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready!” Ruby smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, what did I tell you about running in the house?” Lena asks with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Sorry aunt Lena.” Ruby says.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry isn’t good enough. Go sit on the couch in silence until I say. I want you to think about why you need to listen to me and your mom when we say something to you.” Lena says, now having to be strict.</p><p> </p><p>“I....” Ruby says with tears in her eyes, “Okay, aunt Lena.” </p><p> </p><p>Ruby then walks over to the couch and sits down. Lena grabs the remote to the TV and switches it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara and I will be in the kitchen. I’ll let you know when you can get up.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Ruby nods in a sad voice.</p><p> </p><p>Lena then nods her head, telling Kara to follow her into the kitchen. Kara does as Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“That was strict of you.” Kara comments.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and I don’t like doing it. My heart hurts when I see her crying. But Sam sets the rules. If Ruby doesn’t listen to us after making a point of telling her then she has to sit in silence for five minutes. Obviously I understand where Sam is coming from and I try to just be consistent when I have to punish Ruby when Sam is not here. It doesn’t mean I like doing it though.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gives Lena a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly the running in the house is more for Ruby’s sake. I’m concerned she’ll run up or down the stairs and hurt herself. This is her first time living in a place with an upstairs after all.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles at Lena once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A few hours later Kara, Lena and Ruby are in the park having spent the last hour and a half kicking a soccer ball around with Ruby. Ruby has been extremely excited to play with Kara. Lena isn’t very good at kicking the ball, so Ruby is glad Kara is more skilled in that regard. Eventually Lena notices that Ruby is starting to get a bit tired, not kicking the ball as hard, and only slowly walking over to get the ball.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay darling, I think it’s time we head home.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Noooooooooo.” Ruby moans, but in a clearly tired voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I can see you are getting tired. You should take a nap before we have dinner.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna.” Ruby moans again.</p><p> </p><p>Kara bends down to get eye level with Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“If you take a nap that means you won’t fall asleep at dinner and then we can watch a movie and make a pillow fort.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Pillow fort? What’s that?” Ruby asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you’ll love it. But you have to take a nap, otherwise we won’t be able to do one.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“O...okay..... can you carry me?” Ruby asks Kara with pleading eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course honey.” Kara smiles and then picks Ruby up into her arms. Kara then gently kicks the soccer ball over to Lena for her to pick up.</p><p> </p><p>Lena picks up the ball and Ruby rests her head on Kara’s shoulder. Lena walks over and brushes some hair out of Ruby’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you like for dinner tonight darling?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Pizza.” Ruby says in a tired voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm okay..... how about we make our own pizzas. I know you’ve wanted to do that?” Lena suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm okay.” Ruby nods as her eyes close.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that okay with you Kara?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I love pizza.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Well on our way back I’m just gonna have to stop at the store to get some of the ingredients. Is there anything you want particularly on your pizza?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Just pepperoni and green and/or red bell peppers, not spicy ones. I’m not some weirdo who likes chicken or pineapple on a pizza.” Kara replies as they begin walking back to Lena’s car.</p><p> </p><p>Lena chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. I think putting pineapple on pizza is just weird. It’s far too sweet. Then putting chicken on pizza is a crime. It’s like two different meals, not a pizza topping.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I tell my sister!” Kara exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait? Don’t tell me Alex likes chicken on pizza?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah she does. She’s with me on the pineapple front, but she is some freak that puts chicken on her pizza still.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s another thing Sam and Alex have in common then.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“No way.” Kara says surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. I guess they are gonna be a couple who ruin pizzas together.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you know what they say. A couple that ruins pizzas together, stays together.” Kara says with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs once more as she rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>15 minutes after Kara, Lena and Ruby leave the park they arrive back at Lena’s home. Ruby is sound asleep in Kara’s arms, with Kara picking her up out of the car as Lena carries the shopping she got quickly into the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you put Ruby on her bed while I put this away?” Lena asks once the three ladies enter the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then carefully carries Ruby upstairs and finds her way into Ruby’s room. She gently puts Ruby down on her bed and then gets a blanket to put over her. As Kara does this Ruby begins to stir.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm Kara?” Ruby says tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah honey. You go back to sleep okay?” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmmm k.” Ruby says and then quickly falls back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Kara takes a moment to just smile looking at the sleeping Ruby before she leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Kara is then surprised to find Lena waiting right outside the bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Hi.” Kara says surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Bedroom. Now.” Lena orders.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kara asks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to be quick and quiet. But I want you, now.” Lena says as she pushes Kara towards her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“O...okay...” Kara nods, both flustered and turned on by how forceful Lena is being.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kara and Lena enter Lena’s bedroom Lena quietly closes the door behind her and locks it. Lena then takes Kara into a passionate kiss as she pushes her towards the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Lena and Kara spend the next 30 minutes having a lot of fun with each other, while trying with all their might to keep as quiet as possible. This was a particularly hard task seeing as how much they both enjoyed their time together. They both made sure that each of them got off a couple of times.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm that was nice.” Kara hums.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Difficult not to yell out.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But I think that just made it more intense.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Lena nods.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>45 minutes after Kara and Lena have finished having their little quiet tryst it is 5:30PM and Lena is getting out the ingredients for them to make their own pizzas. She has got them 3 ready made pizza bases instead of them having to fiddle around making their own dough. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you mind waking Ruby up for me?” Lena asks as she reaches into a cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I’ll be right back.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara heads upstairs and quietly opens Ruby’s bedroom door and goes inside. Ruby is still soundly sleeping, she looks so peaceful. Kara doesn’t want to wake her up, but she knows if she doesn’t Ruby will probably not sleep tonight and then Sam would most likely be very annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ruby sweetie. It’s time to wake up.” Kara says as she sits on the bed and strokes the girls side.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.... huh?” Ruby says sleepily as she wakes up and rolls over to look at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time for you to wake up honey. Aunt Lena has got the stuff ready for us to make our own pizzas.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.... okay.” Ruby says with a yawn as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. “Carry me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Kara smiles and picks Ruby up into her arms. Ruby just like earlier puts her head on Kara’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Kara begins walking out of Ruby’s room. She notices the girl is closing her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby you can’t go back to sleep honey.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.... okay.” Ruby says.</p><p> </p><p>“If you fall asleep I’ll have to tickle you.” Kara smiles as she walks down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Ruby hums.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you don’t think I would?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Nu-uh.” Ruby says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’ll just have to..... prove it!” Kara says as she begins tickling Ruby in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby begins giggling and squirming in Kara’s arms as Kara carries her into the kitchen. As Kara and Ruby enter the kitchen Lena looks at them with a smile. Kara then puts Ruby down on the ground and Ruby smiles up at her as the two walk over towards Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your nap darling?” Lena asks her goddaughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Good aunt Lena.” Ruby smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. So I have everything set up here okay?” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t see.” Ruby frowns.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then walks over to the kitchen table and grabs a chair and puts it in front of Ruby for her to sit on.</p><p> </p><p>“There ya go.” Kara says as she places Ruby in the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Kara.” Ruby smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. So you can see that we have 3 pizza bases already. Each of us will make our own pizza. What we want to do first is each put some tomato pizza sauce on the base and then spread it equally across the pizza.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you.” Kara says as she grabs a spoon and begins spreading the tomato pizza sauce on her own pizza base.</p><p> </p><p>After Kara has done this Ruby follow suit being very careful and precise about the process. Ruby then hands the spoon to Lena who begins spreading her own pizza sauce.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay next it’s really up to you Ruby. You can put whatever you want on your pizza from what we’ve got here. Obviously you’ll probably want to put some grated mozzarella cheese on, but you can put some toppings on both before and after the cheese. It’s really just up to you darling.” Lena says as she finishes spreading her tomato pizza sauce and then licks the spoon leaving a bit of tomato pizza sauce at the corner of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby begins to grab various toppings and put them on her pizza along with Kara. Kara then looks at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh Lee you have something...” Kara says as she points.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gives Kara a confused frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me.” Kara says as she moves closer to Lena. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of Kara just wiping the pizza sauce off of Lena’s cheek she decides to get rid of it with her lips, essentially kissing Lena. Lena is surprised but kisses back as part of their brief kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Ewwwwww gross.” Ruby says as she looks at Kara and Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena both laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Let’s make these pizzas.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>The three ladies make their pizzas over the next few minutes. Once they are complete they all look at their own pizzas with satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Eww Lena is that kale on your pizza?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, you bet.” Lena says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. I thought you told me you don’t put anything disgusting on your pizza.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Kale is not disgusting.” Lena says, “Why do I have a feeling that you don’t like any vegetables?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cause they’re awful tasting.” Kara frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Ruby nods.</p><p> </p><p>“See what you just did.” Lena now frowns.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“When can we eat them?” Ruby asks as she licks her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to put them in the oven for about 10-15 minutes first.” Lena says. “While you wait why don’t you and Kara go make that pillow blanket fort or whatever in the living room, while I clean up in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Ruby smiles. “Come on Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Lena as Ruby tugs at her hand to pull her out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you don’t want any help cleaning up?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I'm good.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara smiles back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>15 minutes later Kara and Ruby have made their pillow blanket fort in the living room. They moved a few chairs about to make it but they have made it rather cosy. They even have been able to include the TV on the stand inside their fort so they can watch it while they eat their dinner inside, all while sitting under some blankets and on top of cushions on the floor, with their backs against the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay girls I’ve got your dinner here.” Lena calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Can you bring it in here Lee? If I get up I might collapse the fort by accident.” Kara says as Ruby sits right next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena then appears with two plates in her hand with Kara and Ruby’s pizzas cut up on them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this is nice.” Lena comments. “Here are your pizzas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks aunt Lena.” Ruby smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm these look delicious.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay well enjoy.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Are you not joining us?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t think this is my thing.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Owwww pleaseeeee aunt Lena. I want to sit next to you and aunt Kara as we eat.” Ruby begs.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes go wide as Ruby calls her aunt Kara for the first time. Lena clearly notices Kara’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, okay.” Lena replies and then leaves.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later Lena comes back with her own pizza and sits down next to Ruby. Ruby has a big smile on her face as she eats her pizza as she looks between Kara and Lena. Kara just looks at Lena with a shocked look and Lena replies with a nod and a smile. The three women then begin eating their pizza’s as Ruby presses play to begin the movie she’s chosen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on a minute. I’m pretty sure I’m missing a piece of my pizza.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what you mean.” Lena says with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“You stole a piece!” Kara says, being fake annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps. You can always have a piece of mine in exchange.” Lena grins, already knowing the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Gross. No way.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Lena. It’s not nice to steal.” Ruby says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara now laughs loudly while Lena gets a frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you’re the best Ruby.” Kara laughs as she squeezes Ruby in for a side hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you aunt Kara.” Ruby says with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Lena and Lena just rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, throughout the afternoon when Ruby, Lena and Kara have been spending time together Sam and Alex have been on their date. It began with the two going bowling just as Alex planned. They played two games which Alex won, absolutely destroying Sam. It wasn’t because Alex is super competitive, which she is, it was because Sam just simply sucks as bowling. This did however give Alex a nice romantic opportunity to hold Sam and ‘help’ her to bowl the ball. Once Sam got a strike after this Alex was rewarded with a rather passionate kiss. Due to the kiss the two went back to Alex’s apartment, instead of watching a movie, where they quickly entered the bedroom to make each other moan for a second time.</p><p> </p><p>After their time in the bedroom they decided to order some Indian take out and watch a movie rather than going out for a nice dinner. The two didn’t really want to have to get dressed again after their little dalliance in the bedroom.  As they ate their dinner they just began talking and getting to know each other even more, not really paying attention to the movie.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the evening was drawing to an end with it approaching 7PM. Not too late, but Sam knew she needed to get home to see Ruby. Ruby, something that Sam hadn’t brought up to Alex. While at the same time Alex hadn’t brought up the fact that she wants children. Alex decided that she would leave that to at least a second date, if there was one.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, I have to tell you something before we go further with............. us.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>Alex turns off the TV and gives Sam her full attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Alex says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I’m sorry I haven’t mentioned this before..... but when I have in the past both on dates and just with friends..... people tend to...... decide they don’t want to continue things with me...... Lena is literally the only exception in that regard.” Sam explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. What are you saying?” Alex asks, now with several thoughts going through her head, with the first stupid thought being that Sam is about to admit she’s killed someone or something. Alex knows it’s not rational.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a daughter.” Sam says quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Alex asks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a daughter. She’s four years old and her name is Ruby. I got pregnant my last year of high school by accident. My mother kicked me out once Ruby was born as she wanted some to give her up. After that I struggled by to provide for my daughter as I finished high school and then began university. In my first year I met Lena and she was literally our saving grace. She basically made me live with her and she paid off all my debts without me even telling her about them. Since then she has helped me care and look after Ruby.” Sam explains very nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Alex is silent for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’ll go.” Sam says as she stands up, taking Alex’s silence as a bad sign.</p><p> </p><p>“No, wait.” Alex says as she grabs Sam’s hand. “Can I meet her?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sam asks, now the one surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I meet her? I know we’ve just met and everything and I understand if you don’t want me to meet her yet. But I like you Sam, like a lot, I don’t care that you have a daughter. It just makes you even more incredible in my eyes.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Sam asks with a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Alex nods with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you can meet her. Would you like to meet her now?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. But uhmm.... I want to say..... I..... I know this is a first date...... but my last relationship ended for a few reasons...... but the big one being Maggie didn’t want kids. So I know you have Ruby already...... but in the future would you want more children?” Alex asks nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“It was very tough for me with Ruby, and Lena was like a god send. But at the end of the day she wasn’t another mother to Ruby, she was just aunt Lena. Raising Ruby has been so tough to do as a single parent, but doing it again with a partner sounds pretty amazing. So yes, I’d like to have more children, not any time soon, but one day, if I met the right woman.” Sam explains.</p><p> </p><p>Alex lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and for the record. I really like you too.” Sam smiles and then takes Alex in for a tender kiss.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Lena, Kara and Ruby have now finished up their pizzas and are all sitting under the same shared blanket, just covering their legs as they watch a Disney movie. Ruby sings along to all the songs and so does Kara. Lena just looks at them both with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you sing with us Lee?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know the words.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve watched this like 100 times aunt Lena!” Ruby exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“I think aunt Lena is probably just too embarrassed to sing or something.” Kara says to Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? I’ve heard you sing in the shower aunt Lena.” Ruby says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara beaks out into a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>The three ladies and then interrupted by the front door opening.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, I’m home!” Sam calls out.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby quickly gets up and begins pulling Kara by the hand out of the pillow blanket fort with her, Kara gets up and follows Ruby, with Lena following closely behind the two. As Lena gets out the pillow blanket fort collapses behind her, although no one other than Lena notices.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy!” Ruby calls out as she exits the fort, still holding Kara’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby walks towards the front door and then sees Alex standing next to Sam. In response to this Ruby moves behind Kara as if she’s scared.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy? Who’s that?” Ruby asks nervously as Alex smiles down at the girl slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby this is Alex.... she’s....” Sam begins but then stops because she doesn’t know what to say. She obviously doesn’t know if she should call Alex her girlfriend as she’s not sure if Ruby is ready for that. Then at the same time she hasn’t discussed it with Alex. She doesn't know if Alex is actually her girlfriend, they have only been on one date after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, this is my big sister, Alex.” Kara says, picking up on Sam’s struggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Ruby says, looking up at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby then moves out from behind Kara and approaches Alex. Alex crouches down to get eye level with Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re aunt Kara’s sister?” Ruby asks Alex hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Alex smiles, filing the aunt Kara thing to bring up later.</p><p> </p><p>However as soon as Sam hears Ruby call Kara her 'aunt' goes wide eyed as she looks passed Kara to Lena. Lena in response just shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you Ruby.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“You..... you don’t look like aunt Kara.” Ruby says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara now crouches down next to Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because I’m adopted Ruby.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Adopted?” Ruby asks Kara confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. When I was young my mommy and daddy died so I then went to live with Alex’s mommy and daddy and they took care of me and became my new family, with Alex becoming my sister.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>Sam gives Kara a sad look which Kara doesn’t see.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.... okay.” Ruby nods.</p><p> </p><p>“But, I love my sister very much. I think you two will get on really well.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby then turns to look at Alex for a moment, inspecting her.</p><p> </p><p>“I like your hair.” Ruby says.</p><p> </p><p>Alex chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby then turns to Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy can I have hair like Alex?” Ruby asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara, Lena and Alex now laugh. Sam not so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh when you’re older.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Ruby nods</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, Ruby I think it’s time for you to go to bed.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay mommy. I’m tired.” Ruby nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay love bug. You go up and get ready. I’ll be up to say goodnight in a minute.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Can aunt Kara help me?” Ruby asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh.... if it’s okay with Kara.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep it’s fine. Let’s go kiddo.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Night mommy. Night aunt Lena. Night Alex.” Ruby says as she heads upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight sweetheart.” Lena calls out.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then heads upstairs with Ruby where she proceeds to help Ruby brush her teeth and get changed into her pyjamas and then tuck her into bed. Sam then enters the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Ruby. I had a nice time today.” Kara says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. Night aunt Kara.” Ruby says tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Night, night Ruby.” Kara says as she leaves the room and passes Sam with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then heads downstairs and finds Lena and Alex sitting on the couch with the fort having being disassembled and put away. Kara takes a seat next to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“So how was your date?” Kara asks Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh.... good.” Alex says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Just good? You’re not going to give me details?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Alex gives Kara an awkward look.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, I think Alex just doesn’t want to give details in front of me, Sam’s best friend, and while Sam could be within earshot.” Lean intercedes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Right.” Kara realises.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. All I’ll say is I had a great time.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.” Kara smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>“So did you two have fun?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. We spent the day with Ruby. We went to the park then made pizza and then made a blanket fort.” Kara explains with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like your perfect day then Kara. Well, other than maybe adding sex in there.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena now can’t help but blush.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t!” Alex says noticing the blush. More so saying this because they had sex while looking after Ruby, not because they simply had sex. Alex is well aware that the two women are having casual sex, even though Kara hasn’t said anything directly to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I don’t want to know.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Sam then comes back down and joins the women.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s out like a light. You must have really tired her out today.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we went to the park and Ruby and Kara played soccer for over an hour. She did take a nap, but I guess she’s still tired.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.” Sam smiles and then turns to Kara. “Uhh Kara.... I’ll have a talk with Ruby tomorrow about what she called you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What she called me?” Kara asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Aunt Kara.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that. I don’t mind. I actually think it’s sweet. Uhhh..... but if you don’t like that then sure.....” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. I just thought maybe you would find it awkward or something.” Sam explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. Ruby is a lovely girl. I’ll happily be cool aunt Kara.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool might be a stretch.” Lena comments.</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughs loudly at Lena’s comment. Kara just frowns at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! I like you Lena!” Alex laughs with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The three women then talk amongst themselves for the next hour.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Well I think I should head home.” Alex says as she gets up once the conversation pauses after an hour long discussion.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay.” Sam says with a smile, not really wanting Alex to leave. “I had a really lovely time today. I hope we can do this again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’d really like that.” Alex smiles as she takes Sam in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you guys can come over Friday to my house where we are having a game night. Ruby can come as well!” Kara suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that sounds fun.” Sam says, “Although Lena here is very competitive, and a bit of a sore loser.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not!” Lena huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, the last time we played a board game you literally flipped the board over when you were about to lose.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because the rules were stupid!” Lena protests.</p><p> </p><p>Sam now laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess you’ll just have to try and beat me then.” Kara says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a challenge Miss Danvers?” Lena asks with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s a statement. You’ll try and beat me, but you won’t.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god. If you think Lena is competitive, just wait until you see my sister.” Alex says to Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess we shall see what happens on Friday then.” Lena grins with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Well I think we should go before these two start fighting.” Alex says. “Do you want a ride home Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh sure.” Kara says, not wanting to leave, but knowing she should.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Alex then make their way to the front door. Alex gives Sam a goodbye kiss and Kara just smiles at Lena. She sort of wants to kiss Lena goodbye but knows that that might be a bit weird as they are not dating or anything. They only kiss sometimes like that because they enjoy it. Doing it in front of Sam and Alex would probably be a bit weird.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Kara then exit the front door and get into Alex’s car and drive off.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d kiss Lena goodbye.” Alex comments as she drives.</p><p> </p><p>“No. We’re not dating or anything.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, whatever you say.” Alex says sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway.” Kara says loudly. “How did your date go?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks over at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“It was incredible. Sam’s amazing! I like her so much. I know we’ve only known each other about a week but I feel something really special with her. She makes me so happy.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad. You deserve someone special. And I hope you get to spend more time with Ruby. She’s really a great girl and I think that just reflects on what a great mother she has.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m looking forward to spending more time with her as well, aunt Kara.” Alex says with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on. That was cute.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm maybe. I guess I’ll have to compete with you to be her favourite Danvers.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh there is no competition there.” Kara grins.</p><p> </p><p>“We shall see about that.” Alex smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to note that moving forward there is gonna be less Ruby involved. This is because I have another fic which I'm doing about Kara's daughter and I don't want to overlap. Then at the same time I've only done the Ruby stuff in this fic to further some Kara and Lena stuff, as well as Sam and Alex.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passes by since Kara and Lena spent the afternoon/evening together with Ruby while Sam and Alex had their date. Alex and Sam have met up a few more times throughout the week when each of them have a free moment while Ruby is at school. Lena and Kara have once again been unable to find time to continue their casual sex routine.</p><p> </p><p>Friday comes around and it’s game night. Kara, James and Winn are hosting and they have invited a few people. Alex will be joining them as usual, Lena, Sam and even Ruby will also be attending, as well as Nia and Brainy. Kara and Winn have made a big deal about setting up some video games for Ruby to play if she doesn’t want to play board games with the boring adults. Winn is honestly excited about this because he knows that children tend to enjoy video games and love to continuously play them without breaks, just like Winn. So Winn might have a video game partner to play Mario Kart with for the evening.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone arrives on time apart from Sam, Ruby and Lena. Kara expects this because half hour before everyone was due to arrive she got a text from Lena telling her that Ruby had been playing outside and got herself all muddy and needed a bath before they could leave. Kara found that pretty hilarious. While the rest of the group wait for Sam, Lena and Ruby they begin drinking and eating some snacks that James has bought, while also setting up a few of the board games. The plan is for the group to decide what they want to order for dinner once everyone arrives. As the group continue to wait Kara notices Alex looking nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up Al? You look nervous?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...... it’s just..... this will be my second time meeting Ruby and I obviously want her to like me...... I even got her a surprise that Sam okayed. I don’t know what will happen if Ruby doesn’t react well.” Alex says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Kara frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the surprise?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I got us tickets to go see a soccer game here in National City next weekend, me, Sam and Ruby.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I think Ruby will love that Alex!” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..... it’s just...... I want her to like me.... I hope she doesn’t want someone else to go instead of me.” Alex replies nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Alex. You just need to get to know Ruby, and Ruby needs to spend some time with you. I’m sure that when that happens Ruby will love you.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I hope.” Alex nods.</p><p> </p><p>About 10 minutes later there is a knock at the door and Kara answers it, revealing Sam, Lena and Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Kara!” Ruby yells and quickly pulls Kara in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey little kiddo.” Kara hugs back.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby ends the hug and smiles up at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys.” Kara says to Lena and Sam. “We were just setting up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Kara. Sorry we’re late. This little one decided to be trouble.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby just grins.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh believe me I understand. When I was her age I was an absolute terror. Actually one time I....” Kara begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, better not go giving her ideas.” Lena interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Kara nods, realising Ruby is still looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Awwwwww. You’re no fun aunt Lena.” Ruby moans.</p><p> </p><p>Lena chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I think she’s a lot of fun. Just only when she wants to be.” Kara comments with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I bet.” Sam says sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>In response to this Lena elbows Sam in the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, let me introduce you guys to everyone. Well, Lena actually already knows everyone, but you and Ruby don’t.” Kara says as she leads the three ladies into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>As Kara enters the living room Alex looks over and quickly gets up and comes over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ruby, you remember my sister Alex right?” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Ruby smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Alex crouches down in front of Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ruby, it’s nice to see you again.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Alex.” Ruby says, still a bit nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’ve got something for you. Something that I was thinking you, you’re mom, and I could all go do together.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Ruby nods, unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mom and Kara have told me you like soccer. So I’ve got us tickets to go see a game in a weeks time. Would you like that?” Alex asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Ruby asks, now excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. We can go and cheer whatever team you want. I’ll even buy you a t-shirt.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!!!” Ruby yells and then takes Alex in for a hug. “Thank you, thank you Alex!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex is surprised by the hug but quickly hugs Ruby back.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome sweetie.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing Ruby yell the rest of the group turn around to look and see Alex, Kara, Ruby, Sam and Lena all standing there. Kara notices this.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, everyone.” Kara says getting the group’s attention who are already sitting down. “Obviously all of you already know Lena. But this here is Sam, Lena’s roommate and best friend, and this little one here is Ruby, Sam’s daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara then turns to look at Sam and Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam, Ruby, this is James and Winn, my roommates.” Kara says as she begins pointing to people. “And that is Brainy and Nia, two of my friends who go to university with us. Brainy is in the year below us and Nia is a first year.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey nice to meet you.” James waves.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Sam. Nice to see you again.” Winn smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Huzza! Welcome!” Brainy calls out.</p><p> </p><p>Nia then comes over to where they are standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Nia, it’s nice to meet you Sam and Ruby, and it’s nice to see you again Lena.” Nia says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Nia, you don’t have to be so nervous, we don’t bite.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, sorry.” Nia nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, this is Nia. I think you’ll really like her.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looks at Nia.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty.” Ruby says.</p><p> </p><p>Nia blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Ruby. You’re very pretty too.” Nia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s stomach then rumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Lena and Alex both laugh at this, both used to Kara’s stomach growling for food.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s our cue to decide what food we want to order.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Kara nods then turns to the rest of the group. “Okay guys, before we start what food do you want to order?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo. I want Pizza!” Winn says.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, we had pizza the order day.” James says.</p><p> </p><p>“That was home made pizza. Take out pizza is better!” Winn exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’d be down for a Chinese or Indian though.” James says.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, why don’t we let Ruby chose what we order?” Alex suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex you don’t have to do that.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Alex is right.” Kara says to Sam and then hands Ruby her phone. “Here Ruby, if you go through this app you can see all the foods we can order. We can get anything you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooo. Okay.” Ruby says as she begins scrolling through the phone as she licks her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t take too long about it honey, people are hungry.” Sam prods.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!!! I know!! I want aunt Lena’s favourite! Big Belly Burger!!” Ruby yells as she holds up the phone on Big Belly Burger.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Great choice Ruby!” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I agree.” Lena grins.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A few minutes later the group have all placed their Big Belly Burger order. They then begin to set up the first board game.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ruby, I got a soccer ball with me. Before it gets too dark would you like to kick it around outside with me?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Okay!” Ruby smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Just be careful not to get muddy.” Sam nods with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry the back is mostly pavement anyway. There isn’t much grass.” Kara says as Ruby and Alex head outside.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gives Sam a look, noticing Sam's gaze in the direction Alex and Ruby went in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you like that didn’t you?” Lena grins.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sam asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex bonding with Ruby.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did. I want them to get on.” Sam replies.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean you liked that.” Lena says in quotation marks with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Sam blushes and bites her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex bonding with Ruby. It is a bit of a turn on.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Ewww grosss. I don’t want to hear that about my sister Sam!” Kara moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Sam grins.</p><p> </p><p>Winn then turns to Lena, Sam and Kara who are all sitting on a couch together.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. We’ve got everything set up for the first board game. This one however is only 6 players max so one of us will have to sit out or team up.” Winn explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I can sit out.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Sam you play. I actually need Kara’s help to get something from her room for the debate team.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets a confused look. Kara knows that Lena did not leave anything in her room. In fact the two of them haven’t been in Kara’s room together in a few weeks. But then Lena gives Kara a wink and she understands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right yeah! Totally!” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiles at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys play. We’ll be right back.” Kara smiles as she stands up with Lena following her.</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun!” Sam calls out sarcastically, knowing full well what the two plan to do upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena make their way upstairs and quickly enter Kara’s bedroom. Lena closes the door behind her and locks it. Kara gives Lena a cheeky grin.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna have to be quick and fast.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you know how to get me turned on.” Kara jokes.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gives Kara and annoyed look before her face turns into a cheeky grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Why yes I do.” Lena says and then takes off her shirt revealing that she isn’t wearing a bra. </p><p> </p><p>Kara’s mouth opens in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Lena grins wickedly.</p><p> </p><p>“With a mouth open like that, you better put something in it.” Lena says as she moves closer to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then grabs Lena and pulls her onto the bed and takes one of her breasts into her mouth. This results in Lena moaning happily. Kara and Lena then spend the next 15 minutes having delightful and quiet sex, both of them getting naked as they are in each other’s arms. Eventually they are almost at a stopping point as they just continue to kiss one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara!! Winn is wondering when you’re coming down and....” Nia calls out and then opens Kara’s bedroom door. “Oh my god!!”</p><p> </p><p>Nia puts her hand over her eyes and runs out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot!” Kara says as she gets off of Lena and grabs her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit. I swear I locked the door.” Lena says as she begins getting dressed as well.</p><p> </p><p>“The lock on my door doesn’t work!” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s not good.” Lena replies, horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We need to talk to Nia.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kara has finished getting dressed she opens her bedroom door and to her relief Nia is just outside pacing nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Nia? Can you come in here so we can talk?” Kara asks calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh okay...” Nia nods nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Kara enters the room followed by Nia and then closes the door. Lena is now sitting on the bed clothed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nia, come sit here.” Lena says tapping the bed next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Nia nods nervously and Kara gets her desk chair to sit opposite Nia and Lena on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Look guys, I’m so sorry. Please don’t be mad at me. I shouldn’t have opened the door and I...” Nia begins panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no Nia, it’s okay, we’re not mad at you.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not?” Nia asks, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“No. We just want to talk to you because we don’t want other people to know.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You don’t want them to know you’re dating?” Nia asks, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“No uhh.... we’re not dating Nia.... Lena and I..... we are just..... having fun....” Kara explains awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Wait, so Lena is the person you’re having casual sex with? I knew you two had sexual tension! Eve owes me $20!” Nia says.</p><p> </p><p>“Nia please. You can’t tell anyone. We don’t want people to know and judge us or just set expectations for us. Things like this are complicated. When other people get involved they begin to poke and prod you about it and ruin everything.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and Lena and I enjoy what we’re doing.” Kara adds.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... okay.... so I’m the only one to know?” Nia asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh.... we haven’t told anyone, but Sam and Alex basically know. Ruby thinks Lena and I are dating and also my adoptive mom, Eliza, she figured it out.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>“So Winn and James don’t know?” Nia asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, they wouldn’t understand. Plus James has a thing for Lena. I’m pretty sure he would be jealous.” Kara comments.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... okay.... I just..... can I ask something? You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.” Nia says.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Lena nods.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you guys..... like...... isn’t it hard to not get feelings involved?” Nia asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Nia, Lena and I like each other, as friends. We have great sexual chemistry, but neither of us want romance or even think it’s in the cards for us at all in life.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we have both had issues with relationships in the past. Kara and I like each other, but not that way. We are just good friends who have casual sex. Friends with benefits, if you will.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... okay.... it just sounds hard to do is all.” Nia says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. So can you promise us you won’t say anything?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes of course I won’t.” Nia nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thank you Nia. Sorry if we scared you.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t worry. I’ve walked in on worse.” Nia comments.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should really learn to knock.” Nia says to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Lena now laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we should get back downstairs or Alex and Sam are gonna think we are having a three way.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Nia blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Brainy would be jealous.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No he wouldn’t.” Nia says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Nia, Brainy has a big crush on you. You’re obviously just oblivious to it.” Kara smile as she and Lena head out of the bedroom first.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.... I’m the oblivious one.” Nia mutters to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Kara asks, not hearing Nia.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Just saying yeah I might be oblivious.” Nia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Game night continues once Kara, Lena and Nia return. The group all begin playing various board games and of course Lena and Kara get very competitive. In fact it ends up being so competitive that Sam steps in and says that seeing as the two can’t play against each other as they are too competitive they’ll just have to team up with one another. The group would later regret this decision as Lena and Kara just team up and destroy everyone at basically every single board game.</p><p> </p><p>When Alex came in with Ruby once the food arrived Ruby became very affectionate with Alex, sitting in Alex’s lap as they ate their food. Ruby continued to do this while they played board games with Ruby deciding she wanted to be on Alex’s team. Of course Ruby was more of a hinderance than a help for the board games, but Alex didn't care, she was bonding with Ruby, that is all that mattered to her. At the same time Sam was very happy to look on and see the site of Ruby getting along so well with Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually as the night progressed Winn got Ruby’s attention and spent a good hour playing some video games with her. They enjoyed playing various Mario games on Winn’s Nintendo Switch console. While they were playing Mario Kart at first Winn began dominating Ruby which caused Ruby to get upset. This is when the rest of the group of friends shot Winn a knowing look, telling him to let Ruby win. After this of course Winn allowed Ruby to win the next races which made her very happy.</p><p> </p><p>After Winn and Ruby finished playing video games Ruby got up with a yawn, and much to Alex’s surprise, Ruby just walked over to Alex and sat in her lap. Ruby snuggled into Alex, and after a few minutes she fell asleep. This time all of the group of friends watched on in awe of how cute Ruby was being. Soon after Ruby fell asleep the group decided that the night needed to come to an end. Nia and Brainy left first, both going their separate ways, despite Lena and Kara’s hints. Sam, Lena and Ruby then left after with Alex following them closely behind.</p><p> </p><p>All in all the night had been very enjoyable for everyone with Sam suggesting that they should all do it again and they would host it at her house she shares with Lena. When Sam did leave Alex was rewarded with a nice long passionate kiss while Lena carried a sleeping Ruby in her arms. As Kara and Lena watched the kiss both of them cringed and looked away. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>About 2 weeks goes by and Kara and Lena try and see each other to have some ‘fun’ at any free moments they get when either Sam and Ruby where not home at Lena’s house, or when Winn and James were not there at Kara’s. The group of friends have been unable to do another game night as on the Fridays when they usually do them various different members of the group have been busy.</p><p> </p><p>During this few week period Alex and Sam have been spending a lot of time together, both exclusively, and with Ruby. When Alex took Sam and Ruby to see the soccer game Ruby was ecstatic for the entire day and Alex made sure to absolutely spoil her. This time it wasn’t just because she desperately wanted Ruby to like her, it was because Alex was growing to really care for the child, just as much as Sam. With this Alex was rewarded by Ruby growing very fond of her quickly, just like she had done with Kara. On a few occasions Ruby asked Sam when they would be seeing Alex next, then at the same time when Alex did spend the night at Sam and Lena’s Ruby begged Alex to tuck her in and read her a story. So it was going very very well for Sam and Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Even though things were going very well for Alex with Sam, with Alex spending a lot of time with the brunette and her daughter, Alex had made sure to still spend time with Kara. Alex didn’t want to make the same mistake as last time when she was in a relationship with Maggie. She didn’t want her sister to feel like she was just an after thought to her, because she wasn’t. So along with the sisters continuing to do therapy together every Tuesday they also set aside one night a week to have a sisters night, just the two of them, at Alex’s apartment. The night of the week which they did it varied depending on each of their schedules, although this was around Alex’s college schedule for her and whether she could stay up late, not her schedule with Sam. </p><p> </p><p>Usually during these sister nights Kara would plan ahead and stay over with Alex, sleeping in the spare room which Kara used to live in. In this regard Kara would prepare by bringing any stuff she would need if she had class the next day, so she could go straight from Alex’s to university. Alex did bring up the idea of Kara moving back in with her so she didn’t have to continue to live with James and Winn, but Kara told Alex she didn’t want to do that. It wasn’t because Kara didn’t want to live with her sister again, or had any problem with the idea, it was just because of what each of them where doing with Sam and Lena. Kara didn’t want to have to make herself scarce every time Sam came over, or alternatively be third wheel, or fourth wheel if Ruby was there. Or even worse than those options, stay in the apartment and have to listen to Alex and Sam having sex. Then at the same time Kara didn’t want any constant judgement or awkwardness if she were to bring Lena over to have sex. Then another reason was that Kara actually enjoyed living with Winn and James, sure she preferred to live with her sister, but she didn’t want to abandon the boys in the middle of their rent cycle while also having to deal with the haste of moving all her stuff. So ultimately Kara decided she would just stay living where she was and potentially reassess at the end of the year when she knew that it was likely that James would be graduating and therefore leaving university.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Presently it is Thursday evening. Lena is sitting in her bedroom in her house trying to go over some material for a test she has in one of her classes tomorrow. She is finding it difficult. It’s not difficult because Lena doesn’t know her stuff, it’s difficult because Lena has the beginnings of a migraine, which isn’t helped by the noise coming from downstairs. There is noise downstairs because Ruby has a few friends over that she has met in school, so of course they are yelling and screaming, and Lena didn’t want to say anything about it. Usually Lena would be downstairs helping Sam handle all of the kids, even if she had a massive migraine, she just wouldn’t tell Sam about it and suffer in silence. But thankfully this time Lena doesn’t have to do that because Alex has come over and is helping Sam and she will be spending the night. So Lena has just made herself scarce, with the excuse of her wanting to studying for her test.</p><p> </p><p>As Lena continues to try and read her text book she’s finding it more and more difficult, her head is beginning to throb. Lena is reading the words on the page but they go in one ear and out the other, she is not taking any of them in, it’s futile. Lena knows that she already knows her stuff, but she just wants to be sure. She’s a Luthor after all, Luthor’s don’t get anything less than 95% on a test, other than in gym class at school that is. After about half an hour of trying to study Lena decides to give up. She moves over to her bed and decides she’s just going to close her eyes for a few moments to try and help her stop her migraine from getting any worse.</p><p> </p><p>As Lena closes her eyes she immediately finches by the continuous loud noises she is hearing from downstairs, with the kids screaming and laughing. The annoyed side of Lena wants to yell out for them to shut up, but Lena knows it’s not their fault, they are children, they deserve to laugh, scream and play. That is why Lena got this house for Sam and Ruby after all. So Ruby would have a chance go be a kid and do all those things, and not have to worry about neighbours hearing them through the thin walls of an apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Lena tries to once again close her eyes but the noise continues and her head is getting much worse. She knows she can’t take this much longer. So Lena just gets her phone out and calls Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lee.” Kara answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Kara. Can I come over?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uhmm. Winn and James are here.” Kara says in a hushed tone, thinking Lena is looking for sex.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I have a migraine. Ruby’s friends are being loud. I need some quiet.” Lena says, struggling to find her words as her head continues to get worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course you can come over. Are you okay getting here?” Kara asks, voice full of concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.... I’ll get an Uber....” Lena says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, text me if you need anything.” Kara says softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm k.” Lena hums and ends the call.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>15 minutes later Lena arrives at Kara, Winn and James’ home. She is greeted at the door by Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how are you feeling?” Kara asks softly with a concerned face, with most of it being seen in her worried eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad. I need some silence.” Lena says as she rubs her temple as she tries to close her eyes briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. We can go upstairs to my room.” Kara says as she takes Lena in her arms to guide her upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Kara and Lena get to the foot of the stairs James notices them from the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!” James calls out with a smile as he gets up.</p><p> </p><p>Lena flinches and groans in response to this.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh James, Lena has a migraine. She needs some quiet.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sorry. She can stay in my room if she wants. I can sleep on the couch.” James suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“No. She’ll stay with me.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Where will you sleep?” James asks, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“In my bed. We’re two girls, we are fully capable of sharing a bed without it being weird.” Kara comments as she begins guiding Lena upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm okay.” James nods, clearly disappointed. His desperate helpless crush getting the better of him as usual.</p><p> </p><p>Kara guides Lena upstairs and takes her into her bedroom and shuts the door super quietly behind her. Kara then guides Lena to the bed and Lena lies down. Kara then heads toward her bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay.” Lena pleads softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. I’ll be right back.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara goes into her bathroom and gets her flannel rag and warms it with hot water. Kara then walks back into her bedroom with it in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, this should help.” Kara says as she places the warm flannel on Lena’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Lena just hums in response.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks on at Lena and she feels so bad for her. Kara has never experience a migraine, but she knows that they absolutely suck from what she’s heard. She wouldn’t wish a migraine on anyone, least of all Lena. After a few moments of just looking at Lena with pity Kara lies down on the bed right next to the youngest Luthor. Kara takes Lena hand in her own and just begins rubbing it gently, trying to sooth Lena. After a few minutes Kara notices that Lena drifts off to sleep, Kara just stays in her place, monitoring Lena.</p><p> </p><p>About 30 minutes later Lena wakes up to Kara still right by her side. The flannel on her head has now gone cold, her migraine has got a lot better though.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, feeling any better?” Kara asks softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm yes. Thank you.” Lena says as she takes the flannel off her head.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. Have you had anything to eat?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I don’t like eating when I have a migraine.” Lena comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena! You have to eat and drink when you have a migraine. You can also smell some lavender, try some meditation, exercise or we can put a compress on your neck.” Kara comments.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gives Kara an amused look.</p><p> </p><p>“I looked up what to do when someone has a migraine while you were asleep.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>As Kara explains that to Lena Lena feels something weird in her chest. She’s never felt it before, it’s just a weird feeling she has when she looks at Kara. Lena just writes it off as an effect of the migraine.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll eat when I go home.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You are staying here tonight.” Kara says firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, I cant. I have a test tomorrow morning.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay. We won’t do anything. And I’m sure you already know your stuff. So what would you like to eat?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Lena replies, giving up on fighting with Kara that she should go home.</p><p> </p><p>“We can get anything you like.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... a burger?” Lena suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Big Belly Burger it is then.” Kara grins.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>20 minutes later Kara and Lena are eating their Big Belly Burger in Kara’s bed which they had delivered. Lena asked Kara to get her a soda with hers but Kara ignored her request and told Lena she needed to drink water instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel any better now you’re eating?” Kara asks as she continues to eat her food.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm yes, a bit. Distract me with something.” Lena requests.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Like..... tell me why you want to be a journalist.” Lena suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm okay.” Kara nods as she puts more fries in her mouth. “I just love the idea of writing things that people will read. I want to inform people, do investigative journalism and get to the truth of things. I want to shine a light on issues that are not being covered because they are not ‘sexy’ and therefore don't 'get the clicks'. I understand your dislike for journalists, but I don’t want to be that type of journalist that compromises their morals to get an article that people will read. Then I also don’t want to be a journalist that focuses on the wrong things that are biased and I’d only be playing into because people would care about that more than the truth, or the facts. I want to get to the real truth, as I truly believe that most people out there care and want to be informed, they just don’t feel like there are any or many news organisations that they can trust.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>Lena is silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s stupid and...” Kara begins, now feeling awkward by Lena’s silence.</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s not. That’s an amazing perspective. The world could do with more journalists like you. I think you’ll make an incredible one.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Well here’s hoping I get top of my class this semester so I can do the internship at CatCo this summer.” Kara says as she crosses her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you do.” Lena replies with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“So what about you? What do you want to do after university. Do you intend to work for your family's company?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. That is certainly what Lillian expects of me. But Lillian really only cares about where I would work because of how it would reflect on the family. Lex, well, he’s another case. If you asked me a few years ago I’d have said that Lex was ecstatic at the idea of me working alongside him. But nowadays Lex is so full of himself and all his rivalries with various people he hasn’t mentioned it. I don’t think he could care less at this point.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Lena.” Kara says with a sympathetic look.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I expect it at this point.” Lena says back. “But to answer your question, I don’t really know what I want to do specifically. I’d like to go into scientific research where I could work in a lab all day to make things for the betterment of humanity. But unless I get a job like that handed to me by Lex at Luthor Corp, that won’t happen anytime soon due to my inexperience. So honestly I don’t know. I’ll probably end up joining Luthor Corp in Metropolis and just getting by there as I get experience so I can move on one day.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>As Lena mentions Metropolis Kara gets a nervous feeling in her stomach. She doesn’t like the idea of Lena moving away from her and back to Metropolis.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I think whatever you do, you’ll be incredible.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Kara.” Lena replies with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena continue to talk after this.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Meanwhile a few miles away Sam and Alex have made it to bed after sending all the other kids and their parents home and putting Ruby to bed for the evening.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for coming over and helping, Alex.” Sam smiles as she snuggles into Alex’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“You're welcome.” Alex replies.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looks up at Alex’s face and notices she has a certain look.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. It doesn’t matter.” Alex brushes it off.</p><p> </p><p>“No, please tell me.” Sam says as she strokes Alex’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Alex gives Sam a look.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just..... it’s about Lena... and I don’t want to talk as you are her best friend and everything.” Alex replies.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about Lena and Kara isn’t it?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>Alex hesitates for a second before she just nods silently.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex you can tell me. Whatever you say, it stays between us. I won’t be offended by whatever you think of what Lena and Kara are doing, and I most certainly won’t mention it to Lena. So please talk to me. I can see it’s weighing on your mind.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks at Sam again and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just..... I’m worried..... Kara she...... she has such a good heart...... and she cares for people..... and I know she cares for Lena..... with what they are doing I think...... I think that she may care for Lena as more than just a friend.... she just doesn’t realise it yet..... I worry that she is going to realise it eventually and...... Kara and Lena are both going to end up hurt.....” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Sam now moves up in the bed so she is leaning on the headboard next to Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. Honestly, I’m worried too.” Sam says which causes Alex to look at her with a bit of surprise on her face. “I’m worried because I think that Lena has fallen for Kara, and Kara for her. Neither of them realise it. I’m worried that when Lena does realise it she’ll panic and push Kara away. She’ll do it as a natural reflex, not because she’s a bad person. Then if things go poorly Lena will go even more in on herself and she could lash out, at me, at our friends, and at Kara. She’s done stuff like that before. I think she does it to try and push people away, to try and prove a point to herself by denying what she feels. So yes, I’m worried as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“That really isn’t making me feel any better about any of this. Do you think we should do something about it?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>Sam is now the one to sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“No. If we meddle, even a little bit, I think Lena will act just as poorly, maybe even worse. I think all we can hope for is that the two realise how they feel about each other, and then don’t push each other away.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“And if things go badly?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“If things go badly we’ll just have to be there for them, and maybe that’s when we give them both a good kick in the ass, but not before.” Sam suggests.</p><p> </p><p>Alex chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm a bit like the kick in the ass you gave me the night we met.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” Sam nods.</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughs again and takes Sam in for a passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Back at Kara’s house Lena and Kara have now changed into some pyjamas, with Lena borrowing a pair from Kara. The two then get into bed next to one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for looking after me Kara.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Lena just smiles back at Kara as Kara turns her bedside light off, Lena does the same on her side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Cuddle?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gives Kara a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmm. I don’t know.” Lena says, teasing Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. You know you want to.” Kara pouts.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine. But no funny business.” Lena grins.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles and moves over and takes Lena in her arms as the big spoon. Lena just snuggles into Kara in response as Kara wraps her arms around her. Lena just places one of her hands on Kara’s arm as she closes her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Kara.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Night Lena.” Kara hums.</p><p> </p><p>The two women then fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another longer chapter. Be prepared to hold onto your butts stuff is about to get CRAZY.</p><p>Please leave a comment to let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. What Happens in Vegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been just under a week now since Kara took care of Lena when she had a migraine. As has been common over the last couple of months Kara and Lena have stolen moments with each other whenever they are able. Meanwhile things are going fantastically for Sam and Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Today is Thursday, the last day of February. Over the last few days Kara and Lena have been planning extensively about their debate teams trip to Vegas for the regional finals. How things work is that the university provides the funding to paid for the flights and hotel rooms to Vegas, as well as some basic funding for food, but Kara and Lena (as the co-captains) have to organise the flights and book the hotel rooms, as well as organise transport to and from the airport and everything. This of course is more up Lena’s street than Kara’s, so the decisions on the hotel in Vegas and the flights and all the logistics of it were up to Lena. The obvious issue was that they couldn’t afford to stay in one of the major hotels on the strip, but at the same time Lena didn’t want them to stay in some shitty motel, Kara didn’t mind however. None the less Lena persevered and used her Luthor name to get them into a good hotel for an affordable price, just off the strip. In this situation everyone would be sharing rooms, with two people in each. Lena and Kara obviously didn’t mind this and actually saved money on their room by just getting a larger bedroom with just one bed.</p><p> </p><p>However the logistics of getting to and from Vegas were not the only thing that Kara and Lena had to decide. They also had to decide which team members they were going to bring to Vegas because the competition didn’t require all of them to attend, and frankly they couldn’t afford to send everyone. This is where there was much debate between Kara and Lena as in regards to who should go. Obviously Kara and Lena would both be going, but the only other person they could agree to go with them straight away was Nia. While Nia is a first year she has really impressed Kara and Lena with her debate skills, so they really want her to go. </p><p> </p><p>Ultimately the decision to narrow down the names of the team members who would go to Vegas took Kara and Lena three days. Three days of yelling and frustrations with one another. Three days of arguments, and three days of sex in between things. The two of them would literally finish an argument about a team member who should or should not go and be so riled up they would jump each other and have sex and then afterwards begin yet another argument about the next team member. But eventually Kara and Lena were able to make their final choices.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Presently Kara and Lena are going to the bar which Kara and her friends went to regularly the previous semester, but not so much this semester. The same bar where Kara kissed Andrea. This time Kara and Lena are planning on meeting Nia, Brainy, Eve and James there. This will be the first time Kara has actually hung out with Eve since their failed date. Kara and Lena decided to go to the bar as they wanted to relax for the night as the next day, Friday, they would be getting on a plane to Vegas, then the debate team regional competition was on the Saturday, and the group would then be returning Sunday afternoon. So all in all the next few days we’re going to be pretty hectic, so Kara and Lena just wanted to take a bit of a breather. </p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena arrive at the bar and Nia, Eve and Brainy are already seated at a table. Nia gives the two women a wave to call them over. Before they do however they stop at the bar to get both of themselves their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys.” Kara smiles as she and Lena finally sit down at the table with their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Nia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Eve has a bit of a nervous look on her face and Kara can’t take it anymore, she likes Eve and wants to be friends. She doesn’t want things to continue to be awkward between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Eve, can I talk to you for a sec?” Kara asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... uhhh.... sure....” Eve nods nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay great.” Kara smile as she gets up then turns to the remaining people at the table. “We will be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve and Kara make their way over to a quiet booth on the opposite side of the bar and take a seat facing one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve.” Kara sighs, “I understand how difficult it must be for you, seeing me. But I really don’t want things to continue to be awkward. I do want to be friends.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..... I know..... I’m sorry..... it’s just..... ughh.” Eve finishes with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I understand. Is there anything I can do?” Kara asks sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>Eve looks at Kara for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just...... is..... is there something wrong with me?” Eve asks.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Kara asks surprised. “Of course not!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just...... you’re not the first to...... turn me down..... it’s happened a few times with people I’ve really liked..... I’m beginning to think it’s me that’s the problem.” Eve explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Eve, of course it’s not you. You just need to find the right person, and believe me it’s difficult. There are people out there who are lucky and find that person just by chance, for instance like my sister who is currently dating Lena’s roommate. But then there are people who just don’t find that right person. It can be frustrating and disheartening at times, but I do believe you’ll find that person someday.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... thank you..... I needed that.” Eve says.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“So..... have you found that person?” Eve asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh no. I’m not really looking actively at the moment. I’ve had some issues with romances in the past. I honestly don’t really think it’s in the cards for me. It’s not like I don’t want it to happen, it’s just, I’ve kind of given up looking for it. If I happen to stumble across it, then that’s great. But if not, I don’t mind. I’m happy where I’m at, at the moment.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>Eve just nods along listening to Kara and a few minutes after this the two return to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back guys.” Nia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Kara smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Just clearing the air.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, by the way Kara I was just texting James asking where he is and I’m not sure if he’s told you, but he said he’s bringing a guest.” Nia says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. I haven’t heard about that. I actually haven’t seen James today.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder who it is?” Eve asks, now more confident and joining the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine.” Kara replies with a happy smile because Eve is less awkward now.</p><p> </p><p>The group spend the next 30 minutes chatting with each other while drinking and having a lot of fun. Kara and Lena take on Nia and Brainy in a game of pool, which of course Kara and Lena win. Then Lena and Kara go head to head in darts, which Lena destroys Kara at. On several of Kara’s throws she missed the dart board by a lot. Needless to say darts is not a game in Kara's repertoire. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually James joins them and that’s when he reveals his mystery guest, Lucy Lane. As soon as Lena sees Lucy for some reason she wants to hate the woman, despite never even speaking to her, it’s definitely not jealousy. Kara on the other hand feels awkward, James knows full well about what happened the last time Lucy was in town. Then again James doesn’t know Kara and Lena are having a casual sex thing either, so maybe he can be forgiven.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys. This is Lucy Lane.” James grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey it’s nice to meet you.” Nia begins followed by Eve and Brainy. Lena and Kara remain silent  as they both feel awkward about the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kara it’s nice to see you again.” Lucy smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh yeah.... hey Lucy.” Kara replies awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“And who are you?” Lucy asks, turning to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Lena. Lena Luthor.” Lena explains firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Luthor? You wouldn’t happened to be related to Lex Luthor would you? My sister is married to once of Lex’s multiple ‘enemies’ nowadays, Clark Kent.” Lucy says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he is my brother, unfortunately.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh okay.” Lucy nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I’m gonna get us all a round of drinks.” James announces.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! I’ll come with you.” Kara says and gets up.</p><p> </p><p>Lena flinches as Kara gets up, she doesn’t want to be in the presence of Lucy without Kara there. She knows that Nia, Eve and Brainy are with her so it won’t be too bad, but still. Kara and James walk over to the bar and James orders a round of drinks. As they wait Kara turns to James.</p><p> </p><p>“What is Lucy doing here? And why did you bring her?!” Kara asks, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>James gives Kara a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s on a weekend assignment with the military. I thought you’d be pleased, last time she was here you were all over her.” James says. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m not interested anymore.” Kara says annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on! I mean look at her. If she were into me I’d be all over her. She clearly likes you. Why are you suddenly not interested?” James asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause I’m not!” Kara replies annoyed, not wanting to explain herself to James.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because of Lena?” James asks.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No.” Kara replies, not convincingly.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re worried about ditching Lena because you guys are friends now I’ll hang out with her. And who knows what might happen then.” James says with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Kara says loudly. “I’m not interested in Lucy and frankly I’m sick and tired of you trying it on with Lena. She is gay James. You need to respect that!”</p><p> </p><p>Before James can reply Kara storms away with a drink for herself and Lena in hand. When Kara gets back to the table the group can tell that she’s annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay Kara?” Eve asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm yeah. Just telling James to stop being a jackass.” Kara comments.</p><p> </p><p>The night continues from there with Kara sat between Lucy and Lena. From that point on James didn’t even dare to look at Kara or Lena. Kara thinks she made her point. As the night continues Lucy keeps trying to place her hand on Kara’s leg under the table, Kara keeps pulling her hand away. Lena notices it and is annoyed by Lucy’s flirting with Kara. Eventually Lena excuses herself to the bathroom and Nia and Eve go with her. James and Brainy then take this as an opportune moment to go play a game of darts, leaving Kara alone with Lucy.</p><p> </p><p>“So Kara..... you never sent me a message after the last time I was here..... I was.... disappointed.” Lucy says as she looks at Kara seductively.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh yeah.... I got the wrong number from James.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well how about I give you my right number. But, I think I’ll need to give it to you somewhere in private.” Lucy says and then places her hand on Kara’s lap and rides it up her thigh until it’s right by her crotch.</p><p> </p><p>Kara jumps up from her seat suddenly. Lucy grins wickedly in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go to the bathroom.” Kara says awkwardly and quickly heads to the ladies room.</p><p> </p><p>Kara enters the bathroom looking flustered and Lena is washing her hands already.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay Kara?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh yeah....” Kara replies awkwardly and then heads into a stall.</p><p> </p><p>Lena has a confused look on her face and then heads out of the bathroom. Once Lena is out of the bathroom she spots Lucy sitting at their table by herself, with James and Brainy playing darts. Lena puts two and two together and realises that Lucy must have yet again been handsy with Kara which caused Kara to run away flustered. Lena hopes that it isn’t because Kara is turned on by what Lucy is doing, but a part of Lena assumes that is the case. Lena knows she can’t have this, for Kara’s sake. Lena heads back over to the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Kara?” Lucy smiles as she looks up as she hears a chair move which Lena sits down on. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m not Kara.” Lena says bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh yes.” Lucy nods.</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to make something clear. Hands off Kara. She’s mine.” Lena says, sounding very primal.</p><p> </p><p>“Yours? Are you two dating?” Lucy asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>“No. But she’s mine. So hands off.” Lena basically growls.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you’re not dating I say all is fair. But don’t worry, I’ll take Kara home tonight and you can take James. From the ride over here he’s clearly obsessed with you.” Lucy says with a wicked grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t try and turn this into a contest if I were you, you will lose. It’s not even a fair fight.” Lena sneers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I think we can both agree it’s not a fair fight.” Lucy winks. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick. I’ll put you out of your misery very soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you won’t. Mark my words.” Lena replies, now the one with the wicked smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kara, Eve and Nia now are walking out from the bathroom. Lena then gets up and approaches Kara, she can tell that Lucy is watching on. Nia and Eve sit back down at the table. Lena leans into Kara and whispers in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you now. I want you to fuck me.” Lena says seductively.</p><p> </p><p>Kara goes wide eyed, surprised by Lena's boldness in a public place.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh I.... yes.... right.... let’s go....” Kara nods flustered.</p><p> </p><p>Lena then smiles and takes Kara by the hand and leads her out of the bar. As the two women pass the table Lena gives Lucy a wicked grin, meanwhile Nia rolls her eyes, clearly knowing what Lena and Kara are about to do. As soon as Kara and Lena exit the bar however the door opens again, revealing Lucy exiting the bar as well. Clearly Lucy doesn’t plan to give up so easily.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, where are you going?” Lucy asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh.... I’m.... we’re.....” Kara says awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just.... since our last meet I can’t stop thinking about you. I moan your name almost every night. I want to feel your mouth on my body.” Lucy says and then quickly takes Kara in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Kara quickly pushes Lucy away.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy! Get off me!” Kara says annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh... what?” Lucy replies, so sure that would work.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy I don’t want you! I’m going home with Lena. I want her, not you. It’s not even a contest. I’d pick Lena every time!” Kara says annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then turns to Lena and pulls her away, walking off down the street together, leaving a very annoyed and flustered Lucy behind. A few minutes go by as Kara and Lena walk hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry..... I know I shouldn’t have told Lucy about...” Kara begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be.” Lena interrupts with a smile. “It felt good with you choosing me over Lucy. I know you’ve said you would before, but you know, actions speak louder than words and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara smiles. “I uhh.... I don’t know where we can go..... I know Winn is home at my place and Alex, Sam and Ruby are at yours.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, what about your sisters apartment then?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do that! That would be so bad!” Kara quickly replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm but pretty hot as well.” Lena grins seductively.</p><p> </p><p>Kara goes wide eyed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go!” Kara says quickly, pulling Lena in the direction of Alex’s apartment a few blocks away.</p><p> </p><p>Once the two get to Alex’s apartment as usual they spend the evening making each other scream and moan.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A few days later it is Saturday, Kara, Lena and the rest of the debate team, including Nia are in Las Vegas for the regional finals. The NCU debate team has made it all the way to the final of the competition. The final is a 3 vs 3 member debate with NCU going up against the Star City University. The three members that are representing National City University debate team are Kara, Lena and Nia. Of course Kara and Lena chose themselves because they are the two best debaters on the team, but they choose Nia as their third because she has been on absolute fire throughout the competition.</p><p> </p><p>The final is tense and lasts over an hour taking them into the evening, but eventually Kara, Lena and Nia are victorious, taking home the regional championship for National City University. The championship comes with a trophy, which thankfully will be shipped to back to National City University for them, and a $10,000 cash prize for the team. The prize money itself will be dispersed equally between all members of the debate team, who took part in Vegas, once they get back home, although Lena will forgo her share as she does not need the money.</p><p> </p><p>The group of course celebrates after they win and they take full advantage of Las Vegas to do this. Lena takes the whole group out for a nice dinner to start the celebrations, with her paying for the entire meal, despite Kara’s insistence that she can also chip in. After this the group then have a great time in Vegas, there is alcohol, gambling and much much more involved. Of course Nia being under the age of 21 is unable to drink or gamble, but she is more than happy to watch on and drink the nice soft drinks the various places offer. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>The next morning Kara awakes with a pounding head ache, clearly she had too much to drink the previous night. The whole night is a bit of a blur. Kara groans as she opens her eyes. Once Kara opens her eyes she is confused because she is not in the hotel room she stayed in the night before. In fact she’s in a very fancy bedroom which is clearly part of a penthouse suite in one of the fancy Vegas hotels on the strip.</p><p> </p><p>Before Kara can think more about why she is in this hotel bedroom she feels someone shift beside her on the bed. Kara looks over and sees Lena begin to wake. Kara is absolutely relived it’s Lena, not someone else, or even worse some stranger. Kara presumes they just had a crazy night and then had sex together, and somehow ended up in this penthouse suite.</p><p> </p><p>Lena groans as she wakes, her head killing her. As she does this she promises to herself that she will never drink that much alcohol again. A promise that she has made to herself several times, she knows it’s a lie.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?” Kara calls out softly as Lena wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>Lena hums and then rolls over and opens her eyes and sees Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.... uhhh.... do you know what we are doing here?” Kara asks as she sits up in the bed and gestures to the room.</p><p> </p><p>Lena has a confused look for a second before she looks around the room and realises, just like Kara, that they are not in their same hotel room as the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh no.... I .... I don’t really remember much..... from last night....” Lena admits as she sits up in bed as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me neither, I just remember bits and pieces.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah uhhh.... I remember us winning.” Lena begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Eating that fancy meal you got us.” Kara adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you remember the food.” Lena replies with a slight smile. “I then remember gambling and drinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I remember that too. And then... I .... uhh.... oh no....” Kara says suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lena asks confused, and slightly concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I..... remember us..... in a wedding chapel....” Kara says timidly.</p><p> </p><p>“No! There’s no way that.... oh my god!! I remember it to now too!!!” Lena says shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think that we....?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks at Kara worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you did.” A voice says from the bedroom doorway. Kara and Lena quickly turn their heads to the voice, which made their hangovers even worse, and that’s when they see Nia with a big smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Nia!” Kara and Lena say in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, I see you two are finally awake.” Nia grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Nia, please tell me we didn’t....” Lena begins.</p><p> </p><p>“get married.” Kara finishes.</p><p> </p><p>Nia just remains silent for a moment grinning at the two. Kara and Lena take this as the answer. Nia then laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, you didn’t.” Nia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena both breathe a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what did happen Nia? I remember a wedding chapel.” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and how did we end up in this room?” Kara adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll explain.” Nia says. “So I don’t know how much of last night you remember so I’m just gonna begin from after we won the championship.”</p><p> </p><p>“That might be best.” Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. So after we won Lena took us all to dinner at the Top of the World restaurant in the Stratosphere. We all had a nice dinner with some drinks, you were able to even order me a few. Lena, you paid for everything which everyone was very grateful for. After that we then split up. Me, you guys and a few other people decided we wanted to go to to the Bellagio casino. We got to the casino and we watched the fountain out front for a bit before we went inside. Lena you were then very generous once more and got all of us, obviously apart from me because I’m not 18, chips to play at the casino. I then stayed with you two as you guys both gambled and began drinking more of the free drinks they offered. Kara you did most of the gambling first, playing roulette. At first you were on a bit of a winning streak, basically tripling your chips. But you were getting more and more drunk, which is clearly the strategy here in Vegas, and therefore you got stupid. You then put everything on black and lost. As a result of this you literally looked like a kicked puppy and that’s when you, Lena, decided to step in. You told Kara that you were going to <em>‘take the house down’</em> for her. You then began playing blackjack, with Kara cheering you on. You were focusing very intensely on this Lena. I’m pretty sure you were counting cards. Either way you ended up winning a large amount of money. By this point you were both very very drunk. But thankfully after you won, Lena, you decided to cash out. You were both getting handsy with each other and you, Lena, decided that you were going to use some of the money you won to get a penthouse suite at the Bellagio, which is where we are now. Our other team members then called me over in the casino and I joined them, as I assumed you two were just going to spend the rest of your evening up here doing..... whatever you guys do. Anyway, over the next couple of hours I stayed with the other guys in the casino, but then just as we were about to leave I got a phone call from you Kara. It was the two of you on the phone, you were both very very drunk sounding, and you were telling me to come to your wedding. You mentioned something about a witness or something, you were not making much sense. Before I could ask more you hung up. I then quickly had to rush out of the hotel and try and figure out where you’d go to get married. I did a search on my phone and found the closest chapel basically across the street and thankfully you were inside. Just as I stepped inside the women in charge said that the two of you were up next. When you two saw me you were happy I was there, but I made sure to pull you both out of there. You were both pretty upset about it. But again, you were both incredibly drunk. The lady said you wouldn’t get a refund, but I don’t think you are gonna care about that with the winnings you still have left. Anyway, then after that I decided just to pull you guys both back up here. You were both still very handsy when we were in the elevator. I even had to tell you to stop a few times. Then when I did get you to stop and stand still, by standing between you, you Lena, put your hand on my ass and squeezed it, thinking it was Kara’s. Anyway, I then got you both into the hotel room and put you to bed. I decided to stay because, well one I wanted to stay in this amazing penthouse suite, and two I wanted to make sure you both didn’t do anything stupid, again. Thankfully when I put you both to bed you were both out pretty quickly. And that’s everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena are silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, oh wow.” Kara says, basically speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... I.... firstly I’m sorry for grabbing your ass Nia.” Lena apologises. “Then secondly, thank you for being such a good friend and taking care of the two of us, and making sure we both didn’t do anything, anything else, incredibly stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Thank you Nia.” Kara nods in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“You are both welcome. As for the ass grab, well after you realised it was my ass I took the compliment you gave after, as a reward in of itself. Let’s just not make a habit of this, okay?” Nia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s sounds agreeable.” Lena nods as she blushes.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“So how much did Lena win?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“$250,000.” Nia replies.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?!” Kara asks shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Nia nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Lena! You’re ri.... oh wait.... you’re already rich.” Kara realises.</p><p> </p><p>Lena now laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. What do you think you’ll do with the rest of the money Lena?” Nia asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh.... I don’t know.... I don’t want to sound spoilt, but it doesn’t make a difference to me. I don’t need the money. I’ll probably give it away to charity or something.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm yeah. That sounds like a good idea.” Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, better than spending the money on a wedding ring for your new wife.” Nia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lena asks with a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, just something you said drunkenly while I was taking you out of the chapel.” Nia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Lena blushes again, and this time so does Kara.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Kara, Lena and Nia return back to National City later that Sunday, with most of the group still feeling the effects of the alcohol they all drunk the night before to celebrate. Once they get to National City everyone goes their separate ways, heading home, including Kara and Lena.</p><p> </p><p>As Kara is riding in the Uber which is taking her home she thinks about the weekend in Vegas. She thinks about how they won the championship. She thinks about how she almost married Lena. Then finally Kara thinks about the night she had with Lena, the bits she can remember at least. She just has a smile on her face thinking about it. But just as Kara is about to get home a memory of the night flashes in Kara’s head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara kisses Lena passionately with Lena in her arms in a bed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lena, I love you.” Kara says with tears in her eyes. Tears of happiness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena smiles at Kara.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you too Kara. I love you more than I every thought possible.” Lena smiles back and kisses Kara passionately once more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With this memory Kara’s stomach does a jump and something begins to grow within Kara. Kara begins to realise that she has feelings for Lena, more than just friends feelings. Certainly not feelings that she should have for someone she’s having casual sex with. Feelings that she realises she’s had for a while now, she’s just not noticed them. </p><p> </p><p>The car pulls up to Kara’s house and Kara begins to panic as she gets out. Kara doesn't know what to do. She doesn’t know if Lena really meant those words, as they were both drunk after all. Kara knows that sometimes drunk people tell other people, including strangers, that they love them. All Kara knows is when she told Lena she loved her she meant it, and that scares the hell out of her. Kara knows this could all end in disaster.......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I bet when you read the title and/or continued through the story and you thought they were gonna get married! Ha!</p><p>Anyway, things are about to get spicy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost a week has passed since Kara and Lena have returned from Vegas, and Kara has not been doing good. Kara has been a complete and utter mess. She doesn’t know how to deal with her feelings she has discovered for Lena. While at the same time she doesn’t want to talk to anyone about them. Kara knows what people will say. They will say she should tell Lena about her feelings. But the thing is, that terrifies Kara more than anything. Kara doesn’t think she can actually tell Lena how she feels because she’s not sure if Lena really feels the same, and Lena has become so important to Kara that she doesn’t think she could deal with losing her, even if that meant Kara has to just remain her friend forever.</p><p> </p><p>However, Kara isn’t sure how she will be able to deal with having sex with Lena again. Kara knows that it is going to be a major problem because if they were to have sex again it would mean something to Kara. Then the fact that it would mean something, possibly for the first time in Kara’s life, at least knowingly, would probably make it very difficult for Kara to contain her feelings. But on the other hand Kara doesn’t know how to go about stopping having sex with Lena, as of course Lena will have questions, and Kara won’t be able to give her any answers, at least without ruining things as well. Then at the same time Kara doesn’t want to stop having sex with Lena, she really, really enjoys it, even if now it will become an incredibly emotionally painful thing for her.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully for Kara since she and Lena got back from Vegas they have been rather busy. There is just over 3 weeks left of the semester and for both of them it is sort of crunch time in their various classes. Lena has several papers to write and tests to prepare for, while Kara also has a few papers to write as well as working on her journalism class final. The journalism class final project for the semester is very important to Kara as it will determine her grade for the overall course, where if she is top of the class, which she is currently, she will be offered a summer internship at CatCo, Kara’s dream job. So because Kara and Lena have both been very busy they haven’t actually got together since they got back, and their interactions have been limited to a few texts and some casual conversation in the classes they share. So all in all this has allowed Kara to hide her inner turmoil from Lena, at least for now.</p><p> </p><p>This is all about to come to an end though, as today is Saturday, and Kara has been invited over to Sam and Lena’s for Ruby’s birthday, where the women will also be having a sleep over. Kara really doesn’t want to go, because she doesn’t think she can stand spending an evening with Lena without bursting her heart out. But Kara doesn’t want to disappoint or upset Ruby, she knows that the girl is excited about her coming over.</p><p> </p><p>Kara starts her day by getting up and getting dressed. She knows that Alex is coming to pick her up at around 10. Kara kind of wishes that she’d been like Nia, James, Winn, Eve and Brainy who said that they would get there in the evening. However Kara had been persuaded by Ruby to spend the entire day with the young girl. Not that it really was much of a persuasion. Sam literally just asked Kara and told her that Ruby really really wants Kara to spend the whole day with them as they make a day of it for her birthday. So of course Kara had to agree, even if it might kill her having to spend so much time with Lena while her emotions are going crazy inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets ready and is incredibly nervous. She fidgets with what clothes she thinks about wearing, and then once she’s dressed she just paces back and fourth as she waits for Alex to arrive. Thankfully for Kara Alex arrives on time, sending her sister a text that she is outside. Kara then leaves the house and gets into Alex’s awaiting running car.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kar.” Alex smiles as Kara gets in and puts on her seat belt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Alex.” Kara replies, putting on a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“So you ready for today?” Alex asks as they begin driving.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so.” Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you better be! I was over at Sam’s yesterday and Ruby was so excited about today. She has a whole day planned out of things she wants to do.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet she does.” Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>The two sisters then just sit in silence for the few minute drive, listening to the music on the radio. It’s not an awkward silence or anything, nor is it that unusual. So Alex doesn’t pick up on the fact that something is wrong with Kara. Kara is glad of that. She’s not ready to have that discussion. Kara and Alex soon arrive at Sam and Lena’s, knocking on the front door. Ruby is the one who opens it very excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Kara!!! Alex!!” Ruby yells with a smile as she tries to take both sisters in for a hug. Unfortunately Ruby’s arms aren't quite big enough for that so she just ends up hugging one leg of each woman.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Alex both chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ruby. I hear it’s someone’s birthday.” Kara smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!! It’s mine!!” Ruby smiles up at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh is it? I thought it was your mom's?” Kara teases.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No! It’s mine!” Ruby says excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you bet it is.” Alex smiles. “So how old are you today?”</p><p> </p><p>“This much!” Ruby says happily as she holds up 5 fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you are, well done.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Alex head inside the house with Alex handing Kara her bag which has Ruby’s present in. Alex then crouches down and picks Ruby up, giving her a kiss in her check. Ruby just smiles and snuggles into Alex. Kara, Alex and Ruby head into the house and they can smell that something is being cooked so they make their ways into the kitchen. Lena and Sam are helping each other make a cake for Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys.” Alex announces as she puts Ruby down.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Lena look up at Kara and Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you two.” Sam smiles. “I would come over and greet you but I’m kind of a mess.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam truly is a bit of a mess, she has flour in her hair and chocolate on her face. Lena is the complete opposite.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I can see that babe. What happened?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ughh. I got flour all over me when I ripped the bag of flour open and it went all in my face. Then I’ve been stressing making this chocolate cake Ruby asked for her birthday.” Sam explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to mention she literally burnt the first attempt and then made be go out to the store to get more ingredients.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“I put you in charge of watching the timer while I was in the shower!” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughs and so does Kara, just on instinct, she is still feeling very awkward. Upon Kara laughing Lena catches Kara’s eyes and smiles at her. Kara smiles back at Lena and her heart hurts. Lena’s smile is just so beautiful to Kara. Kara wants to see Lena look at her like that all the time. Kara’s heart begins to beat rapidly. Kara takes some deep quiet breaths in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m almost done with this. I’m going to put it in the oven and then take another shower. This time I will put you in charge, Alex, of watching the timer, please?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing babe.” Alex smiles and walks over to her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Alex leans in to kiss Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t I’m all messy.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care, you’re still beautiful.” Alex replies and kisses Sam on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kara watches Lena roll her eyes. Even Lena rolling her eyes makes Kara’s heart jump out of her chest. Kara then looks at Ruby and notices she is just smiling at Sam and Alex kissing. Clearly the girl really likes Alex and Sam being together. After about 10 seconds of silence Ruby looks at Kara and notices the two bags of presents in Kara’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Are those my presents!?!” Ruby asks excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. You bet.” Kara smiles down at Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I open them now pleaseeeeeeeeee.” Ruby begs.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, you Alex and Kara can go into the living room and open your presents from them.” Sam says as she ends the kiss with Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!!!!!” Ruby yells and grabs Kara’s hand and yanks her into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is pulled into the living room by Ruby and Alex soon follows behind them. Ruby sits down on the couch and Kara and Alex sit either side of her. Kara gives Alex her bag first to give to Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you are little one.” Alex smiles as she takes the present out of her bag and gives it to Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby smiles happily and takes the present and begins unwrapping it. The present itself is a medium size box. Just small enough to fit into the present bag which Alex brought. Ruby takes off the wrapping paper and then carefully opens the box. Inside is three things. Firstly there is a new soccer ball which will need to be inflated. Then there is a envelope addressed to Ruby and finally there is another small box. Ruby grabs the other small box’s and opens it. Inside the small box are two beautiful looking silver metal bracelets.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooo pretty.” Ruby hums as she picks the bracelets up.</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. These are two special friendship bracelets. You are meant to wear one and then you give the other bracelet to one of your friends or family for them to wear. If both people wear them it is supposed to mean that neither of you will ever be apart from one another for a long time.” Alex explains.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby takes on bracelet and then puts it on her hand. She continues just to study the bracelets.</p><p> </p><p>“You can give the other bracelet to whomever you like. A friend at school or aunt Lena or your mom, or anyone.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looks up at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you wear it?” Ruby asks sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Alex asks, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you were the other bracelet Alex?” Ruby asks as she bites her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uhhh... are you sure? You don’t have to give it to me just because I got them for you.” Alex says as she holds back tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I want you to stay with me forever Alex.” Ruby nods.</p><p> </p><p>Alex gasps at this reply from Ruby and just nods her head. Ruby then picks up the other bracelet and puts it on Alex’s wrist. Once Ruby does this Alex can’t hold back her tears anymore. Ruby looks up and notices Alex crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you crying? Are you upset?” Ruby asks, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“No.... these are happy tears. Come here.” Alex smiles as she wipes her tears away and reaches out for Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby gets into Alex’s lap and takes her in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you Alex.” Ruby says as she hugs Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Alex now wants to cry even more, but she doesn’t want Ruby to be even more worried or confused as to why Alex is crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too Ruby.” Alex nods as she kisses the top of Ruby’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just watches in awe but can’t help but feel her heart hurt inside. She is really happy for Alex and Ruby. She’s really happy that Alex has found Sam and that Ruby loves her so much. But watching Ruby tell Alex she loves her and for Alex to say it back, it makes Kara feel awful. Kara feels awful because it just was so easy for them.  But for Kara, she has to fight with her emotions to decide what to do. She can’t just go blurting out that she is in love with Lena. So Kara can’t help but be a little jealous.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Ruby soon part and smiles at one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you open the envelope next.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby nods and moves off of Alex’s lap and grabs the envelope and opens it. The envelope contains some printed out pages. Ruby can’t read it really.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Ruby asks, confused once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s a confirmation booking. I booked for me, you and your mom over the summer to go to this adventure place for a few days. We will stay in a log cabin in the middle of the woods and then during the days there are all sorts of fun activities for us to do. We can go rock climbing, walking at the top of the trees, zip lining and all sorts of fun stuff. We’ll even have a big grass patch to play soccer by our cabin if you like.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! This is amazing!!!!” Ruby says giddily.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby takes Alex in for another hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Alex!!” Ruby squeals as she hugs Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome little one.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“When can we go?” Ruby asks.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Kara laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not for a while yet. In about 3 months.” Alex says. </p><p> </p><p>“Owwwww.... that’s like forever.” Ruby moans.</p><p> </p><p>Alex laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’ll happen before you know it. But don’t worry we’ll do fun stuff in the meantime.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Ruby nods.</p><p> </p><p>“So how about you open Kara’s present now?” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby then turns to Kara with a big smile and an excited look on her face. Kara gets her present out of her present bag and hands it to Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid my presents may not stack up to Alex’s.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care.” Ruby smiles as she opens the present, tearing the wrapping paper.</p><p> </p><p>Once the wrapping paper is removed Ruby sees a box with pictures showing all the art supplies inside.</p><p> </p><p>“So I know you like to draw Ruby, and I really love the picture you gave me. I’m even going to have it framed!” Kara says, “So this is a bunch of art supplies. Inside there are colouring pens and pencils and some paint brushes, so you can try painting as well. There isn’t any paint, but we can go get you some once your mom is okay with it, so we can have a place so you don’t paint and ruin your clothes or something.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! This is amazing aunt Kara!” Ruby squeals and hugs Kara happily.</p><p> </p><p>Kara hugs Ruby back.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome kiddo. But I got you something else.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby pulls away from the hug and looks up at Kara excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Ruby asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Have a look in the bag.” Kara nods to her present bag.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby then grabs the present bag and looks inside.</p><p> </p><p>“CANDY!!!” Ruby yells excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. I know you have a sweet tooth, so I got you these. These are actually some special candies as they come from England. So you’ll have to savour them, and not eat them all at once. And you should be a bit careful as some of the British chocolate has more sugar in because it’s a higher quality.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Candy!” Ruby yells again.</p><p> </p><p>Sam then walks into the room followed by Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you get Ruby honey?” Sam asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Candy!!” Ruby yells as she takes some of the candy out of the bag to show her mom.</p><p> </p><p>Sam rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that Rubes, what else?” Sam asks with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure Kara won. Should have realised a way to a kids heart is through sugar. Just like Kara.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, not it’s not.” Kara huffs, fake annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, for Kara its potstickers.” Lena says with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Kara frowns again and tries desperately to hide the little jump her heart just did when Lena talked, with Kara realising Lena knows her so well.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex got me a soccer ball and these bracelets that we are both going to wear and we are going on a summer adventure with climbing and things and Kara got me these art things and CANDY!” Ruby says excitedly, all in one breath.</p><p> </p><p>Kara, Sam, Alex and Lena all laugh once more.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds great honey. Did you thank both aunt Kara and Alex?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Ruby says with a happily smile a she takes both Kara and Alex in for another hug in turn.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome darling.” Kara replies and her heart does a little jump as the words leave her mouth. Kara realises that she has picked up the darling phrase from Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m happy you like them.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well I’m going to go have another shower. I have put Ruby’s cake in the oven. Alex can you please check the oven every now and then to make sure the cake isn’t over cooked, and then take it out when the timer is up.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing babe.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, thank you. Once I’m ready I’m just going to put the chocolate icing on Ruby’s cake and then put it in the fridge. After that we will leave and head to our first activity.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“And where are we going?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Sam grins.</p><p> </p><p>“We are all going to go bowling first, and then we are going to head to a nice big park just north of the city where we can play with the soccer ball with Ruby.” Sam explains.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds great!” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara can’t help but wince at the mention of bowling. Kara still doesn’t like the idea of sticking her fingers in bowling balls, where other people have put there fingers who could have been picking their noses for all Kara knows.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well you guys chat amongst yourselves while I take a shower.” Sam says, “And remember to check the oven Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes dear.” Alex replies sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Sam begins to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and Ruby! No eating any of that Candy!” Sam calls out as she heads upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Awwww.” Ruby moans with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Alex laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Ruby, why don’t we check the oven and then go outside to pump up your new soccer ball.” Alex suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Ruby nods with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Alex then gets up, followed by Ruby, and heads out into the kitchen. Lena then moves over and sits on the couch next to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Kara replies, her heart doing another jump, with Kara feeling a bit awkward and shifting in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>Lena notices.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you are feeling awkward.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha... what?” Kara asks, nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ve got three bottles of hand sanitiser for us to use while we go bowling.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara realises Lena thinks Kara must be acting awkward because of the bowling. Kara knows that she has to play it off that, that is the case now.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well that’s a relief.” Kara says, pretending with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiles back at Kara, and Lena’s smile hurts Kara's heart.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The groups first destination was the bowling alley and they all had a lot of fun. Kara was even able to momentarily forget about her inner turmoil of her heart, while at the same time using hand sanitiser that Lena offered her regularly. The group played 4 games with Alex winning the first one, Ruby winning the second one (with some help from Alex and the other women purposefully losing), Kara won the third game and then Lena won the final one. As they bowled the group ordered food to eat while they were having fun. It was just typical fast food. Lena and Kara had a burger each which was pretty awful, Sam and Alex had a hot dog and Ruby had some chicken nuggets and fries.</p><p> </p><p>Once the group left the bowling alley the next destination was the park which was a 40 minute drive north of National City. They all crammed into Sam’s car. Alex and Sam sat in the front, with Alex being a good girlfriend and offering to drive. Then Lena, Kara and Ruby sat in the back. Ruby of course was sitting in her car seat which meant that Kara had to sit in the middle back seat. Sitting in the middle seat wasn’t really a problem for Kara, the problem was that this meant she was right next to Lena, pressed up against her. Kara had to focus intensely on scenery out the windows as they drove by, not glancing at Lena even for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the group arrived at the park and it was incredibly beautiful. It was essentially a red wood forest which had several large grass areas between sections of trees. The group began their time in the forest by walking through it, with Ruby being amazed by how mystical and amazing the forest was. Ruby was fascinated by how tall the trees were. To a five year old girl this was truly magical. After they walked around they got to a grass patch and began playing with the soccer ball with Ruby. Sam set up a blanket for them to sit on if they wanted to take a break. Most of the time it was Kara and Alex playing soccer with Ruby, with both Sam and Lena opting to watch on and cheer the other women.</p><p> </p><p>As the afternoon came to a close the women made their way back to Lena, Sam and Ruby’s home. They got back at around 5PM where they put Ruby down for a brief nap before everyone else arrived.</p><p> </p><p>At 6PM all the other guests began to arrive for Ruby’s birthday party evening. Kara, Sam, Alex and Lena were going to be the only ones that actually took part in the sleep over as Ruby didn’t really know the other people that well and obviously wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping around them, but the other people were going to celebrate for the evening with Ruby none the less. Eve was the first to arrive followed by James and Winn and then Nia and Brainy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Currently all the friends are chatting in the living room downstairs, Ruby then comes walking down the stairs, rubbing her eyes, having just woken up from her nap.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s the birthday girl!” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looks at Kara and then looks at all the other people and gets a very nervous look on her face. Clearly the girl is a bit uncomfortable with the amount of people here for her birthday. Kara decides to get up off the couch and go over and pick Ruby up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you remember everyone right Ruby?” Kara asks as she brings Ruby over. “These are my two roommates Winn and James. I believe you played video games with Winn when you were at our game night. Then over there is Nia and Brainy. Then this is Eve, you haven’t met her, but I’ll tell you a secret, she’s one of the nicest people you will ever meet.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looks at everyone curiously in silence for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” Ruby says with a little wave.</p><p> </p><p>The group then break out into a round of greetings, making a fuss over Ruby which puts a big smile on her face and makes her a lot less nervous. Kara brings Ruby over to the couch to sit between her and Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a good nap honey?” Sam asks as she strokes hair out of Ruby’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes mommy.” Ruby nods.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we have my cake now?” Ruby asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Sam both laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. We need to eat dinner first.” Sam replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww.” Ruby moans.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>“I know how you feel Ruby. Growing up I argued with Eliza that cake could be dinner.” Kara grins.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby smiles up at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, you’re such a bad influence.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, as it’s your birthday Rubes what would you like us to order for dinner?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmm.” Ruby says thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“We can get anything you like.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we could get Chinese if you want.” Kara says, clearly with an agenda so she can get potstickers.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara! Stop trying to influence her!” Alex scolds her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! God Kara! I mean........... I wouldn’t mind an Indian.” Lena says with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!” Sam scolds.</p><p> </p><p>“I could go for a burger.” Eve now joins in with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we all know that pizza is the best thing for a birthday party.” Winn says.</p><p> </p><p>“You and your pizza Winn.” James says as he shakes his head and rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, aren’t you a bit obsessed with pizza, Winn?” Nia asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like the best food ever! There are so many varieties with all the toppings and crust choices and whether you want Italian or deep dish. How can I not love it!” Winn replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, technically I calculate at our local pizza place there are 347 different varieties of pizza available, depending on the toppings and types of pizzas.” Brainy adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Shush! All of you!” Sam says and then turns to Ruby, “Don’t listen to them honey, whatever you want we will get.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looks at Sam for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I want PIZZA!!” Ruby announces.</p><p> </p><p>Winn cheers, Alex shoots him a glare and he quickly stops.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure honey? You really don’t have to get it just because Winn wants it.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“PIZZA!!” Ruby yells with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Sam laughs in response.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best Ruby!” Winn says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The evening proceeds from there. The group order a bunch of pizza, enough to feed an army. Everyone tries to chip in to pay for it all but Lena promptly refuses, reminding them she is rich after all. The group then eat all their pizzas and then afterwards sing Ruby Happy Birthday before cutting the cake for them all to eat. Ruby herself eats about 3 slices of chocolate cake, getting the chocolate all over her face.</p><p> </p><p>At around 8PM people begin to leave the party with Ruby now being a lot more confident and saying goodbye to everyone. In fact when Eve left Ruby hugged Eve and told her that she looked like a princess which made Eve blush.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“Alright Ruby it’s time for the sleep over.” Sam says once everyone has left.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Ruby yawns.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go change into your pyjamas while we set it up.” Sam suggests.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby nods and makes her way upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh.... I’ll go with her and help her change, just to make sure she doesn’t fall asleep. Then I’ll get changed as well.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay babe. Thank you.” Sam smiles and gives Alex a brief kiss before Alex walks upstairs. Sam then turns to Lena and Kara. “Okay ladies, seeing as Ruby seemed to love that blanket pillow fort that you guys made a few months ago I thought we’d make another big one. I got a bunch of blankets and pillows to try and do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh okay. It might be a bit of a squeeze.” Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine.” Sam says with a grin. “I’m sure some of use don’t mind being cuddled up together.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s heart hurts once more, thinking of being cuddled up to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh... yeah....” Kara says awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara, Sam and Lena then begin to make the blanket fort and set up all the pillows inside. Kara takes charge with the design with Lena being utterly useless, not having actually helped make the previous fort, while Sam hasn’t ever made a blanket fort either, her experience has just come from looking them up online. So it is ultimately left up to Kara to make the fort, with her ordering Lena and Sam about, being a bit bossy as she does. This isn’t because Kara likes to order people about or is frustrated with having to be the one to take charge. It’s simply because Kara is very nervous that if Lena and Sam do something wrong the whole fort will come crumbling down.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you like it when she’s bossy.” Sam whispers to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.... I’ve not witnessed this before. I think it might be something we’ll have to revisit next time we..... have fun.” Lena says to Sam with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Little did Lena and Sam know but Kara heard everything. Well perhaps Lena and Sam did know, there is the possibility they were teasing Kara. Either way it does nothing to help Kara with her current situation, if anything it makes her heart hurt even more.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later the ladies finish the fort. It is pretty well made and uses three of the couches to make a fort with enough room for them all to sleep inside. They will all be sleeping on the floor between the three couches with a bunch of blankets and pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“This is amazing Kara. Ruby is gonna love it.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so. I’ve just got some anxiety over it all coming crashing down with a gust of wind or something.” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hope not.” Sam nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay well I’m going to go change upstairs.” Lena announces. “Kara I presume you will want to borrow some pyjamas as I didn’t see you bring any?”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time Kara realises that she forgot to bring pyjamas. She does not like the idea of sleeping in a bunch of clothes that are Lena’s, and smell like her, and remind her of Lena. That isn’t going to do Kara any good. Kara thinks about saying that she is just going to sleep in her clothes but she’s wearing jeans, that wouldn’t be very practical, or comfortable for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh, yeah thanks.” Kara nods, nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Lena heads upstairs, shooting Kara a smile as she leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay Kara?” Sam asks with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh yeah....” Kara says, not very convincingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, that didn’t sound very convincing. You can talk to me you know.” Sam says with a sincere smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.... I don’t really want to talk about it.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll drop it. If you change your mind let me know. I’m gonna got head upstairs to change as well.” Sam smiles and then heads upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Sam heads into her bedroom and sees Alex finishing changing.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Ruby?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>Alex turns and sees Sam with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she heard Lena come up and she’s in with her.” Alex replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay.” Sam nods.</p><p> </p><p>Alex notices a frown on Sam’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh nothing. It’s just.... I think Kara might be having an issue with something..” Sam’s says.</p><p> </p><p>It is now Alex’s turn to frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What makes you think that?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just noticed all day she’s been a bit anxious and awkward at times, more so than usual. I just asked her about it and she just told me she doesn’t want to talk about it. So clearly something is bothering her.” Sam explains.</p><p> </p><p>Alex is silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think it’s about Lena do you?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if it is. They did just get back from a trip together.” Sam replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Kara hasn’t really been giving me details about what actually happened in Vegas. She just has told me they won and got black out drunk.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Lena hasn’t given any specifics either. She said the same thing, and just said she woke up in bed with Kara in a penthouse suite at the Bellagio.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Now Kara did not mention that!” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I tried to get information out of Nia, but she told me she’s been sworn to secrecy.” Sam informs Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“That is suspicious. What the hell happened in Vegas?” Alex says with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine. But is probably best if we leave it for tonight.” Sam suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Alex nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m going to get changed into my pyjamas. Why don’t you bring Ruby downstairs and show her the fort we’ve made.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Alex frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“I was hoping I’d get a little glimpse.” Alex winks.</p><p> </p><p>Sam laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you’ll see me naked very soon. How about we both take a shower tomorrow morning?” Sam suggests with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Alex goes wide eyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I want to go to sleep quickly.” Alex says eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Sam laughs and takes Alex in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll look forward to it my love.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Alex goes even more wide eyed upon hearing Sam call her ‘my love’, they haven’t told each other they love each other yet. After a few moments Sam realises what she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh that just slipped out.... I uhhh..... you don’t have to say anything.... I....” Sam begins nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Alex interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>Now it’s Sam’s turn to go wide eyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you. I know we’ve only been dating about three months but I love you. I think I’ve known for a while now. You are amazing Sam. You are so beautiful and kind and just an amazing person, and an even better mother. I feel privileged that you have allowed me to be part of your life.” Alex says as she steps closer to Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Alex.” Sam says crying.</p><p> </p><p>Alex takes Sam in for a kiss. Sam kisses Alex back before pushing her away. This results in Alex giving Sam a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get this out first.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s nods in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Alex. I love how caring you are and how loyal you are. I love how you interact with my daughter. There are many people out there who would just try to get to my heart through my daughter, with them only spending time with her to appease me. But I can tell that you truly love and care for Ruby. You have no idea how happy that makes my heart. You are the first person since Lena who I feel I can let my walls down and be safe with. You are incredible, beautiful, passionate and remarkably sexy. I love everything about you.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>Alex now has tears in her eyes. Sam then takes Alex in for a passionate kiss. The two kiss for a while before they are interrupted by Ruby pushing her way into the room, opening the door that was only partially closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby!” Lena calls out from the landing.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Alex quickly pull apart. Ruby notices that Alex and Sam were kissing but also sees that they are both crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong? You’re both crying.” Ruby asks nervously.</p><p> </p><p>At this comment Lena steps in through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“No, everything’s fine Ruby. These are happy tears. Alex and I just told each other we love one another.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby nods, confused, not really understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations you guys.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Alex smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, anyway, you three go downstairs, and I’m getting changed.” Sam orders them, shooing them away.</p><p> </p><p>Alex, Lena and Ruby head downstairs and walk into the living room. Ruby sees the fort for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!! A blanket fort!!” Ruby yells in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles at Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Your mom said you really liked the fort we made last time, so we’ve made a slightly bigger one for all of us to sleep in. We just need to be very careful that we don’t knock it and cause it to fall down.” Kara says, also directing a look at Lena and Alex. </p><p> </p><p>Lena and Alex nod in response, understanding they have to be careful.</p><p> </p><p>“This is amazing aunt Kara! Thank you!” Ruby smiles as she takes Kara in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome little one.” Kara smiles happily, hugging Ruby back.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, I’ve put some pyjamas for you on my bed.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I’ll be right back.” Kara smiles and heads upstairs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>A while later the women all get into the fort with a bunch of blankets and pillows. Alex and Sam snuggle together under a shared blanket on one side of the fort. Kara and Lena are on the other side, although they both have their own blankets and are not snuggled together. Kara has just played it off to Lena the she’s a bit hot. Ruby is then in the middle of the two pairs of women with Lena and Sam either side of her.</p><p> </p><p>The group all get comfortable and start their pillow fort sleepover by watching a Disney film on the TV. Just like last time they only get about 10 minutes in before Ruby is fast asleep. Once this happens Sam turns off the TV and the group all fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Kara takes her time trying to go to sleep, her heart doing weird jumps just thinking about how she’s laying next to Lena, the women that she is pretty sure she’s hopelessly in love with. Hopelessly in this sense that the romance is hopeless.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The next morning Kara wakes up and feels very comfortable. She feels warm and like she is being hugged from the side. Kara opens her eyes and notices that in her sleep Lena has snuggled over to her and has her arms wrapped around her, with her head on Kara’s chest. This really makes Kara feel bad. She loves it, but also hates it, so much. Her heart feels like it can’t take much more. Kara feels like she is going to have an anxiety or panic attack so she quickly but gently unwraps herself from Lena and gets up. Kara then makes her way through the fort. She notices that Ruby has climbed between Sam and Alex in her sleep. Kara can’t even really process that as she’s just focused on not having a panic attack right now.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets out of the fort, thankfully without knocking it down. She then makes her way upstairs to the bathroom. Kara goes inside and runs the tap, splashing water on her face. Kara tries with all her might not to break down, but it’s hopeless. Kara then breaks down in tears, her heart hurting so much. Kara cries for a good 10 minutes solid before she is soon interrupted by Alex opening the door, scaring the life out of Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara? What’s the matter? Why are you crying?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sees so much care in Alex’s eyes that it makes her cry even more. In response Alex just quickly moves over to Kara and takes her in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Kara.” Alex says as she hugs her sister, with Kara sobbing into Alex’s shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not here. Please can we leave?” Kara basically begs.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Alex nods softly.</p><p> </p><p>Alex just continues to hug Kara for a moment until she gets her breathing and tears under control.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll drive us back to my apartment and we can talk.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Don’t tell....” Kara begins.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t. I’ll just tell Sam you are not feeling well and I’m taking you home.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>Alex then leads Kara downstairs and gives Kara her car keys so she can get into the car before her. Once Kara has gone out the front door Alex goes back over to the fort and enters. She then kisses Sam on the cheek to wake her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm hello.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, hey. It’s still early, Kara’s not feeling well. I’m going to take her home.” Alex says quietly, trying not to wake Lena or Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Is she okay?” Sam asks, knowing it's not because Kara is ill or anything.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. We’ll talk.” Alex nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Call me if you need me.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“I will. I’ve got to go now. Too bad about that shower.” Alex comments.</p><p> </p><p>Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“We will have many other showers.” Sam winks and then takes Alex in for quick kiss.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Alex drives Kara back to her own apartment in silence. Alex doesn’t really want to ask Kara what’s wrong and start the whole conversation in the car, nor does she think Kara wants to. Eventually the two make it into Alex’s apartment and Kara settles on the couch in silence. Alex follows her sister and sits right next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Kara. What’s wrong?” Alex asks as she places a hand on Kara’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>Kara begins crying again, her heart hurting and her emotions overwhelming as she thinks about it again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love Lena.” Kara sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Alex remains silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.... I need some context. Why does that upset you?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I love her and there’s no way she feels the same. I don’t want to admit my feeling and lose her.” Kara sobs even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Kara. What brought all this on? Did something happen in Vegas” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods her head and then sobs for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I..... we..... we got drunk...... I don’t remember much...... but.... I remember we were in bed and we...... I told Lena I love her..... and then she said she loved me...... we kissed..... and then I don’t know...... we then almost got married..... Nia stopped us when she found out...” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Married?! That’s insane Kara!” Alex says shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sobs more, that not being helpful from Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to sound like that.” Alex says, now feeling bad. “But if Lena said she loved you too, then surely that’s a good thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were drunk. I’m not sure if Lena even remembers it. I mean if she does she hasn’t mentioned in. I don’t know which thought is worse. Because there is no way Lena can love me. She’s told me she doesn’t do romance or relationships. Like what if she just said that as a drunken I love you thing.... I just don’t know..... all I know.... is that night ruined me.... I was happy with Lena until Vegas..... I didn’t know about my feelings..... I was content.... Vegas ruined everything!” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, I don’t think it’s Vegas’ fault. I think you’ve had feelings for Lena for a while, you just haven’t realised. I think this was bound to happen eventually. Maybe not in this exact way, but still.” Alex says, “But if it makes you feel any better I’m pretty sure that Lena loves you as well. So is Sam.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?! Sam?” Kara asks, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. We’ve both spoken about you two. We’re a bit worried that you both won’t realise you are in love, and basically already sort of dating.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sobs again.</p><p> </p><p>“That just makes me feel even worse!” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m sorry Kara. But look, I think you need to tell Lena. I’m pretty sure she feels the same. Then if she does you guys can be so happy together, you can put all these tears behind you.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“But..... but what if she doesn’t.... what if I ruin everything..... what if....” Kara says and then sobs even more.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a risk you’ll have to take. I can’t force you to do anything Kara. I hope you do speak to Lena about it. But just think, will things really be any better if you pretend that everything is okay? All that will do is eat you up inside, and that’s not fair to yourself.” Alex explains.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Kara sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Alex takes Kara in for another hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you can stay here for a while. It’s still pretty early. Why don’t you go back to bed in the spare room. Maybe some more sleep will make you feel better.” Alex suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>Alex then gets up and guides Kara to the spare room.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.... Alex.... I love you.” Kara says, tears still running down her face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what I’m here for Kara, and I love you too.” Alex smiles taking Kara in for another hug yet again.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods as they part and heads inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You sleep. I’m not going anywhere. Actually, I might take a nap as well.” Alex smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiles at Kara and then closes the door. Kara then gets into bed lost in her thoughts. She thinks about her heart and how it feels funny when she thinks about Lena. Let alone how fast it beats when she looks at Lena or imagines all the things they’ve done in bed, or even just the mundane moments like laughing and chatting together. Kara feel so overwhelmed by Lena. Kara then thinks that maybe, just maybe Lena could feel the same way. It gives Kara a small amount of hope which allows her to drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a kind of long chapter that got a bit out of control, but I hoped you enjoyed it. The angst is real.</p><p>Feel free to leave a comment. I very much enjoy reading them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Inner Turmoil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week arrives and Kara’s inner turmoil isn’t any better than the week prior. She has been debating back and forth with herself as to whether to tell Lena how she feels or not. On the one hand Kara thinks if she does tell Lena, Lena may feel the same way, and then Kara can get everything she ever dares to hope for. She could be with Lena as her girlfriend. They could wake up in bed together and just cuddle, telling each other how they feel about each other, with it being driven by their emotions, not some sexual lust. But on the other hand Kara thinks that she could tell Lena and Lena could tell her she doesn’t feel the same, and if she even remembers what she said back to Kara in Vegas, she may say that it was a drunken mistake. Kara isn’t sure she would be able to take that response from Lena, and that’s the least horrible one. The worse possible response from Lena would be for her to laugh at Kara and tell her she is stupid for falling in love with her, as they are just fuck buddies, nothing else. Then in response Lena could just stop being friends with Kara, simply because she can’t deal with the fact Kara has feelings for her, or nor can Kara. That situation is probably one that Kara can’t even live with. She thinks it would actually kill her. So of course Kara has been having a terrible time deciding what to do.</p><p> </p><p>As the week has progressed Kara has purposely been avoiding Lena. After their first computer science class of the week together Lena tried to talk to Kara after class, just some casual conversation, but Kara knows that casual conversations between the two can easily take a turn. So Kara just quickly excused herself from Lena’s presence and made up the lie that she was in a crunch for some work she was doing for university.</p><p> </p><p>The next time Kara avoids Lena is when she is invited over to dinner along with Alex, to Sam and Lena’s house. The invite came Tuesday morning, for that evening, and Kara accepted. Kara’s plan was that she would be sneaky and just cancel last minute so the group didn’t think Kara didn’t want to go all along, although Alex and Sam would probably be very suspicious. When the time for the dinner came around, about half an hour before she was supposed to leave Kara just texted Sam telling her that she couldn’t make it because she was just too exhausted from a long days work, and was gonna just get an early night. Sam replied just telling Kara to get a good sleep, which Kara felt fine about. But then a few minutes after Sam’s text she got one from Lena asking if she wanted her to come over to snuggle with her to sleep. Kara wasn’t sure if Lena was joking or not so she just left the text unread by not looking at it in the texting app, just seeing the notification on her phone. That way Kara hoped that Lena would think that Kara didn’t see the text and just fell asleep, and then when she would see it in the morning she wouldn’t need to reply.</p><p> </p><p>The third time Kara avoided Lena was for the debate teams meeting on the Wednesday. Kara was due to lead the meeting with Lena, but to avoid being in Lena’s presence Kara just sent Lena a text making up a lie that she was unwell. Lena only gave Kara a one word reply that time. At this point Kara was pretty sure that Lena might be getting a bit suspicious. None the less Kara didn’t care as she wanted to keep this up for as long as possible so she wouldn’t have to deal with her emotions.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>It is now Thursday and Kara is due to attend a computer science class with Winn and Lena. Kara is trying to think of a way to get out of it, but she thinks she might have used up all her excuses. Then at the same time after the debate team meeting, the previous day, Nia sent Kara a text saying that Lena was pretty pissed off throughout the meeting. Kara thinks that it was probably because she didn’t attend. Kara decides to go to computer science class. Her thinking is that at least Winn will be there, so they won’t be alone together for Lena to begin talking to Kara exclusively, or try anything sexual for that matter. Not that that has stopped either one of them before.</p><p> </p><p>Kara arrives at her computer science class and takes a seat next to Winn as usual. About 2 minutes after Kara arrives Lena appears and sits next to Kara. As Kara sees Lena for the first time in a few days her heart begins to beat out of her chest. She is reminded just how much she is in love with this women before her. She of course loves how she looks, her beauty is simply stunning. But most importantly to Kara, Kara loves how Lena makes her feel. She feels giggly and bubbly inside when she’s with Lena, it’s one of the best feelings in the world. A feeling that Kara knows, much like a drug, she could get incredibly addicted to, and even perhaps lost in.  </p><p> </p><p>As the lecture goes on Kara’s heart continues to beat even faster as she gets a whiff of Lena’s perfume for the first time since she sat down. In response to this Kara begins to realise that coming to this lecture may have been a very very bad idea. Kara knows if she’s not careful things will go very badly for her. Kara tries to focus but ultimately she’s just lost in her thoughts of Lena. She feels her heart going crazy. It even does a little flutter whenever she looks over at Lena, out of the corner of her eye. Eventually Kara thinks that it is too much and tries to think of ways that she can excuse herself from the lecture. She thinks of pretending that there is a family emergency and that she needs to go, but Kara knows that Lena would easily find out that’s not the case. Kara thinks of pretending she is unwell and has to make a run for the bathroom, but she realises that that is far too embarrassing, and she may die from that embarrassment. Not to mention that Lena may try and run after her to take care of her. Kara even then thinks of faking having a heart attack, but obviously that is incredibly stupid and ridiculous. So Kara has to just suffer in silence, just for the remaining 30 minutes of the lecture.</p><p> </p><p>The next 30 minutes go by far too slowly for Kara’s liking, it feels like 30 hours, not 30 minutes. Kara is constantly checking the time on her phone, no longer even bothering to write down any notes in the class. Eventually the lecture ends and Kara feels some relief. But then she realises now she has to excuse herself without having a conversation with Lena. Kara takes a deep breath and packs her things away. She then stands up.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me.” Kara says to Lena as she tries to walk passed her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks up at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Lena asks in an emotionless voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I uhmm..... to study?” Kara lies, poorly.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t sound very convincing about that.” Lena replies with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhhh.” Kara begins, trying to think of what she wants to say next.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you are avoiding me.” Lena interrupts. “What I don’t know is, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. No. I’m not avoiding you.” Kara lies, “I’ve just been busy. You know how end of term stuff can be.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm. If that’s the case, then prove it by coming home with me. Sam and Alex have gone out for the day.” Lena says, challenging Kara to try and make up another poor excuse so she can call her out.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s panic begins to boil over, she thinks she may pass out. She knows that if she goes home with Lena she will end up having sex with her, and if that happens it will be the first time they’ve had sex when Kara has knowingly known about her feelings for Lena. Kara really doesn’t think she can deal with that prospect. She is pretty sure she’ll break down and burst and admit everything to Lena. Then the result of this Kara is pretty sure will be simply horrific. But on the other hand Kara can’t think of a decent excuse not to go home with Lena. Kara realises that Lena is obviously very suspicious of her, and Kara doesn’t want to make Lena even more suspicious and angry with her. Lena being angry at Kara might be even worse than Kara just having to hide her emotions for one afternoon with Lena. So Kara ultimately knows what she has to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh..... sure..... okay....” Kara nods with a forced smile.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in response, Lena smiles up at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Lena smiles and then turns to look at Winn, “We’ll see you later Winn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye guys.” Winn waves as Kara and Lena both make their way out of their seats and head out of the lecture theatre.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>As soon as the front door closes after Kara and Lena arrive at Lena and Sam’s home Lena’s lips are on Kara's. Kara is stunned at first, not having prepared herself for this yet. She feels her heart beating so fast and her emotional turmoil bubble up inside her. But at the same time Kara just feels so happy and lost in affection for Lena as she kisses her back. She feels so much love for Lena, so she just gets lost in this feeling and pushes the others to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Kara kisses Lena back eagerly, running her hands down Lena’s clothed body.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I’ve missed this.” Lena hums between kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm yeah.” Kara replies, staying focused on the task at hand.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena continue to kiss as they make their way upstairs to Lena’s bedroom. As soon as they enter they quickly both begin removing clothes from each other until they are each completely naked. Once this happens Lena shoves Kara down on the bed and then jumps on top of her, kissing up and down Kara’s naked body. As Lena does this Kara looks down at Lena and thinks once more of how much she loves this woman who is doing this to her. She has to focus really hard to stop herself from crying. Eventually Kara is able to forget those thoughts when Lena makes her begin to moan.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next 20 minutes Kara and Lena pleasure one another. Once they are finished they are both sitting in bed, catching their breaths. As they are doing this Kara looks over at Lena once more and she feels the words on the tip of her tongue, she knows they are about to spill out. Her emotions are overwhelming her. She knows she’s going to say it, she has to do something.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to the bathroom.” Kara says quickly as she gets up.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks over at Kara and grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, don’t be long. I want round two when you get back.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>Upon Lena mentioning another round of sex Kara feels herself begin to break down so she quickly makes her way into Lena’s bathroom and closes the door behind her. Kara turns on the tap so that Lena won’t be able to hear her and then she breaks down crying. She cries as quietly as she possibly can. She lets out all her emotions and how everything is too overwhelming right now. She just had meaningful sex with someone she is in love with for the first time ever. The only problem is, Kara is pretty sure it is only meaningful on her part.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually a few minutes go by and Kara knows she has to pull herself together as Lena will get suspicious. Kara stops herself from crying and splashes water on her face. She then looks at herself in the bathroom mirror and focuses on her breathing again. Taking a few deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“You can do this Kara.” Kara says to herself quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then exits the bathroom and notices Lena looking over at her with a big grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” Lena gestures with her finger, grinning widely.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gulps and walks over to Lena. As soon as Kara gets to Lena’s side Lena grabs one of her arms and pulls her down onto the bed. Lena then rolls over to be on top of Kara and takes her in for another passionate kiss. Kara just lets her feelings of love overwhelm her, and she tries to forget once more about the turmoil as a result of these feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena spend another 15 minutes having sex with each other, making each other scream and moan. Kara loves it. She loves how Lena can make her feel. No one has ever been able to make her feel this way. It’s more than just sexual pleasure. It’s something more. Something special. Once they are done the two women are sitting in the bed again, catching their breaths. Kara looks over at Lena and is overwhelmed. This time it’s too much and she can’t hold back.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on a date with me.” Kara lets slip out, glad that she just didn’t burst out and say what her brain is really saying ‘<em>Lena, I’m utterly and hopelessly in love with you. I love you so much. Will you go on a date with me and be my girlfriend. Then eventually we can get married and spend the rest of our lives together?’</em> . Yeah, Kara’s glad she didn’t say that.</p><p> </p><p>Lena flinches as a result of Kara’s words and then looks over at Kara with a certain look on her face. Kara takes this as a very very bad sign. She feels her heart literally tear in two. She wants to curl up inside herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara.... I.....” Lena begins and then takes a deep breath. “Look, I don’t date people. I enjoy spending time with you and everything Kara. But this is just about sex, nothing more. You’re just a.... good fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Lena says those words Kara feels her heart, which is already split in two, shatter into pieces. She no longer has a heart. She can no longer breathe or function, and maybe that would be a good thing. Unfortunately Kara can still physically function, just not emotionally.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope that’s okay.” Lena adds.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Lena and begins to feel herself panic. She knows she has to say something and get out of there without making Lena suspicious or anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. it’s fine..... it was just an idea..... it doesn’t matter....” Kara lies.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.... if you’re sure....?” Lena asks, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep..... I’m sure.....” Kara says as she gets up out of the bed and begins to put on her clothes. “Anyway..... I should go..... I do have studying to do...... need to submit my journalism final tomorrow......” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.... okay..... but you’re sure you’re okay. You sure we’re good?” Lena asks once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes... we’re fine. This was..... fun...” Kara says with a nod as she finishes putting her clothes on. “I’ll see you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara then quickly walks out Lena’s bedroom with the best fake smile on her face that she’s ever done.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye.” Lena smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just focuses on holding back her emotions. She knows she can’t let them go right here. So Kara quickly leaves the house and then begins the few mile walk back to her house that she shares with Winn and James. Throughout the walk Kara just focuses on closing off all her emotions from herself. She knows if she lets herself feel them while she is walking back home she will probably just collapse into a ball on the pavement. </p><p> </p><p>Kara soon gets back home, having basically sped walked the whole way back. She then runs up the stairs to her room and shuts the door behind her. As soon as Kara shuts the door behind her her emotions catch up with her and she breaks down. She begins crying, and this time it’s not quiet or anything controllable. This time it is loud and devastating. Kara’s heart hurts too much. She wants to pull it from her chest so she doesn’t feel this way. The way she feels because she’s just a <em>‘good fuck’</em> to Lena, nothing more. The person that Kara is in love with, and Kara thinks might be the love of her life, doesn’t love her back. It’s horrifying and far too overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>Kara cries and cries, glad that Winn and James are not home. But she wouldn’t be able to process that thought until much later. For now all she can focus and feel is how devastated and destroyed she is. So she just cries and cries some more. Kara continues to cry for hours and hours until it finally stops. It doesn’t stop because Kara has finally got her emotions under control. It stops because from all of the crying Kara has tired herself out and just fallen asleep on her bed. Kara didn’t even have anything to eat for dinner, simply forgetting about food, which just proves how destroyed Kara is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. I know this chapter was pretty heart breaking. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think, and what you think may happen next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Little Boxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="gs">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="ii gt">
      <p></p>
      <div class="a3s aiL">
        <p>Over the weekend, after Kara found out the devastating news that Lena only sees her as a ‘good fuck’, Kara just cried and cried and cried. Kara cried to the point where she didn’t think she was capable of crying anymore, and then she cried some more. All the while she was doing this she just locked herself in her bedroom, only leaving when she was momentarily able to get herself together to eat some food. When Winn and James asked Kara if she was okay through her bedroom door Kara just lied and said she was unwell and wanted to be left alone. Winn and James respected Kara’s wishes, although Kara is sure that they must have heard her crying. Kara continued to cry until Sunday evening. She knew what the next day would bring. It would bring her first encounter with Lena since her emotional turmoil erupted.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Presently Kara is sitting on her bed, having just finished eating her dinner. She has left 3 different plates on her desk in her room which she has collected over the last few days. Kara is trying desperately to stop herself from crying. She doesn’t want to cry in front of anyone tomorrow when she has to go to university, especially Lena. Kara knows that if she cries in front of Lena it would make everything even worse. Lena would probably distance herself from Kara as it would be clear to her that Kara really isn’t okay. Kara doesn’t want that. As much as it hurts that Lena just sees her as a ‘good fuck’, Kara still wants Lena in her life. As much as it may kill Kara going forward, Kara cherishes her friendship with Lena far too much to end it now. Ending their friendship may be the final nail in Kara’s coffin.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara begins to breath in and out, trying to stop herself crying. She is just so fed up of crying. She’s fed up of having all these emotions. The only thing emotions have ever done for her is hurt her. First with her parents dying in a fire, then with the horrible things Alex said and did a few months ago, and now with Lena. Emotions just suck. Kara doesn’t want them anymore. In fact Kara is so desperate that between her tears she Google’s ‘<em>ways to stop emotions</em>’. Kara clicks on a few pages and reads through them. Eventually she finds one page which she likes the look and sound of. The page mentions that to contain your emotions you could imagine little boxes in your mind. Then once you have those boxes you put all your emotions into them. You then put those boxes in more boxes and more boxes after that, until your emotions are tightly contained within several boxes. </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara takes a deep breath and closes her eyes  and then attempts the idea. She imagines putting all her emotions in regards to Lena in a box. Then she imagines putting all her other ‘stupid’ emotions in a few other boxes. She then imagines those boxes being contained in other boxes, and then those other boxes being contained in other boxes again. Kara imagines so many boxes that eventually her emotions are buried deep within over 20 boxes. Kara opens her eyes and breaths out. She feels better, much better. She doesn’t feel happy or anything like that, but she doesn’t feel sad either. She just feels nothing, which is fine by Kara. </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara takes a few more moments as she sits there in silence. Eventually she looks over and notices her dirty plates from the last few days. Kara gets up off of her bed and heads over to her desk and grabs the plates. Kara makes her way out of her room and downstairs into the kitchen. Once Kara enters the kitchen she begins to clean her plates, almost robotically. Kara doesn’t think of anything while she cleans her plates, just that she has a task and needs to clean them. After a few minutes Winn comes up from behind Kara.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Kara! There you are!” Winn says with a smile.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara turns around and gives Winn and emotionless look.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Yes, hello Winslow.” Kara nods and then turns back around to continue to wash her dishes.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Winn gets a frown on his face.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Uhhhh, Kara? Are you okay? You sound.... strange.” Winn asks, confused.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara finishes washing the dishes and turns off the tap, placing the clean dishes on the draining board. She then turns around to look at Winn.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Yes, I’m fine.” Kara nods, emotionless again.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Uhhh..... okay.....” Winn replies, not convinced. “Anyway, James and I were about to watch a movie. Would you care to join us?”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara looks at Winn, still giving him a look with no expressions or any trace of any emotions on her face.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Yes. That would be fine.” Kara replies after a brief pause.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Great!” Winn says as his face lights up with a smile.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Over the next few hours Kara sits in the living room with Winn and James as they watch a movie. Winn picked the movie and decided that they would be watching a comedy. Throughout the movie Winn and James laugh at all the funny parts of the film, Kara does not. Kara doesn’t find anything funny. It’s just a movie. It’s not interesting. Once the film ends Winn turns to Kara with a smile.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“So what did you think Kara?” Winn asks.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Nothing. I have no opinion on the film.” Kara replies.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Winn now glances at James out of the corner of his eyes and gives him a confused and concerned look.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Uhh.... Kara? What’s going on? You’re not acting normal.” James asks.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Yes, we’ve both heard you crying Kara. We’ve tried to respect your space and leave you alone. But clearly something is up.” Winn adds.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara looks between Winn and James, emotionless still.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Everything is fine and under control.” Kara replies and then stands up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I will retire.” </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara nods at the two boys and then heads upstairs to her bedroom.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Retire?” Winn says to James, “Something is seriously wrong with Kara.”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <hr/>
        <p>The next day Kara wakes up and feels the same, no emotions, no hurt. Kara prepares herself and then leaves the house with Winn in tow, their first class of the day being computer science. Throughout their journey to the university campus Winn tries with all his might to get an emotional response from Kara, be it a laugh or a surprised look, or something, but Kara gives him nothing. Winn and Kara make it to their lecture theatre and Lena is already inside, sitting in the row where they usually sit. As Kara sees Lena she doesn’t feel anything, no emotions, her boxes are holding. </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Hey guys.” Lena smiles as Kara and Winn take their seats.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Hi Lena.” Winn smiles.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Hello.” Kara nods, not looking at Lena, just getting the books out of her bag, to prepare for the lecture.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Right.” Lena says, slightly concerned by Kara’s demeanour. Lena then leans in so that she is close to Kara. “I hope you are still okay with everything, after what happened?”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara turns and looks at Lena. An expressionless look still on her face.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Yes, everything is fine.” Kara nods.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Lena smiles in response to this, clearly not picking up on Kara’s emotionless state.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Great. Sam, Alex and Ruby are going out this evening. I was thinking you could come over around 6?” Lena asks.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Yes. That would be acceptable.” Kara nods.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Okay I....” Lena begins but is interrupted by the lecture starting.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara’s day goes on from there. She attends all her classes, writing down all the notes as usual. However for this particular day Kara doesn’t laugh or smile at anything, she remains completely emotionless. Just like a robot she works her way through the day as if she is just on cruise control. Kara is just going through the motions.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Eventually 6PM arrives and Kara heads over to Lena’s. For this particular occasion Lena seemingly isn’t interested in talking much, she just takes Kara in for a kiss and pulls her upstairs. Kara just goes with everything, kissing Lena back, although it lacks a certain amount of passion compared to their previous kisses. Kara and Lena then proceed to have sex once more. Kara just goes through the motions and completes all the steps she has in her brain that she knows she can do to bring Lena to a crescendo. Lena equally also pleases Kara. While Lena moans and screams when Kara is pleasing her, when Lena returns the favour Kara’s sounds are muted, just a hum. Eventually the two come apart. Straight after they finish Kara gets up and begins putting her clothes on, preparing to leave.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“What.... where are you going? We not going to cuddle or talk or anything?” Lena asks with a sound of hurt in her voice.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Upon Kara hearing Lena’s voice this way it suddenly strikes a nerve with Kara, she feels something inside her for the first time all day. She feels annoyance. However it’s not just annoyance. The annoyance grows and reminds Kara of her other emotions, of her hurt, of her heart ache. The boxes that Kara tried to contain all her emotions suddenly burst open. It’s like a tsunami, overwhelming Kara. Kara turns around to look at Lena, now with anger on her face.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Why would I do that? I’m just a ‘good fuck to you’ not your girlfriend!” Kara snaps, very angry.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Lena looks at Kara for a moment.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“You’re upset.” Lena comments.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara explodes.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Of course I’m upset!!!” Kara yells, “I thought that maybe you would feel something for me just like I do for you! But all along you’ve just been using my body, that’s it. I’m just a good fuck. Yet now you expect me to be a good fuck with all those strings attached! I’m not your girlfriend, you made that abundantly clear!!”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Kara, I made it very clear of my intentions going into..... this.” Lena says as she gestures between the two of them with her hands.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Oh yes you sure did! But who am I to expect that maybe, just maybe you would actually feel something for me! I mean we almost got married Lena!! I though maybe you did feel something for me. But I guess not. I guess you are not capable of it. Maybe you are just a Luthor like your mother and brother after all.” Kara sneers.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“How dare you!!!” Lena yells as she gets up from the bed and confronts Kara. “I told you those things about my family to bond with you, and you just throw it back in my face. All because I don’t want to be your stupid girlfriend! That’s pathetic!!” </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Pathetic!?!” Kara yells. “Yeah!!! Screw me for being pathetic for having emotions!! For feeling things!!! For not just pretending all the time!!! Yeah I’m the pathetic one!!”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Pretending?! I have never pretended. Unlike you I have NEVER clouded any lines. I have made things clear!! I told you I don’t do relationships anymore!! This is on you!!” Lena yells.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“You really have such an ego that you think that it’s all my fault that this happened?! You think that it’s just what? Some sort of flaw with me?! A flaw that I actually have emotions!!” Kara yells. “Well you know what?! Maybe your right! Not because I have emotions, but because I have them for you!! I must be completely fucked up to ever feel anything for you!!!” </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Get out!!” Lena screams.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“With pleasure.” Kara replies and walks out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara storms her way out to the house and heads home. Once she gets home she goes to her room and slams the door. Kara then just begins angrily punching her bed, yelling with tears falling down her face. </p>
        <p> </p>
        <hr/>
        <p>Over the next few days things go from bad to worse for Kara. Lena has returned to her old ways on campus. Whenever Kara accidentally has come across her she hears Lena making snide remarks about her, just like she did when they first met. Then to top it all off on Kara’s journalism final article, the one that would determine her grade as to whether she would be top of her class and get the summer internship at CatCo, Lena decided to write and incredibly long comment criticising the writing style of the article and the contents of it. This absolutely infuriates Kara as Lena knew the importance of this article to her, she knew it would determine her grade. Kara had told her that. But still, Lena did it anyway.  </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Friday arrives and the week has been an absolutely miserable one for Kara. She’s been upset, heart broken, angry and everything in between, all because of Lena. The problem for Kara isn’t just Lena’s reaction and all the emotions that go along with it. The problem is as Kara has had time to think about everything, and how Lena has been reacting, Kara is pretty sure Lena is just acting this way to push Kara away on purpose. Kara is well aware that Lena’s automatic response when people get too close to her is to push them away by any means necessary. Then also if people do things that hits too close to home for Lena, or just strikes a nerve, Lena will lash out. This is what Lena did when she first met Kara. Kara is pretty sure this is what Lena is doing now. However, those thoughts don’t make Kara feel any better, they actually make her feel worse. As with those thoughts it makes Kara realise that there is a possibility that Lena actually does have feelings for her and is just lashing out at her because she wants to deny those feelings as some automatic response from her screwed up family and childhood. Then Lena has to lash out at Kara because Kara has hit certain buttons which have freaked Lena out. So that just makes Kara feel worse. Although Kara isn’t using this as an excuse for Lena’s actions. No matter Lena’s screwed up childhood, she should know better than to act the way she is acting. If she wants to deny feelings or push Kara away as an automatic response there are ways that Lena could have done that without being a complete asshole. But Lena didn’t do that. So despite Kara feeling worse for believing that Lena may have feelings for her, and this is all just an automatic response, Kara can’t give Lena an out for it. Lena’s response is still of her own accord.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Today is the second to last Friday of the semester. Due to that Kara actually doesn’t have any classes today. All she has for today is a meeting at 11:45 AM with her journalism professor, and then a debate team meeting at 12.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>The meeting with Kara’s professor Kara is incredibly nervous about. In fact she has been so nervous her nerves have allowed her to forget about her emotional turmoil for a while. The reason Kara is nervous about the meeting is that in the meeting the professor will give Kara her grade for her journalism article. The one that will decide her final grade and ultimately if she will be top of the class and get to work as an intern at CatCo over the summer, Kara’s dream job. So Kara is incredibly nervous about all that. She knows that she is in with a pretty good chance of topping the class as she currently has a 5% lead over the student in second place. However Kara knows that all of that can change with the final article.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>As for the debate team meeting, Kara really hasn’t had much time to even think about it. The group are meeting on a Friday because for some reason Lena decided to push it back from its usual Wednesday slot. At the time Kara didn’t care to argue about it because frankly being part of the debate team with Lena on it wasn’t something Kara is thinking she will enjoy anymore. Not to mention Kara’s mind has more important things to worry about than issues of the debate team for the next semester.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <hr/>
        <p>Kara arrives at the professor’s office promptly at 11:40 AM. Kara isn’t the type of person to knock on a door early as soon as she arrives, on the off chance that she can begin the meeting before it’s scheduled. So Kara waits the 5 minutes outside of the office, just pacing back and forth nervously. Kara carefully looks at her phone, basically counting down the seconds until 11:45. The second her phone clock changes to 11:45 she knocks on the professor’s door.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Come in.” The professor calls out.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara takes a deep breath and enters.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Ah, Miss Danvers, please take a seat.” The professor smiles.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara nods nervously and takes a seat on the opposite side of the desk from the professor. The professor is an older gentleman in his late 60s. He has a small stature with gray hair. However his most notable feature is he gives off the stereotypical ‘old man smell’. It isn’t exactly a bad smell, but it’s not a good one either. He just smells as if he hasn’t been out in the fresh air for decades, nor have his clothes. In fact Kara thinks that a big reason for the professor’s smell is the fact the suits he wears are clearly from over 30 years ago. They have long been out of style. But like a lot of older professor’s Kara has encountered on campus, they tend to wear their suits from decades ago.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Right. So let’s get down to it. I don’t want to leave you in suspense or anything.” The professor begins. “Your final article was a good piece. I very much enjoyed reading it.”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Upon hearing this Kara takes it as a good sign and breathes a sigh of relief. Kara nods for the professor to continue.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“However, it was not your best work. Originally I was going to grade you 90%, but then as I do with all articles students post for my course, I read the comments. That’s when I came across one particular comment that was very critical about your article. And while I didn’t agree with everything the person wrote in their comment, there were some points the person made that held some degree of merit. So I then re-read your article and have decided to give you a 80% grade. That is still a B+, a very respectable grade.” The professor explains.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara is extremely angry. She’s angry at the professor for allowing comments on an article to change his grading at all, let alone by 10%. Then at the same time Kara is even more angry at Lena. Lena who purposely did this, knowing full well this could happen. But Kara knows she has to contain her anger. If she explodes in front of her professor that won’t do her any good.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Soo.... what does this mean for my final grade?” Kara asks.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>The professor sighs.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“I’m sorry Kara. You will not be the top of my class. I know how much you wanted to get the internship at CatCo. There are several other internships available at other reputable news organisations here in National City that I would be happy to give you a letter of recommendation for a summer internship though.” The professor says.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Upon hearing this news Kara is destroyed. Her hopes and dreams have basically been shattered, all because of Lena. All because of the women she loves, and she thinks may love her. All because Lena had to lash out at Kara because she can’t deal with her feelings and emotions. But at the same time Kara is incredibly angry, fuming even. More angry than she has been than at any point in her life.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“I.... thank you.” Kara says as she gets up abruptly.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>The professor gives Kara a strange look, clearly seeing that Kara isn’t happy about the news.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“I understand you may be upset....” The professor begins.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“I’m not.” Kara lies cutting the professor off. “If you’ll excuse me I have another meeting to get to.” </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Yes. Okay.” The professor nods with a frown.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara then quickly exits the room and closes the door behind her, trying to keep her compose while her professor can still see her. But as soon as Kara is out of site she is steaming. She is so angry, and anyone can see it in her face. Kara then makes her way out of the building, stomping her feet in anger. She doesn’t care how she may look to any other students. Kara is just pissed off, and she’s a about to tear Lena’s head off. </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara storms her way over to the other side of campus where the debate team meeting is going to be held. Kara finds the debate team room and pushes the door open hard, it bangs against the wall in response. Lena is already in the room, alone. Upon hearing this bashing of the door Lena turns around and looks at Kara.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“What the....” Lena begins as Kara storms over to her.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!” Kara yells in Lena’s face.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Calm down.” Lena says with a frown.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“CALM DOWN!?! YOU HAVE JUST RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!!! AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!” Kara yells.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“You’re being over dramatic.” Lena scoffs. “I hardly ruined your life just because I rejected you.” </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“OH NO!! THAT’S ONE THING. BUT YOU RUINED MY LIFE BECAUSE YOU JUST HAD TO LEAVE A COMMENT ON MY ARTICLE. YOU KNEW HOW IMPORTANT THE GRADE FOR IT IS TO ME. BUT YOU LEFT A COMMENT CRITICISING ME ANYWAY! YOU COULDN’T BE A DECENT HUMAN BEING FOR ONE SECOND AND RESTRAIN YOURSELF!! ALL BECAUSE YOU ARE UPSET AT ME FOR HAVING FEELINGS FOR YOU AND NOT BEING ABLE TO DEAL WITH THEM!! YOU HAD TO WRITE THAT COMMENT, JUST TO ANNOY ME AND HURT ME! WELL CONGRATULATIONS, BECAUSE OF YOU MY STUPID PROFESSOR LOWERED BY GRADE FOR MY ARTICLE BY 10% COSTING ME MY DREAM SUMMER INTERNSHIP AT CATCO. SO YES, YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!! THE DREAM I’VE BEEN WORKING TOWARDS FOR THE LAST 3 YEARS ALL GONE IN A PUFF OF SMOKE BECAUSE I HAD TO MEET YOU!!” Kara screams.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Lena gets a look of realisation and guilt on her face.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Kara I’m....” Lena begins, about to apologise.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“YOU KNOW WHAT?!” Kara interrupts, “I QUIT!! YOU WIN!! YOU HAVE THE DEBATE TEAM!! YOU’VE DESTROYED ME! I’M DONE! I’M JUST DONE!” </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Kara then turns around and storms out of the room. Nia is standing in the entry to the room with a shocked look on her face, clearly having heard most of the conversation. Kara doesn’t even care, she just moves passed Nia.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Kara wait!” Nia calls out, trying to run after Kara.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“LEAVE, me alone Nia. NOT now.” Kara says firmly without even turning around to look at Nia.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Nia just frowns and decides it’s best to leave Kara alone for now. She watches as Kara storms off out of the building and into the distance.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I understand that Lena has come across as a complete and utter bitch in the last few chapters. But the way I look at it is that just as Kara begins to think in this chapter it's not because she is just a straight up asshole, it's because she is soooooo fucked up from her family upbringing that when she gets anything close to potential feelings of affection she freaks out and pushes Kara away. Now to be clear, this isn't an excuse for Lena, or justification. It's just me trying to mitigate you guys from thinking that Lena is the absolute worst.</p><p>Also some of you have asked for Lena's perspective on things. I'm not going to go back and do that because of the way the story is structured, in terms of what is going to happen next. THAT SAID, you will get some of that stuff next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's over 10,000 words! It's a big one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Friday evening after Kara yelled at Lena and basically told her she was done with the debate team, done with her, and just done with everything in general, Kara is not in a good way. Kara has just spent the last several hours in her room. She’s yelled out in anger, while at the same time she has crawled up in a ball and just cried and cried. She’s so angry and so hurt all at the same time. She feels such overwhelming anger towards Lena, but then at the same time Kara feels so much love to Lena, she can’t help it. These two feelings are horribly conflicting inside of her, and Kara doesn’t know how to deal with them. In fact Kara thinks there just must be something wrong with her, that even after everything Lena has done, how Lena has basically ruined her life and career, she is still in love with her. Kara thinks she really must be pathetic as she still loves Lena, which makes Kara even more angry, and cry a lot more.</p><p> </p><p>Around 8PM on Friday evening James and Winn finally get enough courage to knock on Kara’s door. For the last few hours the two boys have heard the crying and screaming of rage coming from Kara’s room. They of course know that something has been up with Kara for around a week now. However up until this point they have tried to give Kara space. When they did confront Kara after they watched the movie the other day she just shut them down. Clearly she didn’t want to talk about it. However, now it is getting to the point where both of the boys know that Kara may not want to talk about it, but she should anyway. They both know that she must be miserable about something, and therefore she may need a shoulder to cry on, or just someone to get some stuff off of her chest. Both Winn and James are more than happy to allow Kara to vent whatever she is feeling at them. They just want to try and make Kara feel better.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?” Winn calls out uncertainly after knocking on the door. “It’s me and James. Can we come in?” </p><p> </p><p>There is silence from inside Kara’s room. Upon hearing Winn’s voice and him knocking at the door Kara gets a deer in headlights look. She knows full well that she may have just reached the point where she is forced by Winn and James to talk to them. At this moment Kara would much rather just sulk in her own misery, even if she knows that’s probably not the best thing to do. She just doesn't want to talk to anyone, much like most people when they are upset. No one wants to have people sit there and pity them as they watch you cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Go away!” Kara replies after a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara.” James now begins, “We are both worried about you. You’ve not been yourself for over a week now. You’ve been crying, you’ve been angry, and you have just been acting off in general. We just want to help Kara. Talk to us.”</p><p> </p><p>There is silence from the room once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara you don’t even have to talk to us about what’s going on. You can just talk to us about anything, maybe it’ll just help get your mind off things. Or maybe we can just talk to you about our days, just so we can be there for you. Let us help you Kara, please.” Winn says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is silent again for a few seconds. She has so many overwhelming feelings and she just doesn’t know how to deal with any of them. She thinks that maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to have someone to talk to. Someone who isn’t Alex. It’s not because Kara doesn’t want to talk to Alex about everything. It’s because Kara knows if she tells Alex then Alex will probably either tell Sam and then the two will yell at Lena, or Alex will go straight to yelling at Lena. Kara doesn’t want that. Kara doesn’t want things to be made worse for her than they already are, and Alex would probably just do that, even if she has the best intentions. </p><p> </p><p>“You can..... come in.....” Kara finally answers.</p><p> </p><p>Winn opens Kara’s bedroom door and enters the room, followed by James. Both of the boys spot Kara sitting on her bed, looking absolutely horrible. Kara’s face is red from the amount of tears that she has been crying, with her eyes incredibly bloodshot. Then her hair is so dishevelled, clearly from where Kara has just been curling up into a ball, and thereby messing it up to look like a bit of a nest. Winn and James both approach Kara on the bed, she looks at them both with such an innocent look. She just stares at the two for a second who just stand still to see what Kara is going to do. Kara however just breaks down and begins crying again. In response to this Winn and James are quick to rush over to Kara and sit on either side of her and both take her in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara it’s okay. We’ve got you.” James says, soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You don’t have to be alone.” Winn adds.</p><p> </p><p>Kara continues to cry as the two boys hug her. Neither James or Winn really know what to do. They obviously don’t know what is going on so they don’t want to push Kara into anything she doesn’t want to, or isn’t ready for, that could just make it worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara? Do you want to talk about it?” James eventually asks softly.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Kara says as she shakes her head as she continues to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then we’ll just tell you about our days.” Winn says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara doesn’t respond so Winn takes takes that as a sign to go ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Well my day began at 10 where I had to go to one of my classes. Nothing of interest there really, just boring old normal stuff. Anyway, I went to lunch and met up with Eve and a few of her friends. None of us had any classes left until later that afternoon. We thought about eating in the university cafeteria but then we had a look at what they were serving. They were serving some pretty awful looking burgers. As you put it, it looked like grade Z meat. The vegetarian option didn’t look any better either, some gross looking cold soup. So we decided to go eat lunch out of university and you’ll never guess what we decided to get.... PIZZA!” Winn says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kara can’t help but let a little brief smile flash across her face upon hearing once again about Winn’s obsession with Pizza. Winn notices and continues.</p><p> </p><p>“So that made my day as you can probably guess. Anyway, after that I had a few more boring classes then I met up with James here, and then we went out for some food, and yeah that’s it.” Winn finishes.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys remain silent for a moment, waiting to see if Kara is going to offer up any reply, when she doesn’t James decides to go ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“As for me, well I had to submit some of my final photography pieces for my journalism course. Afterwards I had a talk with one of my professors and it looks like once I graduate this year I’m going to be heading to Metropolis to work for the Daily Planet as a beat photographer.” James says.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow that’s great James.” Winn says surprised, “How come you didn’t tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because I was waiting to tell you both together.” James replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, okay.” Winn nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, after that I just did some work on some of my assignments I have left and then met up with Winn.” James finishes.</p><p> </p><p>There is silence again from Kara. The two boys have exhausted their options of explaining their day's to Kara. Neither of them know what they can do next. Meanwhile Kara feels anxiety building within her. She feels like she just wants to get everything off her chest. It’s far to overwhelming. She thinks perhaps if she tells someone about her emotional struggles it will lighten the heavy load she is currently feeling within herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with Lena.” Kara blurts out suddenly. As she does she immediately chastises herself, as those words really don’t help explain her current situation entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing these words both Winn and James flinch in surprise. James more so than Winn.</p><p> </p><p>“W....what?” James asks surprised, but trying to not make his tone too harsh or loud.</p><p> </p><p>“I....I...... Lena and I...... we’ve been...... having sex..... as friends with benefits thing..... for a few months now....... it..... it began with a strict set of rules...... but..... things got blurry and...... we started to become actual friends...... I..... I enjoyed spending time with her..... outside of sex..... but..... I didn’t realise..... because of that...... I was ...... falling in love with her....... I found that out when...... we were in Vegas...... we got drunk and almost got married...... I didn’t.... and still don’t.... remember most of the night...... but I did eventually remember...... I was in bed with Lena..... and I told her I loved her...... and I remember how I felt..... how that realisation made me feel..... and Lena told me she loves me too....” Kara explains and then begins sobbing more as she remembers how hurt her heart is.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Kara.” Winn says as he takes Kara in for a hug, “It sounds like she loves you too. This is a good thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Kara sobs louder.</p><p> </p><p>Winn and James both frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?” Winn says, asking for further explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“I...... I.... I tried to deny my feelings..... I thought if I let them out..... Lena would just push me away...... deny she has feelings for me...... so I tried so hard..... I tried to avoid her.... but eventually it didn’t work and we had sex again...... and..... after.... I asked her on a date...... it just slipped out..... she told me I’m just a 'good fuck'...... I pretended like I was fine..... but I wasn’t..... I’m still not..... I tried to shut off all my emotions...... and it worked for a bit..... but..... then I saw Lena again..... and it all burst out...... we got into a big fight...... and.... it hurt.... it still hurts..... but now..... now Lena has gone back to hating me.... acting like she did the first semester of the year.... she..... she wrote a comment on my journalism final article..... a comment criticising it...... she knew how important the grade for that piece was..... but she still wrote the comment..... and because of it my professor graded me down and I lost out on the CatCo internship...... I can’t believe she’d do that to me!” Kara says and sobs again.</p><p> </p><p>Winn just hugs Kara as she continues to sob while James rubs her back. The trio continue like this for several minutes until Kara’s sobbing subsides a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s..... that’s terrible Kara....” Winn says, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. What a bitch!” James says annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara suddenly and angrily turns to look at James.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call her that!” Kara snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“What.... why? After what she did to you, she is one. Why are you defending her?” James asks, confused.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes water again as she begins to cry once more.</p><p> </p><p>“‘cause..... I.... I still love her.....” Kara sobs, “How sad is that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not sad. You don’t get to choose who you fall in love with. When you fall in love with someone usually it is unexpected, and when it happens it's all like wahpow.” Winn says, attempting to comfort Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Winn and James spend the next hour sitting with Kara trying to comfort her. It takes them a while, and James ordering them all burgers to eat, even though James and Winn have already eaten. But, eventually Kara calms down somewhat and her crying subsides. That’s not to say that Kara isn’t still emotionally destroyed inside, she is. She just doesn’t have any more tears left in her at the moment. Although she is sure she will soon recover and cry once more. Kara, Winn and James all eat their burgers on Kara’s bed. James and Winn allow Kara to eat all their fries as they are probably not going to eat them, anything to comfort Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope it’s okay for me to say Kara, but I’m surprised you have been sleeping with Lena for so long. Not only because I didn’t notice, but because I didn’t think she would be the type of girl you usually go for.” James comments.</p><p> </p><p>“She isn’t..... that’s why it happened...... I didn’t think I’d ever get feelings..... it was just a sex thing..... but as we grew to become friends.... and got to know each other...... everything changed...” Kara explains through some pauses and deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Winn finishes up his burger and licks his fingers to clean up the grease.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m not surprised. I knew all along.” Winn says confidently.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” James and Kara both ask in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I mean I first had my suspicions after in one of our computer science classes Lena was basically feeling you up the whole time. I pretended not to notice, just because I didn't want to make either of you two feel awkward. Then after that you both went to the bathroom together during our break, and it was pretty clear something happened in there. All the time you both spent together since then kind of confirmed it for me. Admittedly I thought you were dating and just keeping it a secret.” Winn explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.....” Kara says.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Meanwhile a few miles away in Lena and Sam’s home Lena is not doing good. She feels incredibly guilty for costing Kara her CatCo internship. When she wrote the comment on the article she didn’t think anything of it. She just thought it would be a way to annoy Kara after everything she said to her, with the most hurtful comment being about how she’s just like her family. But even so, Lena never meant for this to happen, hence the guilt. She just ruined someone’s dreams with a few words, Lena never thought she had that sort of power. That is something that Lex or Lillian would, and have done on several occasions to people they don’t like, and Lena doesn’t want to be like either of them.</p><p> </p><p>So Lena is presently attempting to remove her guilt by getting black out drunk. She has been drinking and drinking and drinking ever since she walked in the door. Luckily Sam and Ruby weren’t home when she got back. Although now that has changed so Lena just carefully made her way up into her room with a few bottles of scotch. Lena is now sitting on her bed, she’s pretty out of it, yet she keeps drinking. She doesn’t want to feel the guilt she feels anymore, she wants it to go away. Lena takes another swig directly from the bottle, enjoying the sting as she gulps down a mouthful of scotch. She thinks it's a string that she deserves, she deserves. Lena is then interrupted by Ruby opening her door, not knocking as usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Lena, mom wanted to know if you.....” Ruby begins and then looks at Lena and notices the alcohol bottles, “Aunt Lena? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks at Ruby and just huffs out some air, not answering. Of course she’s not okay. She’s trying to drink herself into oblivion, that equates to her definitely not being okay. In response to this Ruby takes a few tentative steps closer to Lena’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Lena?” Ruby asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Go away.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy said I shouldn’t leave someone who is upset.” Ruby says so innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“I said GO AWAY!!” Lena says, yelling the last two words.</p><p> </p><p>Upon Lena yelling at Ruby for the first time in the young girl's life Ruby bursts into tears and quickly runs out the room. As Ruby does this Lena immediately feels guilty. She thinks it’s just great, another thing for her to feel guilty over. Lena takes another swig of her scotch.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Lena is interrupted from her drunken bliss by a clearly pissed off Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“What is wrong with you?! Why did you yell at Ruby?! You really upset her!” Sam says, very angry.</p><p> </p><p>Lena turns on her side to face Sam and that’s when Sam notices the bottle in Lena’s hand for the first time, along with the empty bottle of scotch on the other side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell are you drinking so much?! What’s the problem?!” Sam asks, still angry, but also concerned for her best friend's health.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.... I broke Karaaa...” Lena slurs.</p><p> </p><p>“You broke Kara? You mean you broke up with Kara?” Sam asks, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Noooooooooooooo....... I broke her...... it’s my fault....” Lena slurs again.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand. What did you do?” Sam asks once more, still confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I wrote comment on her.... article final...... she got a worse grade because of my comment.... lost out on her CatCo internship..... it’s my fault....” Lena slurs.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you do that?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause ‘m mad at her.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause we had fight..... not talking..... we hate each other again....” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think either of you could really hate each other.” Sam comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Yesssss.... she’s has feelings for me...... I rejecteded herssssss.” Lena slurs.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you do that? Don’t you like Kara?” Sam asks, prodding for information.</p><p> </p><p>“Nooooo..... not....... I can’t..... not do that.....” Lena replies, not really making much sense with her double negatives.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you’re in a state to talk at the moment. We will talk more tomorrow and you WILL apologise to Ruby.” Sam says firmly and then grabs the alcohol bottles, “But for now I’m taking these from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noooo.... need ‘em..... to not feel....” Lena slurs as she makes a poor attempt to hold onto the scotch bottle. Sam easily takes it from her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s been working out well for you. You should try dealing with your feelings head on.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t wanna.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...” Sam replies, “Anyway, get some sleep. We will talk in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam then leaves the room shutting the door and turning off the lights behind her. Lena just groans into her pillow and begins crying, the alcohol now not blocking her feelings. Or perhaps actually she’s just so drunk she’s just crying anyway. Lena hopes she doesn’t remember any of this in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Lena wakes up with a pounding head ache. But what is worse is that she does in fact remember everything from last night. She remembers yelling at Ruby and making her cry. She remembers Sam being angry at her, and then her spilling her guts, she remembers everything. Lena wonders what the point is of getting black out drunk if she actually remembers what happened when she wakes the next morning. </p><p> </p><p>After Lena wakes up she spends a few minutes rubbing her head and wishing she were dead, she gets up. Thankfully she doesn’t need to throw up. But Lena does know that now everything is going to get worse, not physically, but emotionally. She is going to have to have a talk with Sam, and of course apologise to Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>Lena leaves her room and makes her way downstairs. She enters the kitchen and finds Ruby sitting at the table eating her breakfast with Sam cooking some bacon and eggs. Upon Ruby seeing Lena she immediately flinches and goes to get up.</p><p> </p><p>“No don’t.” Lena says softly to Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby just looks at Lena nervously and then at her mom. Sam watches Lena carefully with a knowing look. Lena crouches down so she is about eye level with Ruby sitting in the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Ruby. I was drunk and mean, but that’s not a good enough excuse. I’m sorry for yelling at you and making you upset. I never want to hurt you. I’m so very sorry.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looks down at Lena for a moment and then nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I forgive you.” Ruby says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena breathes a sigh of relief and then takes her goddaughter in for a hug. Ruby hugs Lena back.</p><p> </p><p>“Also to make up for everything Lena is going to take you to the zoo today.” Sam announces.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?!” Ruby asks innocently and excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Alex and I are spending the day together, and so are you and Lena.” Sam says to her daughter, “Isn’t that right Lena?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uhh yes.... right...” Lena nods, going along with it. She is in the dog house after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!!!!” Ruby yells excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>In response to this Lena groans and rubs her head, the loud noise not doing her much good. Sam just chuckles. Lena swears she hears Sam mutter <em>"Serves you right"</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think aunt Kara will come with us?” Ruby asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena goes wide eyed and doesn’t know what to say. She remembers what she did to Kara, ruining her potential career. A wave of guilt rushes over her.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Kara is busy. It’s just going to be you and aunt Lena.” Sam says much to Lena’s relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Ruby nods with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go and get washed? I’ll be up to help in a minute.” Sam says to Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’m so excited!” Ruby says with a smile and then quickly makes her way upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Lena takes a seat at the breakfast table and Sam serves Lena up a plate of bacon and eggs with some cooked tomatos.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you might need this.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Ughh yes. You’re the best.” Lena says as she quickly tucks into the food. Nothing better to cure a hangover than some greasy cooked breakfast food.</p><p> </p><p>Sam takes a seat opposite Lena while Lena continues to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you going to do about Kara?” Sam asks after a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know..... I think..... I’m going to try and use my contacts to get her another summer internship at CatCo. I hope that will at least sort of make up for some things.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.... Cat Grant isn’t known for being generous. You’ll have to offer her something very good in return.” Sam comments.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. But I’m willing to give her whatever she wants. I need to make this right.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you do. But first you need to take Ruby to the zoo and treat her amazing. She may have said it’s okay, but you really upset her. You need to show her you still love her.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, okay. I doubt I’ll be able to get in contact with Cat Grant until Monday anyway.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Monday arrives and Lena is entering the CatCo building in National City. Thankfully she was able to make an appointment with Cat Grant’s assistant earlier in the morning for now, the afternoon. The assistant tried to play it off that Cat would be squeezing Lena into her very busy schedule for the day, but Lena got the impression that this was all part of a tactic Cat was employing to put Lena off balance and make her feel more relieved, seeing as she asked for the meeting. Lena isn’t stupid however, she knows this is all a game of chess, two women who are both trying to figure each other out. Unfortunately for Lena this isn’t a game of chess where she has a plan ensuring her victory. She cannot see several moves ahead, simply because Cat is an unknown, and Lena is the one coming to her, and asking for something. Cat holds all the power and advantage in this discussion, and Lena doesn’t like that. But Lena is willing to go through with it. She needs to make it up to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>The elevator door opens to the floor of the building to CatCo. Lena has dressed herself smartly in a pencil skirt and a blue shirt that is tucked in. She has topped this look off with black high heel pumps. Lena knows she needs to look the part of a serious business woman if she is to have any chance of convincing Cat Grant to take Kara on. Lena needs to give Cat an offer she can’t refuse. The problem is, Lena doesn’t know what that would be. She could offer dirt on her family, but Cat and CatCo have never really been about that sort of stuff, so Lena doesn’t really know. However, Lena has come prepared. Over the weekend she found every single one of Kara’s articles and has printed them all out to bring with her. She has then annotated throughout the articles with various praise about how many parts of each article are well wrttien. It took her several hours and basically the entirety of her Sunday, but Lena hopes it will be worth it. She knows this is honestly the best she can do to prepare for this meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Luthor?” A woman says to Lena with a smile as soon as she steps out of the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Vanessa, Miss Grant’s assistant, we spoke on the phone earlier.” The woman smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, it’s nice to meet you.” Lena replies, sticking out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa shakes Lena’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You as well.” Venessa smiles, “Now if you’ll follow me. Miss Grant is running a bit late but she has said that you can wait for her in her office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay. Lead the way.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena walks through the office following Venessa and she watches as a few eyes turn to look at her. She is well aware that some people in the room probably know who she is, through her families various dealings. Dealings which, as Lena grew up, Lillian made sure she was front and centre. <em>‘To be seen, not heard</em>’. Lena was just a pretty object for Lillian to put on display. An attempt to make it seem to the world that the Luthor's were a happy and united family, all for the good press. Of course, none of that was true.</p><p> </p><p>Venessa eventually leads the way into Cat Grant’s office. The office itself is very large with TV’s behind the desk and a balcony to the side. The doors to the office are glass along with the entire wall which separates the office from the main room of CatCo with all the other employees. Lena is well aware that this is a technique used by CEOs so that their employees can feel like they are always being watched. Other CEOs might claim it is so they can feel open and connected with their employees, but Lena is pretty sure Cat Grant falls into the former.</p><p> </p><p>“Please take a seat.” Venessa says as she points to the chairs opposite the desk. “Can I get you anything to drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“No thank you.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Lena is well aware that whenever you are offered a drink it’s a simple technique to figure out if the person is nervous. Force them to hold something in their hands. Lena won’t play that game though.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well if that is all, I’ll be right outside. Miss Grant shouldn’t be that long.” Venessa says.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thank you.” Lena nods.</p><p> </p><p>Venessa gives Lena one last smile before leaving the office, leaving Lena alone to feel intimidated. Lena is well aware this is just some tactic Cat Grant is using to make Lena squirm so that everything plays into her hands. She is pretty confident that Cat isn’t running late. She has just set all this up. Leaving Lena in her office alone so she can take it all in and try and get a grasp of the intimidating demeanour the office gives off, all the while feeling people staring at her from behind, outside the office. However, if Cat Grant thinks she can play this game and intimidate Lena Luthor, she is in for a hell of a surprise. Lena knows that she could have very easily shifted the power back onto herself by claiming that she couldn’t wait when Venessa said Cat was running late. That way it would force Cat to quickly begin the meeting. But Lena didn’t use this tactic as it is risky, and Cat could easily just let Lena leave and call her bluff, and after all Lena isn’t here for herself, she is here for Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Lena has put in a large effort to make sure this goes as well as possible. She has even taken the entire day off of university. It will be her first ever absence in her entire life. Lillian literally forced her to go to school when she was a child even when she was horribly ill with the flu. She claimed that anything but 100% attendance was pitiful. Lena is sure if Lillian found out that she is skipping class for the day she would get an earful.</p><p> </p><p>Lena waits in silence for a few minutes. She is tempted to pull out her phone, but she’s pretty sure that as soon as she does Cat Grant will walk in. Lena is confident that Cat is probably watching her somehow. Thankfully after a few minutes the office door opens and Cat Grant walks in.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena Luthor, sorry for the wait.” Cat says as she approaches Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena stands up and sticks out her hand for Cat to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Grant, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>Cat gives Lena a smile as they shake hands and then walks to the other side of her desk and takes a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“So Lena, what has brought you to me today?” Cat asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena has already picked up on the fact that Cat is calling her Lena instead of Miss Luthor, Cat is testing her. Lena could start calling Cat by her first name, instead of Miss Grant, but she can’t risk it by playing games and potentially annoying the women she has to try and get to do something for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here because I’m aware that your company has a program with the National City University journalism department where the top student in a specific third year class will be awarded an internship that summer.” Lena begins.</p><p> </p><p>Cat frowns and nods for Lena to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, a.......friend.... of mine...has been trying to top her class so she can get that internship. It's her dream. But with her final assignment she lost out. So I’m asking you to take her on as an intern for the summer anyway. In return I will offer CatCo an exclusive interview about my life and my family, although my mother and brother won’t be involved.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Cat is silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“What you are asking...... if she didn’t too her class.... she probably isn’t good enough to work here.” Cat says.</p><p> </p><p>“She is! I have all of her articles she’s written here.” Lena says as she gets out the printed articles from her bag and places them on the desk for Cat to read. “I have even annotated what I think is good about them and how excellently written they are.”</p><p> </p><p>Cat picks up the articles and briefly flicks through them. She reads bits in silence for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“What I see.... is a young woman before me who is trying to use her status to get her friend an internship she lost out from of her own accord, just to make her happy.” Cat comments dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s my fault!” Lena says loudly, regretting it immediately. She knows she’s just lost the game to Cat Grant.</p><p> </p><p>Cat’s eyes go wide with intrigue.</p><p> </p><p>“Explain.” Cat says.</p><p> </p><p>“I..... we got into an argument and I was mean and wrote a negative comment criticising the content and writing style of her article. Her professor read my comment and agreed with some of my points and lowered her grade by 10% which lost her the internship. But I have printed off the article, it’s the third one, and you can see that I have annotated why the article is great, and why my criticism is wrong.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>Lena watches Cat flick to the said article and read it. Cat reads the article in silence for a few minutes which makes Lena squirm in her seat. Lena thinks that if Lillian could see her now she’d be so ashamed of her. A Luthor doesn’t squirm, a Luthor doesn’t ask for something like this. But Lena doesn’t care. Lena doesn’t want to be a Luthor like Lionel was, or how Lex and Lillian are.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm..... you must really care about your friend if you are asking this of me. Clearly not in a way I’d expect from your mother or brother. You’re not asking, or demanding for a favour because you’re a Luthor. You’re asking it because you care for your friend.” Cat says.</p><p> </p><p>“I..... I feel guilty.” Lena admits.</p><p> </p><p>“And so you should.” Cat says looking up at Lena before turning down to continue to read the article.</p><p> </p><p>Cat saying this makes Lena bite her lip on the inside of her mouth. Hopefully Cat didn’t notice. Eventually a few minutes later Cat finishes and looks up at Lena again. She looks at her, studying her in silence for a brief minute.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, that internship, the one we offer the top student, it honesty is a gimmick. Every year a student will come in and expect to write an article or be working with the journalists. But really what they are doing is getting someone coffee and just sitting in on a few meetings. It’s really only for the student to get some experience on their CV to work elsewhere once they graduate.” Cat says, “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve had hopes for some of these interns. But not a single one has ever come to me or any of the editors with some ideas, they are too afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks at Cat confused, she’s not sure where this is going.</p><p> </p><p>“You have come to me and done that, albeit unknowingly on your friend's behalf. She is...... talented.... admittedly her prose could use some work.... but she has potential.....” Cat says and then pauses, “So I’ll take her on this summer as an intern. She will work as my assistant, Venessa is about to be fired you see, and from time to time I will give her pieces to write. It will offer her a much better opportunity than the other internship. She will have to grasp it however. If she fails no favours from you will help her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I.... thank you.... and what do you want in return?” Lena asks, knowing there must be a catch.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Cat says, “At least for now. I see big things in your future Lena. I’m well aware of what you have already accomplished both academically and for Luthor Corp while working under your brother during your summers. So, I’m going to pocket the interview you offered for now. One day when you’re a successful CEO CatCo will come calling, and that’s when I’ll ask for the interview. Can we agree to that?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena is shocked. She was so sure that Cat would ask her for an interview right now to try and get her to dig up any scandalous secrets about her or her family. </p><p> </p><p>“I.... yes.... I’ll agree to that.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent.... You can tell.... Keira.... that she should expect an email from me soon.” Cat says.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>After leaving CatCo Lena immediately makes her way over to Kara’s home. She arrives and knocks on the door, Winn answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena? What are you doing here?” Winn asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Kara home? I need to talk to her.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Winn replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Winn, I’m sure you know now from the look you are giving me. But I’m trying to make up for what I did. Please let me in.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Winn studies Lena’s face for a moment before opening the door wider to allow Lena to come inside.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s in her room upstairs.” Winn informs Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Lena nods and begins going upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell here I was the one to let you in!” Winn calls out.</p><p> </p><p>Lena makes her way upstairs and gets to Kara’s bedroom door. Lena takes a deep breath and then knocks.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Kara calls out, clearly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Lena opens the door. Kara turns around and sees Lena, she immediately has an angry look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here!?” Kara asks loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to try and make right what I’ve done.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Make right?” Kara asks with a scoff, “Fat chance of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I hurt you by writing that comment on your article and costing you your dream internship, I feel very guilty.” Lena begins, “So I went to speak to Cat Grant today. I took your articles with me. I’ve convinced her to take you on over the summer as an intern. You’ll be working as he assistant and on occasion she will get you to write pieces for her.” </p><p> </p><p>Lena waits for a response from Kara, but Kara’s face hasn’t changed.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I thought you’d be happy.” Lena says, a bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy?!” Kara yells, “Losing the internship was one thing that of course hurt. But what hurt the most was the fact that it was YOU who caused it. YOU wrote the comment on the article. YOU knew full well how much that article meant for me and my grade. But YOU still did it anyway, the woman I........ That hurt more than anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry Kara. Please I’m trying to make up for it. I just want things to go back to how they were.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena saying this causes Kara to snap. Lena just expects things to go back to how they were, as if Lena losing Kara the internship was their only problem.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t!!! It can’t!!! I fucking hate you!!! I told you this before but it’s soooo true!!! You’re just a Luthor!!!! You just want to deny everything you feel like some sort of fucking robot!! That way you can stomp all over people so you can try and get everything you want!! Well you can take that internship and fucking shove it!!” Kara yells.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!! Don’t try and bring my family history up to use against me! That’s not fair!” Lena snaps back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah... of course THAT’S the thing that’s not fair. Little Luthor has something not fair for the first time in her fucking miserable life so she has to complain about it!” Kara says sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t talk to me like that! I’m trying to help.” Lena says annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t want your help! You’ve only just hurt me!! I hate you!!” Kara yells.</p><p> </p><p>Lena feels so angry. She gets that Kara is upset and annoyed with her, but that doesn’t mean she gets to throw words in Lena’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you know what..... I hate you too!!!” Lena yells back.</p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck out then!!!” Kara yells.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine!!” Lena yells.</p><p> </p><p>Lena walks out of Kara’s bedroom door and storms downstairs. She notices Winn looking at her sheepishly but she pays him no mind as she storms out of the house, slamming the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Winn nervously makes his way upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara are you....” Winn calls out as he approaches Kara’s bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>Kara slams her bedroom door in Winn’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear Winn, if you let anyone in again I will fucking kick your ass!!” Kara yells.</p><p> </p><p>Winn gulps.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just breaks down crying in her bedroom. She hurts so much. She said she hates Lena, and she really wants to, but she doesn’t. She still loves Lena, more than anything, and that makes everything so much worse.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Lena returns home still angry, she doesn’t cry, she just drinks herself into oblivion. This time Lena locks her bedroom door so no one can stop her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The week goes by and it’s an absolutely miserable one for Kara, she just wants the semester to be over already. She wants it to be over so she can just stay inside all day and live in her own misery. Throughout the week she has avoided all the classes she has with Lena, and Winn has told her that Lena hasn't shown up to them either. At the same time Lena cancelled the meeting for the debate team.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the week Winn and James have been trying to cheer Kara up, with Nia even getting in on the act as the days go by. Eventually Friday evening arrives and everyone has finished with the semester so Winn and James are able to convince Kara to go to the bar with them. Kara is hesitant at first as she just wants to be alone, but Winn and James are insistent, so Kara gives in. Kara thinks that getting drunk wouldn’t be the worse thing in the world for her right now. Kara, Winn and James arrive at the bar at around 8PM, they have already been out and had a Chinese, much to Kara’s annoyance. They are joined at the bar by Nia, Brainy and Eve. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how you doing Kara?” Nia asks with sympathy in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.... I want a drink.” Kara says, not really replying because of course she is not okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I’ll get us drinks then.” James says awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>For the next hour Kara sits in the booth with her friends as they all converse. Kara doesn’t try and join the conversation, she doesn’t want to, and her friends think better of trying to include her. Kara just drinks and drinks, letting the noise of the conversation become background noise. However eventually an hour later that all comes crashing down with two words from Winn.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh boy.” Winn says concerned and very nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at Winn and follows his eye line which is directed at the door. That is when Kara sees that Lena has just come through the door of the bar with a woman wrapped around her waist, Kara thinks her name is Veronica. The two are far too intimate for Kara’s liking, and both clearly drunk. Kara clenches her hand causing the glass she is holding to smash.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!!” Eve calls out in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>The night proceeds and Kara is just more hurt and pissed off. She tries to ignore Lena and Veronica and stop her heart from hurting by just continuing to drink, but it doesn’t work. Kara just keeps looking at Lena and Veronica tucked together in a booth, both drinking. They too are close and laughing and giggling with each other. Kara hates it. Eventually Kara watches Veronica lean in and whisper something in Lena’s ear. Lena in response just looks at Veronica and nods causing the two women to get up and prepare to leave. At this point Kara can’t take it anymore and moves to get up. She is stopped by James grabbing her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, don’t. I know what you must be feeling. But don’t.” James says, pleadingly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara scowls down at James.</p><p> </p><p>“Hand off or I’ll break it off.” Kara sneers.</p><p> </p><p>James sighs and then hesitantly removes his hand. Kara then quickly leaves before anyone else can say anything. She then works her way over to Lena and Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena can I talk to you?” Kara asks as she intercepts the two women.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks at Kara with a scowl for a moment before she finally huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Lena says and then turns to Veronica, “Wait for me outside. I won’t be long.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better not be.” Veronica grins wickedly and then heads out of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you want?” Lena asks with anger in her voice once Veronica has left.</p><p> </p><p>“Please..... don’t do this...” Kara says with tears now appearing in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do what?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sl.... sleep with Veronica.... please.... please don’t....” Kara begs.</p><p> </p><p>Lena is silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You....” Lena begins.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Kara interrupts now crying, “I’m in love with you, okay. I wanted to hate you, but I don’t. I love you, and I know you love me too. You’re just trying to deny it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t.” Lena says firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you do! You said it in Vegas!” Kara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Lena frowns and then shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go.” Lena says and then moves to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Please..... don’t do this...” Kara begs once more.</p><p> </p><p>Lena ignores Kara’s pleas and walks out of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready?” Veronica asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Take me to yours.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara on the other hand just begins crying even more. Instead of returning to her friends she just runs quickly into the bathroom and locks herself in a stall. Kara sits there and cries for several minutes. She cries and cries, her heart hurts so much. Kara didn't think after everything she has gone through and been feeling recently that she could feel any worse than she already did, but she does. Kara has an incredible pain in her heart and she just wants it to go away. She wants to do anything, anything, that will make it stop, even if it would only be for a brief moment. Kara just needs some relief from these emotions. Eventually Kara is interrupted by a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara? Is that you?” Eve calls out.</p><p> </p><p>Kara doesn’t reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara? Are you okay?” Eve asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighs and opens the door. Kara then spots Eve standing right outside the door to the stall she was in. Eve looks so worried and concerned. Kara knows that Eve is just amazing. Kara thinks that Eve could make her feel better, make her forget, just for now. So Kara approaches Eve and takes her in for a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara what are you....” Eve says between Kara’s kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Take me home and fuck me.” Kara orders as she kisses Eve again.</p><p> </p><p>Eve goes wide eyed and gives in and just kisses Kara back deeply.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Kara and Eve make their way back to Eve’s apartment. They got an Uber back and throughout the entire Uber they have been kissing non stop. All Kara can think about is that she can’t stop kissing Eve or she’ll think of other things, and she just wants to forget.</p><p> </p><p>Once the two women make it into Eve’s apartment they continue to kiss for a few moments. Eventually Eve moves her hands to Kara’s body to tug at her clothes, this causes a Kara to suddenly pull away. Kara realises what she is doing and she feels awful, so she just breaks down crying.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry. I can’t do this.... I’m in love with Lena..... I’m just using you.....” Kara sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but you can use me.” Eve says sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Kara sobs and turns to leave. “I’m a terrible person.... I’m sorry.... I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara then leaves Eve’s apartment all while sobbing. As soon as she gets outside she calls Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara? Hello?” Alex answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex.... I...... I need..... you.... I..... please....” Kara says between sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara? Where are you?” Alex asks very concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Outside..... Eve’s.” Kara answers, still sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll be right there to pick you up.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hang up.” Kara begs, still sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t Kara, I won’t.” Alex replies.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Meanwhile Lena is walking into Veronica’s apartment hand in hand. The two are just drunkenly giggling and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get you something to drink?” Veronica asks as she gets Lena to sit down on her couch.</p><p> </p><p>“No.... I’m good...” Lena nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you can always drink more.” Veronica smirks and then heads to her kitchen to get two glasses of wine.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Lena just sits there trying to shake the memory of Kara crying and begging her not to go home with Veronica from her mind. Veronica soon returns and sits down next to Lena, right next to her so they are touching.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm I had fun tonight.” Veronica hums as she begins stroking Lena’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Lena turns to look at Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“But this would be more fun.” Veronica smiles and begins to lean in to kiss Lena.</p><p> </p><p>As Veronica leans in Lena suddenly gets a flashback to the night in Vegas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and her have just finished having sex. They are on their bed at the Bellagio wrapped up in the sheets, and in each other. Kara is kissing her passionately as she rests happily in bliss in Kara's arms.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Lena, I love you." Kara said with tears in her eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena remembers just smiling at Kara, feeling happy upon hearing those magical words. Words that made her feel so alive and happy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you too Kara. I love you more than I ever thought possible." She said back to Kara, and then took her in to kiss her passionately once more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena remembers how she felt when she said those words. How Kara made her feel. How her heart fluttered. In those drunken moments Lena had let down the walls to her heart and allowed herself to feel, and she did love Kara, she does. Those walls come crashing down again.</p><p> </p><p>Lena quickly gets up and moves away from Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.” Lena says as she goes to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I thought we were having a good time?” Veronica asks, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm... lose my number.” Lena says and then leaves the apartment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Meanwhile Alex has picked Kara up and taken her back to her apartment. Kara is just continually crying, Alex didn’t think it would be a good idea to bring her back to her place where Kara could be heard by Winn and James. So Alex decides it’s best to give Kara some privacy from everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just sobs and sobs once they get back. Alex doesn’t know what to do. She has never seen Kara this bad, not even when she was upset when Kara first came to live with the Danvers after her parents died. So Alex has no idea what to do to help her sister, she so desperately wants to take the pain away from her. Alex would happily take all the pain and hurt Kara is feeling and Kara it for her, but unfortunately life doesn't work like that. All Alex can do is be present for Kara and hug her and try and comfort and be there for her sister in her time of need. However, Alex isn’t stupid. She is well aware this is about Lena. Who else could it be about?</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts......” Kara sobs, “So much..... I don’t want it to hurt anymore...... I want it to end.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex just rubs Kara’s back as her sister continues to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena..... she went home with another woman...... I told her I love her..... and she still went home..... it hurts Alex..... please make it stop.... help me.” Kara begs through her tears.</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s heart breaks for Kara. Hearing her sister just be this devastated and sobbing this much, and then begging her to make her hurt stop, it just destroys Alex inside, and angers her all at the same time. How dare someone do this to her little sister. But Alex can’t deal with the anger right now, that will come later.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Kara. I’m so sorry.” Alex says, the only thing she can even think of to say.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just cries and cries and cries for hours and hours on end. It lasts until 5AM when Kara cries herself to sleep in Alex’s arms. Once she does Alex rests Kara on her couch, not wanting to move her and wake her up, and then she places a blanket on her before going to bed herself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Lena wakes up the next morning close to 11AM. She wakes to her head hurting from the hang over, but the even worse feeling of her heart. She thinks of Kara as soon as she wakes up. She remembers Kara crying and begging for her not to go home with Veronica, it haunts her. Lena is then suddenly, and abruptly, shocked by her bedroom door slamming open and a very angry Alex Danvers storming into her room, with Sam following closely behind.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you!?!” Alex yells.</p><p> </p><p>Lena opens her mouth to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it! I’m talking, you are going to listen!” Alex snaps.</p><p> </p><p>Lena nods her head gingerly. Alex is pretty scary when she yells.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what you’ve done to my sister?! You’ve destroyed her! You’ve played games with her heart and now she’s..... she’s beyond broken! I’ve never seen her this bad! Not even after her parents had just died! Last night she cried in my arms until 5AM, all because of you! This morning she woke up and cried again! You’ve broken her!! You should be ashamed of yourself!!” Alex yells.</p><p> </p><p>Lena takes all of Alex’s yells in and feels incredibly guilty, even more so than she already did. The fact that Kara cried until 5AM just haunts Lena even more so than seeing her beg her not to leave with Veronica. Before Lena can reply Ruby enters the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening? Why’s Alex yelling at aunt Lena?” Ruby asks innocently.</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s eyes go wide. Thankfully Sam then bends down to talk to Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s yelling because aunt Lena really upset aunt Kara.” Sam explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Ruby says, “That’s not nice. You should say you’re sorry aunt Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course Ruby saying this to Lena makes her all the worse. Alex goes to open her mouth again but is interrupted by Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex why don’t you go and take Ruby downstairs and make her some breakfast.” Sam suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“I..... right...” Alex nods.</p><p> </p><p>Alex turns to look at Lena and shakes her head before heading out of the room. Lena is well aware that Ruby essentially and unknowingly just saved her from being yelled at by Alex for a lot longer than she already was.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry babe. I’ve got this.” Sam says into Alex’s ear as she walks by.</p><p> </p><p>Once Alex and Ruby leave Sam closes the door behind her. Lena and Sam remain silent for a moment. Sam approaches Lena and sits on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you let Alex do that...” Lena says, breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did!” Sam snaps, surprising Lena, “Girl, I love you. But I’m tired of.... this. So I’m going to have to give you a kick up the ass, and so help me god, if you don’t listen...” </p><p> </p><p>Lena bites her lips and nods nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“That girl, she’s incredible. She is so pure of heart and has so much affection and joy in her, despite what she’s been through. In many ways she’s the opposite to you, and that’s great! As you’ve spent time together I’ve seen how you’ve been more happy and open. That girl is nothing short of perfect for you. She loves you, utterly and completely. You’ve hurt her so much, and she still loves you. And you may want to be a moron and not accept or realise this, so I’ll tell you, you love her too.” Sam says angrily and firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Lena is silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. So what are you going to do about it?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I can’t..... I hurt her too much..... I can’t do anything..... She won’t want me anymore. She deserves better..... I just can’t.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you can.” Sam replies. “Yes you have hurt her, and you’re right, you may have hurt her too much. But you owe it to her to tell her how you feel. If she rejects you, then she rejects you. She may need that to get over you and make herself feel better. This isn’t about you anymore, not really. This is about Kara. You need to set this right Lena. You need to apologise to Kara and tell her how you feel, even if it destroys and hurts you, just so it can make Kara feel better.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I..... okay....” Lena agrees nervously. She’s not sure if she will be able to deal with Kara rejecting her. She realises how hypocritical that is. But Lena will do it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now go get showered and dressed.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Lena nods.</p><p> </p><p>Lena spends the next 45 minutes getting showered and dressed. As she does her mind just keeps thinking of Kara. She thinks about all their moments that they have shared together over the last few months, the lows and the highs. How all of their moments have been charged with just so much emotion. Lena thinks about Kara’s smile and how it makes her heart flutter. Lena thinks about how she honestly fell in love with Kara the night they were interrupted by Ruby, and Kara allowed Ruby to sleep in the bed and cuddle with her. Lena just had all her feelings buried so deep down ever since things ended with Andrea, and because of her family history, she just didn’t realise. But of course Lena loves Kara. </p><p> </p><p>Lena thinks of all the things she loves about Kara. It’s not just the sex that she loves, she loves all the little things. She loves Kara’s laugh, and how she has so much affection for her. She loves how Kara cares about people, and is one of the kindest humans she has ever met. She loves the shine in Kara’s eyes when she is excited about something. She loves Kara’s passion for food and how much she can eat. She loves how Kara talks about all her friends and is always there for them. She loves Kara’s smile and how when it’s directed at her it makes her feel like she’s flying. Lena just loves everything about Kara. She is completely and utterly lost in her, she just didn’t realise it. She is allowing herself to feel all these emotions for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Lena is interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door. The door then opens and Sam enters.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you are ready.” Sam says with an envelope in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Lena says with a nervous huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Do you have a plan?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really..... I’m just going to go over to Kara’s, say how sorry I am, and how much of an idiot I am, and then I’ll tell her how I feel.... I..... I’ll tell her it’s okay if she doesn’t want me anymore..... and I’ll apologise for this all being so late..... but...... I’ll let Kara decide from there..... if she wants to yell and scream at me or break me..... I’ll let her..... she deserves that....” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Sam nods, “But just before you leave here, this is for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam hands Lena the envelope.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a letter that came in the mail addressed to you. It was kind of stuck to the inside of our mail box, so I’m not sure if it’s been in there a while or what. It doesn’t look damaged by heat or anything from how hot it gets inside those mail boxes, so I presume it’s somewhat recent.” Sam explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Lena nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, anyway. I need to get back to Alex and Ruby. Alex is still very angry so I wouldn’t say goodbye if I was you.” Sam suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Probably a good idea.” Lena nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Well, good luck.” Sam says and takes Lena in for a brief hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>Sam ends the hug and looks at Lena for a moment before nodding and then leaving the bedroom. Once Sam leaves Lena takes a deep breath to clear her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes Lena thinks she is ready to leave. It’s now close to 12:15PM. But before Lena does she looks at the envelope she is still holding. She examines it closely and sees Lena Luthor is printed on the front, along with her address. Lena thinks about just throwing the envelope and whatever is inside, but she decides to open it, mostly because it’s an excuse to buy herself some more time before she has to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Lena carefully opens the envelope making sure not to accidentally tear the paper that is inside. Whatever is inside doesn’t feel very substantial. In fact it just looks to be a single piece of paper folded in half. Lena pulls the paper out and unfolds it and then reads it.</p><p> </p><p>“What the.....”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It contained sooooo many things I’ve been waiting to include in this story for a while.</p><p>What do you guys think is on the piece of paper in the envelope?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Quest for Kara's Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena goes flying out of her bedroom and down the stairs and runs out of her house. Lena then jumps into her car and speeds off in the direction of Kara, Winn and James’ home. Lena needs to see Kara, now! Lena arrives at Kara’s and parks outside only about 2 minutes later. She is pretty sure that she went through a few stop signs and broke the speed limit a couple of times. But Lena doesn’t care. All she knows is she needs to speak to Kara, the woman she loves. She needs to confess everything.</p><p> </p><p>Lena quickly rushes out of her car and runs up to the house’s front door. Lena begins constantly knocking loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara!!! Kara!!! Open up!!!” Lena yells out.</p><p> </p><p>Lena continues to yell and knock for another minute before the front door opens. Lena isn’t met with the sight of Kara however, she is met with a glum looking Winn.</p><p> </p><p>“Winn I need to see Kara!” Lena says as she steps inside the house and moves to begin walking upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s.... gone.” Winn says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I’ll wait for her then.” Lena nods, still not getting Winn’s sad tone.</p><p> </p><p>“No Lena, she’s gone. She’s left. She’s not coming back.” Winn says now looking very upset.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You mean just for the semester or.....” Lena asks with a small hope that it’s only for the semester and Winn is just being overly dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>“No. She’s dropped out of university and left. Alex dropped Kara off here a few hours ago. Then when Alex left Kara packed up all her things in a suitcase and left for the airport. She told us she’s dropping out because she can’t take everything anymore. She told us she saw no point in anything if her dream has been ruined.” Winn explains.</p><p> </p><p>“No.... why didn't you stop her!?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“We tried! We tried so hard! But Kara..... I’ve never seen her like that.... There was nothing we could do to change her mind..... She even made us promise not to tell Alex until tomorrow.” Winn says.</p><p> </p><p>“Then where has she gone?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>Winn remains silent moving nervously on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Winn.” Lena says firmly, “Where did Kara go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I.... I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to know.....” Winn replies.</p><p> </p><p>Lena quickly grabs Winn and shoves him against the wall right by the front door. Ironically it’s in the exact same spot where Alex hurt Kara over 4 months ago.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to god Winn, if you don’t tell me where she is I will use all my Luthor whit's and connections to make your like a living hell! Believe me, you don’t want to get on the bad side of a Luthor.” Lena threatens.</p><p> </p><p>Winn gulps, very intimidated.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s...... Midvale...... she’s gone home to Midvale.” Winn replies sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Lena immediately lets go of Winn.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Lena says and makes her way to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s too late! You won’t catch her! She left about an hour ago and I’m sure that her flight must have left by now!” Winn calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“We will see about that.” Lena mutters as she walks out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Lena climbs back into her car and drives to the airport. The drive is extremely nerve wrecking. Lena hopes that she can stop Kara from getting on the plane and leaving. She hopes she gets there in time. She doesn’t even know what plane Kara will be getting on or anything. So all those things are playing on Lena’s mind. Then at the same time the drive to the airport is infuriating as Lena is constantly getting stuck in traffic. Traffic that is delaying her and making it less likely that she will make it to Kara on time, with every minute that passes by.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Lena makes it to the airport and parks her car in a spot that clearly isn’t meant for her to park in. Lena doesn’t care though, she just needs to get to Kara, screw the consequences. Lena runs inside and runs up to the nearest flight desk. There is a woman standing at it with a smile on her face. A smile that just pisses Lena off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello how may I help you on this lovely day?” The woman asks.</p><p> </p><p>The woman’s cheery tone makes Lena want to punch her straight in the face. Lena isn’t in the mood for this, but she needs this woman to help her, so she has to be nice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, when’s the next flight to Midvale?” Lena asks, still in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.... let me just check.” The woman says and begins typing on her computer.</p><p> </p><p>The woman types and types for what seems like ages to Lena. Lena’s sure that she is doing it on purpose. A trick these airport ticket sales workers use to make you think that you are lucky when they do find the flight.</p><p> </p><p>“The next flight is at 2:30PM....” The woman says. </p><p> </p><p>Lena looks at her watch and sees that it’s only 1:30PM, so maybe that’s the flight Kara will be on.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow.” The woman adds.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Lena asks, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“The next flight to Midvale is tomorrow, Sunday, at 2:30PM. Would you like me to book you a ticket?” The woman asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lena is honestly getting closer to punching this woman in her anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait..... when did the last flight to Midvale leave?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.” The woman says again and begins typing.</p><p> </p><p>Lena clenches her fists in anger at the woman now. She is just thankful that the woman cannot see her fists from behind the table.</p><p> </p><p>“The last flight left just over an hour ago at 12:22PM.” The woman smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing this confirmation Lena’s heart shatters. Kara is truly gone. She was too late. Maybe this is just a sign. A sign to tell Lena that she has lost her chance and she needs to let Kara go.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to book you on the flight tomorrow?” The woman asks again in a cheery voice, interrupting Lena’s thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks up at the woman who has a massive smile on her face and she just thinks in her head for a moment. She begins to consider if she should go after Kara. She knows she wants to, she desperately wants to. But she doubts that she will be welcomed by Kara to Midvale, or by Kara’s adoptive mother, Eliza, for that matter. But then again, Lena doesn’t want to give up, she can’t let it all end like this. Kara has been the one chasing Lena, it’s time that Lena gives Kara the curtesy by doing the same, even if it just results in Kara rejecting her. However, once the decision is made to go after Kara Lena thinks about whether she should get on the flight or not. As on the one hand flying to Midvale would be a lot easier. But on the other hand because she would have to wait over a whole day for the flight it would be quicker to drive. Lena then calculates in her head that it’ll only take about 6-7 hours for her to drive to Midvale from here, 5 if she breaks the speed limit again. So Lena makes the decision to drive. She needs to get to Kara as quick as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Madam?” The woman asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena just walks away ignoring the woman, leaving the airport building. As Lena walks outside however her troubles get a whole lot worse, her car is being towed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>A few hours later Lena has been in discussion with the towing company in an attempt to get her car back from being impounded. They have informed her that they are unable to give her car back until Monday. After all that hassle Lena spends the next hour finding a suitable car to rent to drive to Midvale. By the time Lena has finally rented a car and is leaving for Midvale it’s close to 5PM.</p><p> </p><p>As Lena begins to drive away from the car rental she is relieved that she finally is on the road, one step closer to Kara. Lena calculates that she should get to Midvale around 1AM at this rate. But that’s just when things get worse for Lena once more. As Lena leaves the city she is met with bumper to bumper traffic.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!!!” Lena yells out. Lena’s annoyed that she’s stuck in rush hour traffic even though it’s the weekend and there shouldn’t really be a rush hour. Lena just angrily bangs her hands against the steering wheel.</p><p> </p><p>Lena spends the next 90 minutes stuck in gridlocked traffic before she finally makes it outside of the city and onto the open road. Lena drives for 3 hours before her stomach seriously begins to rumble and hurt, while she also begins to feel light headed. Lena knows that she has to get something to eat and drink as she hasn’t eaten all day. Then the only water she has drunk was while she was waiting to talk to the company that towed her car. So, much to Lena’s annoyance, she pulls into the car park of the next 24 hour diner that she sees. She’s annoyed because it’s just yet another road block on her journey to get to Kara. It feels like her whole day has been one road block after another.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the dinner Lena orders a burger and fries and a black coffee. Lena wants to try and stay awake so she can actually make it to Midvale tonight. Just as Lena is finishing her food, which she eats in record time, her phone rings. Lena grabs her phone quickly, hoping against all hope that it’s Kara calling her. Much to Lena’s disappointment it's Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Lena answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena.” Sam says, breathing a sigh of relief, “I’ve been worried about you. Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in a diner.” Lena replies, knowing full well that isn’t exactly the information Sam is asking for.</p><p> </p><p>“A diner where?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“A diner about half way to Midvale.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Midvale?...... So..... you know?” Sam asks with concern in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and I’m driving to go see her. Don’t try and stop me.” Lena says firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I won’t...” Sam replies, “But Lena, you should know..... Alex spoke to Eliza..... Kara isn’t doing good..... As soon as she got to Midvale she shut herself in her bedroom and refused to leave or talk, no matter what Eliza has tried.”</p><p> </p><p>“I.... okay.... thanks....” Lena says nervously, a wave of guilt once more washing over her.</p><p> </p><p>“How much further do you have to drive?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m about half way, maybe a bit less.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“You should find somewhere to sleep then.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I need to get there as soon as possible!” Lena replies desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“That makes no sense. You’ll end up getting there in the middle of the night when Eliza and Kara are asleep.” Sam informs Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... fine..... but I’m still driving for a few more hours at least....” Lena says, conceding to Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Be careful please.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“And good luck.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena then ends the phone call.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Lena is back on the road once more after having paid for her meal. She drives for another 2 and a half hours before she realises that her eyes begin to droop. Lena tries to pinch herself to wake up, but it doesn’t work. So a few minutes later, much to Lena’s annoyance, she has to pull in to a motel that she sees. Lena checks into the motel and sets her alarm for 6AM. She wants to be on the road good and early, no more road blocks.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Lena is awoken by the alarm on her phone at 6AM. Lena is wide awake as soon as the alarm goes off. She knows that today is the day. Today is the day that she tells Kara how she feels. That she lays everything on the table. That she apologises and begs Kara to forgive her and try and makes things work between them. </p><p> </p><p>Lena gets up and quickly heads into the shower to get clean. She hasn’t actually got any other clothes to change into, so she is forced to just change back into her clothes from the day before. About 30 minutes later Lena leaves her motel room, checks out, and then gets in her car. Lena then begins driving and 20 minutes later the fuel warning light comes on.</p><p> </p><p>“For fuck sake.” Lena mutters again, yet another road block.</p><p> </p><p>Lena pulls into the first gas station she sees. Lena attempts to pump the gas into her car but it doesn’t work. Lena thinks that of course it’s her luck, and it couldn’t be that simple. Lena then walks to the front door of the gas station. That is when Lena notices that the gas station doesn’t open until 10AM on a Sunday. Lena literally just wants to cry because of this. Lena considers just driving on and hoping that her gas lasts her for another few hours and that she’ll make it to a gas station in time. But as much as Lena wants to do that, as it will bring her closer to Kara, she thinks that with her current luck she will just run out of gas and then be even more screwed.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighs and looks at her watch. She sees that it’s just after 7 so she has 3 hours to kill. Lena then heads back to her car and pulls into another diner just opposite the gas station. Lena enters the diner and has breakfast, nervously eating sugary food that she usually wouldn’t be caught dead eating for breakfast because of how unhealthy they are, but Lena is nervous, so she’s eating comfort food. </p><p> </p><p>Lena spends the next few hours eating and drinking a few cups of coffee and some orange juice that the waitress provided her for free. Lena passes the time by using her phone, reading various news articles and checking her emails. Lena does think about calling Kara, but she thinks better of it. Lena wants to do this in person, and she doesn’t think that Kara will answer anyway. After a few hours much to Lena’s annoyance her phone dies. Lena then has to spend the next hour, as she waits for it to become 10AM and for the gas station to open, looking behind her every few minutes, checking the clock on the wall of the diner. Once it reaches 9:55AM Lena gets up and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Much to Lena’s relief when she drives over to the gas station just before 10 it’s already open. Lena then pumps her gas and pays for it and then heads back on the road towards Kara. Lena knows that she is one step closer.</p><p> </p><p>Lena drives and drives and drives for the next 3 and a half hours before she finally arrives in Midvale. Lena is met with a massive amount of relief as soon as she enters the town. But after a few seconds Lena loses all her relief as she realises she doesn’t actually know Kara’s address. In her complete rush and panic all she thought about was getting to Midvale, she didn’t think about actually getting Kara’s address. Lena panics, she has made it so far, she can’t stop here. Ideally Lena could just call Sam and ask her to give her Kara’s address from Alex, but Lena’s phone is dead and she has no charger with her, so that is out of the question. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually Lena ultimately decides that she needs to ask someone if they know the Danvers in town. Lena hopes that as the town looks to be pretty small that someone must know where they live. Lena parks her car and gets out and heads into a few stores. First she asks in a clothing store and is met with strange looking frowns and told that they don’t know who she is talking about. Lena then goes into another diner, they don’t know either. Finally Lena heads into a grocery store, she sees an elderly lady working at the cashier's desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Lena asks as she approaches the elderly woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my dear?” The woman asks.</p><p> </p><p>“This is going to sound totally crazy, and don’t worry if you can’t tell me. But do you happen to know the Danvers family?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Danvers? Ah yes! Eliza Danvers came in just this morning. She has been a long time customer. Oh I remember years ago when she apologised after her two daughters knocked over a bunch of stuff when they were arguing in the store.” The elderly woman says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t happen to know their address, would you?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm let me see here.” The elderly woman say as she begins to look through an old looking notebook. “Ah yes here it is. Let me just write it down for you.” </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the woman says this Lena has to stop herself from yelling out in joy. She desperately wants to scream "YES!!" and pump her fist.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go.” The elderly woman smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Thank you sooo much I..... here please take this.” Lena say as she tries to give the woman $200.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no dearie, I can’t take your money.” The elderly woman says.</p><p> </p><p>“Please I insist.” Lena tries to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I have a rule. I never do a good deed for money.” The elderly woman says with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... well thank you then.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome dear.” The elderly woman smiles as Lena heads out of the store.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gets into her car and puts the address into her GPS. The destination is 15 minutes away. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Lena pulls onto the driveway of the Danvers’ residence 15 minutes after leaving the store. Lena looks up at the house. It’s large and beautiful, right on the lake front. There is so much open space here, unlike cities like Metropolis and National City that Lena has lived in most of her life. The house looks just like Kara has described it to her, it's utterly beautiful, just like Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Lena takes a deep breath and grabs her bag and then gets out of her rental car. Lena walks up the driveway, careful not to trip on the gravel. Lena feels her heartbeat begin to pick up. She swear she can literally hear her heart beating from inside her own head. Eventually Lena makes it to the front door and then presses the doorbell. About 30 seconds later Eliza opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?” Eliza asks, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Mrs Danvers. I’m here for Kara.” Lena says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza just looks at Lena for a moment before she gets a look of realisation on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh..... I see...” Eliza replies clearly somehow putting all the pieces together.</p><p> </p><p>Lena is now a bit concerned because clearly Eliza knows everything by now, and Lena knows is she were in Eliza’s shoes, and the woman who broke her daughter’s heart showed up on her front door, she’d clock her in the face. Lena knows she honestly probably deserves it with how she has acted.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.... let me see Kara....” Lena begs with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza is silent for a few more moments, just studying Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Eliza says softly, “She’s in her bedroom, upstairs, third door on the right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I.... thank you.” Lena nods as she steps inside the house.</p><p> </p><p>Lena immediately begins making her way upstairs and in the direction of Kara’s bedroom. As Lena gets closer to Kara’s bedroom door she feels her heart beating even faster than before. Lena thinks that her heart might literally explode at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Lena gets to right outside Kara’s bedroom door. Lena takes a deep breath and knocks and then opens the door, not giving Kara the chance to call out and deny her entry, or hearing it’s Lena through the door. When Lena steps inside the room her heart hurts. Lena sees Kara curled up in a ball on her bed, quietly crying, all the while looking away from the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Eliza, I said go away!” Kara says firmly through sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Lena approaches the bed and drops her bag right at the foot of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, it’s me.” Lena says now with tears in her own eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately upon hearing Lena’s voice Kara jerks up and looks at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena??..... What are you doing here?” Kara asks with a frown all the while her eyes are filled with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Lena takes another tentative step closer to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to apologise. I’ve been horrid to you. But more pressingly I have been an absolute idiot. I’ve been trying to deny my feelings, not just for you, for everything and everyone. I cut myself off from them and buried them deep down to try and not get hurt. But now I’ve realised that, that is only a temporary fix, as all those feelings eventually makes their way to the surface. Then more importantly, I end up not only hurting myself but other people, including you, because of it. I’m a moron, and I understand if you never want to see me again. But I owe this to you. To finally tell you how I feel.” Lena say and takes another step closer to Kara on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara just looks up at Lena incredibly nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, I love you. I’m in love with you. I’m sorry it took me so longer to figure out. But I have now, and I’m telling you, I do love you. I love you more than I ever thought possible.” Lena says, repeating her words from Vegas.</p><p> </p><p>Kara goes wide eyed upon hearing those words, for many reasons.</p><p> </p><p>“You..... remembered....” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Lena says, taking another step closer. “I remembered pretty soon after I left the bar. I remembered everything and it allowed me to realise how I feel about you. I knew I couldn’t go through with what I was going to do that evening, so I left, nothing happened. I love you Kara, more than anything. I know that this is horrible timing, and I may be too late, and if you want to yell at me and never see me again I will understand, and I know we will have work to do so we can move forward together, if you want that. But, I want you Kara. I want you in my life because I love you. I love you so much my heart feels like it’s going to burst.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara begins crying again with tears falling down her face. Lena is now only a few steps from her.</p><p> </p><p>“I..... please...... be sure...... I can’t....... I can’t do this if you’re not........ cause...... if we do this....... I’m..... never letting you go.” Kara says with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Lena doesn’t even have to think about it, she already knows her answer so she just closes the remaining distance between them and takes Kara in for a passionate kiss. Kara lets out a whimper but kisses Lena back. Both women now have tears running down their faces as they kiss and hug one another.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much.” Lena says assuring Kara between kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Kara lets out a tear filled sigh and begins to smile into the kisses for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Kara finally says after several kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing these words Lena’s heart just feels amazing. It feels so good she doesn’t know why she has been trying to stop herself from feeling for so long, she’s never felt like this with anyone. Kara and Lena then continue to kiss and cry and hug for several more minutes before they eventually part. Once they part Lena brings her hands to Kara’s face and uses her thumbs to wipe away the tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Kara. I promise, I’m never going to hurt you again.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles slightly at Lena as she moves into her touch.</p><p> </p><p>“So...... what now?” Kara asks after a few minutes silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s something else Kara. Something you need to know.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s face immediately drops and she flinches.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. It’s nothing bad... well.... that’s up to you..... but I promise it doesn’t change anything for me.” Lena says quickly to relive Kara’s panic.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... okay....” Kara nods, confused.</p><p> </p><p>Lena reaches over to her bag and pulls out the envelope that Sam gave her Saturday morning.</p><p> </p><p>“I got this letter yesterday. Sam told me it was stuck to the inside of my mail box. I think it was in there for a few weeks.” Lena says as she hands it to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks down at the envelope and then back up at Lena with a confused look and a frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead. Open it.” Lena encourages Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara carefully pulls out the folded piece of paper from inside the envelope and then places the empty envelope to her side. Kara unfolds the paper and reads it. It reads Marriage Certificate, in fancy printed writing. Kara continues to read and then sees that it says: <em>This acknowledges the legal marital union between Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers under Nevada law.</em> Both of their names have been hand written in. Kara then looks at the very bottom of the certificate and sees that both her and Lena’s signature are present.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re...... we’re married....” Kara says breathless and surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Lena nods with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>What really happened that night in Vegas:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The debate team members were finishing up their food at The Top of The World restaurant in The Stratosphere, which Lena graciously paid for.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wow. That food was amazing!” Kara said as she licked her lips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. Thank you for this Lena.” Nia smiled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re very welcome. After all, we are all champions, so we deserve to have a nice night.” Lena replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara smiled widely at Lena, thinking that it would be a nice night if they could end it all with the two of them having sex once more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. Well what do you guys want to do next?” Kara asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well Stacey and Claire all want to go to The Bellagio. I think the others want to wonder the strip.” Nia explained.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh! That sounds like a great idea! Going to The Bellagio that is, not wondering the Vegas Strip.” Kara replied with a smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well I guess we should go there then. I’d like to have a look at the fountain before we go inside though.” Lena said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Nia’s faces lit up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well duh, of course we have to watch the pretty fountain show!” Kara smiled with glee.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>About half an hour later Kara, Lena, Nia, Stacey and Claire arrived at The Bellagio, having all squeezed into a taxi which only took them a short distance, but still cost them an arm and a leg. Not that it really cost them, Lena was the one that paid for the taxi. They’d decided to get the cab instead of walking because they were all a bit tipsy and didn’t like the idea of walking down The Strip in the evening chill of a March night in Vegas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara quickly pulled Lena by the hand to run up to the front of the famous fountains, Nia and the others followed them closely behind. As Kara saw the fountains for the first time her face was lit up in complete awe. Kara loved the sparkly lights which complimented the various water spurts and patterns that the fountains made.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wowwwww, it’s beautiful.” Kara said in complete awe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.” Lena smiled watching the fountain and holding on to Kara’s hand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The group watched the fountain for a good 10 minutes before they decided to head inside the casino. Once they were inside Lena paid to give everyone a decent amount of chips to gamble, much to their appreciation. Although unfortunately Lena couldn’t do that for Nia because she wasn’t 21, so Nia had to just watch. Stacey and Claire went off on their own together somewhere in the casino, and Nia, Lena and Kara stuck together too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara was the one that happily and eagerly began to gamble. Kara dabbled in trying her luck at a few of the slot machines, but she didn’t find it very interesting. Kara then dragged Nia and Lena over to a blackjack table. Kara played a few hands and lost both times so she decided to move on. After that, that is when she landed on the roulette table. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oooo that looks interesting.” Kara said as she took another drink that one of the casino staff got her. Lena had another scotch as well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hmm, that’s roulette Kara. If I were you I wouldn’t play that one.” Lena said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How does it work?” Kara asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena laughed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’d say if you don’t know the rules that’s even more of a reason for you NOT to play.” Lena replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara then put on one of her best pouts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Basically you place a bet or bets on one of the tiles. It could be one of the numbers, a colour, an odd or even number or a certain section of numbers. The roulette spinner then spins the roulette wheel and if they ball lands on what you bet on you win. You obviously win more depending on the tiles you bet on.” Nia explained.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Lena both looked at Nia in shock that she knew the rules to roulette.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What?! My dad is a gambler, okay!” Nia replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Lena just giggled in response.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I want to try it!” Kara declared.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena sighed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Lena said to Kara.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara then buys into the roulette table and begins to play. The first spin Kara placed a small bet on 2 black and lost. But Kara liked the thrill of watching the ball spin and waiting in anticipation to see if she'd won, so she continued. After that Kara got on a bit of a winning streak. Of course she didn’t just win constantly, but she won enough over the next hour to have tripled the chips that Lena originally gave her. During this time servers constantly kept giving Kara more free drinks, making Kara move from having a nice buzz and being tipsy, to being drunk. Of course Lena isn’t one to turn down any free alcohol, so when Kara was getting her free drinks Lena was also getting another one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kara, I think.... you should quit while you’re ahead.” Lena said, slurring a bit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Noooooooooooo! Look at the amount of pretty chips I have!” Kara said as she played with her chips clearly drunk. “I want to get enough to build a little castle.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kara, Lena’s right. You don’t want to lose it all.” Nia said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m always right.” Lena commented.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fine!” Kara said with a huff. “But one more go!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena rolled her eyes as Nia nervously nodded. Kara then turned to the roulette spinner.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m putting everything on black!” Kara said loudly as she shoved all her chips on black.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kara!” Nia and Lena both said in unison.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“All on black! Let’s go!” The roulette spinner said and then began to spin the wheel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara watched the wheel spin with a big smile on her face. She watched the ball go round and round until it landed on 9, red. Kara’s face dropped. She looked absolutely devastated.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“9 red! House wins!” The roulette spinner announced as he took the chips away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry. Bad luck Kara.” Nia said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara moved away from the roulette table and she looked like she was going to burst into tears, she looked so sad and upset. Lena meanwhile was just looking at Kara’s upset face, and all she knew is that she wanted to do something to stop it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry Kara. I’ll make it up to you. I’m going to bring the house down for you.” Lena said firmly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara looked at Lena and immediately got a big smile on her face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Really?” Kara asked, sounding innocent.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah! They’ll never know what hit ‘em.” Lena replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lena! Come on! Not you too!” Nia moaned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come on, let’s go to the blackjack table. I’m good at that!” Lena said, ignoring Nia’s comment.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena then grabbed Kara by the hand and dragged her towards the blackjack table. As Lena sat down she got another drink for both herself and Kara. Then Lena got to work. Lena began to focus heavily on the draws and her cards. She of course was counting cards, she couldn’t help it though, her brain just did it automatically. Lena knew that while it technically isn’t cheating, casinos don’t like it, and it’s a good way to get kicked out. So Lena made sure to lose some hands to not make it obvious that she is counting cards. Lena honestly didn’t care if she wasn’t playing by the 'rules' of the casino. This casino had upset Kara and made her almost cry, they needed to pay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena spent the next hour focusing as she began to build up her chips. Kara was watching her and cheering her on. Then at the same time Nia would comment ever now and then that Lena should cash out while she was ahead. Nia was pretty nervous because she thought that they’d be thrown out as she was confident that</em>
  <em> Lena was counting cards. But after just over an hour, and many more drinks for both Kara and Lena, Lena cashed out. She cashed out with chips that amounted to $250,000.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes!! That ‘as amazeeeeeing Lena!” Kara said, drunk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you darling.” Lena smiled as she took her chips and cashed them out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara then leaned in and placed a big kiss on Lena’s cheek, leaving a lipstick lip mark. Kara and Lena then held each other close, running their hands up and down each other’s bodies.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ugh... Could you two please not do that in front of me! I’ve already seen enough of that for a lifetime.” Nia complained.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena looked at Nia and then back at Kara.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We should get a penthouse suite!!” Lena announced to Kara.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah? Our hotel is too far anyway.” Kara said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nooo.” Lena said. “I want to do things in private with you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena then made a very poor drunken attempt to wink.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ohhhhhhh YES!! I want that.” Kara replied as she moved closer to Lena.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Alright...” Nia said nervously. “If you guys are going to do..... that..... I’m going to go see Claire and Stacey.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Night Nia.” Kara smiled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Night, have fun.” Nia replied out of instinct.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh we will.” Lena smiled as she began to walk away with Kara.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nia’s face dropped.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why did I have to say that?” Nia muttered to herself as she walked in the direction of Claire and Stacey.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Lena left the casino area of the hotel, hand in hand, and made their way to the reception. They both waited patiently in the small queue, occupying themselves with each other’s lips. Eventually they were next and approached one of the women at the front desk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello, welcome to The Bellagio, how may I be of service?” The woman smiled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We want a penthouse suite!” Lena said firmly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The woman gave them a small frown. Obviously to her these were just two clearly drunk young women who probably couldn't afford to pay for the suite.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ll need to see a proof of credit first.” The woman said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena got an annoyed look on her face. Pissed of that this woman thought that she, Lena Luthor, millionaire, and future billionaire if her Luthor Corp shares paid out with her inheritance, couldn’t be trusted to pay for a hotel room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you know who I am?!” Lena said angrily.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uhhh.... no I don’t ma’am.” The receptionist said defensively.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m Lena Luthor, of those Luthor’s. I have more money than I’ll ever know what to do with. If I wanted I could buy this whole hotel. And you ask me for credit?” Lena said with a huff.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The receptionist got a shocked look on her face in response to that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hmm that was sexy.” Kara slurred into Lena’s ear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uhhh.... sorry ma’am, it’s hotel policy.” The receptionist nervously replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena huffed again and then got out the money she won at the casino from her bag and dropped it onto the desk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is this good enough for you?” Lena said, very annoyed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once more the receptionist got another shocked look on her face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Of course.... let me just..... see what is available.” The receptionist replied very nervously.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The receptionist began typing on her computer for a few moments. Meanwhile Kara and Lena began kissing once more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hmmm..... you’re so hot like this.” Kara said between kisses.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And I’m not hot normally?” Lena asked with a grin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nooooo, you’re always hot. You’re just hoterer.” Kara slurred once more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena grinned and took Kara in for another kiss.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Okay. We have a few suites available. You can choose from the....” The receptionist began.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Give is the most expensive one.” Lena interrupted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For the third time the receptionist got a shocked look on her face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Right.... that would be the Deluxe Presidential suite. How many nights will you be staying?” The receptionist asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Just tonight.” Lena replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Very good.” The receptionist nodded and began typing again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A few minutes later the receptionist presented Kara and Lena with the key card to their room. A bellhop appeared by their side.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Stanley here will escort you two ladies to your room.” The receptionist said as she pointed to the bellhop.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you. And please take this.” Lena said as she handed the receptionist $1,000.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why thank you. Please have a nice stay.” The receptionist smiled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“If you ladies would please come with me.” Stanley said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Lena followed Stanley across the reception and into an elevator. They had to use their key card in the elevator to get to their floor. Once the elevator arrived on their floor Stanley escorted them to their room and opened it for them. He then proceeded to explain all the utilities and services that they could use that came with the room, all the while giving them a brief tour.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Will there be anything else ladies?” Stanley asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No. That’s all. Take this.” Lena said, shoving an unknown amount of money into one of Stanley’s hand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you. I hope you enjoy your stay.” The bellhop said with a smile and then left the room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As soon as Kara and Lena were left alone Lena jumped Kara then and there, right in the middle of the living room area of their presidential suite. Kara let out a yelp in surprise as she fell back onto the floor with Lena on top of her. Kara’s surprise was soon alleviated by Lena’s lips crashing into her own.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Lena spent the next several minutes kissing one another passionately, with tongue being included. Eventually as they continued to kiss they began to remove each other’s clothes, throwing them in various directions throughout the living room area they were in. Soon after, they stopped kissing and Lena got up and pulled Kara to her feet also.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come on. I wanted to fuck you in that fancy bed.” Lena said firmly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara nodded eagerly as she was pulled by Lena towards the main bedroom.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once the two women made it into the bedroom they went crashing down onto the bed. They then spent the next hour making love to each other, making one another moan and scream various times. They didn’t care that they were in a hotel where people could hear them. They were both too drunk and too lost in one another to care about that. The sex was both rough and gentle, forceful and tender. The two women were just enjoying each other in so many different ways. </em>
  <em>Eventually Kara and Lena pulled apart from one another, catching their breathes. They remained tangled in each other’s arms with the bed sheets wrapped around them. The two remained silent for a few minutes as they recovered from their latest escapade. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once the two women recovered Kara began staring at Lena intensely, looking into her stunning green eyes. Kara then pulled Lena in for a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a few moments as Lena kissed Kara back with just as much passion.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lena, I love you.” Kara said with tears in her eyes. Tears of happiness. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In that moment Kara just felt so happy and complete with Lena in her arms. She could feel her heart beating at a mile a minute. Kara knew that this meant without a shadow of a doubt that she loved Lena. She loved her totally and completely.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena smiled at Kara upon hearing those words. Lena was just as lost in Kara as Kara was in her. Lena knew that she had never felt the way she felt about Kara, about anyone else. Lena could feel how happy he was to be there with Kara, to spend any time with her. In that moment Lena realised that there is no one else in the entire word that she would rather spend her time with than Kara, not even Sam and Ruby. Lena realised that she was totally and utterly in love with the blonde goddess in her arms. A love that she’d never felt before, and she didn’t want it to go away, she wanted to embrace it, overwhelm herself in it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you too Kara. I love you more than I ever thought possible.” Lena said with a smile and then kissed Kara passionately once more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Lena continued to kiss passionately again, but this time their kiss was different. Previously all their passionate kisses had been about something sexual. About turning one another on, or just teasing each other. Now it was about showing one another how they truly felt about each other, just how much they loved one another. Both women poured all their love into their respective kisses. </em>
  <em>Eventually the two women parted from each other. They didn’t however move that far, still only a few inches remained between their faces. Lena’s face was the first to light up into a bright smile. Kara's responded accordingly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Marry me.” Lena said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“R...really?” Kara said, surprised.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Hang on.” Lena said as she clumsily/drunkenly got out of bed and moved around so she was by Kara’s side. Lena then got to one knee. “Kara Danvers, will you marry me?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes!” Kara replied immediately and then slipped off the bed and went crashing into Lena’s awaiting arms.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The two women kissed passionately on the floor again. This time Kara was on top and Lena with her back against the floor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>About half an hour later Kara and Lena had got dressed again and made their way out of the hotel and onto the Vegas Strip.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Where can we get married?” Kara slurred.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“There must be somewhere here.” Lena said just as drunkenly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To celebrate their engagement Lena and Kara has cracked open their room's mini fridge where they had drunken even more alcohol. Therefore the two women didn’t sober up at all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After a few minute walk Kara and Lena came across a chapel that had bright lights outside, making it clear that weddings take place inside. The two quickly went inside and found a man standing behind a desk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello, how can I help you?” The man asked with a smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We want to get married.” Kara said, drunkenly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes. What she said.” Lena said as she pointed to Kara.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Alright.” The man nodded. “We have several packages available for you to choose from.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We just want to get married. We don’t care about anything else. We don’t need anything fancy.” Kara said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What she said.” Lena drunkenly said again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Alright. The standard wedding costs $550.” The man said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena went into her bag and pulled out her large wad of cash. She counted out $600, which was actually $720, and gave it to the man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Here. Keep the change.” Lena said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Excellent. If you two ladies will please sign this form. Then after the wedding we will have a wedding certificate for you that we can ship to an address you provide us with.” The man said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Great.” Lena smiled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Lena then sat down and begun giggling and kissing as they signed the form. About 10 minutes later they gave the form to the man at the desk and then were told to head into the wedding chapel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was nothing fancy about the wedding. They had just paid for the bare minimum package after all. So Kara and Lena just walked down the aisle hand in hand as they approached the Elvis Presley impersonator who was obviously going to marry them. Once Kara and Lena got to the alter they turned to look at each other. They both still had massive smiles on their faces with the sparkle of tears in their eyes. They then held each other’s hands as they continued to look at each other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We are gathered here today....” The Elvis impersonator began.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Get on with it.” Lena said, just wanting to be married to Kara right away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uhh.... right....” The Elvis impersonator said. “Do you ..... Kara Danvers take...... Lena Luthor to have and to hold, to shake it and boogie and get down tonight, for as long as you both shall live?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I do.” Kara replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And do you Lena Luthor take.... Kara Danvers, to love and protect, to cherish and care for, by promise of the king of rock and roll, for the rest of your life?” The impersonator asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I do.” Lena nodded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Then with the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, and the king himself, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.” The fake Elvis said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Lena both smiled at each other and then took each other in for a passionate kiss. Music then began to play and they both walked out of the chapel hand in hand. Once they made their way into the reception they were greeted by the same man as before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Congratulations. These are compliments of the chapel.” The man said as he handed Kara and Lena a glass of champagne each.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Lena both graciously took the champagne and drank them as they were guided to the front desk by the man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Here is your wedding certificate. If you’ll please both sign here we can make it official.” The man said handing Lena a pen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena took the pen and signed her name in the designated spot, she then gave the pen to Kara. Kara then signed her name in the other blank space.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Excellent. We will send this via mail to the address you provided us with, as you were the one who paid it will be sent to you, Lena Luthor.” The man said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Great. Thank you. Now if you’ll excuse us. We need to.... go.” Lena said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man smiled and nodded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Have a lovely evening, and marriage.” The man said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you!” Kara waved as Lena pulled her out of the chapel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once Kara and Lena got outside the chapel they began to kiss passionately again for a few minutes. After that they began walking hand in hand down The Strip, back towards The Bellagio.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m so happy.” Kara said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Me too. I love you so much.” Lena replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you too, wife.” Kara smiled back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena smiled at Kara just as widely.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh my god!” Kara said suddenly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What is it?” Lena asked, surprised.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We didn’t have a witness!! We needed a witness!” Kara said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ohhhh.” Lena said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Lena were both far too drunk to remember that there was actually someone sitting in the seats witnessing the wedding.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We could do it again with a witness!” Lena suggested.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes!! Look here’s another chapel.” Kara said as she pointed to the chapel basically across the street from The Bellagio.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Great!” Lena smiled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We should call Nia to witness!” Kara suggested.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes! That sounds like a great idea.” Lena replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Lena walked into the wedding chapel as Kara got out her phone and called Nia. Kara put the phone on speaker.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello? Kara?” Nia answered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Niaaaaaaaaa heyyyyy.” Kara said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey Nia!” Lena also said into the phone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nia laughed on the other end of the phone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey you guys. Are you both still having fun?” Nia asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes!! But we need you to witness us!” Kara said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What?!” Nia said shocked, clearly thinking something else, as the last thing Nia knew was that Kara and Lena went upstairs to have sex.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We’re getting married!!!! We need you to witness!” Lena said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeahhh! Come Nia!” Kara replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Guys I don’t think that that is a good....” Nia began.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come to the chapel!” Kara interrupted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Guys!!” Nia said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Bye Nia! See you soon!” Lena said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wait! What chapel? Where are....” Nia was able to say before Kara hung up the phone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena and Kara then approached the female receptionist and paid $900 for yet another wedding. They once more had to fill out a form. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>About 10 minutes later Nia came bursting through the front door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Next up, Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers!” The female receptionist announced.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Lena stood up and noticed Nia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nia!!! You’re here!” Kara said with a smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Just in time!” Lena added.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nope! You guys are not doing this!” Nia said angrily.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What?” Kara asked, surprised.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come on let’s go!” Nia ordered as she grabbed one of Kara’s hands and one of Lena’s. </em>
  <em>Nia then began dragging Kara and Lena out of the chapel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No refunds!” The woman yelled at them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“She’s kind of scary.” Kara whispered to Lena as Nia dragged them out of the door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I heard that!” Nia said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Lena both looked at each other nervously. Nia eventually pulled them back onto The Strip.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come on. I think it’s time you guys go to bed.” Nia said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Noooooooooo.” Kara moaned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah!!! I need to get my wife an engagement ring!!” Lena protested.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You didn’t even get married!” Nia replied annoyed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We didn’t?” Kara asked, confused.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No! Now let’s go.” Nia ordered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara and Lena followed Nia back to The Bellagio. Once they were inside Nia grabbed the room key out of Lena’s bag and guided them to the correct elevator. Inside of the elevator Kara and Lena began getting handsy with each other while also kissing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nope!! None of that.” Nia ordered as she pushed Kara and Lena apart and stood between them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No fair!” Kara huffed out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena gave Kara a cheeky smile and behind Nia’s back grabbed Kara’s ass. The only problem was in Lena’s drunken state she didn’t realise she’d grabbed Nia ass instead. Lena then squeezed it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lena!! That’s my ass!” Nia protested.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena looked down at her hand, confused, and then she realised that she was in fact squeezing Nia’s ass.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ohhh..... well it was a nice ass, 10 out of 10.” Lena said as she removed her hand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nia blushed in response. Not that either Kara on Lena saw.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eventually the elevator doors opened up to their floor and Nia lead them to the suite number designated on the key card. Nia quickly found the room and shoved Kara and Lena inside.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Right you both need to go to bed, now!” Nia said firmly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara got a pout on her face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes mom.” Kara huffed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey!! None of that!” Nia snapped as she shoved Kara and Lena in the direction of the bedrooms.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re right. She is scary.” Lena said to Kara.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I still heard that!” Nia said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nia then pushed Kara and Lena into the bedroom which had clearly been occupied earlier. Kara and Lena both feel down onto the bed next to each other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Right. Now you two go to sleep. Remember we have a flight tomorrow.” Nia said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nia then walked towards the bedroom door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Night guys.” Nia called out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nia got no response and then turned and realised Kara and Lena were both already asleep. Nia just shook her head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hopeless idiots.” Nia muttered as she closed the bedroom door.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Presently Kara is still looking down at the marriage certificate in her hands, completely in shock that she and Lena are in fact married.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Kara. I just want to say something. Throughout our time together you’ve been the one opening up and getting your emotions off your chest first, so it’s now my turn to do that. Okay?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods as she looks at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Before I even opened that envelope yesterday I’d already made up my mind that I was going to find you and tell you how I feel. But when I opened it and saw that we are married, the spark inside of me became a blazing fire. I realised, and it’s okay if you feel different. But I realised that I loved the idea of being married to you. It made my heart feel so good. To be connected to you forever, I can’t think of many things better than that. So it made me so happy to see that, and I knew nothing was going to stop me from getting to you, and nothing did. I’ve had a hell of a journey getting here to Midvale, but nothing was going to stop me to come and tell you I love you. I understand if you want to get a divorce, and I’ll be okay with that. But my heart was also filled with dread after I read the marriage certificate, because I thought that there was the possibility that you’d want nothing to do with me anymore and we’d have to get a divorce, and my heart didn’t like that idea. But I’ll do whatever you want. I’m leaving it up to you.” Lena says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is stunned into silence for a moment. She looks down at the certificate and then back up at Lena several times over.</p><p> </p><p>“I...... I love you...... and..... I want to..... stay married.... at least.... to try.” Kara says, still in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Lena jumps Kara and takes her in for another passionate kiss. Kara kisses her back just as eagerly. Both women begin to cry from happiness as they continue to kiss each other. After several minutes they part.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we are already married. But one day we can still propose to each other and have a real wedding, if you still want this.” Lena says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Kara kisses Lena gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll always want this.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Lena smiles. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed that. There is going to be one final chapter to wrap things up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Happy Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Lena spend a few more minutes alone together in Kara’s bedroom in her childhood home. The two women just drink each other in, giving each other some tender kisses while hugging in each other’s arms on the bed. Of course the two want to do more than just kiss, but after all Eliza is downstairs and neither of them want to make any noise for Kara’s mother to hear. That would be a pretty mortifying start to their marriage, or start to their realisation of their marriage.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm...” Lena hums, “We should go downstairs and see Eliza.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara pulls Lena closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna stay here.” Kara softly moans as she pulls Lena even closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“I know love. But Eliza has been very worried about you. She deserves to know you’re okay now, and about our wedding.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Kara says in a huff, “I guess you’re right.” </p><p> </p><p>Lena smiles as the two untangle themselves and begin to get up from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’ll make it up to you when we have some time alone...... when we can’t be heard.” Lena grins and plants a quick kiss on Kara’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kara groans.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you wouldn’t say things like that right before we’re about to go see Eliza!” Kara huffs.</p><p> </p><p>Lena just giggles as she makes her way to the bedroom door. The two women walk out of the bedroom and walk hand in hand down the stairs. They continue to walk like this right into the living room where Eliza is sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hello girls.” Eliza smiles, noticing the two women holding hands, but not saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Eliza.” Kara says awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Lena just rubs her thumb over the back of Kara’s hand to soothe her as she guides her to the couch alongside Eliza.</p><p> </p><p>“Eliza, I think you deserve to know what’s going on.” Lena says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza studies the two for a moment in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t. It’s okay if neither of you want to tell me about it. It’s just good to see you’re both happy now.” Eliza says.</p><p> </p><p>“We are.” Kara replies, “But you deserve to know what’s going on. I want to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza just smiles and nods her head.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks nervously at Lena so Lena decides to start.</p><p> </p><p>“So I know you figured out that Kara and I have been..... sleeping together.” Lena says as she cringes having to say this to Kara’s adoptive mother. </p><p> </p><p>Eliza nods again.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway. I won’t go into details as we’d be here all day, but Kara developed feelings for me. She expressed them to me and like an idiot I rejected them. I was just trying to burry my feelings deep down due to my screwed up childhood. In doing so I really hurt Kara. I think I even hurt her more because she even called me on the fact that I was just denying my feelings for her.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is now the one to gently rub Lena’s hand to soothe her.</p><p> </p><p>“As you can tell things got worse, which resulted in Kara coming back here. On Friday evening I finally realised I’m in love with Kara and I’d been denying it. So yesterday I went to find Kara but Winn told me she’d left for Midvale. As a result I chased her here by driving all the way. All I knew was that I had to tell Kara how I felt about her, even if she decided to reject me in return.” Lena explains again.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena then told me everything and we had a talk and...... we’re together now.” Kara smiles happily as she looks from Eliza to her wife.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza breaks out into a large smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great! I’m so happy for you both.” Eliza smiles as she moves in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Kara says, gesturing with her hand for Eliza to stop. “There’s something else.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza gets a frown of confusion on her face. Kara then looks at Lena and Lena gives her a reassuring nod to go ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“A few weeks ago we were in Vegas for our debate team championship. After we won we got really drunk. Anyway, Lena only just found out that...... we got married.” Kara says, nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Eliza says shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Kara flinches in her seat. Lena decides to bite the bullet for Kara with Eliza’s presumed anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I received our marriage certificate in the mail and it must have got stuck inside my mail box because my roommate only found it the other day. But this is my fault, don’t blame Kara.” Lena says nervously as well.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza is silent again for a moment as she looks between the two women.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not angry dear. I’m.... surprised is all..... Are you going to..... get a divorce?” Eliza asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Kara replies firmly, “We spoke about it and we both realised that we like the idea of being married to each other. We’ve said that in the future we can still propose to each other if we want and have a second real wedding, that we remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well..... if you are both happy, then I’m happy for you. Welcome to the family Lena.” Eliza smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza stands up and moves so she is standing in between the married couple. She then gestures for both women to stand up and hug her. Kara nods at Lena as she looks at her nervously. The two then stand up and are met by a big hug from Eliza.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Kara and Lena spend a whole week in Midvale. During the time Kara shows Lena around her childhood home town, going on many romantic walks. They also go to the grocery store to thank the old lady who gave Lena the Danvers’ address. Then of course when they have the house to themselves Kara and Lena have great passionate sex. The only other person who knows about their marriage is Eliza. The couple decided they’d tell their friends when they get back to National City. All they tell them in the meantime is that they are together now, are very happy, and will return home soon.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the week in Midvale comes to an end and Kara and Lena drive back to National City. As they leave Eliza gives them a tub of brownies she made and gives them each a big hug. Of course Kara ate most of the brownies on the drive back, although she made sure to shove a few in Lena's face while she was driving.</p><p> </p><p>On their drive back to National City the new couple take a leisurely pace, stopping at all the places Lena stopped at on her way up to Midvale, even the shitty motel which they make good use of. But eventually Kara and Lena arrive back in National City.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Lena pulls up to the drive of her home she shares with Sam and Ruby. She is glad to be home, but at the same time she doesn’t want to part from Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re back.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Kara grins.</p><p> </p><p>“I can.... I can drive you home to your place if you’d like.” Lena says, trying to hide her sad tone.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gets a confused look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why would I go back to my place? Unless...” Kara says confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless what?” Lena asks, just as confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmm..... I guess we haven’t spoke about it..... but uhmm...... unless you don’t want to live with me?” Kara says nervously, “Because to be clear I’d really like to live with my wife from now on. But I understand if you don’t want that yet, or ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena replies by taking Kara in for a passionate kiss. Kara kisses Lena back, taking Lena’s kiss to mean she does want to live with Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I want to live with you. I just thought you might not want to live with me.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should get our own place then. It might be a bit weird with us living with Sam and Ruby or Winn and James.” Lena suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’d like that. But no rush. Maybe we can look for a place over the summer. In between my CatCo internship of course. In the mean time maybe we can just live here as you guys have a bit more room. If that's okay with Sam and Ruby that is.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes that sounds like a great idea! Wait! CatCo internship?! So you’re going to accept it?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Cat emailed me while you were asleep last night in the motel. I replied back that I’d do it.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great Kara! I’m so happy.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Thank you for doing that.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“No. It was my fault you lost out on the university one. You deserved it.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“I..... can we just not speak about it anymore?” Kara suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That’s fine by me.” Lena says with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, we should go in and tell Sam the news.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m sure Alex is probably here as well.” Lena adds.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Always.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena get out of Lena’s rented car and head inside. A few seconds after they enter the house they are greeted by Ruby running towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Lena!!! Aunt Kara!!” Ruby yells happily as she crashes into both of their legs, taking a leg from each woman for a hug at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey darling.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there Ruby.” Kara grins.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you both soooooo much!” Ruby says.</p><p> </p><p>“We missed you too darling.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby then looks up between Kara and Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Lena?” Ruby asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you and aunt Kara make up? Did you say you're sorry?” Ruby asks so innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes she did.” Kara says, replying for Lena with a big grin.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby breaks out into another big smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.” Ruby nods.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena are then lead into the kitchen by Ruby. Inside they see Sam and Alex attempting to make a cake, mixing the ingredients with an electric whisk. Clearly the two didn’t hear them come in. Alex is the first to spot them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Alex says as she quickly runs over to take Kara in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Sam turns off the whisk and moves over to greet the two women as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys!” Sam smiles as she takes Lena in for a hug and then Kara. Meanwhile Alex hugs Lena, much to Lena’s surprise seeing as Alex was yelling at her the last time she saw her.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to tell us everything!! You didn’t give us enough details on the phone.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Kara smiles as she lovingly looks at Lena and grabs her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena spend the next 20 minutes explaining everything that they went through and how they got to where they are. They did however leave out the marriage part. They were going to save that until last.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy for you two.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s something else.” Lena adds.</p><p> </p><p>Alex frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“What else?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmm can we all sit down for this?” Kara suggests.</p><p> </p><p>Sam now looks at Alex and frowns, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure....” Sam says unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby should be here as well.” Lena adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.... I’ll go get her. Why don’t you all take a seat in the living room.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>Alex, Lena and Kara head into the living room and all take a seat. A few minutes later Sam and Ruby join them. Sam still has a curious look on her face while Ruby has a big smile. Sam sits next to Alex while Ruby decides to sit right next to Kara who is next to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“So what did you guys want to say?” Alex finally says.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Lena nods, “Sam, you know that envelope you gave me and you thought might have been stuck to the inside of our mail box for a while?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Sam nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it was. I opened it and..... it was a marriage certificate. Kara and I got married...... in Vegas..... while drunk..... we just don’t remember it.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Alex go wide eyed with this information. Ruby however has a different reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!!!!” Ruby squeals as she hugs Kara. “Does this mean you’re my other god mommy, aunt Kara?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh....” Kara says, awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, they got married by mistake. I’m sure they are going to get......... unmarried.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby gets a sad look on her face as a result of this.</p><p> </p><p>“No we’re not.” Kara says quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Alex asks, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“We spoke, and we decided that we like that we are married. In fact we both love the idea, and hate the idea of getting a divorce. So we are going to remain married.” Kara explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and in the future if we stay together we can still propose to each other again and have a 'real' wedding.” Lena adds.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Alex remain silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yess!!!!” Ruby squeals again, this time jumping on Kara and Lena’s laps.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena hug Ruby together and then place her between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.... that’s.... a lot to take in.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.... are you.... are you both sure? A marriage is a lot so soon in you guys just realising how you feel.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>“We know. But I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.” Kara smiles as she looks at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither.” Lena smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then congratulations!” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.... congrats, both of you.” Alex says, sounding less sure.</p><p> </p><p>Kara notices Alex’s tone and decides she needs to fix it. She needs to assure her sister that she wants this.</p><p> </p><p>“Al, can we talk in the kitchen for a second?” Kara suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh.... sure.” Alex nods.</p><p> </p><p>Sam gives Alex a reassuring smile as Alex stands up and heads into the kitchen with her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, I know you’re not sure about this, but I am. I promise I’m really happy, and I want to say married to Lena.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Alex just looks at Kara for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really sure?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am. Really. This isn’t me getting swept up in my emotions and making a rash decision. This is me making a decision that’s good for me. I love Lena. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else in the word. Whenever I’m with Lena I’m happier, she just makes me happy. She makes me a better person when I’m with her, and I believe I do the same for her. So I really want to stay married. I know it’s not ideal, but I do want this.” Kara explains, hoping her sister will come around.</p><p> </p><p>“I.....” Alex says and then sighs, “If you’re sure then.... I’m happy for you both. I really am. Congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex then takes Kara in for a big hug. A few minutes later Kara and Alex return to the living room. Lena and Sam give Kara and Alex a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I think this calls for a celebration!” Sam announces.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Lena says, “There’s something else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Sam asks, unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Actually it’s the reason why we wanted Ruby here. Lena and I don’t want to live apart from each other, so we are going to move in together.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. If it’s okay with you Sam, and you Ruby. Kara and I are going to live here until the summer then we’ll find an apartment to live in.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’s okay with me!” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Lena and Kara then looks to Ruby who looks upset.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looks up at Lena and has tears in her eyes, they break Lena’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to leave.” Ruby cries.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh darling.” Lena says as she takes Ruby in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not going to be leaving just yet. For the next few months we’ll live here with you and your mom. Then sometime after we’ll move out. But you’ll still see us all the time though.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby pulls away from Lena and looks at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?” Ruby asks, innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise.” Kara and Lena say in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby wipes away her tears and begins to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that means we’ll have to find a new place as well.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You can stay here Sam.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do that Lena. This is your house.” Sam protests.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh actually.... it’s yours.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Sam asks, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“When I bought the house I had you put your name on the deed to it. A few weeks ago I took my name off of it. The house is solely yours.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena I..... I....” Sam says unsure.</p><p> </p><p>Lena stands up and takes Sam in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to say anything Sam. You’re an amazing person, an even better friend and a phenomenal mother, you deserve this.” Lena says</p><p> </p><p>“I.... thank you Lena. I love you.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Sam.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you both!” Ruby smiles and runs over to the two to join the hug.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later the women part with big smiles. The group then begin to celebrate with some wine and cupcakes that Sam has made with the help of Alex. After about 30 minutes Sam notices Ruby with a thoughtful look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s on your mind hun?” Sam asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhmmmm..... if aunt Lena and aunt Kara are moving out...... can Alex move in?” Ruby asks, innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Sam asks, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Lena, Kara and Alex are just as surprised as Sam. </p><p> </p><p>“Can Alex move in?” Ruby asks again.</p><p> </p><p>Alex moves over to sit next to Ruby, leaving Ruby between herself and Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ask that little one?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause you both love each other, don’t you?” Ruby asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh yeah.” Alex nods, so does Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you move in then Alex? I want another mommy.” Ruby says.</p><p> </p><p>Those last few words give Alex such a surprise, then at the same time it makes Alex feel so happy. Alex can’t help but cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby. Are you sure about that?” Sam asks nervously biting her lip, tears in her eyes as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Ruby says to Sam and then turns to Alex once more. “Will you Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks down at Ruby and nods.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s okay with your mom, then of course I will!” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby quickly looks at Sam who just nods yes in response. Ruby leaps into Alex’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!!!!!!” Ruby yells as she hugs Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Alex sobs again and hugs Ruby tight.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Ruby, so much.” Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Sam, Lena and Kara also cry as a result of this touching moment.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Almost five years later.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is nervous. Today she will be conducting a really important interview. In fact it’s the biggest interview that Cat has ever given her since she joined CatCo after she graduated.</p><p> </p><p>Kara walks into the L-Corp building. It’s Kara’s first time visiting. Kara is well aware that L-Corp is the rebranded name of Luthor Corp after Lex Luthor finally snapped a few years ago. In response Lena took over and has been trying to reinvigorate the company ever since. Funnily enough the building that L-Corp now occupies is the same building that Kara and Lena went to that New Year's Eve party over five years ago. Kara nervously checks in at reception and then makes her way to the elevator. Today she is going to be interviewing the L-Corp CEO, Lena Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>As the elevator begins its ascension to Lena’s office Kara fiddles with her fingers. She looks down and sees the absence of her wedding ring. As a result tears come to Kara’s eyes. Kara tries to shake the tears. She promised herself that she would not get emotional, she would just get through with the interview Cat asked her to do, she’d just put her emotions to the side for a moment. The elevator door then open and Kara is greeted by Lena’s assistant, Jess. Jess quickly uses the intercom to inform Lena that Kara has arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“You may head on in.” Jess smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kara nods and heads to the door, tears begin to appear once more. As she gets closer and closer she feels her emotions overwhelming her, with all her might she holds back a sob. As Kara gets right to the door she takes a deep breathe to compose herself and then heads inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lena.” Kara says with a forced smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Kara.” Lena smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>Kara approaches Lena and can’t hold her tears back anymore so she just breaks down sobbing. Lena quickly gets out of her seat and moves over to hug Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh darling? What’s wrong?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I lost my wedding ring!” Kara sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh darling I’m sorry. I have it. I had a whole plan for this evening, but if I knew you’d be like this I’d have never taken it.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why’d you take it?” Kara sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Lena pulls away from Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I wanted to do this.” Lena says and then gets down on one knee, retrieving Kara’s wedding ring from her pocket. “Kara Danvers, I love you more than anything. Today marks five years since we drunkenly got married in Vegas. Over the last five years we’ve both been through so much, but with you by my side everything has been so much easier. You make me so happy and I love you. So this time I want to propose to you so we can have an actual wedding that we remember. So, will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will!” Kara say as she falls to her knees and takes Lena in for a kiss. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena slips the wedding ring back in place on Kara’s finger and takes her in for a kiss. After this the two women spend the next few minutes hugging and kissing each other having moved over to the couch. Eventually Kara and Lena part, both wiping their faces for the tears they’ve cried. As they part Kara takes a good look at Lena’s office for the first time. It looks exactly the same as the office they had sex in over 5 years ago on New Year’s Eve, just with some different furniture. However Kara knows for a fact that that office was much lower down in the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this.... the same office from New Year's?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiles at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of. I had fond memories of that office, so I basically had it remodelled, and the same design done up here. I’m sorry you haven’t seen it yet. I know we both have been busy with work.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. The whole building looks amazing, by the way. Your renovations look great!” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I can’t take all the credit though. Sam had a lot of input.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m well aware. I was right there while you and Sam spent several evenings arguing over the redesigns. Alex, Ruby and I found it quite amusing.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you guys only found it amusing because it gave you all a chance to go sneak off and eat a bunch of junk food together.” Lena smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Kara grins mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? We had no supervision so we took our chances.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Technically you are supposed to be Ruby’s godmother and Alex IS Ruby’s mom.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But we both know that you and Sam are the boring lame follow the rule wives. Me and Alex are the cool wives.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say.” Lena scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>Kara grins and takes Lena in for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“So what brings you here anyway. I thought we weren’t going to meet here for lunch until tomorrow?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Kara nods, recomposing herself. “Cat sent me to interview you. She said that she is finally calling in that exclusive interview that you owe her. Whatever that means.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she is. I knew she’d never forget that. I’m honestly surprised she doesn’t want to conduct it herself though.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she thinks that you’ll be more open to your wife interviewing you, and maybe let something slip that you wouldn’t normally.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s probably true.” Lena nods.</p><p> </p><p>“So can we get started?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Actually wait!” Lena says suddenly, “While it’s on my mind. Eve and Winn need to know if we want the chicken or the fish for their wedding dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.... uhhh..... I’ll take the chicken.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. I’ll let Eve know we both want the chicken then.” Lena smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Can you believe that they are really getting married?” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. When they first got together I thought that maybe Eve was just trying to be with Winn to get over you. But I know she really does love Winn.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And I remember when they started going out how Winn told me how he’d been in love with Eve for years, since they first met. He just never did anything about it because he thought she was gay, not bi.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair Eve thought she was gay at the time. It wasn’t until after you that she slept with everyone with a pulse to get over you and realised she didn't just like women.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m just glad they are happy now.” Kara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. I think Brainy and Nia will be next.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? What about us?” Kara asks with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Lena giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re already married darling.” Lena grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe I want to get a divorce just so we can actually remarry again.” Kara says.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t dare.” Lena replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Kara asks with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Lena closes the distance between herself and Kara so they can feel each other’s breaths. Lena doesn’t however kiss her wife. She makes sure that their lips are about an inch apart as they stare into each other’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Because if we did get a divorce I have no intention of sleeping with you out of wedlock.” Lena explains.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes go wide.</p><p> </p><p>“We shouldn’t divorce then!” Kara says quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiles widely and takes Kara in for a passionate kiss. The two eventually shift so Kara is laying down with her back to the couch and Lena on top of her kissing her. Lena soon begins to tug at Kara’s clothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!! What about the interview?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“You can interview me later. For now I want you to fuck me.” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gulps, still turned on when Lena is so forceful with what she wants.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara nods and begins kissing Lena again.</p><p> </p><p>Lena and Kara kiss passionately for a while all the while removing each other’s clothes. By this point they have done this so many times they don’t even have to look to remove the clothes from one another.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Lena.” Kara says as she briefly parts from Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you too Kara, more than I ever thought was possible.” Lena replies and then takes Kara back in for a passionate kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I bet I had someone of your worried for a bit at the end there ;). Anyway, thank you all for reading! I will now continue working on my fic A Leap of Faith which I've put on hold for over 2 months while I finished this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>